Two Worlds Collide: Book 1: A New World
by Dark Waffle
Summary: AU. Book 1 of the Two Worlds Collide Trilogy! "I dont understand?" She asked, confused of the sight in front of her. "You don't have too." He replied, with Tsuyoshi tending to his wounds.
1. Book 1: A New World: Prologue

**A/N: Heyy there. This is my new story Two Worlds Collide. I know I should be writing the next chapter well finishing the chapter for my best friend but truth is that I have been getting the horrible case of writers block. I can't seem to finish the chapter and it's really bugging me. But I promise you that you that I will finish this story and I wont leave it like the other kodocha stories; reviews or not. **

**Anyways this one is very AU and I'm warning you again, it is filled with OC's. But the story mostly revolves around the characters of Kodocha. Some Kodocha characters may seem OOC, but in order for the story to make sense, it has to be like that. I will try and make them fit in there character as much as I can, but I make no promises. This is a kind of a fantasy story but I promise I will try and make it good.**

**By the way the beginning well mostly this whole chapter has nothing to do with the Kodocha world but I suggest you read it or else you will get confused throughout the story. But there will be characters that you will recognize from Kodocha and you will see there role in the story. **

**Sana: Heyy.! Another story.! Yay.! (Smiles)**

**Akito: Idiot.**

**Sana: Akito.! (Hits him with the hammer)**

**Akito: (Rubbing his head)**

**Sana: Heyy.! Heyy.! Author-Chan! **

**Me: Yes Sana.?**

**Sana: Can I do the disclaimer.?**

**Me: Sure.**

**Sana: Yay.! Author-Chan doesn't own Kodocha or any of its contents.! Onto the story.!**

'_Thought'_

"Speech"

_*Flashback*_

_**Arc 1: A New World Prologue**_

In a world beyond the reaches from the modern world was a land that nurtured in trees and life and prospered through hard work and determination. This land was known as Alagasean: The Kingdom of the Moon. For centuries, the tradition of passing down the crown was to there next kin. This land was peaceful and the rulers were kind-hearted men and women who respected their people and servants.

Due to past wars and problems, the leaders of the past came to a decision to organize a group of the strongest men and women to protect there king and the innocent. They were to be called the Royal Knights of Alagasean. During the meeting between the council and the leader at the time, they decided to have six knights; four men, two women.

They held a tournament for both women and men. The tournament determined which men and women would have the honor to shine as the first of the 6 Royal knights. The women's tournament when on for days and days until the final two women were standing. Those two women became the first women of the royal 6.

The men's tournament went longer due to the fact that more men joined in. People from all over the land came to witness history in the making. At last, on the seventh day, it came down to the final ten. They ravaged on and fought until the last four were standing. Those four were awarded with the glory of being part of the royal 6. Those four men were the first of men of the royal 6.

The ceremony began the night after the tournament had ended. Millions of people were there from far and wide to witness the first crowning of the royal 6. Each warrior was given a trait they went by and an animal that represented them. The king decided to have a leader amongst the 6 and picked the man who had showed leadership skills, kindness, wisdom and determination during the tournament.

The traits were the following with the animals representing it: The Wolf of Wisdom, The Lion of Courage, The Eagle of Friendship, The Gorilla of Strength, The Crane of Love, and The Polar bear of Faith. Each warrior was suited with one of these and was honored as the first of 6 Royal Knights of Alagasean. They were given the job as the protectors of peace, the innocent, of the king. The warriors went by there code of honor and protected what was theirs. As the years went by, new knights were born and did the same as there ancestors. For years to come, the land was in peace.

But there peace was disrupted when an army of soldiers bearing a cross with a slash across it tattoo on there armor invaded the land. In front of the army, stood three men and two women with the same shaped tattoo on their armor. But they were different from the soldiers. They had a different symbol bearing on the armors. They were the 5 Evil Knights of Alagasean.

Not many knew outside form the council, the knights, and the king that they were bitterness amongst who would be the next to serve as the royal 6. As the arguing and fighting amongst themselves continued, the current leader of the royal 6, Hayama Fuuyuki suggested that the tradition should be passed down to their next of kin. Many council members were interested in that idea except one; Oshido Matsumo. Matsumo hated Hayama with a passion since their teenage years and it angered him that Hayama became a royal knight and the leader of the group.

He revolted against it and said that they should be chosen by whom the strongest is and have a battle to the death. The winner becomes the next knight. The council went against his idea and went by Hayama's. Matsumo was in rage. He left and went down to the prison hold. In the prison hold was the four greatest threats awaiting there death sentence. He offered them freedom and revenge against the royal 6 if they joined him. They gladly accepted his offer and became known as the 5 Evil Knights of Alagasean.

The army of men came and attacked the kingdom. They killed anyone who came in their way and headed for the castle. The royal 6 came and fought against the evil 5. But the leader, Hayama, stayed behind to protect the king. The current king, Gojo Takeshi, had a child this day and somehow or another, the evil 5 found out and came to kill it. The king was taking no chances and gave Hayama a new mission.

"Hayama. I have a new mission for you and you must complete this one even if it takes your life because you are the only one I trust enough to do this." Said the king as he grabbed his child from his crying wife.

Hayama's eyes widened as the king had given him his child.

"Take my child. Take my child away from this place. Take my child to the human world."

Both the queen and Hayama gasped as the king had spoken those words.

"But sire, no one has been able to get to the human world since the Great War many years ago. No one even knows if there is a way anymore to get there. And I'm not even sure if I can do it."

The King's lip curved into a smile. "Fuuyuki my old friend, you are the only one I trust enough to do this. You have been chosen as the leader for a reason. As for the passage there, well I do have secrets of my own my friend."

Hayama cocked his eyebrow not sure what he meant. An explosion was heard outside the corridor and men's screams were heard. He gripped his sword buckled onto the side of his hip and frowned.

"Fine ill do it but you have to get out of here first. Take the underground tunnel and go to the secret room and stay there until I or one of the royal 6 comes to get you and your wife got it?"

The king laughed and nodded. "You always were all about duty Hayama" "Now to get to the human world, you must go to my room and behind my dresser there is an old door. The key to the door is in my drawer where I keep my clothes. Once you get the key, unlock the door and go through the hallway. You will reach a door. It will be locked so use the same key to unlock it. I'm not sure what will happen once you reach beyond that point because I personally haven't been that far so be careful and leave my child in good hands Shinichi."

Hayama nodded and looked down at the child. He smiled and remembered his last encounter with his family.

_*Start of Flashback*_

_Hayama was running through the village killing every man that was his enemy. He arrived at his home to see a hole in the wall. His heart started to race and he kicked the door down to enter his home._

"_Hello!" "Is anyone here!" Hayama screamed frantically over and over until he heard a small voice._

"_Daddy!" "Daddy is that you!" Hayama knew that voice. It was his daughter, Natsumi._

"_Natsumi! Where are you?"_

"_Over here daddy!" Hayama ran into what use to be his room and found his daughter hovering over his wife that was cradling there baby son._

"_Natsumi!" He ran over and hugged his daughter. "What happened?"_

"_It was those scary guys daddy!" "They made the wall crash down and mommy got hit in the head!"_

"_What about Akito?"_

"_He was quiet like the whole time all this happened. He's a weird baby daddy. I thought he was hurt but he isn't."_

_Fuuyuki was confused. 'That's odd'. His thoughts were broken when a huge explosion was heard outside. 'Shit'_

"_Natsumi. I need you to be a big girl and take care of mommy and you little brother. I'm going to go and take care of these bad guys so they won't hurt you okay?"_

"_Daddy don't go!" Natsumi screamed as she hugged his waist. He hugged his daughter and smiled. "Ill be back I promise. Until then take care of your brother and mommy." _

_She sniffed and nodded her head. Then as he stood up and started to walk away, he heard his wife's voice. _

"_Fuuyuki… Is that you?" He ran back to her and kneeled by her side. _

"_Shh Koharu, don't waste your strength."_

"_Are you going out there?" she said weakly._

"_I must. It is my duty and you know that." he saw the pain written on her face. He just wasn't sure if the pain was from getting hit on the head or from him._

"_I'll be back." She nodded and smiled. He leaned down and pecked her on the lips then went over to his son and gave him a kiss on the forehead. He got up and ran out of the house._

_*End of Flashback*_

He had tears in his eyes and he raced down the hall into the king's room. He wanted nothing more then to be with his family right now but he knew he couldn't be with them because of his duty. He opened the door and ran to his drawer. He got the key and went to the dresser. He kicked the object out of the way. He opened the door and walked into the hallway. He walked in slowly and went down the hallway. When he reached the end, he saw a door. He gulped and looked at the bundle in his arms. The child was sleeping soundly. He looked up and put the key in the locked and turned it. A click noise was heard and he turned the knob carefully.

When he opened the door, a bright light shone over him and he squeezed his eyes shut. He held onto the child tightly. He walked into the light not knowing where he would end up.

When he opened his eyes, he noticed that he was in a small room that was really dusty and looked very old. As he started to walk around, he found a door and opened it. When he opened the door, he found himself in another room. Hayama was confused and frowned. _'I don't have time to be looking around! I have to get back!'_

He looked down at the child and saw that she had a smudge of dirt in her face. He chuckled and looked back up. He went over to the other door and opened it to find himself being surrounded by tall buildings and few people walking down the road. He had never seen a place like this. The smell was defiantly something different too. He looked to his right and saw what seemed to be a grassy area and a strange obstacle with children playing in it.

"That's odd." He shook his head and ran to that area. He saw a small bench and knew what he had to do. He placed the child down and tucked the blankets around her.

"One day, you will be found and taken back to our land, to rule over your land. But for now you must stay away because you will be killed little one. I pray for the past leaders to watch over you." And with that he went back to the old house and back to where he came from.

That night, many lives were lost, blood was shed and tears were heard. The king and queen had survived but with the lost of a dear friend. The royal 6 were done to 5 as their leader was killed. He had slain the evil Matsumo but the cost was great as he sacrificed his life to kill him.

That day, two children cried; one in the land of Alagasean, and the other in the land of the humans.

Thus, this is where are story begins…

**A/N: So what do you think.? Yes.? No.? Maybe.? Anyways yes this chapter was boring but it is very essential to the rest of the story. If you haven't guessed who the baby is, then just wait, if you have then good. You have an advantage in this story. This is just some idea that came to mind. I hope you liked it. Review please and tell me what you think.**


	2. Book1: Chapter 1: New Mission

**A/N: I know that the prologue was really boring and had nothing to do with Kodocha but it was essential. I hope it was the tad bit interesting though. Now we head onto the real story and so we begin with Sana!**

**Sana: Author-chan. That first chapter was really boring. Also why wasn't I in the first chapter! Its not fair that Akito was but I wasn't. **

**Akito: (smirks) Hmph. Face it Kurata. Im just more important. Besides who would want to talk about some ugly beast like you.**

**Sana: O.O. Akito! (hammer smack) That was rude.!**

**Me: Haha okay you two settle down. And Sana as for your question, you will soon learn why.**

**Sana: Okay author-chan. (Sighs)**

**Akito: The stupid author doesn't own us or anything that has to do with Kodocha. And she doesn't own any of the music used here either.**

**Me: Akito!**

_**Arc 1: A New World: Chapter 1: A New Mission!**_

Beep! Beep! Beep! "Time to wake up!" Beep! Beep! Beep! "Time to wake up!"

Kurata Sana opened her groggy eyes and immediately closed them when the sun rays hit her eyes. "Ugh what time is it?" She locked over at the clock and screamed when she saw the time.

"8:15! I'm gunna be late!" Her scream was heard throughout the whole house, which was fairly big considering that they lived in a mansion. Down in the kitchen were two older people enjoying their breakfast when they heard the young girl scream.

"My, my. Seems like she has a lot of energy this morning." chuckled the house maid Shimura.

"It appears so Shimura." said the mother of the girl, Kurata Misako. "Can I have another cup of tea please?"

Back upstairs, Sana was frantically searching for another hair tie for her other ponytail. "Gah! Where is it?" She opened a drawer and found a loose one. "There we go!"

She raced down stairs and ran past the kitchen. But she stopped when she heard Shimura's voice.

"Sana! Would you like some breakfast before you go!"

Sana pocked her head into the kitchen. "No thanks Shimura! Gotta head off to school!" and was about to head out the door when another voice was heard.

"Sana dear don't forget that you have a recording practice today with Rei. He will meet you at the park after school is finished."

"Okay mama! See yah!" and with that, she left.

Sana raced down the street to her school knowing she was going to get a lecture from her sensei about being late all the time and to wake up earlier and blah, blah blah, blah. She giggled to herself. She was sixteen years old and she still hadn't changed her style.

As she arrived to school, she looked through the glass of the door to see if the teacher was in there. But what she didn't expect was for her sensei to not be there. She opened the door slowly and walked in.

'_That was easy haha.'_ thought Sana.

"Mrs. Kurata, it's nice to see that you made it to class."

"Ahh!" screamed Sana and she put her arms up in defense.

"Go to your seat and after school you can write me a one page essay on why you should be early to class." With that, Sana's teacher walked up to the front.

Sana groaned and walked over to her desk.

"Sana!"

Sana looked up to see the smiling face of Kamura Naozumi; also her best guy friend.

"Hey Nao." Sana walked by to get to her desk that was on the other side of the room. But before she left, her other best friend, Sugita Aya, greeted her.

"Good morning Sana." She smiled sweetly. "Did you sleep in again?"

Sana chuckled. "No, of course not! I just simply woke up later than I was supposed to." Aya giggled and faced toward the board. "Oh Sana. Haha but it sucks that you have to stay after school."

Sana groaned but then smiled and thought_ 'Even though I have to write a paper after school, I have a feeling this is going to be a good day'._ With that, she began her day.

When the bell rang for the next class, she walked up to the teacher's desk and looked at her sensei. She sheepishly looked at her and formed a small smile on her face.

Her teacher looked at her and sighed. "Oh forget it. Just don't be late next time got it?" Sana smiled and ran out the door saying "No promises!"

Soon the day ended and the final bell for school rang.

"Sweet freedom!" She screamed. Her group of friends looked at her and was surprised to see her.

"Sana? What are you doing out here? Shouldn't you be in class?" asked Hisea.

Sana smiled. "I got out of it." And with that she raced o ahead of her friends making the group laugh.

Naozumi, Aya, Mami, Hisea, and Gomi all walked behind her admiring the cold day it was.

"Hey Sana. We're all going to meet up at the mall later on. Wanna come?" asked Naozumi with the look of hope in his eyes.

"Sorry Nao but I can't. I have recording today with Rei."

Naozumi looked at Sana with disappointed but then smiled. "Alright Sana. Well then how about we just make whatever time we have with each other and hang out right now yeah?"

Sana looked at Naozumi then back at the group who looked at Sana with curiosity. Sana turned back to Naozumi and saw the hope in his eyes again. Sana was the only oblivious one to Naozumi's feelings for her. They all knew Naozumi loved her but she didn't which greatly upset Naozumi.

"Ehh sorry but I have to meet up with Rei right now and were going to be recording all night."

Naozumi's eyes were filled with disappointment once again but so was everyone else's. Sana noticed how everyone's attitude fell and felt bad.

"But we could all hang out tomorrow!" She said with a smile on her face.

Everyone smiled but Naozumi still looked disappointed because he just wanted to hang out with her. Still he was happy to spend some time with her.

"Alright then Sana." With that Sana and the group went their separate ways. Sana walked over to the park and sat at the bench nearest to the street. She sighed and closed her eyes.

She waited a couple minutes then heard a horn from a car beep at her. She looked up to see Sagami Rei, her manager, also known as Mr. Sunglass's man because he always wore sunglasses, giving her a smile. She smiled and ran towards him.

"Rei! How are you today?"

"Good thank you. And yourself Sana?" he asked.

"Great! I'm ready to start singing!"

Rei chuckled and looked at the girl in front of him. She was certainly one of the most energetic girls he's ever met.

"Well then you better get in so were not late to the studio."

"Right!" And with that Sana jumped in and Rei drove away.

At the same moment, a battle was taking place in the land that was filled with war 16 years ago. Two men stand their ground as they draw their swords preparing for the final attack.

"I've been waiting for this day a very long time" said one man with a scar across his left eye and a small cross with the slash across it symbol bearing on his broken armor right above the heart.

"As have I, Oshido." Said the other man with a torn face mask and the symbol of a small wolf paw print on his left side of his armor right above the heart.

"Now, now Hayama. No need to be so formal."

The man known as Oshido came in charging at the man known as Hayama. He brought down his sword only for it to be blocked. Hayama saw the open spot that Oshido left. He kicked the man in the gut, causing Oshido to fall over. Hayama brought his sword up said "Now we end this." and brought down his blade.

Oshido quickly moved out of the swords reach and grabbed his and swung it towards Hayama's head. Hayama ducked and stretched out his leg kicking Oshido in the shin, making him scream. Oshido looked up and saw Hayama with the look of killing in his eyes. He smiled and said something.

"We found it."

Hayama frowned and gripped his blade. "Found what?"

"The child of King Gojo of course."

Hayama's eyes widened. The king had a child. He was never informed of this. He sneered through his teeth and gripped the handle harder.

"You lie! The king never had a child!"

"That is where you are wrong my dear friend. The child was taken away during the great invasion 16 years ago. Taken away to a land that no one knows of but a few. The child was taken to the human world." He said while laughing.

Hayama was shocked. He didn't know what to say about that. He pulled out his sword and got ready to charge back at the man.

"I don't believe you. You liar!"

"Don't believe me but it will be your fault that the child will be dead and no one will rule over Alagasean. I will be your fault that the king's child will be dead."

Hayama growled and glared at the man in front of him. Hayama got his sword ready to attack but was surprised when Oshido with drawled his sword and put t back in his sheath.

"Let's make a bet yes? The first one to the king's child wins. The winner gets to kill the loser and there will be no mercy. Yes?" Oshido smiled evilly and looked at Hayama.

Hayama put his sword back into his sheath and looked at him. He walked over to Oshido and looked at the hand out in front of him. He could have killed him right then and now but his gut was telling him to go with the deal. He stuck out his hand shook it. The man laugh.

"Great Haha. We have a deal." But what Hayama failed to realize was the small blade that Oshido had in the other hand. Hayama tried to react quickly but was too late as the blade pierced his side.

"Ugh!" Hayama slumped to the floor holding his side. He looked up at Oshido.

"If you live to finish it." And with that Oshido left leaving Hayama on the floor clutching to his side.

"Damn." As Hayama closed his eyes, there was a group of people coming towards him screaming his name. Hayama closed his eyes and backed out.

Sana waked behind Rei into the recording studio filled with energy and excitement. She couldn't wait to start singing.

"Hey! Hey! Rei! Im ready to sing my new song! I just finsihed it and I think its really good!" she said as she pulled out a paper from her backpack that contained lyrics to that certain song.

"Great!" He answered smiling down at her.

Rei left Sana in the recording room and went into the other room where he could listen to Sana. He sat down and smiled at the energetic girl in front of him. "She has so much potential! I know she will end up becoming a pop star sensation."

Truth was Sana didn't want to become a sensation, she just wanted to sing. She wanted to sing in front of big crowds and perform. She didn't want to do it for the fame or glory. Oh no. She just wanted to feel her spirits and live her dream.

Sana pulled out a song that she wrote all on her own. She smiled and put it on the stand in front of her.

She got up and walked over to the other room and gave Rei the disk and song sheet to the song. He smiled and took it from her.

"Thank you Sana."

She smiled and walked back into the other room. She got the recording ear phones and placed them firmly on her head. She sat down on the chair and looked at the sheet in front of her. For some reason she felt very confident like she wouldn't miss a single beat. Being bold, she flipped the sheet backwards and smiled.

She looked up at Rei and gave him the thumbs up. He nodded and pressed a button. The music started playing and Sana closed her eyes. She felt the music flow in her. She breathed out when it came time for her to start singing. She opened her mouth and let the words start flowing out.

I'm a dreamer...

Hidden power...

My world

is made of dreams, love, and worries.

But there are still things lying hidden

that I can't even imagine

Facing the sky, like all the different trees,

I'm gazing right at you.

I want to find my dream... I want to make it come true...

There is nothing that I can't overcome

if I only believe.

Just like singing, just like miracles,

"feelings" can change everything!

Without a doubt... Without a doubt...

It's almost surprising!

I'm a dreamer...

Hidden power...

A world yet unseen...

No matter what awaits me there,

even if it's not the ideal,

I won't be afraid.

The birds travel on the wind

on a journey from today to tomorrow.

I want to tell you... I want to shout it...

I am but one entity in this world.

But like a prayer, like a star,

even with a small light, someday,

I want to be

stronger and stronger.

There are limitless possibilities,

right here in my grasp.

(It's gonna be your world.)

I want to find my dream... I want to make it come true...

There is nothing that I can't overcome,

if I only believe.

Just like singing, just like miracles,

"feelings" can change everything!

Without a doubt... Without a doubt...

It's almost surprising…

Sana opened her eyes and smiled. She knew she rocked the song. She didn't feel herself mess up at all. She looked up at Rei and saw tears coming out of his eyes. She cocked her head in confusion. He pressed a button and talked into the speaker.

"Sana that was amazing!" He exclaimed with a big smile on his face. Sana blushed and put her right arm behind her head rubbing it.

"Really? I don't know. I think I was okay, not amazing."

"Nonsense Sana! Stop being so modest! That was beautiful!"

Sana giggled and felt her face heat up. "Well thank you Rei." Sana took the earphones off her head and jumped off the chair. She grabbed the sheet of paper and put it back in her folder. She ran out of the room and went up to Rei.

"So Rei, what's next?" she asked with curiosity in her eyes. Rei laughed.

"Well we finished early today so I guess you're free to go." Sana's smiled widen.

"Really? That's great! See yah later Rei!"

"Hey Sana! You don't wanna ride?"

Sana looked out the window and saw the snow falling. She smiled and turned back to Rei. "Nah, I wanna walk. It seems like a pretty day to take a troll through the park."

He smiled and answered "Alright then. I'll call you later so we can arrange your next recording date okay?" She nodded and left the room.

Sana stepped outside and felt the light breeze hit her legs which sent chills up her spine. She shivered then patted her arm. "Alright then. Off we go!" With that, Sana walked towards the park eating the falling snow.

Hayama slowly opened his eyes. Everything was a blur to him. He tried to move up but a sharp pain in his side caused him to slump back into the bed.

"Damn, what happened to me…?"

"I can answer that for you my friend." Hayama looked up to see a teenage boy with shabby brown hair and eyes and round shaped glasses over his eyes walking towards him.

"Sasaki? What are you doing here?" Sasaki Tsyoshi was the medic of the castle and often healed the Royal 6 when they came back from battle.

"Akito! For the hundredth time call me Tsyoshi! We are friends! When your friends, you're allowed to call each other by their first name you know. It doesn't always have to be by formalities."

Akito just stared at Tsyoshi with no expression visible at all on his face. Tsyoshi sighed. "You were stabbed. Obviously by Ituko since he was the one you were fighting with."

Akito growled. Oshido stabbed him when he least expected it. He should have known. He gripped the bed sheets in anger.

"Anyways you're recovering fine right now. You should be good in a couple days."

Akito nodded but looked up when the door slid open to his room. Five people came in; three teenage boys and two teenage girls around the same age as him.

"Akito! Are you okay man?" asked one with silver hair and turquoise green eyes. Akito twitched.

"Kotetsu. How many times do I have to tell you to call me Hayama or Captain Hayama?" Kotetsu Kyo, 2nd in command of the Royal 6 and The Lion of Courage, rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Even when off duty, you're still all about the code aren't you Hayama?" giggled Izutake Saaya, another of the Royal 6, who bore The Bear of Faith.

Akito grunted and laid back. "So wanna tell us what happened out there captain?" asked Sugiza Hiyori, the last girl of the Royal 6 who was The Crane of Love.

Akito looked down and felt shame overwhelm him. He failed to kill him and now the king's kid was in danger. Kyo noticed the look in Akito's eyes. Kyo knew something must have happened for Akito to not complete his mission. Akito never ever failed a mission. Well technically, killing Ituko, the leader of the new Evil 5, wasn't part of the mission, but it was to Akito.

"Why don't we just let him rest and talk later when he's up to It." stated Kyo.

"What's wrong with him Kyo?" questioned Takashi Yuta, 3rd in command of the Royal 6 and the holder of the Eagle of Friendship. Kyo looked up at him and smiled. "Nothing ever gets pass you right Taka?"

"Not when it comes down to our captain Haha." Both Yuta and Kyo laughed but were interrupted. "Geez you guys are all so annoying."

Yuta and Kyo looked up to see Ashido Abarri, the last of the Royal 6 and the container of The Gorilla of Strength. "God Ashido, you don't have to be so mean." said Saaya. He smirked and walked towards Kyo and Yuta.

"I need to talk to King Gojo." Akito bluntly said. Everyone turned to look at him. Ashido spoke up. "I don't think he can see anyone right now cap-"

"I need to talk to him _now_." Everyone had chills sent down there spine when their captain said that. Kyo sensed urgency in Akito's voice and frowned.

"I'll go tell him you want to meet with him..." Akito nodded and pulled his feet out of the sheets and let them dangle on the side. He slowly got out but quickly fell back on the bed. Everyone quickly moved towards him but he raised his hand telling them to stop. Akito used all his force and pushed himself off the bed. He stumbled to get to his now repaired armor.

Yuta knew what Akito was doing, so he signaled for everyone to get out. Tsyoshi was the last one left in the room. He had a worried expression written all over his face. Akito smirked. "I'll be fine now get out."

"But Akito!"

He shook his head. "Out." Tsyoshi sighed knowing he couldn't win against Akito.

"Alright fine." As he walked out the door, Akito spoke up. "By the way, it's Hayama." Tsyoshi looked back at him, smiled and rolled his eyes. He walked out closing the door behind him.

Akito looked over at his armor and glided his hand over the wolf paw print tattoo. _'Do I really earn this position?_'Ever since his fight with Oshido, he's been feeling like he didn't deserve to have the position as captain of the Royal 6 or to be rewarded with The Wolf of Wisdom. The door creaked open and Akito immediately looked over. He saw no one. He looked down and saw his pet wolf, Hikaru. He bend down and pet him.

"Hey boy. Worried about me?" The animal barked and licked his master's hand. Akito ruffled the top of Hikaru's head and stood back up. **(A/N: the uniform is like the Anbu uniform from Naruto, well just the armor but I'll explain the rest. Also all the Royal 6 have the same armor with exceptions.) **Akito took off his bandage and put a new one, then stripped his clothes off. He then changed into his new armor and looked himself in the mirror.

He had on a black sleeveless long neck under his white vest with the small red wolf paw print on the left side above his heart and black pants. He had a white hollister on the left side of his hip with small necessities and a knife pouch on his right thigh. On his arms, he had black fingerless gloves the reached up past his elbows and white arm protectors covering his arms that reached past his elbows as well.

On his left arm, with whatever skin was shown, he had a crescent shaped moon with a circle around tattoo on it. He wore black clip on boots. Akito didn't feel satisfy with his appearance though. He looked over to the desk and saw his red hooded cloak with the wolf paw print on it along with his red scarf and sword. He grabbed his scarf and stuffed the end in his belt and tied his sword to his back. He grabbed his cloak and draped it over his shoulders, tying the strings together making it tight. Now he looked like a true knight.

At that moment, Akito heard a knock at the door. "Enter." He said as he adjusted his cloak.

"Excuse me Mr. Hayama but King Gojo wants to meet with you in the council room." Said the maid, Matsui Fuka.

He nodded and left the room. He walked up the stairs to the council room, hoping they weren't there. When he arrived, he saw the rest of his group standing in front of the door, talking. They all straightened up when Hiyori signaled them that Akito was coming towards them. They were wearing something similar to Akito but had different colors, and weapons.

He walked right past them and opened the door to see the king sitting in his seat. The rest of the group walked behind him, but he raised his hand telling them to stop.

"I need to talk to him alone. I will inform you all once our conversation is finished." He stated surprising the group. They all nodded though and he closed the door shut. Akito walked up to the table and spoke.

"Sire, I have a very important matter to discuss with you."

King Gojo turned his seat around and looked at Akito with a firm look.

"And what might this matter be Captain Hayama?" he asked as he signaled for Akito to sit down. Akito shook his head.

"Yesterday when I fought Oshido, he told me something that was unbelievable. I didn't believe it at first but I wouldn't think he would joke about something as serious as that."

King Gojo raised his eyebrow in confusion.

"And what might have he told you that was so hard to believe captain?"

Akito gulped then sighed. "He told me that they have located a child."

The king gasped. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. _'It can't be. No it can't.'_ "A child? And what does a child have to do with us?" asked the king.

"_Your _child sire. He said they located your child." Gojo gasped and sat down.

"No." he said softly. He looked down and leaned his right arm on the table. He ran his right hand through his hair with a look of shock written on his face.

Akito was confused. _'Did the king really have a child?'_ "Well sire?"

"What else did he tell you Akito?" Akito's eyes widened. He never called him Akito unless he was comforting him or being serious like now. He immediately answered.

"He said 16 years ago during the Great Invasion, you had a child and that they came to kill it, you and your wife. But they couldn't because someone took it to the human world." The king's eyes widened. _'My god. They found her.'_

"Is it true?" Akito questioned. Gojo stayed quiet and didn't say anything. Akito frowned.

"Is that all he said? Did he say anything else as in the location or if they found it?"

Akito was surprised_. 'So it was true.'_ He shook his head. Gojo sighed then rubbed his temples.

"Akito, everything you said well what he told you was true." He paused for a moment. "I did have a child that day. But she was in danger so I gave your father the most important mission he would have ever had in his life; to take her to the human world and leave her in good hands. I just can't believe they found her."

Akito coughed. "Her sir?" The king looked up at Akito with confusion. "Yes _her_." _'A girl?' 'What the hell?'_ Akito thought. The king laughed.

"What? Did you think it was a boy?" Akito coughed. "Of course not sir. I was just a little surprised." He laughed again. "Well I would have loved to raise her myself along with my wife but it seems that fate had other plans."

"Fate? You think fate was what caused all this?"

"Well of course. Fate controls everything around you. Like fate controlled your father's destiny. He died protecting what he loved most. Fate decided it was his time to go, so they took him away from us; even though it was a great loss because your father was a great man."

Akito clenched his fist and stared at the floor.

"I'm sure he is very proud of you Akito. To become a Royal Knight and the captain nonetheless must put a smile on his face."

"I don't think fate has anything to do with you or your destiny." He answered bluntly.

King Gojo raised his eyebrow. "Oh? And why do you think so Captain?"

"I think you control your own destiny and fight against fate. You chose the way things go in your life. Obviously you cannot choose everyone else's fate or destiny but you can control your own. When things happen, they just happen. Maybe there is a reason behind to the events that occur in our lives, maybe there isn't. But one thing is for sure, you control your own life."

The king smiled and Akito cocked his eyebrow. "What?"

"Hayama Akito, your statement is exactly why I made you the captain of the Royal 6 and why your bear the Wolf of Wisdom."

"So this was a test?" he asked.

"Kind of. When your co-captain Kotetsu Kyo came in to talk to me earlier, he told me about the look in your eyes; the look of shame and guilt. You are a true leader Akito. You didn't fail your comrades or yourself. You didn't fail anyone."

Akito looked away. He growled and clenched his fist _'Under control Hayama.' _The king sighed. "Akito, don't be so hard on yourself. Your a great captain and you have not failed a mission once and that means something." He looked back at the king and saw the soft look in his eyes.

"Right..." He answered

"But my young friend, this conversation wasn't for anything Akito. Fate is working against you and now you must control it." Akito wasn't sure what this conversation was leading to but he knew it was something important.

"Akito to control this fate you must slay Oshido Ituko and his followers and save my daughter." Akito nodded his head once.

"Hayama Akito! Captain of The Royal 6 and bearer of The Wolf of Wisdom!" Akito stood up straight and gazed at the king. "You are hereby given the mission to go to the human world, find my daughter, and bring her home! You're allowed to take one person with you, but choose wisely as that person must be someone you trust completely and will help you in the human world." Akito nodded.

"Hai. And when do you want me to return?"

"This will be a difficult task so take as long as it takes you to find her. I also have some useful information for you that will help you find her." The king answered.

Akito nodded signaling the king he was listening. "She was left in the town of Jinbou, in Japan. She has a full moon tattoo on her lower back but I wouldn't think you would look down there right?"

Akito blushed and shook his head ferociously. "No sir!" King Gojo chuckled. "Anyway, as I was saying, she has hazel colored eyes and that's as much as I remember." Akito nodded.

"Hai. I will begin my dismal now." The blonde stopped walking and looked over at his king.

"Hold on Hayama." Akito stopped and he seen the older man rustle through a drawer.

"I have something for you that I was suppose to give you your 18th birthday but seeing as in you might not be here, I would like to give it to you now." The golden eyed boy couldn't help but be curious to what his superior was talking about, but he didn't show it.

Gojo held out a necklace which had a small wolf head made from metal dangling. Gojo smiled as he looked at it. "This belonged to your father and he wanted you to have it along with your sword there... it was his dying wish."

Akito reached out and grabbed the necklace from his king's hand, fingering it in his palm. He studied the texture, color, and shape, not missing a single spot. He then enclosed the necklace in his clenched fist. He closed his eyes and breathed in and out.

"Now prepare for your mission Captain and when you find the one person you're taking with you, bring them here so I can know got it?"

"Yes sir." With that Akito started to walk out but then stopped. "Sir?"

"Hmm? Yes?"

"Can I tell the rest of The Royal 6?"

Gojo leaned back into his chair and looked up. "Yes but no one other then they must know. This is top secret Akito. No one knew but your father, me and my wife. But now you and soon the Royal 6 do."

With that Akito nodded and left the room. He walked over to his room and once he reached it, he sat down on his bed. He removed his cloak and looked out at the moon through his balcony doors. He got up and walked over to the doors and opened them. He walked out and leaned against the rail. He felt the light breeze go through his body and sway his hair. He sighed and closed his eyes feeling the chilly night consume him.

At that moment in the other world, Kurata Sana was standing on her balcony staring at the moon and stars above her breathing in the sweet smell of the clear night. She smiled and closed her eyes.

What none of them knew was that soon their two worlds would soon collide and change their lives forever.

**A/N: Yes! The first official chapter of Two Worlds Collide. I like the way this chapter came out. Anyways I hope you enjoyed it. By the way to song is Platinum by Maaya Sakamoto. This song is the third opening for Cardcaptor. I just translated it. **

**Sana: Yay! I was in the chapter! **

**Akito: Shut up. You're breaking my ears.**

**Sana: Akito! Why are you so mean to me? (Pouts)**

**Akito: Hmph.**

**Tsyoshi: Author-chan hopes you enjoyed this chapter and wishes for you to review and tell her what you think!**

**Sana: Tsyoshi!**

**Me: Haha yeahh what Tsyoshi said! Until next time! See yah!**


	3. Book 1: Chapter 2: The Truth Revealed

**A/N: Heyy guys.! So sorry for the wait.! But any who thanks for all the reviews and feedback.! I truly appreciate it. So this is where are two protagonist meet.! Haha just kidding. Actually I don't know. We'll see where I leave off cuz this chapter is pretty long and I don't wanna put too much in one chapter. Oh right. This is kind of a filler chapter as well cuz well you will see Haha. I should mention this so you readers don't get confused, the technology and knowledge in this story are not modern but there pretty advance then like feudal era. There medical system is pretty advance but they don't have phones, computers, and etc. Also the castle is Japanese style one not the European type. Any who to Sana!**

**Sana: Yay! New chapter! **

**Tsyoshi: Yupp (smiles) I wonder who Akito chooses?**

**Sana: That a good question Tsyoshi. Hey Aki-, wait where is he?**

**At some faraway place**

**Akito: 'Ah-chu!' What the? That's weird. Oh well, back to my sushi.**

**Sana: Weird... anyways! Author-chan** **doesn't own Kodocha or any of its beloved characters!**

**Tsyoshi: Enjoy the chapter!**

_**Arc 1: A New World Chapter 2: The Truth Revealed**_

_Laughter. That was all he heard. An evil laughter echoed around him. He was enveloped in darkness. Nothing was visible at all. _

_'Where am I?' A bright light appeared to h is right. He shielded his eyes from it. When it had dimmed, he opened them slightly to see a man standing over a girl. The man smiled. He didn't like this smile. He sensed an evil aura surrounding him. The man laughed as he grabbed his embedded sword from the girl laying on the cold, dirt floor. _

_Drip, Drip, Drip. That sound echoed in his mind. The sound of blood falling to the floor disgusted him. The man then kicked the girl on the floor out of the way as he walked towards the other man. That's when he noticed the lifeless eyes of the pale white girl. He growled and looked back at the man walking his way that bore a sinister smile on his face. _

_"I win." As those words escaped his body, he moved as fast as lightning. The man charged at him. 'Shit!' He tried to move and grab the hilt of his sword but it was no use. His body didn't react. At that moment, he felt something cold and sharp pierce his back. As he looked down he saw the tip of the sword coming out of his stomach. _

_The man laughed and pulled out his sword from his back. He fell to the floor and clutched his bleeding stomach. He looked up to see the man circle around him, chuckling. "You have failed my friend. You're a failure, a failure as a knight, as a leader." The man on the floor shut his eyes in utter disappointment in himself. _

_"No!" The other man laughed evilly. "Oh yes!" With that, the man brought his sword down aiming to the neck of the kneeling man. "Die!" The blade came closer and closer with each passing second until finally its destination was reached. "No!"_

Akito stood up quickly from his sleep. He was drenched in sweat. His pillow, blanket, and the area he was sleeping in were soaked. He ran his hand through his sweat filled hair. Akito got up and kicked the bed sheets out of his way and stood up. Hikaru, his pet wolf, got up from its bed and walked towards him. Akito kneeled down and pet his head. The animal started to whine and Akito hushed him. "Shh, enough Hikaru." The animal bobbed his head and walked back to its bed.

As he stood up, the pain in his side where Oshido Ituko stabbed him had come back, making Akito clutch his side. This pain had been on and off the past few days but it still hurt when it came. Ignoring the pain the best he could, he stripped off his clothes and stepped into the shower. He ran the cold water and relaxed his muscles as the water connected with his skin. He felt less tense after his shower and headed back to his room. He grabbed his casual attire and put it on. He had on a simple turtle neck white long sleeve and black pants with his boots. On the back of the shirt, it had a red wolf paw print embedded on it and the crescent shaped moon insignia, which was also red, on the upper left sleeve.

Satisfied with his appearance, he walked out of his room and left to find any of his comrades to set up the meeting amongst the Royal he trolled through the castle/mansion, he couldn't get his nightmare out of his mind. He knew who the man was; it was Ituko himself. But who exactly was this girl? Akito already knew the answer to that though. It was the king's daughter. And those words kept ringing in his head. _"You're a failure, a failure as a knight, as a leader."_ Akito growled and kicked the floor.

"Damn it all." As he continued walking, he noticed the door to the library was open. At first he put no attention and kept on walking but then he heard a 'thump' noise. Then he heard more crash noises. _'An intruder?' _He quickly but quietly entered the room hiding in the shadows behind a shelf. He then noticed long brown hair in a pony tail spread across this person's back.

"Shoot!" said the girl as she picked up the books.

Akito sighed. He came out of the shadows and moved the chair in his way, startling the girl on the floor.

"Eep!" screamed the girl.

"Relax Sugiza." he said.

"C-captain!" Akito sat down on the chair he moved and wore a blank expression as usual.

"Please captain, Hiyori is just fine." Again he said nothing and stared at nothing in particular. The atmosphere was awkward for Hiyori but she soon accustomed to it. She sighedt and grabbed a couple of books then headed towards the other chair. She sat down, and began to read.

That's when Akito averted his eyes towards her. She was a simple teenage girl. She was smart, caring, loving, and etc. Also, she was very polite and had good manners. Akito never had to tell her twice about calling him captain. It went perfect for her bearing. At first Akito questioned her ability as a knight, but soon learned that in battle she wasn't so polite. She had long brown hair and blue eyes. She was shorter then Akito, but just as tall as Saaya. At the moment she wore her casual attire and not her standard knight uniform. She had on a light pink t-shirt with a white crane head embedded on the left side of her chest, right above her heart. She wore a simple white skirt with cherry blossoms running along the edges of it. Hiyori closed her book and looked up at Akito.

"How are you feeling Captain?" she asked. Akito gazed at the blue sky from the window and still bore the same expression.

"Fine." One word answers were fine with him. He didn't like talking much.

"That's good." She smiled. "It's good to see your back on your feet again." He didn't say anything but then remembered his true reason for being here.

"Sugiza." he said as he stood himself up.

"Yes sir?"

"Were having a meeting today. I have a very important matter to discuss with all of you."

Hiyori raised her eyebrows and said "What is it?"

"You'll find out soon enough, now go tell the others and meet at our meeting room in an hour."

Hiyori nodded and walked out of the room, leaving Akito in the room. He looked back down at the floor and couldn't help but wonder. Just was in stored for him?

The cold winter wind blew causing Sana to shiver. She had been planning to go out with her friends after school but she had to go home to get her money first; also there had been a delay at the train station, making her even later. She sighed and decided to walk to the mall. It wasn't that long of a walk anyways. As she walked, she couldn't help but smile and hum her favorite song. People looked at her funny but she didn't care because it was just her.

As she arrived, she suddenly had this weird feeling in her stomach as if something big would soon happen. She shook off the feeling and ran inside to the fountain where they usually would meet. When she found the fountain, she scanned the area to see if any of her friends arrived yet. She then saw a hair of blue-purple hair. It was none other than her best friend,Kamura Naozumi.

"Nao!" Naozumi turned around and immediately smiled when he saw Sana.

"Sana-chan!" He got up and walked towards her.

"It's soooo cold today!" "I was practically turned into an ice cube just standing out there!" Naozumi laughed. "Haha yeah it is. But thank goodness for the warmth in here neh?"

"Definitely! I just wished the school would give us girls some leggings, sweats or pants to wear over the winter! You buys have it easy!"

Naozumi chuckled. "Now hold on Sana. We guys have it as tough as you girls do."

"Huh? What do you mean Nao?" asked a confused Sana.

"Once spring comes around, it starts to get warmer then we hit summer where it gets really hot. Were stuck wearing pants, but you girls get to wear the skirts which keep you girls cooler. We guys would kill to be able to wear shorts. So you see? We both have a disadvantage and advantage to a season."

Sana thought about it for a minute then realized what Naozumi said was right. "Hey your right! I never really thought about it like that." They both laughed and continued talking until everyone else arrived.

They all went shopping to different store; each gender taking turns. Sana, Aya, Hisea, and Mami were in one store for quite a while with Naozumi and Gomi waiting outside. Gomi was frustrated and mumbled words under his breath, making comments like "Dumb girls", "Would die shopping", and "Take forever." Naozumi laughed at his friend's comments. He really didn't mind as long as he was with Sana. He smiled bigger when he thought about Sana. That girl really did make him feel special. _'She will be mine.'_

As the group finished up their shopping, they stopped by the park and relaxed. Sana was in awe when she saw the blanket of snow covering what use to be grass. She giggled as she grabbed a handful and threw it towards Naozumi hitting him straight on the face. Naozumi suddenly felt cold as the snowball hit him. He turned towards Sana and saw her laughing.

"Hit me if you can!" Sana yelled as she ran away. Naozumi smirked. "Watch out Sana! I'm coming after you!"

Everyone then soon joined in. Snowballs were thrown everywhere, hitting everyone and anything. Then it began to snow. Sana looked up and smiled. _' I love it!' _She thought to herself as she stuck out her tongue to catch the falling snow. Naozumi noticed Sana out of the corner of his eye and smiled to himself. _'She's so beautiful.'_ He decided to walk over to her and join her. Sana noticed him and flashed her trademark smile at him.

"Isn't it so beautiful?" Sana said while sticking her hands out trying to catch it.

"Yeah…" Naozumi blushed as he stared at her.

"I've lived here my entire life and I still can't seem to get over how amazing it looks." Naozumi creased his brows together. What was she getting to?

"I don't see how anybody can get tired of it and hate it!" She then looked over to Naozumi. He jumped a little.

"Well there is the fact that people have to shovel their driveways and sidewalks and nobody can do anything cuz it's too cold." He said. Sana frowned.

"That's just part of life though! Of course it won't be easy but we all gotta go through the hard parts before we get to the easy parts." "That's just the way things roll. Life's a roller coaster."

Naozumi was surprised. Most of the time, Sana doesn't talk so wise about things. She usually just messes around and makes people laugh. But here she is, acting so mature. He smiled. That's why he loves her so much. Sana has more to her then people think.

"Hey Naozumi! Sana! Common! We're leaving!" shouted Gomi. Naozumi broke from his trance and looked over to his friends.

"Alright. Common Sana. Let's get out of here." Sana looked over to him and smiled. "Alright!" With that, the group of friends left towards their homes to seek the warmth and for a longs day rest.

In the shadows of a medium sized room, stood two lone figures. One wore a black cloak with a purple dragon claw insignia on the back and the other was consumed by darkness as he hid in the shadows behind his desk. The man behind the desk stood looking out his glass window at his 'kingdom'. The other man stood quietly waiting for the other to speak.

"Have you located her exact position yet?" said the man behind the desk staring out the window.

"No sir. All we know is that she is in Japan." answered the other.

"Hmm… this is starting to become a nuisance Ituko."

"Yes well we have recently learned from our spies that Hayama Akito was given a new mission from Gojo."

"Oh? And have you learned the details of this mission?"

Ituko Oshido closed his eyes then opened them again. He felt weak. After being out in patrol for two days straight and his training, he was exhausted.

"Yes. He is to go to the human world, retrieve the girl, and bring her back."

The other man chuckled but this laugh was evil. "First he sends her off and now he wants her back. Gojo has really out done himself this time."

Ituko stood looking at his leader. "So what do you want us to do?"

The man gave a sinister smile. "Well, we will have to stop that now, won't we?"

Ituko nodded. "Go to the human world and get to her before he does, if it seems that he has gotten a trial, follow him. If he gets to her before you do, do not hesitate to attack. Kill the boy and bring the girl to me. Understood?"

He nodded once more and began to walk out the door.

"Oh and Ituko?" He turned around to connect his eyes with the man in front of him. "Do not fail me." Ituko smiled. "Have I ever?" and walked out.

'_I will win our little deal Hayama and really kill you this time. Then we will see who is the most powerful.'_ With that thought, Ituko walked into the darkness of the hallway. Inside the room the man chuckled as he sat down on the chair.

"Keeping your daughter away won't do anything for you Gojo. Bringing her back will ensure your demise. Soon I will get my revenge and take the throne from you. Then after, I will take the human world and become the ruler of both worlds." As he finished, a menacing laugh escaped his lips and filled the room with evil.

Abarri Ashido and Izutake Saaya were walking down the corridor to the meeting. There was silence amongst them both, neither bothering to break it.

"What do you suppose Hayama wants to tell us Ashido?" Asked a curious Saaya. Ashido sighed and dug his hands in his pockets.

"Dunno. But it's all so troublesome." He replied.

Saaya giggled. "You think everything's 'troublesome."

"Yeah, well this better be good because he disturbed me from my sleep." He sighed once more. "I just hope it's not another mission. I'm too tired to do one right now."

Saaya frowned. "You're always either too tired or sleeping! You need to take things more seriously!"

He glared at the girl in front of him. This always happened. They would be talking casually then he would say something upsetting, and they would argue. "And why should I?"

A vein popped out of Saaya's forehead. "Because it's your responsibility as a knight to do so!" He sighed. He really didn't feel like arguing with her right now.

"Well it's still a drag to me." Saaya rolled her eyes and walked on ahead. Ashido couldn't help but stare at her. Compared to him, she was tiny; then again he had a crazy height of 6"1. She was as tall as Hiyori, had black jet hair and violet eyes. She currently wore a sleeveless yellow shirt that exposed some cleavage, with navy blue shorts that reached past her mid thigh and knee high boots. On the end of her shorts on her left side, she bore a bear paw insignia. On her right boot, a crescent moon was engraved smack on the middle.

Ashido smirked. He had to admit, she was turning out to be such a fine women. Saaya was the second oldest of the group, him being the first. He was nineteen, she was eighteen, and then came Kyo who was seventeen. After Kyo, it was Akito who had just turned seventeen. Followed by Akito were Yuta and Hiyori who were still sixteen.

"And what exactly are you thinking about?" Saaya asked.

Ashido was broken from his thought. He grunted. "What makes you think I'm thinking about something?"

"You're making that face you always make when you're thinking about something." She said bluntly. Ashido creased his brows together.

"I do not make a face." Saaya smirked. "Whatever." Ashido walked side by side with his friend, not noticing the quick glances she would cast at him. She smiled as he looked him up and down.

'_He really is built. No wonder he bore the Gorilla of Strength.'_ She observed him quietly. She had known him for quite some time, but as the years went by, he went from boy to man. He had dark brown hair and the most beautiful green eyes she had ever seen. He wore a light brown muscle shirt and cargo shorts with a mixture of brown and forest green. Like Akito, he had the gorilla handprint on the back of his shirt, which was white, and the crescent shaped moon tattoo on his right arm. Yupp, he can certainly pass for her type.

She giggled as they arrived just outside the sliding door to the room. Ashido eyed her questionably.

"Tch. Troublesome woman." As they both entered the room, they saw everyone there but Akito. Hiyori was petting Hikaru, while Takashi and Kyo were playing chess. Then a loud yell erupted from Kyo's mouth.

"What! How in the earth did you move him from one side to another without crossing my bishop?" Yuta chuckled.

"That's my killer strategy right there. I can't tell you, besides I am the second smartest." Kyo fell back on his chair and grunted, mumbling some words under his breath. Then he looked up and saw his two companions.

"Hey you two!" Saaya smiled and waved. Ashido shrugged his shoulders and plumped himself on the chair beside him.

"What's with him?" asked Yuta.

"Oh you know, Ashido is just your typical lazy guy. He never wants to do anything." said Saaya in response. Ashido growled and closed his eyes.

"That's true!" said Kyo while laughing.

Kyo wore a white t-shirt under a grey open shirt and grey cargo pants. On his right sleeve of his gray shirt, he bore an orange lion paw while on his t-shirt he had an embedded crescent moon on the left side of his chest.

"Hey Taka! I want a rematch!" Yuta sighed and smiled.

"Your gunna lose Kyo. Don't even try it." Kyo smiled wider than usual.

"I'm going to beat that strategy of yours and claim victory!"

Takashi smiled and said "Fine, but don't cry and nag to me when I kick your butt!"

Hiyori looked over at the boys and giggled. "Boys will be boys." She smiled and looked over at Yuta. _'He looks very handsome today.'_ He wore a green t-shirt with a yellow eagle claw on the front and the crescent shaped moon embedded on the back. With his shirt, he wore tan shorts. She blushed. Hiyori had a small crush on Yuta, but she never told anyone about it. Saaya has caught onto her a few times stealing glances at him. She never admitted her feelings but she had them.

Ashido started to get restless and annoyed of the fact that this meeting isn't over with yet. He kept his eyes closed but said "Where the hell is he?" Everyone looked back at him and Saaya frowned.

"Be patient you lazy ass!"

Ashido grunted. "He called this damn meeting and he ain't even here. How troublesome." Saaya sighed. "Again. You have no patience ever!"

Kyo, Yuta, and Hiyori all sighed. "There always like this." said Kyo as he face palmed his forehead. As Saaya and Ashido continued to bicker, two figures stepped into the room. Everyone quieted down and looked over at Akito and the medic, Tsyoshi, who wore a confused expression on his face, walking behind him. Akito leaned against the wall and looked up at his comrades. Kyo frowned. He knew Akito already. Something was defiantly up.

Apparently Kyo wasn't the only one who noticed because Yuta spoke up. ""What is it Captain?" Akito eyed everyone and then spoke.

"What I'm about to tell you must not leave this room. This is an R rated secret." Hiyori gasped and everyone else leaned in closer to listen more carefully. Even Ashido, who never really cares about anything these meetings have to do with, opened his eyes and leaned forward to listen as well.

"So then why is he here?" Asked Kyo as he pointed at Tsyoshi. Akito followed Kyo's finger and crossed his arms. He sighed and closed his eyes.

"Everything will make sense if you let me explain Kotetsu." Kyo glared at Akito but then returned to his original state as Akito spoke once more.

"16 years ago, my father was given the most important mission in his life." Then Yuta interrupted.

"Wait. Wasn't the great invasion 16 years ago?"

Akito frowned. "Yes. Now let me finish."

He cleared his throat and continued. "As I was saying, he was given a mission that King Gojo wouldn't trust with anyone else. The evil 4 planned on just killing my father, the rest of the Royal 6, and King Gojo and his wife but what they didn't expect was a child."

The rest of the group widened their eyes. The same question was running through everyone's mind at the same time. _'Could it be that?'_ but they went back to reality when Akito breathed in and out and started to talk again.

"King Gojo had a child that day. My father was to take that child and take her to the human world to escape from the clutches of Matsumo and his evil followers."

The rest of the Royal 6 had shock written all over their faces. Hiyori gasped and dropped her book while the rest of the group widened their eyes more than they ever had in their whole lives.

"The child was a girl?" asked Yuta.

"She _is_ a girl. She's still alive till this day." answered Akito. Kyo stared down at the floor. He replayed the truth in his mind over and over. He just couldn't believe it.

"There's more." Everyone suddenly looked back up.

"Oshido and his group have located her and are out to look for her in the human world." Saaya was the first to speak up.

"What! Then what are we doing standing around here for? We have a princess to protect! We have to get to her before they do!" A

kito twitched. "You think I don't know that?" "Why do you think I'm here?" Saaya hushed and sat back down. All of a sudden, everything came to Kyo.

"You're going to find her, aren't you? That's why you came here right?"

Akito looked at Kyo with no expression on his face. "Yes."

Kyo frowned. "When are we leaving?"

"You aren't going anywhere."

Kyo cocked his eyebrow in confusion and asked "What do you mean I'm not going?"

"I mean you and the rest of the groups aren't going." Answered Akito bluntly. Kyo stepped back but before he could say something Ashido spoke up.

"Are you an idiot Hayama?" He then stood up and walked over to everyone else. "You can't go to the human world alone."

Hiyori then jumped in. "Yeah Captain! You can't go on your own. We don't know what's out there! Besides were a team. We do this together."

Akito sighed. "No."

"But why not?" asked Yuta.

"Because I need you five to stay here just in case they come and attack the kingdom. What will we be any use if all of us were gone and no one was here to protect the people? That is our job as knights."

Akito did have a point and they knew he was right. "The king said I can take one person with me and that person is Sasaki." Kyo then went up to Akito and asked "Why him? Why not me or one of the others?"

"Because you're my co-captain, which means you're going to be captain while I'm gone and Yuta will be co-captain. Besides I need you here and Tsyoshi is a medic and he usually heals my wounds faster than any other medics."

Kyo now understood him. He didn't like the idea of Akito running off to some unknown land without him, but he had no choice but to accept it.

"When do you leave?" he asked.

"Tomorrow." No one knew he was leaving so unexpectedly. Then again, he already had planned this day before. The room was silent. No one spoke a word. All the members were each on their own thoughts, thinking over what Akito had just told them. They all didn't like it one bit, but they knew there was no way of stopping Akito.

Akito stood up and started to walk out of the room. "Remember, R rated secret. No one speak a word of what you I just told you. Sasaki! Let's go!" Tsyoshi quickly got up and followed Akito out the door. The remaining members watched quietly as he left the room. One after another they all left, contemplating in their own thoughts. Kyo stood in the middle of the room, frowning at the floor. "What has he gotten himself into this time?"

Sana lay on her bed, earphones plugged in her ears, rocking out to her favorite song. She was tired after such a long day. She went to school for a couple hours, then walked around the mall for hours, after played in the snow, and lastly walked home. She was popped!

"Today was such a wonderful day!" she said as she jumped on her bed. "I wish it never ended." She sighed and looked out her balcony window doors. The sky was clear that night. It was just the way she liked it. She found herself gazing at the moon. She couldn't help but notice that the moon was so amazing tonight. The light shone brightly and she couldn't help but smile at it. She then yawned and let her sleep take over.

Kyo woke up that morning and felt really nervous for Akito. He didn't know how to react to it. He really didn't want Akito to go on his own though. Well he wasn't going on his own but he didn't feel comfortable with just Tsyoshi. He changed into a regular orange shirt and gray shorts. He had to talk to Akito to make him reconsider his decision even if the king had already declared this a mission. Akito was his best friend. He didn't want anything bad to happen to him.

When Kyo arrived at Akito's room, he gulped. He was kind of scared. He didn't know why, he just was. He knocked and waited till someone answered the door. Then he heard faint footsteps that grew louder and louder. Akito opened the door and bore a bored expression on his face. Kyo smiled and said "Hey Akito!"

Akito didn't say anything; he left the door open signaling for him to come in as he finished packing up some stuff for his trip. Kyo walked in and noticed that Akito's room didn't have much in it; just a bed, desk, chair and closet. Akito sat on the bed examining his black blade and polishing it up. Kyo leaned against the wall and started to whistle a random tune and made it up along the way. They stood there in silence for a while. Kyo then got restless and decided to break the silence amongst them.

"Hey Akito."

Akito frowned. How many times did he have to tell Kyo to call him Hayama or captain Hayama? No matter how many times, he never listened.

"What?" Akito answered.

"Are you sure about this?" Akito looked up at his long time friend. Kyo's face had gotten stern. Akito knew he only got like this when he was being serious.

"Yes I am." Kyo frowned.

"You can't be serious!" he yelled. "You're going to this unknown place to find a girl you have never ever seen and you're going with a medic! I mean seriously Akito. A medic! You don't have to take me but at least take Ashido, Saaya, or someone!"

Akito sighed and put his sword back in its white sheath. "My decision is final. I want you all to stay here. I have my reasons for taking Sasaki which I already explain, but you know its pointless arguing with me."

"But!"

"No buts."

Kyo turned around and punched the wall. "Damn it Akito. You're so stubborn."

"And you're an idiot." Kyo turned around and looked over at his friend. Akito was strapping on his sword to his back and pulling the strings to his hooded cloak. "You're in charge now. Don't do anything stupid." And with that, Akito walked out leaving Kyo pondering in his thoughts.

Akito walked down to the throne room. While walking down there, he saw the rest of his comrades. They wished him a safe trip and to make it back soon. Akito nodded and continued. When he arrived, he saw Tsyoshi and Gojo standing side by side. Gojo turned towards Akito and smiled. "Ready?" Akito nodded and looked over at Tsyoshi along with King Gojo.

"Umm yeah I guess so." Said a nervous Tsyoshi.

"Alright then. Well we better get going then. We don't have another minute to wait." Both teenagers nodded and followed Gojo. _'It all seems so familiar.'_ Thought the king as he led them to his room. When they arrived, he opened the door and led them in.

"Here is the passage way to the human world... the last one to go through this was your father Hayama. We never saw him alive after that though." His voice trailed off after he said that. They all stood silent but were broken by Tsyoshi.

"I don't mean to interrupt but can we please hurry this up. I'm already scared as it is. I don't need all this tension making me more nervous!"

"Right. Okay well after you unlock this door with the key I am about to give you, you will walk to the end of the hallway and unlock that door. After that I don't know what will happen but you will reach that human world. Your father proved it." Akito nodded and grabbed the key from Gojo. Akito turned his back and headed towards the door but then he felt something on his shoulder.

"Please Akito. Bring her back. Don't let them get to her. I want my girl home." pleaded King Gojo. He nodded and unlocked the door. He stepped through with Tsyoshi right behind him. As Akito and Tsyoshi walked through the door, it closed. Tsyoshi was scared out of his mind but Akito kept his cool. When they reached the door, Akito unlocked it and reached out for the knob, slowing his pace down. He eventually got a hold of the knob and turned it making a _'click'_ noise.

As the boys made there way through, the king thought silently to himself. _'He looks so much like his father. I just hope he comes back alive.'_

When Akito opened the door, a bright light shone, blinding him and Tsyoshi in the process. What came next stunned both of the boys.

Sana was walking behind her friends to the main gate of Jinbou High, when her stomach churned. There was that feeling again. She looked up at the sky and squint her eyes. Her stomach was in knots and she felt like puking. What in the world was wrong with her? She didn't like this feeling at all. She looked towards the sky and held her stomach. _'Something big is certainly coming.'_

"Hey Sana! You coming!" yelled Mami. Sana broke out of her trance and looked over at her friend.

"Yeah!" She looked back at the city behind her and frowned. Why did she have a feeling this week was going to be full of surprises? With that, she turned around and headed towards her friends.

**A/N: Yay! Finally got it done! If you noticed, I wasn't really focusing with Sana and her side these first two chapters. Akito and his side needed more explaining and I needed to set the story in place. But anyways I hope you enjoyed it! Oh right. This chapter also got the royal 6 in there and it focused alil more on them. I did that on purpose. Just know they won't show up again for a while. **

**Sana: Author-chan wants to see what you guys think so review please!**

**Tsyoshi: She also apologizes for the wait! Her computer was down!**

**Sana: I still don't like the fact that Akito gets more screen time (pouts)**

**Me: Oh Sana. You'll get your turn soon. Just be patient and don't be so greedy!**

**Sana: Okayy… Anyways see yah next time! **


	4. Book 1: Chapter 3: The Fated Meeting

**A/N: Hiya guys! I'm back with another chapter. I hope you guys enjoyed the last one. Kinda boring I know I know but I guess it was needed lol. Sorry If the end felt alil rushed but I just wanted him to get to the human world already and I wanted to post the next chapter already. So think of it as a gift for you guys! oh right by the way if you noticed in the last chapter I kept calling Takiashi 'Yuta'. I like saying 'Yuta said' better then saying 'Takiashi said'. Also it lacked reviews. I would appreciate some so I can know how I'm doing. Anyways Tsyoshi your up.!**

**Tsyoshi: So now were getting back to the regular world of Kodocha right?**

**Me: Umm sure!**

**Sana: Hey! Hey! Author-chan!**

**Me: Yes? **

**Sana: I sounded soooo smart last chapter! Can I sound like that some more?**

**Akito: You idiot. She only did that cuz it was the right time and place for your 'smartness' to come in. Other than that, you're an idiot.**

**Sana: Akito! When did you get back? But Hey! That's mean. (Anime tears)**

**Me: Now now you two. Sana you have your flaws but that doesn't mean she's completely hopeless Akito.**

**Akito: Whatever.**

**Tsyoshi: Anyways author-chan doesn't own anything from Kodocha! Enjoy the chapter!**

_**Arc 1: A New World Chapter 3: The Fated Meeting**_

Sana gazed out the school window in front of her leaning against the palm of her hand. She sighed and felt bored. _'Ugh, can things get any more boring? Also that feeling I had at the beginning of school didn't feel right. Usually I don't go by my gut feelings and superstitions but it feels soooo wrong.'_ thought the young auburn as she clutched her stomach.

The teacher had been talking for twenty minutes straight and Sana was growing restless. She just wanted to get out of there. Also, it didn't help that this was her math class; the subject she was _worse_ at. She couldn't do math if her life depended on it. Sana smiled though, as she remembered back in sixth grade when she almost didn't graduate because she couldn't get the math part down on the finals. Then all her friends helped her out and she passed.

Sana groaned as she looked at the clock on the other side of the room. _'9:35! For crying out loud! I can't take this anymore!'_

She buried her head in her arms and stayed in that position for a while. Naozumi looked over at her and smiled hopelessly. _'That Sana. Haha She will never learn anything if she keeps falling asleep like that.'_

Naozumi couldn't help but blush at Sana's angelic face. She moved around a little bit but it was enough for Naozumi to see her. The other girls were glaring at the sleeping Sana. They were all jealous that she had the gorgeous purple-hair boy's heart. Naozumi smiled wider then went back to putting attention to his teacher as she continued with the lesson.

After the full fifty minutes of class, the bell rang for lunch. The bell startled Sana, who jumped up screaming.

"Ahh!" screamed a now woken up Sana who jumped on her desk in a karate stance.

"Sana relax!" said Aya.

"_*huff* *huff* _Aya? Where am I?" asked Sana.

"You're at school silly. You fell asleep during class." answered Naozumi.

"Nao!" Sana jumped off her desk and ran towards him. "How long was I out for?"

"The whole class."

"Do we have homework?"

"Yeah here." said Naozumi as he handed Sana the sheets.

"Ugh… I don't know any of this!"

Aya giggled while Naozumi laughed. That was Sana for them. They all headed out to lunch and met up with everyone.

"Sana, Aya, Naozumi! Over here!" yelled Mami who sat next to Hisea.

"Hey guys! What's up?" asked Sana as she ran over to her friends.

"Heard you fell asleep in class again." snickered Gomi.

"Gomi!" Hisea yelled as she hit him across the head.

"Hey! What the hell!" Gomi and Hisea glared at each other while everyone laughed at their friend's relationship. Gomi and Hisea had gotten together at the end of eighth grade. They have had their fights but they were happy.

"It's alright Hisea! Yupp! It's true! Math is soooo boring though!"

The whole group sweat dropped and all thought the same thing at the same time. _'She acts like she got a medal for it.'_

After lunch, they all went to their classes and soon came the end of the day. Sana raced out of the school yard and smiled.

"Common guys! Hurry up!" she yelled over at her friends who all laughed at her.

"Hold on Sana. We all don't have that extra energy you have!" said Hisea.

Sana giggled and leaned against the wall surrounding her school. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. Everything seemed so peaceful. But why did it feel like it would soon come to an end? Her stomach churned again. _'There's that feeling again. I've been getting it since school started this week. Ugh I think I'm just getting sick.'_

"Hello Sana. You in there? Earth to Sana." said Naozumi as she waved her hand in front of her face. Sana was startled and jumped back.

"Huh? Oh hey Nao."

"You okay there? You seem out of it." asked a concern Naozumi.

"What? Oh haha. I'm fine! Just alil stomach ache! Nothing I can't handle!" answered Sana cheerfully. Naozumi didn't believe her but shrugged it off. He knew she would eventually tell him if anything was wrong. She always did. They were best friends of course.

Soon the group reached their destination and parted ways. Sana said her goodbyes and ran towards her home but decided to stop at the park and hang out there for a while. She sat down on the bench and looked at the picture in front of her. The snow from the other day covered the ground; little kids were playing on the jungle gym with their parents yelling at them to be careful. Young couples were walking by holding hands and enjoying each others company. She smiled at this picture._ 'I really am happy that I live on this planet.'_

She then closed her eyes and hummed herself a small tune.

Akito and Tsyoshi stared in awe as they observed the strange land in front of them. There were people everywhere wearing strange clothing they've never seen before. The smell was also certainly different. But all in all, the whole atmosphere was different.

"Akito, this is really…"

"Different." said Akito quietly as he observed this whole new world in front of him.

"Hey Akito!" Akito broke out of his trance but groaned. _'Is he ever going to listen to me?' _

"What?" asked Akito coldly.

Tsyoshi flinched a little. Akito was acting cold again. _'He's never going to change is he?' _He sighed but then faced Akito again. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah let's go." He said with no emotion in his voice. Tsyoshi didn't realize they were leaving and ran behind Akito yelling "Hey! Wait up!"

Akito started to walk down the road, which was actually a street, with Tsyoshi behind him. People started to give them strange looks from the way they were dressed. Akito looked like some circus freak and Tsyoshi looked like some homeless bum because he was wearing a regular long sleeve shirt with brown trousers and a raggedy jacket. Akito ignored them and kept going on but Tsyoshi was starting to get nervous; which Akito noticed.

"Calm down Sasaki. You're attracting more attention to yourself." Akito said.

"I know! I'm just nervo-"but Tsyoshi was cut off when he bumped into Akito's back. He fixed himself and looked over at Akito's face. Tsyoshi followed Akito's gaze and was shocked to see a big blanket of white snow. Tsyoshi then smiled and turned towards Akito.

"Akito! They have snow here!" he said excitedly.

"Yeah." Akito studied the image before him. Little children and adults were hurrying in home, while couples stuck together, keeping each other warm.

"This place is called _Kawishima Park_." Akito looked over at Tsyoshi. He followed his finger to towards the stone platform with the words _KAWISHIMA PARK_ engraved on it.

"I wanna check it out!"

"No." Akito said firmly.

Tsyoshi pouted. "Pleaseeee!"

"I said no." said Akito with a rougher voice.

"Have some fun!" But then Tsyoshi thought of something. _'He will let me if I call him that.'_ Tsyoshi snickered but then faced Akito again. "Common _Hayama_." Akito abruptly turned over to Tsyoshi glaring at him. He never called him Hayama unless he wanted something and right now Tsyoshi wanted something. He sighed. "Fine"

Tsyoshi's eyes gleamed. "Yay!" Tsyoshi ran over to the park with Akito dragging on behind him. As he trailed on behind his comrade, he wrapped his cloak around his cold body. He was freezing and saw his breath as he breathed in and out.

He then looked up and saw that Tsyoshi disappeared. _'Great.'_ He then looked over to his left and saw a bench with a girl sitting at the end. Akito stopped walking and absorbed this girls figure. She had auburn hair with a slim face and plumped pink lips that were at the moment purple from the cold. Her eyes were closed and she was smiling. All in all, she was certainly more pretty then the girls back at home.

She had on a white coat, which covered her whole body, ending at the end of her blue skirt. Her legs were slim and toned. But she had goose bumps all over. _'Dumb girl. She should have worn something warmer.' _

Akito went over to the bench and sat down on the other side of the bench that wasn't occupied. He looked over to his right and focused on nothing in particular. He then heard a voice and looked back at his left to find the girl beside him singing. Akito stared at the girls face and went down to her mouth. He focused on the words escaping the girl's moving lips.

"_Have you ever wondered what life is about?"_

'_About mine.' _Akito thought.

"_You could search the world and never figure it out."_

"_You don't have to sail the oceans. No, no, no."_

'_Guess not.' _He thought again.

"_Happiness is no mystery, it's here and now, it's you and me yeah"_

Akito was too shocked to say anything. Her singing was amazing. The way the words flowed out of her mouth was like a rhythm. The girl then opened her eyes and took a deep breath.

"Yes!" she screamed.

Akito's expression changed. This girl that just sang so beautiful was now screeching in his ear.

"I finally got the part down!" She then stood up and started to do different dancing moves in the air. He was lost. This girl was absolutely crazy! What he didn't notice though was her leg going straight towards him. His eyes widened but he ducked just in the nick of time. As he ducked, his hand slipped from its position and he fell, hitting his chin on the seat of the bench. He groaned and looked up, seeing the girl's thighs. His eyes widened as he trailed his eyes up to her panties. Before Akito could say or do anything, the girl screamed.

"Pervert!" screamed the brunette.

This time she got Akito square on the face as she kicked him. Akito flew in the opposite direction, landing in the bushes. The girl was heaving while glaring at the young man in the bushes.

"What the fuck is your problem!" said Akito as he raised his nose, rubbing his nose at the same time

"My problem? My problem? You're the nasty little pervert looking at my panties!" yelled the girl who had a red beat blush on her face.

Akito stood up and glared at the red faced girl.

"You're the idiot who almost kicked me in the face. Why do you think I ducked?"

"Liar! You just wanted to take advantage of me!"

"Why would I when there are girls way prettier than an ugly beast like you?"

The girl gaped. "Baka!" she said as she hit his head with a toy hammer. Akito turned around and glared at her. He gave her the coldest look he had ever given someone causing her to flinch a little. He then started to walk away.

"Hey! Apologize you creep!" Akito stopped and turned his head slightly so she could see half of his face.

"No." was his answer. She scowled at him and jumped off the bench. She ran over to him and placed her hand on his shoulder turning him to face her.

"You're rude you know that!" Akito didn't bother saying anything to her. He gave her another cold stare. This time he locked his eyes with hers and she froze. She was trembling and terrified. She then did something that surprised Akito.

"I'm not scared of you!" Akito scowled at her and grunted. "Whatever _pop star_." The girl gaped and blushed ferociously.

"You pervert!" she yelled as Akito walked away putting some distance between them. After he was a good distance away from her, he set out to find Tsyoshi. But his search ended as Akito heard a voice.

"Hey Akito!" Tsyoshi screamed out at Akito as he waved, running towards him. Akito waited for his comrade to catch up to him. When Tsyoshi reached him, he started to walk on ahead.

"Hey Akito? You enjoy yourself?" No answer came from him. "Hey?"

Still no answer came from him. Akito was deep in thought about his recent encounter just a few minutes ago with the girl.

'_That girl… I feel connected to her somehow. I just can't explain it. What is this feeling?'_

"Hayama!" Akito looked over at Tsyoshi.

"What?" answered the stressed knight.

"Where are we going?" asked the medic.

Akito looked up to the sky and scanned over the city. "To find a place to live." With that, Akito walked off with Tsyoshi following him.

Sana was in a really bad mood. Her day went from great to bad in just a matter of minutes!

"The nerve of that guy!" she screamed. The streets were starting to empty, so her voice echoed throughout the neighborhood.

"That stupid pervert boy! I wish I could of hit him some more! And what was up with his looks! Ugh he gave me like the death glare when it should have been the other way around!" She complained the whole way home. When she entered her home, she slammed the door.

"Ugh!" she yelled. Then a red toy car with an older woman that had a chipmunk on her head sped by. A few seconds later, another person who looked like he was about to pass out came.

"Misako! Your deadline!" shouted the deadline. Sana sweat dropped. This always happened. Her mother's editor, Onda, would come by and pick up her manuscript. But like always, it was never ready. She giggled at this sight.

"Hello Onda!" she said sweetly as she walked over him.

"Oh hello Sana! You wouldn't happen to know if your mom finished her manuscript this time would you?" Sana shook her head.

"Nope!" Then the red toy car came by again.

"How dare you try and prive my daughter of information hohoho!" The older woman said while she pulled Sana away.

"Ahh!" yelled Sana as her mother dragged her away.

"Hohoho!" laughed the author.

"Mama!" The car came to a screeching stop, lunging Sana towards the wall. Sana splatter onto the wall then fell down. Her eyes became spinning circles and small stars danced around her head.

"Now Sana dear. Why did you scream when you entered the house?" Sana's eyes became dark and stood up frowning.

"A stupid boy looked at my panties, called me pop star, gave me the dirtiest looks, and just walked away without apologizing!" Misako was lost. She gave a crooked smile and laughed.

Sana glared at her mom. "It's not funny!"

Misako chuckled. "Why don't you start from the beginning?" Sana growled but complied. She took a deep breath and began to talk.

"It started right after we all said our goodbyes…"

*Flashback*

_Sana felt the need to sing. But the question was what was she going to sing? 'Hmm...' She closed her eyes and smiled. She could feel the music in her. She opened her mouth and the words came out._

"_Have you ever wondered what life is about?"_

'_Yeah...' she thought to herself._

"_You could search the world and never figure it out."_

"_You don't have to sail the oceans. No, no, no, no."_

'_You're on a roll Sana.' She mentally thought to herself._

"_Happiness is no mystery, it's here and now, it's you and me yeah."_

_Sana felt happy. She just wanted to cheer it out to the world, so she did. _

"_Yes!" she screamed with glee. "I finally got the part down!" She then jumped in the air and started to do different dance moves. She wailed her legs and arms everywhere despite the freezing temperatures. When she landed back on the bench she felt something soft rubbing against her leg. She looked down and widened her eyes. She screamed._

"_Pervert!" screamed Sana as she kicked the boy square in the face. She glared at the boy in the bushes. She saw him get up and rub his nose. _

_He looked over at her and said "What the fuck is your problem!" with much anger in his voice. _

_Sana glared at the boy and complied saying "My problem? My problem? You're the nasty little pervert looking at my panties!" _

_Sana turned red just thinking about that. The boy then scowled at her._

"_You're the idiot who almost kicked me in the face. Why do you think I ducked?"_

'_Yeah right. He just wanted to get a good look at me.' Thought Sana. She immediately responded._

"_Liar! You just wanted to take advantage of me!" _

"_Why would I when there are girls way prettier than an ugly beats like you?" Sana gasped. The nerve of the guy! He just looked at her and was now calling her ugly? Sana really wanted to punch him to the floor._

"_Baka!" she said as she revealed her toy hammer and smacked him across the head with it. The boy turned around and glared at her. Sana flinched by the look he was giving her. His stare was cold. He then looked away, and started to walk away._

_Sana frowned at the boy's sudden decision of walking away. 'No way am I letting that jerk get away without apologizing!'_

"_Hey! Apologize you creep!" The boy stopped walking and turned his head to the side, revealing half his face. _

"_No." he answered. Sana had it. She growled at him and jumped off the bench and ran towards him. When she caught up to him, she placed a hand on his shoulder and turned him to face her._

"_You're rude you know that!" The young man in front of her didn't bother saying anything to her which ticked Sana off. Sana bellowed but her attitude quickly changed when the boy locked his eyes with hers. She froze. This look was different than the one he gave her before. This look was cold and hard, almost like a wild animal wildly killing its prey. She started to tremble and shivered inside with fear._

'_No! Sana get a hold of yourself! You can take him on!' she thought. _

"_I'm not scared of you!" The boy seemed a little surprise but then scowled at her once more then grunted. _

"_Whatever pop star." Sana gaped and blushed madly. That was the brand name of her underwear!_

"_You pervert!" she shouted as the boy started to walk away. When she saw that the boy had walked away, she fumed her anger out on the bench. She smacked it with her toy hammer over and over. She then decided to head home with an angry look on her face and her arms crossed._

*End of Flashback*

Misako stood in utter shock as her daughter finished her story about the encounter with the strange boy she met. She then started to laugh. Sana stared at her mom questionably.

"It's not funny!" she screamed.

"Sana dear. That boy was as embarrassed as you were! Hohoho. I bet you guys put on quite a show!" Sana gazed at her mom confused. Now that she thought about it, there were a lot of people staring at them.

"Ahh! Stupid pervert!" Misako giggled at her daughter. "Oh Sana. Don't be so traumatized by your experience. It happens to everyone!"

Sana glared at her mother. "You're no help mama."

Misako grinned. "Odds are you two probably won't see each other ever again."

"Good!" She fumed, crossing her arms.

"Well I'm off!" she raced out the living room leaving Sana pending her own thoughts.

Tsyoshi felt exhausted. They had been walking for hours! This place was huge! They walked in and out of different places called 'stores' that sold different merchandise. The first place they went to was called _Currency Exchange_. Apparently it's the place where you get money. Tsyoshi didn't know anything that Akito did. He was the smart one after all. He seemed to have figured this place out already.

Now they were in a classy neighborhood walking down the 'sidewalk'. Tsyoshi couldn't get over the fact that there were huge moving obstacles with four wheels that seemed to be made out of rubber and had a metal plate in the middle. Akito told Tsyoshi they were called _'cars'_. _'This place is so different it scares me. What also scares me is that Akito already knows everything.' It's like anything he hears or touches, his brain absorbs it and knows what it is.'_ Thought Tsyoshi as he bumped into a now still Akito. He looked over at his friend and then followed his gaze.

In front of them, stood a huge _'building'_ with lots of '_windows_' and balconies. Each balcony had different materials on them that Tsyoshi didn't recognize. Then Akito walked through the doors of the main lobby. Tsyoshi noticed that it was a small room with one big desk at the end, an open space in the wall that led to the stairs and an '_elevator' _as Akito said it was called. He then noticed that Akito had walked on ahead of him. He hurried on behind him.

Akito walked up to the desk and pushed the bell. The man behind the newspaper revealed himself. He was thin and just an inch or two higher than Akito. Actually he didn't seem to be that much older than Akito. He had red hair and brown eyes with dark circles under them and a messy beard on his chin. He wore a white t-shirt under a blue jean jacket and had on black jean pants. He had a cigar in his mouth and a pin on his jacket saying _Kenta_.

"What do you two squirts want?" Akito's eye twitched but he calmed down.

"I need a room." The man's eyebrow rose.

"A room aye? Sorry kid. We don't give rooms to just anyone around here."

Akito sighed. He untied his bag and took out 500,000 yen. The man behind the counter gaped at how much money stood before him.

"Will this cover a couple months?" The man Kenta didn't say anything. Akito grew annoyed and said again "Will this cover a few months?"

Kenta shook his head and looked back at Akito. "Hell yeah it will! Where'd you get all this kid?"

"None of your business and I didn't rob it either if that's what you're thinking." Said Akito in a matter of fact tone.

The guy twitched. "Some attitude you got there." Akito rolled his eyes. "How may rooms?"

"Two." Tsyoshi looked at Akito strangely. "Two Akito?"

"Yes two. Now can I have the keys?"

Kenta glared at Akito. "Okay okay." Kenta bent down and opened the cabinet. He grabbed two keys and wrote something down on a paper.

"Here yah go. Rooms 5A and 5B." He said as he tossed the keys to Akito. Akito nodded and handed the other to Tsyoshi.

"Hold on!" Both boys turned around to face Kenta.

"Are you guys in a circus or something? I mean what's up with your clothes?" Akito turned around and walked over to the stairs and Tsyoshi just smiled and walked on behind him. Kenta sighed.

"Things are going to get interesting having those two around."

Tsyoshi walked on behind Akito. He had a lot of questions to ask him. When they arrived, Akito gave Tsyoshi his key and nodded to him. As he was about to unlock his door, Tsyoshi stopped him.

"Akito. I don't get it. What are you doing?" Tsyoshi asked.

"Come in here and I will discuss it with you." Tsyoshi nodded.

Akito unlocked his door and opened it. He switched on the light and studied his new home. There was a living room with a small couch and TV set. To the right there was a small kitchen. In the kitchen there was another door that revealed it to be the bathroom, which was a pretty fair size. He walked in further more and dropped his stuff on the couch. Next to the kitchen there was another door. He walked towards it and opened the door. This room was revealed to be his bedroom. The room was fairly small. There was a small bed and lamp stand next to it.

Akito walked back into his small living room and noticed a clear glass sliding door that lead to the balcony. He pushed the curtains out of the way and walked outside. He had a clear image of the city. It was breath taking. Tsyoshi walked behind him. He gasped at this image.

"Wow." Tsyoshi said as he leaned against the rail looking down at the people below him.

They stood in silence for a couple minutes until Tsyoshi asked Akito something.

"Ho-" but was cut off.

"Before I left, Gojo gave me some valuables that he said would be worth a lot. I traded them in at that currency exchange place."

Tsyoshi nodded then opened his mouth to say something else. "But wh-" but was cut off again.

"I got two rooms because it will be easier to do our own thing. I can train and do my own activities without you getting in the way." Tsyoshi frowned.

"The same goes for you. You can do what you want and I won't get in your way."

Tsyoshi now understood Akito's reasons. Tsyoshi smirked. _'You really are full of wisdom aren't yah Akito?'_

"Now go. We have a long day ahead of us tomorrow." Tsyoshi cocked his head in confusion.

"What do you mean?"

"Were going to enroll in Jinbou High School."

Sana just couldn't sleep that night. Her thoughts were filled with that perverted boy. She just didn't understand what was going on with her.

"Ugh. Why can't I just forget about him!" she yelled silently to herself.

Now that she thought about it, he was quite handsome. His face was stern and complex. And he had the most beautiful eyes she has ever seen. Of course without the scowl, he would have been more handsome. San blushed at herself.

'_Why am I thinking like this?' 'It's defiantly not like me. Maybe I'm still traumatized.' _Sana thought to herself. "And to add on, he's a lying pervert!" Sana sighed. This was so crazy. She felt so worn out from just thinking about him.

"Wait. He also dressed really weird. He had on like a cape." Sana started to giggle. A grown man wearing a cape was certainly she would never have imagined. She sighed.

"But somehow I felt connected to him. Like… like we need each other." Sana closed her eyes. She then opened them quickly.

"What am I saying!" yelled Sana. Sana fumed at herself. "Ugh boys!" She couldn't help but also remember the look in his eyes when he glared at her.

"The look was cold but he also seemed… lost. I couldn't help but feel sorry for him." Sana sighed. She was defiantly thinking to hard over a boy. _'A perverted one at that.'_ She closed her eyes and tucked herself in. She soon let her sleep take over.

The next morning Akito felt tired. He didn't get much sleep in last night. After his conversation with Tsyoshi, he didn't feel the need to sleep.

He could still hear the words in his head.

"_School! But Akito!" _

He remembered arguing with him. That was the first time Tsyoshi actually went against his orders.

"_We could find her easier like that. Did you forget we were on a mission."_

They weren't on good terms when Tsyoshi left his room. He could hear the door slam from his room when he left.

"_I'm not going to that stupid school Akito! I don't like it here! I don't even wanna be here! I don't even know why you brought me here in the first place! You should have brought Kyo or Hiyori or someone else! Not me!"_

Akito sighed as he turned on the water to his shower head. Tsyoshi sure did make a big fuss about it last night. But he has to deal with it now, since there already here.

"_You're going with me and that's an order Sasaki!"_

As he changed, he remembered how Tsyoshi left angry. Maybe bringing him wasn't such a good idea now that he really thought about it. Maybe he should have brought one of the other knights, but he needed them back at home because they were the only ones he trusted with the king's life.

He walked over to his bags of clothing that he bought yesterday. He pulled out a white button up shirt, leaving the first two open and black pants with black vans. He left his hair crazy and shabby and grabbed his backpack.

He walked out his apartment and closed the door behind him. He walked over to Tsyoshi's door and knocked. Even if Tsyoshi was pissed at him, he was still dragging his ass to school with him.

Akito could hear the footsteps growing louder and louder until they stopped. The door opened and Tsyoshi was standing there, fully dressed. He was wearing a white shirt like Akito but with the collar fixed and all the buttons buttoned up. He wore grey pants and white vans. Akito smirked.

"Thought you didn't wanna come." He said

Tsyoshi shrugged his shoulders and said "I figured you would drag me all the way there if I didn't go by your orders." Akito smirked again.

"Hold on. Lemme get my stuff." Akito leaned against the doorway waiting for Tsyoshi. When Tsyoshi came, Akito pushed himself off and started to walk towards the end of the hallway where the elevator is.

Tsyoshi was nervous riding this thing. Akito looked fine. He was calm and relaxed. Tsyoshi kept fixing his collar nervously and Akito noticed.

"Relax." He said.

"I can't! I'm already freaking about the whole school thing! This just adds on!"

When they reached the bottom, Tsyoshi raced out of the building to breathe in the fresh air. Akito just watched him and sighed. As he walked out, Kenta called out to him.

"Say, where you clowns going?" Akito ignored the clown comment and raised his backpack to signal he was going to school.

"Schools for losers. I dropped out." Akito felt the need to comply to the man behind the desk.

"That's why you're there right? Cuz you dropped out am I correct?"

Kenta glared at him. "Watch your mouth kid."

"No.. You watch yours." Said Akito as he walked away.

Kenta sighed. "That kid is gunna cause a lot of problems. I feel bad for the school taking him in."

Sana wrapped her jacket around her small body. She was freezing! She just got to school and the bell was going to ring in a few minutes. She just wanted to get inside already but like every day, she waited for her friends out in the court yard.

"Sana!" Sana turned around and saw her friends heading her way. She smiled and waved and them.

"Hey guys!" she said cheerfully.

"Sana! Sana! Did you hear about the new comers!" said Mami. Sana cocked her head in confusion.

"New comers? I didn't hear about them." Mami gaped at her friend.

"Oh-my-god! How could you not! It's all over the school!" Sana laughed.

"Nah I haven't heard anything. What's so special about them?" she asked.

"One of them is hot!" yelled Hisea. Sana looked at Hisea strangely.

"Hisea… you have a boyfriend." Sana said.

"I know but Sana! This guy is like majorly hot!"

Sana and Mami sweat dropped. Then Aya spoke up. "The other one looks pretty cute."

They all turned around and were stunned at Aya's comment. Aya blushed and said "What are you all looking at me so weird?"

"Aya! You never took an interest in boys before!" said Hisea.

"Little Aya is growing up!" teased Sana. Aya turned bright red and shook her head. "Stop it guys! You're embarrassing me!"

"But that boy isn't hot like the other one. You have to see him Sana! He is drop dead gorgeous!" said Mami with hearts in her eyes.

Sana chuckled. "I think I'm good Mami."

"Alright then. Don't go throwing a fit when I have him for myself." She said as she smiled evilly causing Sana to back away.

The bell soon rang and they all headed to class and sat waiting for the teacher. Sana was thinking about the new comers and how 'hot' one of the boys might have been. All the girls were talking about it. Someone then came behind Sana and covered her eyes.

"Guess who?" Sana smiled and said "Nao!"

Naozumi laughed and sat down in the desk next to her. "How are you this morning?"

"I'm great and yourself?" answered Sana.

Naozumi smiled and said "I'm good but all morning there has been talk about the new comers to school." Sana nodded.

"Yeah I know. Mami and Hisea were telling me about it this morning."

Naozumi leaned back on the chair and rested his hands on the back of the chair. "Apparently one of the guys' really good looking haha." Sana giggled.

"So I heard l haha. That's another thing they were telling me."

"Guess I got some competition huh?"

Sana smiled. "Guess yah do."

At that moment, the door slid open and the teacher walked in.

"Alright guys go back to your assigned seats." She said that everyone got up and left to their seats including Naozumi who sat on the other side of the class, leaving the seat by Sana empty.

"I got a couple of announcements so listen up." Everyone didn't bother paying attention because the announcements were boring usually and nothing interesting was in them.

"Alright the start it off, we have two new students joining the class, so if you may guys come in." Everyone stopped what they were doping and focused on the two people walking in that now wore the school uniform. The girls squealed and the guys groaned in annoyance. Sana kept her focus on what was outside the window, not noticing the two new students.

Then all the girls squealed again with much enthusiasm. Sana then turned around and looked at the two guys in front of the class. She widened her eyes and gasped.

"Alright introduce yourself. You with the glasses start." She said as she pointed at the boy with brown shabby hair and round glasses.

"Hello everyone. I'm Sasaki Tsyoshi. I'm pleased to meet you all and I hope we could all be friends." He said smiling.

"Alright you next." She said as she pointed at the dirty blonde haired boy. He had no expression on his face. The teacher grew annoyed.

"Hayama Akito." The boy said coldly. All the girls yelled in excitement but one voice ruled over the others.

"It's you!" screamed Sana as she stood up slamming her hand on the table and pointing at Akito. Akito turned his attention to the girl and widened his eyes. Everyone looked at them and there was dead silence in the class.

"What in the world are you doing here!" Sana screamed. Naozumi had shock written all over his face. _'Sana knows him?'_

Akito smirked. _'Well this is going to be interesting…'_

**A/N: And that's the end of this chapter! Phew! That took me forever to finish! Sorry for the delay though. It's just I didn't know which way to go when deciding how Akito and Sana would meet. But there you have It.!**

**Sana: Akito! You're a perverted baka!**

**Akito: (Smirks) you have nothing to show anyways. **

**Sana: Arghh! Akito!**

**(Chases after him with her toy hammer)**

**Me: Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Please review and tell me how I'm doing. I would appreciate it. Hope you enjoyed it! Till next time.!**

**Sana: Akito!**


	5. Book 1: Chapter 4: Trouble Brews

**A/N: Heyy guys (: hope you liked last chapter (: I know some did cuz Sana and Akito finally met! Lol I have a question. The only reason I'm lagging on the updates is cuz I'm writing longer chapters. So do you want longer chapters and slower updates or shorter chapters and quick updates? Let me know please! Also I just finished mid terms! It took forever but I finished (: **

**Tsyoshi: AHHH!**

**Sana: Tsyoshi what's wrong?**

**Tsyoshi: It's raining and thundering! **

**Akito: Baby.**

**Tsyoshi: Akito! It's scary!**

**Sana: Akito! Don't be so mean to him!**

**Akito: Whatever.**

**Me: If I owned Kodocha, Akito and Sana would have gotten together at the end of season 1, Naozumi would of left and never returned, and Fuka would have never ever gone out with Akito! So obviously it is not mine**

'_Thought'_

"Speech"

_*Flashback*_

_**Arc 1: A New World Chapter 4: Trouble Brews**_

All eyes were set on Sana and Akito. Both Naozumi and Tsyoshi stared at their friends in disbelief, while Mami, Hisea and the rest of the girls in class drooled over Akito. Aya blushed while looking at Tsyoshi. Akito leaned against the wall but the smirk that was once on his face had vanished. He now looked at Sana with the same cold look he had given her the night before.

Sana stared at the boy leaning against the door. She glared back at him but felt herself getting hot from cheeks as she remembered the previous night.

"Sana? Is there a problem?" asked the teacher. Sana looked back at her sensei.

"Yes! He can't be in this class!" she shouted angrily.

"Why not Mrs. Kurata?" question her teacher.

"Because he p-" But Sana stopped herself. She bit on her lip and clenched her fist. Akito exhaled and the girls screamed.

"Akito! Be my boyfriend!" screamed one girl in the back.

"I love you!" screamed another.

Akito was growing tired of this. He looked up at Tsyoshi who look both surprised and confused.

"How do you know her?" questioned the brown haired boy.

"…" Akito stayed quiet. He looked over at the auburn on the other side of the room. She seemed to be in her own thought as well while glaring at him.

"Well then… Mr. Sasaki you can go over and sit in between Mr. Kamura and Ms. Sugiza. Mr. Hayama, since you and Ms. Kurata seem to know each other, you can sit next to her in the seat next to the window." Finished the teacher.

Sana gaped. _'This could NOT be happening!'_ she thought as the blonde haired boy went over to her. She slammed her head on the desk and groaned.

Akito inwardly sighed. _'Great… just what I needed.' _He began to walk over to his seat while digging his hands in his newly acquired white pants pockets. He could feel eyes on him as he walked over.

Naozumi watched Akito walk over to Sana. The feel of jealously washed over him as the blonde haired boy took his seat next to her. _'Well, at least I know Sana won't like him because of the reaction she had when he entered.'_ Naozumi then turned his focus on the other teenage boy walking his way.

Tsyoshi smiled nervously as he walked down the aisle. When he arrived to his seat, he noticed a purple haired boy. _'I should be friendly and introduce myself. Yet he does have a strange color of hair. I wonder if he dyed it.' _He sat down and looked over the boy next to him.

"Hello. I'm Sasaki Tsyoshi." Tsyoshi said as he introduced himself.

The purple haired boy looked over at Tsyoshi. He looked a little lost at first then smiled.

"Hey. I'm Kamura Naozumi. Same to you my friend."

Tsyoshi was happy. He made another friend. Things would go easier if he made friends.

"H-hello." Said a voice in back of him. Tsyoshi turned around and saw a girl with light brown hair that reached up to her shoulders and the prettiest chocolate brown eyes he had ever seen. He was too amazed for words.

"I'm Sugita Aya. And you?" she said quietly. Tsyoshi still didn't say anything.

Naozumi began to laugh. He could tell Aya had token interest in the boy and he was pretty sure the boy had taken interest in her.

Tsyoshi recollected his thoughts as he shook his head. "Uh. I'm Sasaki Tsyoshi! Pleasure to meet you!" he said as he blushed. Aya giggled. She liked this boy.

Naozumi laughed at his old friend and his new friend, if that's what he considered him. Tsyoshi did seem nicer and more gentle then the other boy. _'What was his name again? Oh yeah. Hayama Akito.' _Naozumi glanced over at the boy and glared at him. He was looking out the window not even paying attention to the teacher. The look he gave Sana was... intense. It was just intimidating. _'He is defiantly someone I have to keep an eye on. I have a bad feeling about him.'_

Sana rested her cheek on the palm of her hand as she looked over at the teacher. She didn't like this at all. First of all, her mama was wrong. She did see this boy again. And the fact that he sits next to her absolutely rages her. Second, he was a pervert. She didn't know if he would look at her when she wasn't looking. Third, it was his attitude. To Sana, he defiantly needs an attitude check. And his face had no expression readable. It's like he didn't know what expressions were.

Sana looked over at the dirty blonde haired boy next to her. He was leaning back, arms crossed, and looking out the window. Sana huffed and turned her head back towards her teacher. She leaned forward and rest her head on her arms as she listened to the lecture.

Akito was bored. He knew everything their teacher had been talking about so he didn't have to pay attention to it. He simply sat there, not caring if the teacher was scolding him or not, looking out the window and observing the school they had enrolled themselves into. It was a big school nonetheless.

The school courtyard was cut into four sections. The first was a shady area that had a couple trees where students could lay down and rest. The second was the cafeteria area. There were some tables and benches where the students could eat their lunches. The third area was an open field where students could play soccer or some activity similar. The other was the same as the first. It was another shady area where students could rest up.

The human world was much like he expected. It was more advanced in everything, but the people were the same. Their clothing was different, the shaped of the land, the smell, everything. But what he didn't expect was this girl next o him. The girls here were similar to the ones at home. They constantly followed him and asked him out to dates. But he never met a girl like her. He kind of liked it. _'Wait, no Akito. Don't distract yourself from your mission. This girl is an obstacle.'_

He felt a pair of eyes on him though. He moved his eyes to the right and saw the auburn in front of him lean forward. When she did, the back of her shirt rode up a little and exposed some of her back. Akito inwardly smirked. He _could _be a bit perverted. He then looked back out the window and ignored the teacher.

After first period ended, the teacher said something about their homework the night but Sana wasn't listening. She just grabbed her stuff and put it away angrily. As she stuffed her books and supplies in her bag, she dropped her pencil. She groaned and bend over to grab it. When she did that, two feet came and stopped in their tracks. _'Please let it be Nao, oh lord please.'_

Sana looked up and snorted as she saw the poker face of the blonde haired pervert. She stood up and grabbed her bag. She slung it over her shoulders but she then hit something. She then heard and 'Hn' sound behind her. She immediately looked over and saw that she nailed him in the chest.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry! Are you okay! I didn't mean to do that!" she said frantically as she reached over to him. But the boy did something that she didn't expect.

"I'm fine." He said with a cold tone. He slapped her hand away and walked past her.

Sana couldn't believe the nerve of the guy! She was being nice to him even after he peeked at her! She bit her lip and clenched her fist like she had done earlier.

"You're so rude!" she yelled.

The boy kept walking away and ignored her. Sana stormed out after he had left and met up with her friends. Naozumi was the first one to ask her what was wrong.

"What's wrong Sana?" he asked worriedly.

"That stupid boy! He is such a jerk! I hate him!" she shouted.

Naozumi chuckled nervously. "Well why do you hate him so much?"

Sana stood quiet. She exhaled then inhaled. "I'll tell you later. But I need to cheer up! I can't let that guy bring me down!"

"Do you even know his name Sana?" asked Aya.

Sana stood in place with a dumbfound look on her face. "Ehh no."

"Kurata Sana!" yelled Hisea.

"What?" she asked dumbly.

"How can you not know the name of a hot guy like that!" screamed Hisea.

"Hey! I'm standing right here!" interrupted Gomi.

"No one cares Gomi!" Hisea shouted back.

"Seriously Sana. That guy looked like a model. I wonder what's underneath all those clothes." Mami said dreamily.

Sana could not believe what she was hearing. "Eww! Mami! I don't even wanna hear about your stupid sex fantasies!" Sana screamed.

Mami turned red and said "It wasn't a sex fantasy! Geez Sana."

"You're a disgrace to all women Sana!" Hisea said. Sana swear dropped and smiled a crooked smile.

"His name is Hayama Akito. And don't forget it!" Mami said as she pointed at her.

Sana put her arms up in defense and smiled nervously. "Yeah yeah okay haha."

After they calmed down, Sana stood quiet repeating the boy's name. "Hayama Akito." She said silently.

This didn't go unnoticed by Naozumi. He saw what Akito did to Sana after she offered for her help. It enraged him that he would just slap her hand away like that. He was going to go and get her and that's when he saw what happened. He watched as Akito walked away without a care in the world. It made him really mad.

"Hey." Naozumi said. Sana looked up and saw the smiling face of Naozumi. She smiled back and said "Yeah?"

"You alright?"

"I'm fine." She answered.

"Well if you need anything, you know where I am."

Sana smiled. "Thanks Nao."

The bell then rang and the group quickly scattered going to their designated classes.

Akito sat in his English class but couldn't help but think about what had happened between him and that girl. He didn't understand why his mind kept tracing back to her. And Tsyoshi's words kept haunting him.

_*****__ Akito walked out of the class while rubbing his chest at the spot where the girl had hit him with her bag. 'Stupid girl.' He was broken out of his thoughts when he heard a voice._

"_Hey Akito!" shouted Tsyoshi with a smile on his face. _

"_What?"_

"_You okay?" asked Tsyoshi as he fixed his tie._

"_Yeah now let's go." Akito replied as he began to walk off._

"_Wait!" _

_Akito sighed and turned around to face the frowning face of his comrade. _

"_What."_

"_Why did you hit her? Sure she hit you but she didn't mean to. I mean didn't you see her reaction when she did hit you? She asked you if you were okay immediately and didn't even think about it twice."_

_Akito went wide eyed for a couple seconds but regained his original black composure. _

"_I didn't need her help. She was in the way." He answered._

"_So? The fact is she still tried to help." Tsyoshi stated but with a rougher voice._

"_I don't need anyone's help. I can do things on my own."_

_Tsyoshi had heard enough. "It's okay to ask for help you know! And she was offering it!" Akito stopped walking._

"_I don't know how you guys met since we've only been here two days but whatever happened between you two really upset her. Just the fact that she __**offered**__ to help was a show in her true character!"_

_Akito still didn't move and Tsyoshi sighed. "Why do I even try. You're so stubborn. You've never listened to anyone but yourself. So why should now be any different?"_

_With that Tsyoshi walked away and left Akito standing there contemplating in his own thoughts. __*****_

But Tsyoshi was right. Even though he had peeked on her, which was unintentionally, she forgot about that when she rushed over to help him. Maybe he shouldn't have slapped her hand away like that. _'Damn. Why am I getting so worked over this? Why do I even care? Damn it all.' _

What Akito didn't know was that a certain purple haired boy was sitting behind him, glaring at him.

Naozumi didn't like this guy. To find out he had him in his prep class as well, just bugged him. _'I'll teach him to hurt Sana again. Just watch Hayama.'_

After class was over, Akito stood up and began walking towards the door but stopped when he saw a purple haired boy blocking his way. Akito gave the boy a cold look but he didn't move.

"Move." Akito said roughly.

"No." Replied the boy.

Akito locked his eyes with the boy in front of him; his hazel ones with the boys blue ones. The boy then began to talk.

"Naozumi Kamura."

"Why would I care what your name is? Now move." Replied and aggravated Akito.

Naozumi frowned. "Listen to me and listen to me well asshole." Akito glared at Naozumi. "Don't you ever _**ever**_ touch Sana again. Next time you touch her I will kick your sorry ass home to wherever you came from. Got it?" Naozumi spat.

Akito scowled at him. He had nothing to say to him. All these people were just in the way of his mission.

"Whatever." Akito answered as he pushed past Naozumi. Naozumi fell over onto the desk and turned quickly back at Akito. "Hey!" But Akito was already gone. Naozumi sighed and fixed himself. He then walked out and continued on out.

Fourth period passed by quickly and they were now in their lunch hour. Sana smiled as she walked outside with her bento box. Lunch was probably her favorite part of the day. She could relax and not worry about any homework, class work, or teachers. As she walked across the courtyard, she found their usual meeting place. The shady area next to the cafeteria was where they always met and ate their lunch together. She sat down and leaned against the trunk of the tree. She opened her bento box and began to drool at the food she had in her hand.

"Shimura really gave me something good today!" she shouted happily today as she began to dig in. After a few minutes, Naozumi and the rest of the gang showed up and began to talk about their day. Akito and Tsyoshi were mentioned a couple times but Sana kept her interaction with him quiet, as did Naozumi. Gomi nagged at Hisea for taking interest in other men and Hisea bickered back. Aya talked to Sana about how she liked their history teacher with Mami constantly butting in and Naozumi just listening.

On the other side of the courtyard, Akito and Tsyoshi hung out in the other shady area next to the open field where they played soccer. Akito was sitting like Sana, leaning against the tree with crossing his hands. Tsyoshi sat next to him and ate his food in silence. Akito had his eyes closed and enjoyed whatever time of peace he had. Tsyoshi looked over at his friend/captain. _'What are you thinking about Akito?' _But Tsyoshi kept looking over at the other shady area where Sana and that Aya girl were. He had been itching to go over there. Besides, he knew Akito would have rather been alone.

"Hey Akito." Akito didn't move but made a small 'hn' noise.

"Do you mind if I go over with Sana, Aya, and them?" he asked nervously.

Akito didn't move or say anything at first but then said "I don't care. Do whatever you want."

Tsyoshi sighed. "Alright. See yah later." He said as he stood up.

Tsyoshi nervously walked over to Sana's group. He wasn't sure if they would like him because of Akito but he could sure as hell try to be friendly.

As he grew closer to the group, he became more nervous. _'I hope they like me. Oh please dear god let them like me.'_

"Hey guys." Tsyoshi said with a weak smile on his face. Sana looked up along with everyone else. Sana smiled and said "Hiya!"

Tsyoshi let out his breath that he had been holding in forever.

"Do you mind if I eat lunch with you guys?" he asked.

"Of course not!" answered Sana.

"Hello again." Aya said softly. Tsyoshi looked over at her and blushed slightly.

"It's nice to see you again Ms. Sugita." Aya at this time turned completely red and Hisea, Mami and Sana all looked at her with an evil grin while the boys were laughing.

"A-aya is just fine." She answered. Tsyoshi smiled and said "Okay… Aya."

"I'm Sana! This here is Hisea, Mami, Naozumi, and Gomi. And since you already know Aya, I don't need to introduce you to her." Sana said with a grin.

"Yeah I met some of you in some of my classes like Naozumi over there." Tsyoshi said as he sat down.

"And I remember you Sana." Sana turned red and chuckled.

"Yeah well I put on a show this morning huh?"

"Nothing to be ashamed of. We have all done that in our life at least once." Tsyoshi said.

"I guess your right! Wait, what did you say was your name again?" Sana asked.

The whole group sweat dropped. Tsyoshi began to laugh and said "I'm Sasaki Tsyoshi."

"Right! Well welcome to the group Tsyoshi!" Sana said with much enthusiasm.

"Well thanks for letting me in guys!" The group began to talk but then Mami spoke up.

"Say Tsyoshi?" she asked.

"Yes?" he answered.

"Where's your friend?" she asked slightly confused.

"Yeah where is he?" Hisea said as she butted in the conversation.

Sana looked over at Tsyoshi along with Naozumi. Now that she thought about it, when Tsyoshi came over, Akito was nowhere to be seen. She thought it was kind of strange since Tsyoshi had been stuck to Akito's side since they got here.

"Oh Akito?" he answered. Both girls nodded and Tsyoshi sighed.

"He's out here somewhere. He wanted to be alone so I left and came over here." He explained.

"Do you think you could introduce us to him?" Mami asked with hope in her eyes.

Tsyoshi looked down and played with his fingers. "Well Akito isn't really a people person. He doesn't get along with people too well." Mami frowned.

"He gets along with you doesn't he? Who says he can't with us?" she questioned. Tsyoshi laughed slightly.

"Ah, well you see, Akito and I are only friend's cause of a special case. Trust me, if he didn't have to, he wouldn't talk to people or befriend them. He rathers being alone."

"How can anyone rather being alone?" Sana asked stepping into the conversation for the first time.

"He just does. Look I'm sorry but I can't say anything. Even though he's an anti social person, he has his secrets and I must respect them because he still is one of my best friends."

Mami sighed disappointingly and Sana looked at the floor. "I respect that." Naozumi said.

"You do?" Tsyoshi said with a confused look on his face.

"Well yeah. I mean everyone has their own secrets. Why should he be any different?" _'Even though he is a bastard that I don't like.'_

"I just don't understand why he would rather be alone? It doesn't make sense." Sana said to herself quietly. But both Naozumi and Tsyoshi heard.

"Things happen. Akito, well Akito's had it rough." Tsyoshi said. _'Crap. This is bad. I didn't think we would end up talking about him.'_

"He's like a lone wolf." Sana said sadly. Tsyoshi stopped all his thinking and froze.

"Wait, what did you say?" he asked. Sana looked weirdly at him.

"'I said he's like a lone wolf? You know, wolves travel in packs and he's the lone one sitting on the outside." The brunette explained.

'_A lone wolf… Just like his animal. Alone. A wolf. A lone wolf.. Akito… you're a lone wolf.'_

"So Tsyoshi? Where did you two come from? And why are you here? I mean there's gotta be a reason for you two being here am I right?" Hisea asked.

"Well umm we just had this big thing come up and we had to transfer schools." Tsyoshi tried his best to come up with a good enough lie but it wasn't working so well.

"You're keeping something from us aren't you?" Hisea questioned.

"N-no. It's ju-just that we don't really like to talk about it. You know, the past brings up unwanted memories."

"Like what?" asked Gomi.

"Okay guys! Leave him alone. He doesn't need to tell you anything." Aya said annoyed with everyone's questioning.

Everyone stared at her in disbelief.

"Whoa." Gomi said silently.

"Aya…" Tsyoshi said in amazement. He really liked this girl now.

Sana was amazed at Aya. She never said much but defending someone else that she hardly knew was on a new level for her.

"Well, why don't we just finish our lunch? How about that?" Mami stated. Everyone nodded.

While everyone finished up, Sana looked stared at nothing in particular across the courtyard. As she let her eyes roam around, she saw him. Sana opened her mouth a little and adjusted herself so she could see him clearly. There he was eyes closed, arms behind his head, and one leg bended up. _'He looks so peaceful and… handsome without his poker face.' _Sana's cheeks had turned slight pink as she thought that. _'Wait! What am I thinking! I shouldn't be thinking things like this! But I can't help but wonder, what exactly are you hiding Hayama?'_

Sana continues to stare at the boy but then he opened his eyes and looked straight at her. Sana was caught off guard and gasped slightly. His eyes read something different. The ones she and seen before had a hard, cold look. These looked lost and almost sad. There like the eyes she had seen when she first met him at the park. It felt like an eternity when she locked her gaze with his. The bell then rang which startled Sana.

"Hey Sana." Sana looked up to see Naozumi holding out his hand.

"It's time to go back to class." He stated with a smile on his face. Sana smiled and took his hand. She then fixed her blue skirt and looked up at the place where Akito was at. But he wasn't there anymore. She sighed and walked on behind Naozumi.

Akito walked down the hallways in silent as girls screamed about how 'hot' he was and guys glared at him for stealing all the 'chicks'. He could really care less about what people thought about him. This day had been very stressful for him. So far he had no luck finding the girl and people had already begun to give him a headache.

That Sana girl was the top one next to Tsyoshi. She was rude to him then nice then rude again and then the look they had shared was… different. In her eyes, he saw sympathy and what was forgiveness? He didn't know but she just added. Tsyoshi was giving him a headache as well. First he didn't want to be here, and then he goes and tells him off about slapping that Sana girls hand away. After he decides he wants to join them for lunch.

"Damn." He said to himself as he sat down in his next class.

The final bell soon rang and the school began to empty itself of kids. Sana walked along the school's outside wall, while conversing with her friends. That's when she saw Tsyoshi and Akito up ahead of them.

"Hey Tsyoshi!" she screamed. Tsyoshi looked over at her smiled and waved slightly.

"Akito's with him!" Mami yelled.

Gomi groaned as Hisea yelled too. Naozumi frowned and Aya smiled.

"Hey guys what's up?" he asked.

"Not much. Just walking home. Wanna join us?" Sana asked.

"Yeah! Join us!" Mami said excitedly. Tsyoshi chuckled and said "Sure why not?"

"I think I'll pass." Akito said as he pushed himself off the wall and began to walk away. Mami cried anime tears and Tsyoshi sighed at his friend. _'Akito…'_

Sana watched him walk away and for a quick minute, wanted to run after him but stopped herself.

"Common guys. Let's head home." Naozumi quickly said.

They all nodded and headed home. Along the way, they tried to deprive Tsyoshi information about Akito but Tsyoshi kept to his word about not saying anything. Sana smiled and went along with her friends but she couldn't help but think back to the boy. _'He headed towards the park. Maybe he went there?'_

"Hey guys!" Sana shouted as the group stopped walking.

"What is it Sana?" Naozumi asked.

"I forgot I had something to do with Rei. I'll see you guy's tomorrow kay? Bye!" she screamed as she ran in the direction she just came from. Naozumi had a worried look in his eyes while everyone else just continued walking. _'Sana… what are you doing?'_

Sana ran until she made it to the park. She was a great stamina runner since she had so much. It wasn't hard for her. The only problem was that her skirt kept riding up. She shivered and covered herself with her coat. It grew dark quickly so the night temperatures took over. She walked over to the park and looked around for him. She went over to the bench they had met at but no sign of him. _'Where is he?'_

She kept looking around and double checking just to make sure. She soon grew tired and sat down for a quick break.

"I'm so stupid. Why did I come back this way when he would have been long gone a long time ago before I got here?" She said to herself s she slapped her forehead.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid." She kept repeating to herself over and over.

"Well hello pretty." Sana stood straight up and froze. She looked over and saw three guys surrounding her.

"Uh hi?" she answered nervously.

"Why is a beautiful girl like you sitting out here in the cold?" said one of the guys. He had red hair and was fairly skinny and tall.

"And calling yourself stupid as well?" said the other who had black hair but was shorter and a little fatter then the red head.

"Why don't you come back with us? We will take good care of you… I promise." Said the red head as he came closer to Sana and stroked her chin. Sana shivered and went back against the bench.

"P-please. Just leave m-me alone." Sana was terrified. She had no clue what these guys would do to her.

"Riko! Don't hog the whole girl dude!" Sana looked up to see a blue haired guy who wasn't fat or skinny. He was muscular and tall.

"Shut up Luka! I found her so I get to have her!" shouted Riko.

"Nah man you gotta share. I want some of her too." Shouted the black haired man.

"Shut up Kise!" shouted both the red head and blue haired man.

"Now where were we?" said Riko as he leaned down to kiss Sana. But Sana saw this coming and kicked him in every man's prize possession.

Riko hit the ground hard and shouted "Oww! My fuckin balls!" Kise and Luka laughed at their friend.

"Haha you dumbass! She nailed you good!" Kise shouted.

"Hey if you two are finished! She's getting away!" shouted Luka.

"G-get her!" shouted Riko.

Sana ran as fast as her feet could take her. She didn't know where she was going but she ran. She then stepped on something slippery and fell. She landed on her knees. She winced from the pain. As soon as she got up, two strong hands grabbed both her arms.

"Ahh!" she yelled.

"Shut up girl!" said Kise. Sana felt a sharp pain on her cheek. She suddenly cried out harder.

"Stupid Riko! You're gunna get us arrested!" Luka stated.

"That bitch deserved it! She kicked me hard!" Riko explained.

"Yeah yeah whatever." Kise said.

"SOMEONE PLEASE HELP ME!" Sana screamed with all she could. Suddenly a rough hand covered her mouth.

"Shit. Stupid girl." Kise said.

"Luka put her on the floor. I'm gunna have my fun." Riko said as he began to undo his belt.

Sana went wide eyed and began to cry. She began to move around to try and escape but it was no use because Luka held her down.

"Dude, I do not want to see you do it with this girl." Luka said as he looked the other way.

"Just shut up and hold her!" Riko yelled.

"Just hurry up Riko!" hissed Kise.

"Now I promise I will try and be gentle." He whispered as he went touch Sana. She cried under Luka's hand. The tears poured out of her eyes and she closed them as she felt Riko's hand grow closer and closer. _'Someone… please save me.'_

As if god had heard her plea, Sana no longer felt Riko's weight on top of her.

"Agh!" Riko screamed as he was knocked off Sana. He grabbed his head to stop the throbbing pain he had endured from the kick.

"What the hell?" Luka said but was cut short when he got a punch to the gut. He fell back as he grabbed his now pained abdomen.

"Luka! Riko! Hur-" but that's where Kise finished as he got an elbow to his nose. Blood began to pour out and he screamed as he held it.

Sana slowly pushed herself up and slowly opened her eyes. She saw all three of her attackers on the floor. She screamed when she felt someone touch her shoulder.

"Leave me alone!" she pushed the person back and she moved back quickly.

"Kurata relax. It's me. Hayama." Sana opened her eyes and looked up to see the face of the blonde haired boy she had just met. She cried harder and hugged her knees.

Akito didn't know what to do. She was almost raped and he didn't know how to comfort her. He had never comforted anyone before. He walked closer to the girl and put both hands on both her shoulders. Sana immediately looked up and gazed into Akito's eyes. This time his eyes said something else.

"It's okay. I'm here. You don't have to be scared. They won't touch you anymore." He said calmly.

"Ha-Hayama…" she hiccuped. She then closed her eyes and reopened them. But when she opened them, she saw the man known as Luka with a thick tree branch in his hand.

"Hayama! Watch out!" she yelled.

Akito looked behind him and saw the tree branch coming down to him. He put his right arm up in defense and blocked the branch from going any further. He winced slightly from the pain but ignored it.

"You sick bastards. I'll kill you." Akito hissed.

"Try it you brat!" Luka yelled as he brought the tree branch up and down again. This time Akito anticipated his move and kicked the branch, splitting it in half. Luka gaped but didn't react in time as Akito did a three hand combo. He gave him two solid punches in the face and abdomen, with the final being in the chest. Luka fell back, gasping for air.

"Ahh!" yelled Kise as he ran towards Akito with his fist ready. Akito dodged his fist and grabbed it. He twisted his arm and made him fall to the floor. Kise yelled in pain while Akito kneed him in the face once more. He let go of Kise's arm and kicked him hard in the stomach which sent him flying. Kise landed with a hard 'thump'.

Sana stared at Akito in awe. He moved so gracefully but his moves were lethal. But what scared Sana was that Akito didn't show any sign of mercy. He hurt them badly.

"You damn piece of shit! I'll show you to mess with me!" Riko shouted as he stood up.

"Come and get me." Akito stated.

Riko blinked and in the next second Akito was gone. Riko frantically looked around for him but there was no sign of him. "What the hell? Where are you!" Then a string force hit Riko in the back. The red haired man fell over as Akito kicked him on the weakest part of his back. Riko tried to get up but Akito stopped him as he kicked his stomach. Riko spat out blood and curled up in a ball. Akito grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him up to his face.

"If you ever _**ever**_ touch her again, I will really kill you." Akito had never had so much hate in his eyes, not even for Ituko. Akito threw him to the ground and clenched his now bruised hands.

Sana couldn't believe what she had just seen. This was the kind of stuff you seen in karate movies, not real life. Sana then noticed Akito walking back towards her.

"You alright?" he asked as he kneeled down.

"Hayama, how in the world did you learn that? You only see stuff like that in the movies." She said.

"Ask questions later. Right now we need to get you home and seen by a medic." Akito said.

"A medic?" Sana questioned.

"I meant a doctor." Akito said as he shook his head. Sana looked at him first but then nodded. Akito stood up over Sana stuck his hand out for her. She grabbed it and tried to lift herself up but fell back down when the pain in her left foot increased.

"Oww!" she said as she fell. She pulled Akito down with her slightly. He regained his balance and looked at her. "What's wrong?" he asked with slight concern.

"I think I twisted my ankle when I slipped." She said as she grabbed her foot. Akito nodded. He pulled her up and turned around then kneeled. Sana was confused.

"Uh… Hayama what are you doing?" she asked stupidly.

Akito sighed. "Get on my back. You obviously can't walk home." Sana blushed immediately.

"Ar- are you sure?" she questioned.

"Yes. Now get on." Akito commanded.

"R-right!" Sana said. She limped over to Akito and wrapped her arms around his neck. Akito then hauled himself up and wrapped his arms around her legs. Sana blushed again at the sudden contact. Akito began to walk.

"Wait."

Akito stopped and looked up at Sana. "What?"

"What about them?" Akito looked over his shoulder and at the guys on the floor. "Don't worry about them."

Akito then continued to walk, with a hurt Sana on his back, into the city.

None had said anything for a while. Akito stood quiet and Sana was still recovering from her experience if that's what they call it. Akito had noticed how quiet she had been but didn't know what to tell her. Like he had thought before, he was never the comfort type.

"Thank you."

Akito perked up and looked over the auburn headed girl.

"What?"

"Thank you." She repeated softly but loud enough for him to hear. Akito looked at the girl on his back and watched as she buried her hazel eyes in her bangs.

"If it wasn't for you, I would have been…" but her voice trailed off as she began to cry. Akito continued walking but he felt remorse for her,

She continued to cry as she tightened her grip around his neck and buried her head into Akito's shoulder. He felt her tears soak through his jacket into his shirt.

"I-I was so stu-stupid. I went to l-look for you but I kn- knew you would have be- been gone. Then they came and th- that guy. He could have, he could have… raped me." She cried as she said rape lowly.

Akito continued walking as he heard Sana's confession. _'Why would she have gone out looking for me?'_

"I can't help but think about what would have happened if you didn't come along." Sana chocked out.

Akito kept on walking with Sana on his back. He didn't have anything to say. But she was also right. What if he didn't hear her scream? What if he left when he originally planned too? What if he made it a second to short? All this what if's? ran through his head. But then an image of the past came into his head as he remembered a mission he had similar to this incident.

_*** A Year Ago**_

_Akito, Kyo, and Hiyori had just finished patrolling the Moon country's borders. They had gotten word from one of their spies that Ituko and his group had just been recently spotted. As soon as the report came in, Akito headed out quickly._

_He and his comrades had been walking in the outer area of the Moon country's Bazim forest. Most people don't dare to walk in this forest for it was rumored to be haunted by ghost of the past. Akito, Kyo and Hiyori had been walking in this forest for almost four days and they had seen nothing of ghost. Akito grew frustrated because there was no sign of Ituko or the Evil 5._

"_This forest is too much." Kyo complained as he stepped over a log._

"_I agree. It's starting to become a pain." Added on Hiyori as she wiped the sweat of her forehead. _

_Akito continued walking without saying a word. But inwardly, he agreed with his fellow comrades._

_The forest was known to have bizarre temperatures at different times. It could be the middle of the day and it be freezing cold. Or it could be late at night and scorching hot. The uniform wasn't helping much since it covered most of their bodies; also adding on the cloak, which made it worse._

_Hiyori pulled down her pink long neck and took off her now sweat covered gloves. It was around 11 in the morning and the sun had been beating down on them. Kyo ran his hand through his sweat filled hair and loosened his gray cloak. He pulled down his arm sweatband and rubbed the area where the sweat had gathered. _

_But both knights felt sorry for their captain who dressed in complete black. He attracted all the sun and to them, it looked like he was about to explode. _

_About an hour later they stopped at a river and took a quick break. Akito seemed to scanning his map of the area to see how far they were from the sighting area._

"_Alright. Were about two miles south of the location. If we move fast, we'll be able to get there before sunset." Akito briefly explained._

"_Yeah okay boss." Kyo answered while dunking his head in the river._

"_Captain?" Akito looked over to see Hiyori staring right at him._

"_What?" he answered coldly. _

"_What are we gunna do if we happen to find Ituko and his group?" asked the brown haired girl as she wiped her forehead with her towel._

"_Were going to end them." With that Akito walked away._

_Hiyori sighed and sat down. She knew his answer but does he really think that just three of them can take down five of them?_

"_Don't sweat about it too much. Besides, I bet you twenty pounds those reports are giving us false information." Kyo said as he tried to brighten her up._

_She smiled and said "I don't think they are real either."_

"_See? Nothing to worry about." He said as he chuckled._

"_I guess your right Kyo." She said as she exhaled._

"_Well, if they were to attack, don't worry. I will protect you and make sure they don't hurt you." Kyo replied as he winked at the girl causing her to blush._

"_T-thank you Kyo." She stuttered slightly. Kyo laughed as he stood up. _

"_Let's get Akito and head out." He stated. She nodded and stood up as well. Then a scream was heard._

"_AHHHH!" Kyo quickly drew out his nun chucks while Hiyori snatched out her bow and prepared an arrow. At that same second, Akito popped out of the dark, running on ahead of both of them while gripping his sword._

"_Let's go!" he yelled. Kyo and Hiyori didn't hesitate. They ran right after him._

_Akito ran as fast as his feet would take him. He had to get to that scream. It could have been Ituko or one of the evil 5 attacking an innocent by stander._

_As the three man group ran through the forest, a small clearing came to view up ahead. Akito took his sword from his white sheath and cut through the plants in his way. In a matter of seconds, Akito, Hiyori and Kyo jumped out into the clearing to find a woman bloodied and bruised up on the floor with a man hovering over her. _

_The man wore a faded black armor vest and torn up leather pants which were now covered in crimson red. He had a wicked smile on his face and on the floor was a purple and black cloak that had the evil kingdom insignia on it. Akito recognized that insignia anywhere._

"_Nice of you to show up." Said the man._

"_You sick bastard! Get away from her!" shouted Kyo as he prepared his nun chucks._

_Hiyori stood brave as she placed the arrow on her bow. She shook a little from the tragic sight in front of her._

"_Where is he?" Akito asked._

"_You mean Captain Oshido?" The man laughed. "He has no time for you Hayama. He had better things to do." He looked up and looked over at the three knights._

"_But I must say, your spies are better than we had imagined. But what a shame that they didn't give us the information we wanted. They could have been handy to us." He said as he grinned._

"_Oh no." Hiyori almost whispered as tears welled up in her eyes. _

_A menacing laugh escaped the evil man's lip and said "Yes. They are dead."_

"_And so are you Sanji!" Kyo yelled as he raced towards the man._

"_Tsk tsk Hayama, you should keep better control on your men." The man known as Sanji replied as he dodged Kyo's attack. Kyo growled and twirled his nun chucks around. He sling shot them at Sanji only to have them entangled around the curved swords. _

"_Or they might just die." Kyo lost balanced as he felt himself being pushed towards Sanji. Kyo let go of his weapons and moved back, barely dodging the swing the man threw._

_Kyo breathed heavily as he glared at the man in front. He then felt a drip of liquid run down his cheek. He had cut him!_

"_Haha you see! I could cut you down if I had wished to." Sanji said._

"_Kotetsu fall back. I will take care of him." Kyo looked up surprised, to see Akito walking up next to him._

"_But Akito." _

"_No buts. Protect Sugiza as she tried to console the girl on the floor. But stay on alert as we don't know if they are more of them here." Akito explained. Kyo was about to argue but decided not to. He nodded and ran over to the girl and Hiyori._

"_So, it's me and you now?" Sanji smiled. "That's great. Now ill have the pleasure of killing you!"_

_Sanji ran straight at Akito, with both swords in his hands, swinging them around crazily. Akito readied himself in his battle stance. In one slick movement, two swords came down to Akito. Akito brought up his black sword to block. _

_Akito pushed Sanji back. "Not bad Hayama. Let's see what you can do with this!"_

_Akito went wide eyed as Sanji connected his two blades. Akito saw this as his chance to attack and went for an opening. He brought his blade down to Sanji's arm but as quick as he did that, Sanji's curved sword blocked Akito's blade from going down any further._

_In one quick movement, Sanji brought the other end of his blade over and slashed Akito on his arm. Akito winced as he felt Sanji's blade cut him. How could he be so stupid! Akito quickly moved before Sanji could get another sweep at him._

_As Akito fought Sanji, Kyo and Hiyori, well mainly Hiyori had looked over the woman's wounds._

"_So what did he do too her?" asked a frustrated Kyo._

"_To put it simple, he raped her." She said grimly._

"_Damn bastard." Kyo said._

"_She has a few broken ribs, a broken nose, her private areas are destroyed and her face is hardly recognizable. I don't know if she will live." Said the knight as she looked down at the floor._

"_We have to save her." Stated Kyo._

_Akito had managed to cut Sanji, but he was a madman. No matter the injury, Sanji stood up, licked his lips and grinned evilly. Akito began to grow tired. This guy had so much stamina, he hated to admit, it was hard to keep up with him. Akito gripped his blade as Sanji came at him. Sanji disconnected both his swords and threw one at Akito. Akito blocked it but twirled it around his blade. Sanji came at him at full force but Akito threw his own sword back at him. Sanji didn't see this coming and yelled as the blade pierced his shoulder._

"_Ahh! Damn wolf!" he sneered. Akito panted and ran towards a kneeled Sanji. He brought his sword over his shoulder and slashed at him. Sanji quickly dodged this by a mere hair. Akito glared at him and moved back before Sanji could think of doing anything._

"_Well not bad Hayama. It's just too bad that my time has come. We will meet again soon." With that Sanji dashed out of the clearing into the forest. Akito followed on behind him but was stopped._

"_Akito! Wait!" Kyo yelled out._

"_Dammit! What!" he yelled back._

"_We need to get this girl to a medic now!"_

_Akito growled and clenched his blade. He drew it back in its sheath and walked over to his comrades. _

"_What happened to her." He asked._

"_She was raped." Akito's cold face went stern. He walked over to the woman but went wide eyed as he knew who she was. Kyo noticed and asked "What?"_

"_She… I know her." Both Kyo and Hiyori were shocked to find out this information. __*****_

The girl died in the next half hour. Turns out it was his sister's best friend who was vacationing out with her family. Akito wasn't able to save her and his sister blamed him.

_*****__ "You're supposed to be a knight! Your suppose to protect! If you can't protect then what the hell are you doing!" __*****_

Akito swore to himself to never let that happen again. Now on his back, was this girl he had just met that he barely saved. If he would have gotten there just a couple seconds later… _'No. You saved her. That's all that matters.'_

"Look." Akito spoke up. Sana perked her head up and looked at the boy caring her.

"Don't think anymore 'what ifs?'. The point is your safe. I got there in time so don't worry about it anymore got it?" he said bluntly. Sana blinked a couple times trying to comprehend what Akito had said.

"Thank you." Were the only words she could get across. She began to cry again and latched onto Akito harder. Akito sighed. This was going to be a long night.

After walking for what seemed like hours, Akito arrived to his home. He had no clue where Sana lived, so he took her back to his home. As he walked through the lobby, Kenta eyed him strangely.

"Already getting laid? Man you work fast." He said with a smirk on his face.

Akito ignored him and walked to the elevator. Barely managing, he pushed the 'up' arrow and waited for the elevator to arrive. When it did, he walked in and managed to press five.

When he arrived to his apartment room, he kneeled down and set Sana on the floor. She had fallen asleep on the way here and quite frankly, he didn't wanna wake her. He grabbed his key from his pocket and unlocked hi door. He grabbed Sana bridal style and walked over to his room. He set her down on the bed and covered her with his sheets. After tucking her in, he walked out and sat down on the couch.

He let out a long sigh and leaned back. He rubbed his eyes and opened them. He scanned his room and saw Sana's bag on the table. He reached over for it and hesitated opening it. _'Her parents might be worried about her. I should call and let them know.'_

Akito opened the bag and quickly found her cell. He opened the thing and explored the phone for a while. He might be a genius but he hadn't gotten the whole phone thing down. After 20 minutes of exploring her phone, he finally found the contact section. He scrolled down to find her mother's number. He smirked as he seen her contact name; _Mama!:D_.

He pressed the call button and pressed the phone against his ear. The phone began to ring. For some reason, Akito felt… nervous? He didn't know but it was a new feeling to him. After a few rings, the person on the other line picked up.

"Sana?" answered an older voice that belonged to a woman.

"She is sleeping. Are you her mother?" asked Akito. The woman took her time to answer but then said "Who is this?"

"A friend of Kurata. Now are you Mrs. Kurata?" he asked once more. The woman didn't answer and another voice entered the conversation. Soon, it grew silent and Akito grew impatient.

"Hello?" This time it was a different voice that answered.

"Is this Mrs. Kurata?" Akito asked.

"This is her. How may I help you young sir?" Akito inwardly smirked. _'At least she had manners.'_

"This is Hayama Akito. An... acquaintance of Kurata. She is staying at my home tonight because of a… incident that occurred earlier. I didn't know where you lived so I decided to take her to my home." Akito explained as the other side of the phone grew silent once more.

"Don't worry. I'm no kidnapper. I am merely a school student. I will not touch her or harm her in anyway. You have my oath."

After a few seconds of silence, the person on the other side spoke up. "Hayama you say?"

"Yes." He replied.

"I trust you. Keep my daughter safe please."

"Okay."

"Goodnight… Oh one other thing." Said the woman.

"Yes?" Akito answered.

"I want to meet you. Come by my home after school tomorrow. Sana will show you the way."

Akito was stunned. She wanted to meet him? What was that all about?

"Alright." Akito answered.

"Right then. Goodnight boy." With that, the phone line went dead and their connection was disconnected. Akito set her phone down and stared at it. Only one thing had run through his mind the entire time. _'What have I gotten myself into?'_

Misako Kurata was sitting in her living room, thinking about the conversation with the boy she had just met. She didn't know how to explain it, but this young man was… different.

"My lady." Said the maid Shimura.

"Yes?" answered the author.

"Are you sure about this? I mean what if he was lying and intends to harm Sana?" She asked worriedly. Sana was like a granddaughter to her. She didn't want anything horrible happening to her.

"Tell me Shimura, do you think a kidnapper would go through all the trouble of saying that just to get us to believe him?" Shimura stood quiet.

"I don't believe so." Misako smiled. "Then there you go." Shimura smiled slightly.

"But what makes you so sure?" she questioned one last time.

Misako stood quiet for a few seconds but then stated "His voice." Shimura seemed confused.

"His voice?" she asked.

"His voice was calm and in tone. He didn't stutter, he didn't laugh, and he had no emotion. He was simply calm and respectful. No kidnapper would do that."

Shimura thought about Misako's explanation and realized that it made sense. No kidnapper would bother putting up a show like this. She smiled and said "More tea my lady?"

**A/N: Yay! I'm done(: I liked the way this chapter came out if I may say. I think it's one of my better ones(:. Right anyways. So I hope my fight scene wasn't bad. I'm not too good with them. And I haven't really read any stories with many sword fight scenes so if anyone knows any please let me know! I added some of Akito's past even though I didn't mean too:P. So I guess that's a little extra. Now to Sana!**

**Sana: I didn't like this chapter.**

**Akito: Same here.**

**Tsyoshi: I liked it!**

**Sana: Well cuz you met Aya! Then you two will fall in love and blehh.**

**Tsyoshi: (Blushes ferociously) NO!**

**Akito: I'm out. (Walks away)**

**Me: Well that's about it. Please review and tell me what you think! I would gladly appreciate it(:**

**Sana: She also hopes you enjoyed it. I know I didn't. (Grumbles some inaudible words)**

**Me: Oh cheer up! **


	6. Book 1: Chapter 5: Changes

**A/N: I am sooooo sorry for the delay. I had testing, finals, and sooo much homework to do. But now that school's ending, there giving me soo much! You would think they would give you less though right? Blehh! I also have finals to take tomorrow and Thursday so I wont update till maybe the weekend. So Friday was the seniors last day of school:( I was so sad. I'm gunna miss them:( So to all those graduates out there... this is for you! Congratulations to the Class Of 2010! I wish you all luck in the future. Anyways to Sana(:**

**Sana: Your not gunna have me almost get raped again are you?**

**Me: Course not. That was just so you and Akito can get to know each other a bit more(:**

**Sana: Well there could have been another way!**

**Me: Oh stop your gibber gabbing. And we have a new comer to help us with the disclaimer!**

**Sana: Who?**

**Babbit: Babbit has returned!**

**Sana: Oh great. -_-**

**Babbit: Author here doesn't own Kodocha or anything having to do with it. And she certainly doesn't own me! I'm to cute to be owned!**

**Me: -_- Maybe I shouldn't have brought him in.**

**Sana: You shouldn't have.**

'_Thought'_

"Speech"

_*Flashback*_

_**Arc 1: A New World Chapter 5: Changes**_

_It was cold. It was very cold and dark. In the middle of the a cold dark room sat a lone girl. It look like she had been beaten up. Her auburn hair was all over the place and her clothes were tattered and torn. On her face, arms, and legs she had cuts and bruises. She was crying. She hugged her knees and kept them close to her. She was in fear. In fear that they would attack again._

"_Someone, please help me." The girl chocked out. _

"_No ones going to help you." The girl went wide eyed and looked up to see them once more. She was a broken girl; no longer innocent and it was all because of them._

"_You were such a pretty girl when we first met you. Now look at you. Your a mess and you're ugly." said the man standing there in front of her._

"_Doesn't mean we cant have our way with her." answered another man as he walked up._

"_I want her first this time! You two always get her first!" shouted another voice as this man came into view. The young auburn cried. It was happening all over again and there was nothing she could do to stop it. She was weak and helpless._

"_Fine. Go for it. Get us when your done." With that the two walked away._

_The girl then realized it was about to happen again. The grip she had on herself got tighter as the man grew closer._

"_Now common. I'm not going to hurt you that bad. Besides you should be use to it by now." said the man as he came closer. The girl screamed when the man touched her but nothing came from her mouth. She was then pinned to the floor and soon began the miserable torture._

_After taunting her and hurting her for what seemed eternity, he had finally stopped._

"_Now I promise you will enjoy this." with that he pulled off what was covering her private area from the bleak world. She felt herself dying from the inside as he pulled his pants down. He got closer and closer and all she could do was cry. He then came and..._

"NO!" Sana screamed as she jolted up from the bed. Her auburn locks stuck to her face as the sweat ran down from her forehead to her neck. She was breathing hard and was covered with sweat.

"It was just a dream Sana. It was just a dream." She reassured to herself. _'But it felt so real.'_

"But where am I?" Sana questioned out loud as she roamed the room she was in. It was a simple yet comfortable place. The walls were white and there was a desk and a small closet. There was a small lamp post next to the bed and that was about it. She then crawled out of bed and put her fragile feet on the floor. A sudden cold air hit her legs and that's when she realized that her school blue skirt uniform was gone! She look at her self and seen that she had on a button up white shirt that was huge on her. She began to panic. _'What happened to me?'_

Then it suddenly came to her. _'Oh yeah. Hayama saved me last night. But, where am I?' _

Sana got off the bed and pulled the shirt down as much as she could. Then a sudden pain erupted from her ankle. She clutched onto it and remembered that she had twisted it. She stood up and endured the pain. She limped over to the window and looked out. She was amazed at what she saw. _'You could see the whole city form here!'_

She walked around the room with her hurt ankle and found some sweat pants. She wasn't going to walk around half naked so she decided to put them on. They were a little big on her but they would work. She limped towards the door and hesitated a little to open it. She gathered up all her courage and opened the door.

She walked out of the room to see a small living room and kitchen. In the living room was a path to an open balcony that blew cold air into the room. She walked over to the balcony. Sana shivered a bit and rubbed her arm.

"The view is even prettier from the balcony." She said as she looked onto the city. The cold winter air blew her hair all over her face as she leaned against the rail.

"Don t lean over to much. You might fall."

Sana quickly turned around to see her savior, Hayama Akito.

"Hayama." Sana mumbled. He was in a white muscle shirt and his school pants while his hair was still uncontrollably wild. His golden eyes bore into her hazel ones. Sana had to admit that he looked kinda 'hot' as Hisea might put it.

"Get inside before you catch a cold you idiot." he said as he walked back inside.

Sana glared at boy. "Look who's talking! Your the one in a muscle shirt!" She shouted as she walked in behind him. Akito went over to the couch and picked up his blue school shirt.

"Uh Hayama. How did I get into these clothes?" Sana asked hoping it wasn't him that changed her.

"I asked the older woman across the hall to dress you." He stated coolly.

"Oh well thank you." She said nervously.

"Are you going to be able to go to school?" he asked.

Sana went wide eyed. She didn't think about school. Well who would after what she went through? She bit her lip nervously and clenched her hands into a fist. Akito noticed this.

"I uh..." But before Sana could finish her sentence, Akito interrupted.

"I would advise you to go home and take some time to yourself. You need to recuperate after what happened. Also to heal that ankle of yours." stated the blonde.

Sana looked down and bore sullen look on her face. "I think I'll do that." She answered.

Akito nodded and grabbed his jacket. He picked up his school bag and threw it over his shoulder. He was about to walk out until Sana stopped him.

"Wait!" yelled the brunette.

Akito stopped and looked over his shoulder.

"I, I cant go out there alone. N-not after yesterday. I-I cant." she chocked out.

Akito sighed and leaned against his door. He decided he would walk her to her house. It wouldn't take long anyway.

"Alright. Your stuff is in that bag over there. You could wear that if you like or change. I don't care but hurry it up." Akito said swiftly as he pointed towards the bag on his kitchen counter. Sana nodded and grabbed her bag. She entered Akito's room and closed the door behind her.

Akito exhaled and rubbed his head. "What a pain." Then there was a knock on the door. He opened it and revealed a ready Tsyoshi.

"Hey!" He said cheerfully. "Ready?" he asked.

"I have something to do today. I'll meet you there." Akito said.

"Ahh what? What do you have to do?" Tsyoshi asked surprised.

"Something." With that Akito closed the door leaving a dumbfounded Tsyoshi.

He leaned back against the door and closed is eyes while digging his hands in his pockets. He thought about his mission and how so far he has found nothing. _'Hazel eyed girl, and the kingdom insignia tattooed on her back. What else did he tell me? Oh yeah Auburn hair and peach color skin. Well that helps more. It's a good thing Gojo remembered that before I left.' _Akito thought long and hard about all the girls he seen so far. But none came to mind.

He frowned and scratched his head. This was going to take time. Time he didn't have.

"Alright, I'm ready." Akito looked up to see Sana standing in front of him in her school uniform as if she was going to school. But there was something different about her. His cold eyes soaked in her appearance and realized she look older with her hair down. She looked her age and pretty even if he hated to admit it.

"What?" she asked.

Akito shook his head and opened the door. He walked out with her behind him. They walked down to the elevator and headed down.

Sana was quite nervous. What would her mom say when she saw her with some guy? She then looked over at Akito and seen him leaning against the wall with his eyes closed. _'He always does that!'_

When the elevator touched the floor, both teenagers walked out. Kenta eyed Sana and smirked. Sana noticed and looked down at the floor nervously.

"Ignore him." Akito commented.

Sana looked up at the blonde haired boy in front of her. He calmly walked with the bag thrown over his shoulder and his other hand in his pocket.

"I'm surprised they haven't kicked you out kid." Kenta said with the cigar in his mouth and both his feet on top of the desk.

Akito ignored him again and continued walking. Kenta smiled and decided to mess with them some more.

"Like trouble makers girl? Well you got yourself a good one right there." he added in.

Sana bit her lip and clenched her fist. But before she said anything, Akito was already on it.

"Shut the hell up you idiot. You don't know what happened so shut your mouth."

Both Sana and Kenta stared wide eyed at the boy. Kenta glared and grabbed the newspaper and opened it in front of him to block out the two teenagers. Sana looked at the boy who just stood up or her. _'Does this mean...?' _

But her thoughts were soon cut short when Akito opened the double doors to exit the building. Sana quickly followed out. They walked in silence for what seemed hours to Sana. Akito didn't say a word and it irritated Sana to no end. He was to silent.

"Why don't you ever talk?" Sana asked.

"..." Silence. Akito ignored her and pretended to have not heard her even though it was dead silent.

"Fine. Be that way." Sana said while crossing her arms. Sana couldn't help but notice all the passing high schoolers looking at her. She wrapped her arms around her frame tightly and made sure no one saw anything. After yesterday, she didn't want a repeat.

Akito wasn't dense. He noticed the boys eying her. But what would he expect? She usually wore pig tails with a a childish hair tie, but right now she wore her hair down and it made her look, well good. _'What the hell? What am I thinking! Damn Hayama. Focus on the mission!'_

The blonde then noticed that that the auburn came closer to him as they walked. She was staring at the floor nervously while walking clutching her shirt. But for some reason, he felt horrible.

"We turn right over in that corner." Sana said while pointing slightly at the corner of the street coming up ahead.

Akito did as he was told and followed the girl as she led the way. He happened to notice that the sizes of the house were growing. Soon he was surrounded by mansions.

"Here we are." Sana said quietly as she stopped walking. Akito observed the house to the left of him. It was big. The house was caged in by a wall and an outer gate. But from the gate view he could see how much room there really was in the front yard. Sana reached over to the gate and unlocked it. She slowly opened it but stopped. Akito dug his hands in his pockets and figured it was time to go, so he began to walk.

"Wait!" Akito stopped walking and turned around to face the auburn in front of him.

"Thank you." She said with a smiled on her face. Akito turned back the way he was walking and went off to school. Sana watched the boy leave. But for some reason, she was sadden by his departure. She sighed and headed inside, not knowing what her mom would say.

"That ain't fair Ikuto!" yelled a blue haired, purple eyed, man known as Hoshino Sanji, bearer of The Shark of Terror.

"Why do you get to go while we have to stay here?" asked a black haired woman with ice blue eyes named Ata Suzuki who was given the title of The Fox of Keenness.

"I agree." agreed a red headed man with amber eyes, known as Namamori Genji, who bore the Crocodile Of Brute Force.

"Enough!" shouted Oshido Ituko, son of the evil Matsumo and Bearer of The Dragon Of Evil.

"I think I know why you want us to stay." said a brown haired, red eyed woman named Kanashi Kaname, who bore The Snake Of Treachery.

Ituko turned over to face the brown haired woman. He smirked as he looked over at her. _'Sharp as ever aren't you Kaname?'_

"State your reasons woman." he answered.

"Simple. You want Hayama to yourself. You want to kill him. You want no one to interfere.." she said as she took a look at her nails.

Ituko grinned evilly. "Your reasons are correct. I do want that wolf bastard to myself."

"But you also want our master to see you as an equal and not some failure. Am I right Ituko?" said the red eyed woman.

Ituko glared at the woman standing in front of him.

"Ha I knew it." said Kaname

"Shut up Kaname or ill feed you to the lions." Ituko threatened.

Kaname walked by and ran her hand through the Ituko's black locks of hair. "I'm sure you would." she said seductively sending shivers down Ituko's spine. Ituko rapidly spun around watching Kaname walk away, swaying her hips back and forth. He gulped and turned back. _'Ugh, that woman. I'll never understand her.'_

"She's got control over you haha!" shouted Sanji.

"Want me to feed you to the lions Sanji!" Ituko retorted.

"Like you would." Sanji answered.

"Do not test me shark boy." said Ituko as Sanji showed his razor sharp teeth.

"Sanji." Sanji turned around to face one of his following teammates, Genji.

"Leave Ituko alone. He has to be leaving soon." He explained.

"Whatever." he said as he walked out of the room.

"Sanji will be Sanji, Genji, Captain Ituko." said Suzuki.

"We both know that Suzuki." replied Genji.

"Well, I'm just stating." Suzuki then stood up and began to walk out. "Oh, by the way, I think Kaname is waiting for some sort of apology if you know what I'm saying Captain Ituko." With that, Suzuki walked out of the room leaving Genji and Ituko.

"Ugh. How did I get myself dragged in this mess." Ituko complained.

"I don't know but you better hurry on up before she gets cranky." Genji added in as he left the room a long with his comrades. Ituko stood in the room by himself. He frowned and said "Prepare yourself Hayama. I'm coming after you."

Sana nervously walked inside her gated home, with anxiety running through her body. Akito was no longer with her. He had left and truth be told she was scared out of her mind. For some odd reason, she felt completely safe around him. But now she was scared, even though she was inside the gates of her home.

"Here I go. Oh god I hope mama isn't mad." Sana said to herself as she walked up and opened the door slowly. A small creak came from the door and she poked her head in. The house was quieter then usual which made her more anxious. She then walked in and closed the door behind her. She sighed and closed her eyes.

"Welcome back Sana."

Sana opened her eyes and jumped. She let out a small squeal and clung to the door behind her.

"Mama! You scared me!" the brunette stated.

"Sorry dear. How was your night with Mr. Hayama?" asked Misako with a small grin on her face while waving her fan.

Sana gaped and looked at her mother. _'How in the world does she know?'_

"I suppose your thinking how I know of your stay at his home?" the author asked while Sana nodded her head up and down.

"Well he called from your phone around nine saying you were at his place due to a certain incident." Sana flinched at the mention of the _incident_. She then smiled and laughed nervously.

"Really now? Hayama did that? How sweet of him I guess." Misako noticed the nervousness in her voice.

"Sana what is this incident he spoke of?" she asked.

Sana's jaw tightened, her once restless muscles tightened as well. Sweat ran down her neck and she clenched her hands. Tears began to from in her eyes. Misako noticed all this.

"Sa-"

"I... I al-almost got ra-raped." She said lowly with a sob escaping her mouth after her sentence.

Misako gasped and went wide eyed. Sana then hugged herself and leaned back against the door.

"I was walking with my friends when we met up with him. We offered him and Tsyoshi to walk with us, but he didn't want to." She paused and looked down grabbing her arm. Her eyes began to turn watery but she held it in. "I wanted to ask him some questions so I followed him, but I couldn't find him. Then three guys came up to me and began to harass me."

She let out a small cry and the battle she had with her tears was over as they fell from her eyes. She bit her lip and tried to control herself but it was no use. Misako walked over to her daughter and concealed her in a motherly hug.

"Shh Sana. Its okay. Let it out." As Misako said that, Sana cried. She latched onto her mother and cried.

"I w-was so so sc-scared. I th-thought they wer-were rea-really going t-to rape me." Sana hiccuped out. Misako held onto her daughter.

"Hayama found you?" Misako asked. Sana nodded. "Hmm..."

"He sa-saved me." Sana breathed in and exhaled. "He ca-came right be-before they cou-could do anything t-to me."

"I see." Misako said. _'Thank you Hayama.'_

After Sana cried for a while she finally calmed down and headed upstairs to her room. She laid on her bed and hugged her pillow. She looked out at the winter sky. Clouds were heading in, which meant that it it was going to snow soon. She sighed and hugged her pillow closer, closing her eyes waiting for the sleep to consume her.

_'I knew this week was going to be full of surprises.'_

School seemed different without Sana, or so thought Kamura Naozumi. He arrived to school this morning expecting to see the girl of his dreams smiling brightly at him but she wasn't here today, which was weird because she never missed school. He sat in his homeroom period and kept looking over at the seat where Sana should be. He frowned as he saw Akito Hayama staring out the window, hands crossed, not giving a care in the world. You would think he wouldn't know anything from never paying attention but he was actually really smart, which angered him.

Naozumi then looked to his left and saw the other new kid, Tsyoshi. Unlike Hayama, he was nice and very lively. From what he can already tell, Tsyoshi was a great friend. He was outspoken, nice, and a good secret keeper. Yesterday when they tried to prive him of information about Akito, he stood quiet. He respected that. He also noticed the sudden spark between Tsyoshi and Aya. Aya was never so outspoken since he had met her, but now she was talking and was always seen with Tsyoshi. A lot of things changed because of them. His fan girls now split them into the Naozumi/Akito Fan Club and it bugged him that they would go for such a strange guy.

"Mr. Kamura." said the teacher. Naozumi looked up at the teacher and answered "Yes sensei?"

"Can you recite the poem on page 132?" she asked.

Naozumi smiled and some girls squealed. "Yes mam."

The day passed on and soon ended. Tsyoshi and Akito walked along the sidewalk of the park as the once clear blue sky was now gray and dark. A cold wind blew and snow soon started to fall from the sky. Tsyoshi was trying to catch all the snow in his mouth while Akito continued walking along, thinking about a sole girl.

"You know, Sana wasn't here today. I wonder why." Tsyoshi asked while playing with snow in his hands.

Akito dug his hands in his pockets deeper and shrugged. "Who cares. It's more quiet without her around." Tsyoshi glared at his friend. "Geez Akito. You're so mean."

Akito flashed him a look and said coldly "You call me Hayama. Nothing more, nothing less."

Tsyoshi pouted his lip and and turned the other way. "Man. And here it thought you had begun to change. Guess I was wrong once again."

"Don't get attached to anyone Sasaki." Akito said. Tsyoshi looked over at the wolf bearer confused.

"I'm n-" But Tsyoshi was cut off.

"We are not staying here forever and you know that. If you get attached, it will be difficult for you to leave. You might not want to go back maybe. So don't get attached. Remember our mission objective." Akito explained with no emotion in his tone. Tsyoshi looked down at the floor and images of Aya flooded his mind.

"You know, I might not be good at goodbyes but I don't want to cut myself out from the rest of the world. I know its no vacation but here I feel free. I feel like a normal teenager, not some medic." Tsyoshi explained. "I'm not constantly fighting and worrying about you or the rest of the Royal 6 coming back dead or me not being able to heal you guys. You should enjoy this Akito. Enjoy your time here as a regular teenager, not as the Captain of The Royal 6."

Akito soak in everything Tsyoshi and shook his head. "This is a mission, not vacation. I don't have time to be a normal teenager. I need to get started on this mission now. I've wasted to much time getting involved in child's play. Oshido could be on a bigger lead then me this very second and I'm here having this conversation with you." Akito's voice was ice cold as he lectured Tsyoshi.

"I need to begin searching this god damn city for her and get her back to Alagasean as quick as possible. I don't have time to waste." he explained.

Tsyoshi glared at his best friend. "You should learn to live a little. You could do both. Acting as a regular teenager could give you an advantage. Have you ever thought about that?"

"I'll handle this my way. The sole purpose I brought you here is to help me, not get yourself involved with people like her." Akito explained. Tsyoshi had it. His anger got to the best of him and he punched Akito in the face.

"People like her! Is that how you see her and her friends! There good people Mr. High Ol Mighty! If you actually hung out with us you would know!" Akito fell back and grabbed his cheek.

"Dammit Akito! Grow a heart! Everything ain't about duty and being cold and ruthless! Be more like Kyo or Yuta!" But Tsyoshi was soon shut up when Akito punched him in the nose. Tsyoshi yelled in pain as he fell back on the snow covered floor.

"Do not compare me to them. I am who I am. If you do not like it, then deal with it. I'm not changing. I'm here for a sole purpose and that purpose only." With that, Akito left, leaving Tsyoshi by himself on the floor.

"Damn. I crossed the line this time. But he deserved it." Tsyoshi said as he stood up and headed home.

A week has passed by since the incident with Sana and she hasn't returned to school. Her mother called and said that she had a sprained ankle, which was true, and was going to be out all week. But many things had changed in that week.

Akito and Tsyoshi had become more distant to each other. Tsyoshi was mad at first but soon realized that that was who Akito was. He couldn't change him. He tried talking to him and going back to how it was, but it was difficult because Akito had grown more cold and emotionless, if it was even possible. They still walked to school together and back but it was awkward.

Tsyoshi spend most of his time with Aya and the rest of the group while Akito kept to himself. He had also began his search for the princess but it was no use. He would sneak out of school sometimes and search the city, but the search was difficult. She was about his age so she would be in school as well. There was many auburns but not many with hazel eyes. He thought he found her once, but it turned out to be a fake because she wasn't peach colored.

It was Sunday and Akito was leaning against the rail of his balcony, staring out at the city. He had on his casual attire from his world. He wore a white sleeveless long neck that had a red wolf paw print embedded above his heart.**(A/N: I hardly put these in the middle of the story but imagine the his sleeveless long neck like the one Kakashi has except his doesn't turn into a face mask.)** But instead of wearing the black pants from home, he wore lose black shorts that were easy to move in.

He walked back in and grabbed his sword, that he took out from his special hiding spot, from the small coffee table in his living room. He pulled out his black blade from its white sheath and eyed it. He hadn't used it since his fight with Ituko. He set down its sheath and held his blade. He got his ready stance, holding his sword up to his face. He inhaled and exhaled then suddenly swung it. The sheer excitement from just swinging his blade gave him a sudden feeling of being alive.

He moved his blade around a bit and practiced his swordsmen ship. Not only did he practice, he exercised and moved around his room. He did about 200 sit ups, 100 push ups, 100 up downs and stood on both his hands for about 20 minutes. He ended it with some meditation. He sat in his pose, feet crossed, and made a sign with his hands.

But his peacefulness was disturbed when someone knocked on his door. He growled slightly and got up from his pose. He walked over to the door and opened it to reveal Tsyoshi.

"Hey Ak- Hayama." He said awkwardly.

"What." Akito answered.

"I was wondering how progress was going with the you know what." he said.

"Come in." Akito said as he walked back inside to the living room. Tsyoshi noticed that the living room was out of order. The couches were moved and there was a clear area in the middle.

"Were you meditating?" Tsyoshi asked.

"Yes and training. I haven't used my blade in a week and something days. If I don't practice, I will be out out shape." Tsyoshi nodded his head.

"I haven't made much progress. I found several girls with auburn hair and hazel eyes but they dont hace peach colored skin and they didn't have the tattoo on their back." Akito explained as he put his black blade back in its sheath.

"Wait, how did you check for the tattoo?" Tsyoshi

"I have my ways." Akito said. Tsyoshi soak in the information and nodded.

He then got up and said "Well I haven't been doing nothing you know. I've been helping too. I've been looking around different schools and stuff while I'm out with everyone. I haven't found anything but when I do I'll let you know." Tsyoshi walked towards the door and opened it half way, then stopped.

"Well, I'm going out with Aya today, so I'll see yah later." Tsyoshi walked out leaving Akito by himself.

The day soon turned into night and Sana stood out on her balcony looking out into the city lights. It had been a week since she last saw her friends and him. It had been a week since the _incident._ Her mother took her to the doctors just in case and they recommend that she would go see a therapist for that kind of traumatic experience. She had no problem with it and went. She surprisingly felt much better after talking to the doctor. Sana wasn't as scared anymore and she wasn't having anymore nightmares. She was healing.

"Well Sana. Tomorrow is a new day!" she said to herself as she pumped her arms. After being gone for a week she was finally going back. She was a little nervous but she was ready.

"I wonder how he will act when he sees me." Sana laughed slightly.

"Hmph. Knowing him, he'll probably shrug me off or ignore me." Sana sighed sadly at that thought.

"There's got to be more to that boy then everyone thinks." Sana smiled slightly as an idea popped into her head. Her small smile turned into a grinned as she rubbed her hands together.

"Akito Hayama! I will get you to smile! That is my one and only goal right now! To change you into a different person!" Sana gleamed as she ran back inside her room. She jumped on her bed and and began to hum and small tune.

Monday rolled around and Sana was pumped and ready. Starting today, she was going to begin to change Akito. She quickly dressed herself and ran down stairs to have a quick breakfast. Misako noticed her daughters behavior.

"Someone's eager to get to school this morning." the author said. Sana smiled at her mother.

"Oh I'm just happy to finally going back." She replied while eating her food.

"Just don't get yourself involved into too much trouble Sana." Misako said as she sipped her tea. Sana blushed embarrassingly and scratched the back of her head.

"Yes mam!" Sana said. She then began to walk out of the house until Misako stopped her.

"Oh Sana." Sana stopped walking and pocked her head into the kitchen. "Yeah?"

"Bring Akito here after school. He promised me we would meet." Sana gaped at her mom. "You can't be serious!" Misako smirked. "Oh but I am."

Sana gaped at her mother and tried to comprehend what she just told her. Misako laughed and said "He promised me he would come but I'm thinking he wanted to give you time before he came."

Sana tried to process all this in her mind, but her head was spinning. _'I can't believe he promised her!'_

"Wait! Why did he promise you?" Sana interrupted. "He doesn't show any sign of emotion nevertheless talk."

"Because I asked him. Do you have a problem with that?" Misako asked. Sana shook her head but then mumbled under her breath. "But he might."

"Alright then! Bring him here after school! Ta-ta for now sweetie!" The author said as she left.

Sana's right eye twitched and she wore a crooked smile on her face. She soon got up and cleaned her skirt. She then opened the door and headed outside. She squinted as she looked out to the day ahead of her.

The once empty school was now beginning to crowd with kids after their weekend off. Tsyoshi, Aya, and the rest of the group were no exception. Naozumi was anxious because today he would see Sana, who wasn't in school all last week.

"Hey Tsyoshi?" Hisea asked.

"Yeah?" he answered while cleaning his glasses.

"How come Akito doesn't hang out with you anymore?" she asked while rubbing her chin.

"Yeah! And you guys are like rarely together. When you guys first got here, you followed him around like a puppy." Mami added in. Tsyoshi laughed nervously.

"Ahh well you see..." Tsyoshi said as he tried to explain.

Naozumi glared as Akito's name was mentioned. _'Of course they would ask him what happened to Akito.' _

"Look, Akito and I just decided we would do our own things for right now. That's all." Tsyoshi said while gesturing with his hands.

"I barely see him anymore though." Mami said with a frown on her face. Tsyoshi laughed.

"Sounds like Akito to go run off." Said the brown headed boy.

Mami sighed. "Okay then." The then continued walking in until a similar voice was heard.

"HEYYYYY GUYYYSSSSS!" screamed Sana as she ran over to them.

Everyone turned around to see Sana running at them with a big smile stuck on her face and her right hand waving crazily. Everyone immediately smiled as soon as they caught a glimpse of Sana. Naozumi grinned like a mad man and started walking towards Sana.

"Sana!" screamed Tsyoshi as he ran and enveloped her in a bear crushing hug.

"Ts-Tsyoshi. *cough* ca-can't breathe." Sana said as she struggled to catch her breath with a smile on her face.

"Oh! Sorry!" Tsyoshi said as he let her go and stepped back a little.

"Sana! We've missed you!" screamed Mami and Hisea as they hugged her.

"I've missed you guys too, but I was only gone for a week." she said as she giggled.

"That's along time! We are just so use to seeing you everyday." Hisea explained.

"Haha I guess that's true." She answered.

"Sana..." Naozumi said as he walked next to her.

"Nao!" Sana said as she hugged him. Naozumi turned a crimson color and began burning up.

"Hmm... Nao why are you so hot? Do you have a fever?" Sana asked innocently and Naozumi sighed for relief. _'Thank kami for her denseness!' _thought the blue headed boy.

"Ahh! No reason at all haha. But I am glad that your back." Naozumi smiled.

Sana smiled back. "Yeah me too. It got so boring at home!" she said cheerfully.

As they headed back towards school, Akito walked by with his left hand buried in his pocket and his right hand holding his backpack over his shoulder. As usual, he bore no expression and walked in casually. Sana saw this as her chance to start her new goal.

"Sorry guys. I gotta go!" Sana said as she raced off ahead of them, leaving them confused.

"Wait, is she going over to where Akito is?" Mami asked. Naozumi looked over quickly to see Sana running towards Hayama. Naozumi frowned and glared at the boy walking away from the group into the school.

"Hayama!" Sana screamed as she ran up to Akito. Akito stopped walking and looked over at the auburn. He sighed inwardly.

"Hn." he asked.

"Can I walk with you?" she asked innocently.

"No." he replied. Sana frowned.

"Why not?" She pressed.

"Because your annoying." he replied. Sana stopped and crossed her arms. "Am not!" she yelled as Akito continued walking.

"Stupid jerk." Sana said under her breath as she looked the other way and huffed.

"Sana! Are you okay?" Tsyoshi asked.

"Yeah! I'm fine!" Sana said with a smile on her face.

"Yah sure? I mean I know your a tough girl and all but Akito can be pretty harsh at times." the brown haired boy explained.

"I'm all good. It's him that should watch out!" She yelled. Tsyoshi smiled a bit. He liked her attitude. _'Sana has the same spirit as Kyo but more girlish. Maybe just maybe she can change Akito...'_

Akito sat inside the classroom annoyed. First, that Kurata girl had annoyed him, then fan girls had been following him, and lastly guys have been giving him threats. He found at least five love letters in his locker and ten threat letters saying to leave or else. Akito could care less though. He had other things to worry about.

He sat in his desk and looked outside the window towards the court yard. The bell had just rang so the school yard was still filled with kids. Slowly, it began to disperse and the classroom began to fill up. Tsyoshi, Sana, and their friends soon arrived and took their seat in the class. He inhaled and exhaled. He was exhausted. He had been up all night, searching. The search wasn't going very well and he still had to deal with Ituko; he could pop at anytime if he really wanted too.

Because his mind was racing with many different thoughts, he failed to realize that the bell had rang and the teacher had walked in and began calling attendance.

"Akito Hayama." the teacher repeated. Akito looked over at his teacher and nodded his head. He then turned his head back towards the window.

Sana eyed the boy next to her carefully. He had been looking out that window since they got in class. He had her curious about many things like where was he from? What was his reason for coming here? Why is his attitude the way it is? So many unanswered questions that she wanted to know.

Back when he saved her, he was different; not to much but he looked more alive. Instead of the cold look he had now in his eyes, his eyes read anger and hate. They weren't the most pleasant emotions but they were better then nothing. He also was more sympathetic towards her. Now he was just a jerk. She just didn't understand that boy and Tsyoshi wouldn't share any information about him.

"Sana Kurata." the teacher said, Sana looked up to her teacher and seen her point towards the problem up on the board. She looked at the problem in confusion.

"Yes sensei?" she asked sweetly.

"Read the question on the board and answer it." Sana's mouth dropped. She had absolutely no clue how to do it. She wasn't even here for the reading!

"I- Alright." Sana got up and walked towards the board slowly. As she walked over to the board, Akito looked over at her as she grabbed the marker from her teachers hand and looked at the problem in front of her. She stood there completely still. Akito smirked and rolled his eyes. He looked back outside the window, already bored with the lesson.

Sana tried to comprehend the problem in her head but it all didn't make any sense.

"Umm..." Sana said nervously.

"Well Sana?"the teacher asked.

"I-i cant do it. Its to hard." she said with a frown.

"Alright then." the teacher answered. Sana blinked. That was it?

"Hayama!" the teacher called out. All eyes were on the blonde haired boy as he turned towards the teacher.

"Do this problem." Akito scoffed. He walked over to the board and answered it within minutes. Sana pouted. It was embarrassing enough that she couldn't do it, but for Akito to go up there so casually made her furious.

"Done." A monotone voice said. He threw the marker back at the teacher. The teacher glared at him but looked over the problem on the board.

"Well Akito. I must say, I'm impressed." she said.

"You got it right." she stated. Akito didn't bother looking back. Akito stayed quiet and didn't say a word. The teacher sighed.

"Okay class. Lets begin the reading where we left off at." With that, the class groaned.

Naozumi frowned and glared at Akito. _'Something has to be done about this.'_

Lunch soon came and Sana was already tired. She ran out to her favorite place in the whole court yard; the shady area under the tree. She slumped against the trunk and looked up to the sky. From seeing the darker blue sky you can see that winter was approaching fast. She smelled in the life around her and rested her head back on the trunk. _'It's good to be back.'_ she thought to herself as she smiled.

"Sana!" The hazel eyed girl looked up to see Mami and Hisea walking towards her.

"Hey guys!" she said as she smiled.

"So we have sooo much to catch you up on since you were gone the past week!" Hisea said as she squealed with delight.

"Great haha." she said.

Akito walked through the empty hall silently as he made his way to the lunch area; his stoic face never letting up. As he arrived the lunch area, girls began to gawk at him and the boys grumbled inaudible words under their breath. Lately, many girls had asked him if they could be his girlfriend and his answer had always been no. But there was one girl who never stopped trying to get Akito's attention; Ayumi Hitorashi. She's a blonde haired girl; who's father owned one of the biggest company's in Japan.

She had gray eyes, which was peculiar, a slender body, and was the type of girl who got what she wanted. Every boy wanted her, but she never gave time to anyone. She was very flirtatious with the boys and often called a tease. She was a spoiled rich kid who had a nasty attitude, which most try to avoid. Some girls are only friends with her because of how popular she is. Akito, in truth, couldn't stand her.

"Well, well, well. Look who decided to show up to lunch today." said the blonde teenage girl with a seductive smile on her face.

Akito ignored her and continued walking away. She smirked and began to walk towards him.

"Hey handsome. Didn't you hear what I said?" asked the blonde.

"..." Akito continued walking and didn't say a word to her. She then frowned and walked in front of him, blocking his path.

"You're in the way so move." Akito said.

Ayumi smirked. "Haha silly boy. You think I'll move for you?" she questioned. "If you want me to move, I'll need something in return." The teenage boy glared at the girl standing in front of him. Ayumi then lifted her hands and wrapped them around his neck.

"I was thinking maybe a kiss?" she stated seductively.

For a moment, it had seemed Akito would not move away, but as Ayumi leaned in, he grabbed both her arms and pulled her off of him. He pushed her away and glared at the girl. Ayumi gasped and went wide eyed, along with the students who were watching before.

"So you think you can play Mr. Hard To Get? Well, we will see about that." Ayumi said.

"I have no interest in you whatsoever." Akito replied while digging his hands in his pockets preparing to walk away.

"I find that hard to believe Mr. Hayama. Every boy has an interest in me, even some girls do." she explained as she ran her hands through her blonde hair.

"Gah! I miss a whole week and it seems like a miss a month!" Sana yelled as she stared at her math homework sitting on her lap.

"Haha I'm sure you will get it. All you need to do is look over your notes it will click." Naozumi said as he looked over at the problems on the paper. Hisea and Mami began to laugh.

"Umm Naozumi. I don't think you get it. Sana is really bad at math. She wouldn't get it if her life was depending on it. No offense Sana." Hisea explained.

"None taken! Its true Nao! You should know that already though. Remember that time in sixth grade?" she asked as she but into her apple.

Naozumi tilted his head to the right and grabbed his chin. "Hmm..."

"Think harder!" Sana yelled into his ear.

"Oh yeah! I remember now! And we all helped you pass haha." Naozumi chuckled as he remembered.

"Blehh, I'm doomed!" Sana yelled as she hung her head.

"Now now Sana. It's okay." Mami comforted as she patted her back.

"Hey guys!" The group looked up to see Gomi running towards them with Aya and Tsyoshi close behind him.

"Gomi! Aya! Tsyoshi!" Sana yelled.

"Did you guys hear?" Gomi asked quickly.

"Hear what?" Naozumi answered this time.

"Hayama and Ayumi are getting into it right now!" He exclaimed.

"Ayumi Hitorashi? The blonde haired b-?" Mami questioned while standing up.

"Mami! No cussing remember!" Sana shouted.

"Sorry Sana." Mami said.

"Who's Ayumi Hitorashi?" Tsyoshi asked as this was the first time he had heard her name since he arrived.

"Ayumi Hitorashi is the 'queen' of the school you can say." Mami started off. "Her father is the head of a very important company here in Japan."

"And she's filthy rich!" Gomi cut in.

"Shut up! Anyways as I was saying, she's so use to getting what she wants and people pampering over her. A lot of girls in this school worship the ground she walks on and all the boys want her." Mami explained.

"Even Sana?" Tsyoshi asked.

"Oh heavens no. That's why Ayumi hates her." Hisea said as she butted in the conversation.

"What? Who can hate Sana?" the brown haired teenager asked.

"She can." Aya said for the first time.

"Yeah and Sana always helps her, not caring a single bit if she hates her or not." Mami finished.

"Aww you guys." Sana said while turning red.

Tsyoshi smiled as he heard this. He's never heard of a girl who would do that. He looked over at Sana who was blushing ferociously. _'She sure is special.'_

"Yeah yeah! Well they're in the courtyard right now. See!" Gomi shouted as he pointed over to the circle of kids.

Sana frowned. She stood up and dusted herself off. "Alright let's go!"

"Eh? Sana? What are you doing?" Naozumi asked.

"I'm gunna see whats going on!" Sana said loudly.

"But why? She doesn't like you remember?" Mami said.

Sana stopped walking and looked down at the floor. "Yeah your right, but that's okay." she said with a smile as she looked over her shoulder.

Akito looked at the notorious blonde in front of him. She had a smirk on her face and hands on her hips. He smirk grew as she walked over to him.

"I'm done playing around with you." he said as she walked closer to him.

"Playing? Ouch that hurts Mr. Hayama." she said wickedly.

"Move out of my way." He said with slight anger.

"Not until I get what I want and trust me, I _always_ get what I want." Ayumi said as she grabbed Akito by his collar.

"Get off of me you whore. You disgust me." Akito said as he pushed her off of him once more with hate in his eyes. The crowd around the two teenagers gasped. Ayumi glared at Akito and tightened her fist. She then smiled.

"So? Trust me. I've been called worst. Your words have no affect on me, actually they make me want you more." the gray eyed girl said as she licked her lips.

"I'm done messing around here. I have things to do. Go annoy someone else." he said as began to walk off. As he turned around, his face connected with a foot.

"You jerk!" yelled a certain auburn. The crowd once again gasped and Ayumi went wide eyed.

Akito fell over and clutched his face. Sana huffed and crossed her arms, glaring at the boy sitting on the floor. He then removed his hand and sneered at Sana.

"What the fuck do you want?" Akito said roughly.

"Apologize to her you jerk!" Sana said as she pointed at Ayumi.

"You have no business telling me what to do _pop star_."

Sana growled and pumped her fist. "You pervert!"

"Fuck off." he said as he stood on his two feet.

Ayumi watched from the side. Everyone knew she despised Sana with everything she had including Sana herself. But it pissed Ayumi off that Sana would involve herself in problems that didn't involve her; like now. To Ayumi, Sana was annoying, childish, immature, and ugly. She hated the fact that a lot of the boys liked her and she had so many friends. But right now, she was really hating the fact that she's talking to Akito; the man she claimed as hers already.

"Don't cuss at me you jerk!" she yelled as she hit him across the head with a toy hammer.

"What the hell?" Akito questioned as he saw the toy in her hand.

"Does Sana really have a toy hammer?" Tsyoshi asked as he sweat dropped.

"Oh yes. Sana has had that toy since we were in elementary school." Aya giggled as she watched.

"Apologize to her now! You dont talk to a girl like that at all!" she scolded. The blonde glared at the brunette.

"Oh shut up!" Sana and Akito looked back over at Ayumi who was now fixing her skirt.

"This does not involve you Kurata. Stay out of it. You always involve yourself with people but truthfully they dont want you too. Stop trying to get people to like you and being the center of attention. It's pathetic." Ayumi explained making Akito frown and Sana smile slightly.

"It's not that I'm trying to find attention or trying to get people to like me, it's just that I'm the type of person who helps people out in need no matter if they dislike me or not." Sana explained with a small smile plastered on her face. Akito stared at the girl standing in front of him. She was defiantly different.

Ayumi rolled her eyes. "Oh please! Here we go again. You make me wanna gag." Sana frowned.

"Well I'm done here. There's no use staying here." she said as she walked towards Akito, ignoring the auburn as she walked in between them.

"And I'll see you later handsome." the blonde whispered as she winked at Akito who looked the other way. The crowd made a pathway for her as she walked away. Sana stood in her place with a sad smile on her face. Akito looked over at her and for second, he swore he saw her eyes become watery. He knew it was better not to get involved though so, he walked away, digging his hands in his pockets. Sana, Tsyoshi, and everyone else in their group were soon the only ones left.

"Sana? You okay?" Naozumi asked as he walked up behind her, putting his hand on her shoulder.

Sana stiffened as Naozumi touched her but she soon relaxed, knowing it was someone she trusted. She then spun around and gave him a smile.

"I'm perfectly fine." she answered.

"You sure?" he asked once more.

"Yupp!" she confirmed.

"Al-alright."

Naozumi gazed at Sana as she walked over to where her belongings were. He knew that what Ayumi had said to her affected her because of the way she had reacted with him just now. Sana was a strong girl, but sometimes he wished she would let him in.

"Hey Nao! Hurry up!" yelled the hazel eyed girl as the school bell rang.

"Uh.. I'm coming!" Naozumi yelled back.

Akito watched as Sana walked to class with everyone else. She walked behind them instead with them this time. He looked over at her and noticed the somber look plastered on her face; usually there was a smile and her face features would be bright but now they were dull. She could act all she wanted but what that blonde had told her affected her way more then she had let on.

"Hayama!" Tsyoshi yelled as the bell rang.

Akito looked over at his subordinate; his poker face never changing.

"Are you gunna go out and search right now?" he asked breathless.

"Yeah." the blonde answered.

"Oh well umm what happened at lunch with that Ayumi girl?" he curiously asked.

"Nothing. She was just being a nuisance." was all the captain said.

"Oh." Tsyoshi replied. Since their fight, Tsyoshi has felt awkward around his captain. He didn't know how to explain it, he just did.

"I have to go." And with that, Akito walked off. Tsyoshi didn't stop him nor try and talk to him. He just let him do his own thing. Soon school ended and the group met outside in the courtyard.

"Hey guys!" Tsyoshi said as he walked up.

"Hey Tsyoshi." Aya said with a blush.

"So does anyone know where Sana is?" Naozumi asked.

"Nope." Gomi answered.

"I haven't seen her since lunch." Mami responded.

"Oh yeah. She's in class. She said for us to go on ahead because she had a lot to do today." Hisea explained as she fixed her bag.

"Oh.. okay." Naozumi frowned and looked back at the school building. _'Sana.'_

As Sana sat in her desk, she looked out the window of her class. For some reason, she felt really bummed.

"_You always involve yourself with people but truthfully they dont want you too. Stop trying to get people to like you and being the center of attention. It's pathetic."_

What Ayumi had said to her really got to her, which is weird. Small things like that never really bugged her, but today it did.

"Your so stupid Sana haha." she said to herself quietly. "Letting stupid stuff like that bug you.."

"Then why do you let it."

Sana turned quickly turned around and saw Akito Hayama leaning on the doorway, staring straight at her with his arms crossed. She went wide eyed and gasped softly.

"Hayama." she said softly.

"If you don't want it to annoy you then don't. It's simple as that. Don't make it so complicated." Akito said as he walked in and leaned on the teacher's desk.

"Yeah I know." Sana said as she pouted.

"Yeah right." Akito answered while looking up to the roof.

"What would you know anyway?" Sana asked.

"I know more then you think. Matter of fact, I know that you hide all your emotions so people won't worry for you. I also know that it eats you up inside. That's how much I know." he explained while still looking up at the roof.

Sana went wide eyed one more time. She had nothing to say because he said it all.

"Ho- how, I mean why, wait what?" Sana couldn't get words to form from her mouth. What baffled her was how he knew so much when he had just met her?

"Don't be too surprised." he answered as he moved his neck around.

"But I am. Ever since you got here, you've been rude, heartless, and so cold. Now your giving me advice? It's kinda hard to believe when it's coming from you." she explained as she looked him in the eyes.

Akito stood quiet. She was right. It was unusual for him. Why did he come here in the first place? He didn't know.

"But still, you figured out my secret. And its funny because I thought no one but Naozumi would." She said while smiling sadly.

"Stop acting like nothings wrong. It'll eventually eat you up. I know your comrades wouldn't like it if you stopped being your obnoxious self. They live off that." the blonde haired boy said as he pushed off the desk. Sana smiled. Akito was showing a side of him no one knew about. And she liked it.

"Wait!" She called out as Akito began to walk out of the classroom. He stopped.

"Thank you." she said with a genuine smile on her face. He looked back at her and she could have swore his eyes lost that cold look for just a second.

He turned back around and walked out the door. _'Thank you, Akito.'_

Akito walked down the empty hallway with his bag in hand. _'What the hell? What am I thinking?' _He mentally scolded himself as he thought back to earlier.

"Why would I do that?" he kept repeating to himself over and over. It was confusing for him. He never associated himself with anyone or have given any advice. It was strange for him to be acting this way. But that girl, she was just different from the rest. She handled that situation with that Hitorashi girl so smoothly and never let up.

"Damn." he said as he hit the wall.

Sana got up and began to walk to the door when she remembered something.

"Wait a minute... what was I suppose to do today?" she asked herself while putting a finger to her chin.

"_Bring Akito here after school. He promised me we would meet." _

Sana smiled funky and cocked her eye brow up. "Oh yeah, I was suppose to bring Akito home with me today. Crap."

Akito closed his locker and swung his backpack over his shoulder, finally heading home after a long hard day. But as he opened the school door, a screeching voice was heard.

"Hayama!"

The blonde looked back, seeing Sana running towards him at full speed, not showing any signs of slowing down. He tried to jump out the way but it was too late as she ran into him, knocking him and her down to the floor. Akito coughed and looked up at the auburn who was now on top of him. He went wide eyed and Sana was rubbing her head.

"Oww that hurt." She said but then felt something soft under her. She looked down to see her knees at each side of Akito's leg with one hand on his chest. He looked straight at her and she began to turn red.

"Ahhh!" She quickly jumped off and moved back away from her.

"I'm so sorry!" She said as she shook her head, which was blushing crazily.

He shook it off as he pushed himself up with his hands and stood up, dusting himself off.

"Forget it." Sana was still embarrassed and put her hands at the sides of her face, repeating sorry over and over. Akito rolled his eyes and leaned against the set of lockers on the wall.

"What did you need." he asked as he looked up tot he roof.

Sana stopped what she was doing and looked up at Akito. "Oh yeah!" she said while standing up.

Akito looked over at her and rose his brow, signaling for her to give him more information.

"I don't know when you talked to my mama but she wants you to come by today and meet her." She explained swiftly as she place her hands on her hips.

Akito still bore his poker face but he knew what she was talking about. He had remembered about it the other day but he figured her mother forgot.

"Okay." he answered. Sana's jaw dropped. She was sure he would resist or declined. He simply answered with a 'okay', which amazed her.

"Well are you going to stand there all day or are we leaving?" he asked as he pushed himself off the locker and headed towards the school doors.

"Oh right!" Sana said as she went running after him. They both exited the school and walked along side of each other. Sana grinned from one ear to another. She looked over at Akito and seen the calm look on his face. _'It seems as if nothing will ever faze him...'_ Sana thought. Then a soft wind blew and swayed his hair back, making Sana blush as she noticed how _good_ he looked.

_'Sana! Stop thinking that!'_ She mentally scolded herself making Akito look over. He noticed the frown on her face and he rolled his eyes. _'Stupid girl.'_

They both continued walking, side by side into the neighborhood to reach Sana's house. Akito, feeling calm as ever, didn't know what to expect but he was ready. After all, that's what made him the captain of the Royal 6.

**A/N: Omgg this chapter is finally done after freaking 3 months! Gosh just hit me now. So I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. It took me forever to write. Well good news is school is ending and that means summer is here! (: I can't wait! Anyways to Sana!**

**Sana: Wow this chapter was pretty interesting.**

**Me: You know you liked it. *Snickers***

**Sana: *Blushes* No I did not!**

**Akito: Sure you didn't.**

**Sana and Me: Akito!**

**Sana: No one asked for your opinion Mr. Pervert.**

**Akito: Whatever.**

**Me: So please review and tell me how I did! I'm already working on the next chapter as we speak! So yeah. Till next time! **


	7. Book 1: Chapter 6: Realizations

**A/N: Heyy guys! So I hope you all enjoyed last chapter. It was fun writing it(: I think that was one of my better ones. And I realized that Sana's hair is auburn not brunette and her eyes are hazel and Akitos are golden yellow so I changed it in all chapters.! Not prologue but chapter 1. So I have some bad news:/ All my stories except this one and Your Mine, I'm Yours are on hold. I wanna focus on this one more then the others, even though I left my Naruto story at an important stop. So for those who are reading all my stories they are on hold until further notice! I'm sorry!**

**P.S.: I changed some events in the past 5 chapters, meaning you have to read it again! Sorry but I realized I did something stupid and I'm not adding any magic in this. So please start from chapter 1 not the prologue!**

**Sana: So can you explain why it took you like MONTHS to update this!**

**Me: Ive Been So Busy With School Lately.! I Have No Time With Anything At All**

**Sana: Aww Really?**

**Me: Yeahh :( I Hate It. My Sophomore Life Is So Blehh. **

**Sana: I'm Sorry Author-chan.**

**Me: Its okayy. I'm here now ready to update.**

**Sana: Well thats the best part I guess!**

**Me: Yeah! So anyways enjoy the new chapter guys! And I don't own anything that has to do with Kodocha! I only own my own characters and the plot.**

**PS! I also don't own any music used in this! Got it!**

'_Thought'_

"Speech"

_*Flashback*_

_**Arc 1: A New World Chapter 6: Realizations**_

Sana walked down the neighborhood path nervously as Akito walked next to her. What would her mom think of Akito? What would he think of her? Many questions came to mind but she had more to worry about then simple questions. As they approached her home, Sana noticed a silver car parked outside. Her eyes went big and she gasped softly as she realized who it was.

"Rei..." she said softly to herself as she flipped out her phone.

"What?" Akito asked. He noticed the shocked expression on her face as they got near her house.

"Huh?" Sana questioned as she turned to her left to face Akito. They both stopped and faced each other.

Sana felt as if Akito was looking right through her. His golden lifeless eyes bore into her bright hazel eyes and they stood their gazing at each other until someone called Sana's name.

"Sana!"

They broke there gazes from one another and Sana looked forward at the owner of the voice while Akito stared into nothingness.

"Hey Rei!" Sana yelled as he enveloped her in a hug.

"I heard about what happened! I'm so sorry! Are you okay?" He asked as he bombarded her with questions.

"Rei! I'm fine! Everything is all good." Rei smiled and let out a small sigh.

"Thank goodness. I was so worried about you." he explained as he grabbed her hand. Akito took notice to this and felt his stomach churn. He frowned not knowing what this feeling was inside of him. _'What Is going on with me?'_

"Oh wait!" Sana stopped walking behind him and looked back at Akito.

"Rei. There's someone I want to introduce you to!" Sana said as she signaled for Akito to walk over to her. He steadily walked over and stood tall with his hands in his pockets, staring at the man in front of him.

"Rei, this is Hayama Akito. He's the one who saved me. Hayama this is Sagami Rei! He's my singing manager." Sana smiled as she introduced the two boys.

Rei smiled and stuck out his hand to shake Akito's but Akito did nothing but stare. He still bore the same poker face he usually wore.

"Nice to meet you young sir and thank you for saving Sana." Rei said politely. Akito didn't speak or give any type of gesture towards Rei. Instead, he looked at Rei with hate in his eyes, causing Rei to have shivers run down his spine and go wide eyed. Re pulled his hand back, regained his composure and chuckled nervously.

"So yeah. Well Sana I'll just let your mom tell you why I came by. I'll talk to you later? Yes? Alright bye Sana!" Rei stated as he jumped in his car.

"Bye Rei!" Sana answered back as she waved at him. Rei looked into the mirror and smiled. But through the mirror, he seen Akito's glare once again. The cold, hateful look pierced Rei and he shivered as he drove away. Rei frowned as he watched as Sana went inside with the Hayama boy.

"I don't like him. I don't like him one bit." he said to himself as he drove away.

"Here we are!" Sana exclaimed as she opened the front door of her house.

"Make yourself at home."She kicked off her shoes and raced inside the house.

Akito observed the house as he walked in. It was big; really big. He took off his shoes and walked inside. To his left, was a kitchen about the size of his living room and balcony put together. To his right, there was a living room twice as big as his. The kitchen floor was marble along with the counter top. The living room had carpet, which was a light tan color. The walls were creamy brown and covered in pictures of Sana and her family.

In front of him was a door and stairway. He assumed the stairway led to the bedrooms and the door to another area in the house. He looked into the living room and seen a set of couches, which were forest green. In the middle was a chestnut table filled with papers and magazines. All in all, everything looked very expensive. He walked over to the wall and leaned against it, crossing his arms and closed his eyes.

"Hey." Akito looked up and seen Sana in a different outfit. She wore a light pink skirt with a white tank top over a darker shade of pink. Her hair was down and she smiled, titling her head to the side. His stomach churned again but he ignored it.

"When I said make yourself at home, I really meant it you know!" Sana resumed explaining as she placed her hands on her hips. Akito shrugged and walked over to the living room.

"Whatever." he answered making Sana frown.

"Well mama will be here in a few minutes. She just had to do a few things. So stay put!" She then turned around and ran up back upstairs. Akito's eyes followed her all the way up until she disappeared.

He stayed where he was and and looked up at the ceiling,which was high up. He closed his eyes and thought about everything that had happened to him while he was here. _'I can't believe how much has happened.' _

From first arriving, to registering at school to saving Sana and now being here all in just one week was a lot to handle. But he wouldn't complain because this was his job. As Akito leaned against the wall leading to the living room, he heard small shuffling noise in the kitchen next door. Soon the noise grew and the kitchen faucet was running while plates clattered against each other.

"Hayama." Akito opened his eyes, brought his head down and seen a middle aged woman standing in front of him. She had brown hair that was hidden underneath what seemed to be a volcano island with a chipmunk sitting on top of the hole of the volcano. She had brown eyes and was about the same size as him. She looked nothing like Sana, making him wonder if she looked exactly like her father.

"I'm Kurata Misako. I don't know if you have heard of me but I am pleased to meet you." She said as she held out her hand for Akito to shake. He looked at the hand and hesitated for a moment before shaking it.

"Please, follow me." Misako walked into the living room and sat down on the forest green couches. He followed but didn't sit down.

"You are allowed to sit down." Misako said as an elderly lady came in with two cups and a pot of tea on a platter.

"Here you go my lady." The older woman served Misako and handed her the cup with ease. Misako took the cup and took a sip.

"I prefer to stand." Akito answered. It was true. Akito prefer to stand rather then sit down. He hated sitting in the classroom everyday.

"Suit yourself. Thank you Shimura." Misako put her cup of tea down as Shimura bowed and slipped away.

Akito leaned against the wall, hands crossed, staring at the woman in front of him. She sat calmly, making the suspense grow.

"Mama!" Akito's eyes moved over to the owner of the voice. Misako noticed and smiled slightly. Sana jumped onto the couch and wore a broad smile on her face.

"Well lets begin shall we?" Akito's eyes shifted back towards Misako. They locked their gazes and begun their own staring contest. Sana sat, looking at both her mom and Akito.

Akito never blinked, keeping his gaze steady as he bore into Misako's eyes. Misako looked into the blonde's eyes and noticed how there was no emotion in them. There was no feeling to them, making his eyes seem lifeless. She bore deeper into them and seen something. She didn't know how to explain it but she had seen it. His eyes finally shut her away from it and that 'something' was gone.

"You have good eyes." Misako finally said as she broke her gaze with the boy. Akito seemed a bit surprised but resumed with his regular posture. Sana gaped. She was about to say something but her mother cut her off.

"Thank you for saving my daughter Mr. Hayama. I appreciate everything you did for her." She said. Akito nodded. "Now I do have one question for you." Sana leaned in closely to listen to what her mom would ask the boy. Akito held his stern look as Misako looked him in the eyes.

"Would you like a cup of tea?" Sana sweat dropped and fell to the floor. "Mama!" Akito frowned slightly but then sighed. "No thank you mam."

Misako smiled and Sana gaped once more. "Oh? You have manners. I like that."

"Manners my butt." she said under her breath while crossing her arms and pouting her lip out. Akito felt slightly embarrassed. He then shook off that feeling and nodded once more.

"Tell me Mr. Hayama, where did you come from?" Misako asked as she sipped her tea.

"A small town outside of Kyoto." He answered.

"Oh? Interesting. I haven't heard of any small towns outside of a big city." She retorted while placing her hands on her lap.

"There fairly common. But because most people focus on the bigger cities, no one puts attention to the smaller areas." he explained without a stagger.

"I see. You're quite the observer aren't you?"

"Our small towns like the fact that we don't get much noise like the cities do." he explained while looking straight at Misako.

"It must be hard to adjust to city life since you grew up in the country area." the author said as she grabbed a hold of her tea.

"Not really. I knew how city people worked. I've had to deal with them before when they came to our towns for business affairs." he quickly responded.

"Hmm... I suppose you get a lot of marketing out there with how beautiful the scenery must be."

Akito said nothing. His lie worked flawlessly. He had practiced on what he would say to people when they asked where he came from, why, and etc. He titled his head back forward and moved his neck around.

Sana felt out of place. The conversation had been purely between her mother and Hayama. It was interesting for her to hear some of Akito's background, since he was so closed to the world. But she also remembered what Tsyoshi had once said about why they came to Jinbou in the first place.

"_Well umm we just had this big thing come up and we had to transfer schools."_

_'I wonder what that big thing was that Tsyoshi was talking about.' _Sana thought to herself as she listened in on the conversation the two were in.

"I have one more question for you Mr. Hayama." Akito nodded signaling for Misako to continue.

"How old are you?" She asked. Sana sweat dropped. _'Sometimes you have me wondering mama.'_

"I turned 17 a few weeks ago." He said monotonously.

"I see. Sana how old are you again?"the author asked. Sana perked up. She was slightly confused at her mother.

"What?" she asked. Misako said it again. "How old are you?" Sana then got it and smiled. "I'm 16! Ill be 17 on March 7th!" She answered with excitement and a grin plastered on her face.

"But mama, what does that have to do with anything?" She asked as she sipped her tea.

"I think you two could make a lovely couple." Akito went wide eyed. Sana spit out her tea and stood up quickly.

"WHAT!" Sana screamed. "Are you crazy mama! Shimura! Quick! Call the hospital! I think mama has a bad case of the flu! Its making her think crazy!"

"Now now Sana, sit down. I was merely teasing." Akito frowned and dug his hands in his pockets. Sana's face was flustered and she couldn't even look at Akito now. She turned the other way, to embarrassed to say anything. The room was deadly quiet until Misako broke the silence.

"Well Mr. Hayama, it has been a pleasure." Misako started off. "Thank you for taking time out of you day to come over here." Akito pushed himself off the wall, walked over to the door and put his shoes back on. He then opened the door and began to walk out, digging his hands in his pockets once again. Misako followed him out.

"Be sure to come by again." Akito nodded then turned back around and walked away.

Sana stood, dumbfounded, staring at her mother with a glare with a small tint of red still lingering on her face.

"What was that all about? First you say he has good eyes then say we make a 'lovely' couple?" Sana shouted.

Misako said nothing at first, walked back into the living room and sat down. Sana followed her in and sat down on the couch across from her while crossing her arms.

"He does and like I said, I was merely teasing." She replied. _'For the most part...'_

"How? There so... empty! And some teasing." She grumbled while pouting out her lip and crossing her arms.

"Sana, have you ever really looked into his eyes." she said.

Sana perked up and looked at her mother. Her eyes connected with her mothers and Sana felt like if Misako saw right through her.

"I... well there was that time at the park where he saved me. He had this really crazy look in his eyes though. They were kind of scary though." Sana said.

"So you can't really say there empty can you?" Sana thought for a minute and realized that she couldn't.

"You can tell a lot by looking at a person Sana. When I connected with Hayama's eyes, I saw something. Something that lied behind his facade. Something that he doesn't want people to understand."

Sana gave Misako a confused look. She was not understanding her mother at all. "I don't get what your saying Mama?" Misako sighed.

"Sana, this boy... he is hiding something. Something far greater then we maybe able to understand. Something that may well ruin him." Misako explained.

"How can you tell?" the brunette asked in confusion and curiosity.

"I can feel it." She said. "He masks his feelings behind those eyes of his. He leads people on by showing them something different then what he is actually feeling."

Sana sat deeply in thought, contemplating everything her mother had just said. It wasn't everyday when she met a guy like him. He was defiantly different from the rest. Akito was so closed from the outside world she always wondered what he must be feeling all the time. She then smiled a bit.

"Well mama, I have already decided that I was going to get that boy to smile, but now I want to get to know him! I want to see the real side of him! I will open him up! Just you watch mama!" She said as she grinned. Misako smiled.

"I will break through that mask of his! Watch!" She shouted as she raced upstairs.

Misako watched her daughter leave the room and all she could do was smile. _'Sana, you have such a pure heart. You always seem to make people change for the better. I just hope your quest on changing young Hayama won't break it.'_

Akito walked silently through the city, not knowing where this path would take him. His recent visit at the Kurata household kept troubling him. That girls mom was different. She was different for kami's sake! That woman left him utterly confused. The minute they locked eyes, she saw something. Truth be told he didn't know what she saw either but this was bad. If their purpose for coming here was discovered then they would be in deep trouble.

Akito clenched his hands and kicked the floor. _'Dammit all. Why is everything getting all mixed up?'_

After kicking the floor for sometime, he began to run. He ran past every by stander that was in his way, every car driving down the street, all the objects placed on the sides and didn't stop. He ran for what seemed like hours. The gray sky turned to black and black turned back to blue by the time he reached the apartment complex. He ran all night trying to clear his head. He was covered in sweat head to toes, with his uniform sticking to him, and breathing deeply. He barely managed to get inside.

Kenta looked up and seen Akito walking in unstably. He was wobbling all over the place and as covered in sweat. He eyed the kid and noticed something was wrong. As much as he hated the kid, he couldn't let him pass out on his floor so he put down his newspaper, kicked his feet off the table and walked over to Akito.

"Hey kid, you alright?" Kenta asked.

Akito leaned against the wall for support. His breathing was shallow and he was holding onto his chest.

"I-I'm fi-fine. Lea-leavee me-me a-alone." Akito answered as he walked towards the elevator. Kenta snorted. "Suit yourself then." The man began to walk back to his desk but then stopped and looked back at Akito. He shouldn't feel bad for him. This kid was rude and he walked in here thinking he was the shit. But yet Kenta couldn't just leave him alone. He groaned. _'Man, even after all this time, I still can't just leave kids on there own. Damn it all.'_

Kenta walked back towards Akito and grabbed his arm. Akito looked over at him and glared, hatefully.

"Le-let me g-go. I sa-said I-i dont nee-need your-your help."

Kenta snorted again. "Ha, don't make me laugh kid. You can barely stand up and you look sick. You probably won't even be able to make it to your room."

Akito heaved loudly as Kenta held onto his hand by placing Akito's arm behind his head, helping him into the elevator. They both leaned against the elevator wall, with Kenta sighing and Akito still breathing roughly. Kenta looked down at the young man and noticed how drenched he really was with sweat.

"I suggest a long, hot shower to relax your muscles and to take away the stench your giving off." Kenta commented.

Akito didn't reply. Kenta didn't expect him to either. "You ran all night didn't yah? Tch. Idiot. You have school today don't you?" Again, no reply from the teenage boy in his arms.

"Well I guess it's alright to ditch a day. We all do at some point in our life." Kenta sighed. He was basically talking to a wall when it came to the boy.

*Ding* The elevator stopped and its double doors opened, revealing the 5th floor of the apartment complex. Kenta hauled himself from the wall, dragging Akito behind him. He walked down the hallway towards Akito's room. When he arrived, he reached for the knob but stopped figuring it was locked.

"Hey kid. You got the key for this thing?" Kenta asked as he eyed Akito but that's when he noticed the slight snoring coming from the boy. He rolled his eyes and shook his head back and forth slowly as he laid Akito down by the wall. He walked over to the next room and knocked on the door.

"I think the other kid lives here." He said to himself. He rubbed his eyes and looked down at his watch. _'5:23' _He groaned. _'I doubt the other kid will be awake.'_

Then suddenly, he heard light footsteps from the other side of the door. He exhaled and dug his hands in his pockets as he prepared to face the other boy that came with Akito. The door slowly opened, revealing Tsyoshi.

"Uh, can I help you with somet- *yawn*" Tsyoshi said as he covered his mouth.

"Yeah you can. I got your friend here, who happens to be passed out from exhaustion. I was going to leave him outside by the wall but that would displease the customers and god knows I need this job so here he is." Kenta moved back, allowing Tsyoshi to come out and look at his captain, who was soundly sleeping on the floor.

"Akito!" Tsyoshi yelled as he ran towards his best friend. He grabbed his shoulder and noticed how damp it was.

"Shh! People are still sleeping." Tsyoshi looked up and quickly apologized.

"Alright kid. Tell him not to pull another stunt like that again cause' next time, I ain't helping him. Bye." Kenta walked away, with his back towards Akito and Tsyoshi. Tsyoshi watched him walked away and said "Thank you." with a small smile on his face.

He then looked back down at his captain and bit his lip in confusion as to what to do with him.

"If I were you, where would I hide my key?" Tsyoshi thought to himself. He looked around and seen nowhere that Akito could be hiding his key.

"_If you want to hide something, hide it in plain sight."_

Tsyoshi immediately remembered when Akito would constantly say that during missions and scouting practices. He look around the door and seen something sticking out from the top. He went up on his toes and reached for the object. He then grabbed it and smiled.

"Akito, you will never change." He silently chuckled to himself. He then placed the lock inside the key hole and unlocked the door. He pushed it open and went back out the door to grab Akito. Tsyoshi was just The Royal 6's medic but there were times when he had to train just in case he came into combat with someone, so had some strength in him. He pulled Akito up and again, dragged him into the room.

_'Dang, he really is knocked out.' _Tsyoshi thought as he pulled Akito onto the couch. He exhaled and rubbed his face. He was tired from not getting enough rest because of him searching for the princess. Akito might think that he hasn't done anything then hang around with his new friends but he did, although hated to admit it, ditch them at times to search for the missing girl.

Thinking about his mission made him to think back to his home. He missed it... a lot. He missed his mother and his little sister and all his friends from the kingdom. He missed talking to Yuta and Hiyori and messing with Kyo. He missed Saaya's and Ashido's consistent arguing and Hiyori's pep talks. It's not that he didn't like it here. No. He loved it here. He made some amazing friends like Sana, Naozumi, and Aya. They were great. Sana was so cheerful, optimistic towards life, and he has never seen her without a smile. Naozumi and the rest of the gang were cool. And he especially admired Aya. She was beautiful in all ways. Her smile was amazing and her attitude was so sweet.

Yes, he loved it all. But it wasn't like home. People in this world don't think they exist. They think there all some kind of fairy tale, a myth. Tsyoshi wishes he could just speak out and say how true these 'fairy tales' really are but he can't. There worlds were just so different. He sighed and looked down at the sleeping form of his captain.

"If only things hadn't been so hard for you Akito." Tsyoshi looked down at the floor sullenly. Akito had a very rough life. Terrible things happened to him and yet he still kept strong. Sure, he wasn't that nicest guy on Earth but he was a good person deep inside. Even though it doesn't seem like it at times, the Royal 6 and himself did enjoy working by him and wouldn't prefer any other person as their captain.

Tsyoshi looked at clock on Akito's wall and widened his eyes and the realization of the time.

"Crap! I gotta get ready for school!" Tsyoshi hurriedly ran out of Akito's apartment, closing the door shut.

"You like him."

"What? No."

"Liar. You totally like him. We could all see it!"

"I don't know what your talking about Hisea."

"Don't play games Aya! We all know you have a crush on Tsyoshi!" Hisea accused as she pointed towards the red faced girl.

"Ha! Your face is enough proof of it! Oh how cute!" Hisea giggled frantically making Aya blush harder then she already was.

"Hey guys." Both Hisea and Aya turned around to face the container of the voice.

"Hey Naozumi." Hisea replied while giggling still.

"Hello Naozumi." Aya said quietly, still embarrassed from earlier.

"Have you guys seen Sana?" The purple haired boy asked, slightly confused.

"Nope. She's probably going to run late like usual." Hisea stated as she scavenged through her bag.

"Haha yeah knowing Sana and the way she is." Naozumi commented.

Hisea then thought of something and looked over at the boy next to her. She then smiled wickedly and scooted on closer to him. Naozumi noticed this and rose his brow in confusion.

"So Naozumi... when are you going to confess?" she asked. Naozumi went wide eye but then chuckled after.

"Haha I don't know Hisea. She hasn't given me the time to." Hisea sighed with a frown.

"True and Sana is dense so her figuring out that you like her will be next to impossible." Naozumi frowned slightly at that. Aya took notice of that.

"Oh common Hisea. You know that isn't true. Sure Sana is a little slow, but she will see it soon. She just needs some time to figure it out." Naozumi smiled.

"Yeah well first I need her to like me too before anything can happen." He stated with a smile.

Hisea smirked. "She probably does like you, but because of her being Sana, she doesn't know it yet."

Naozumi laughed. "Haha well, we will see."

"It started out as a feeling, which then grew into a hope, which then turned into a quiet thought, which then... then... " Then the singing stopped.

"Agh! I don't know what to say after that!" Sana crossed her arms in frustration as she sang the lyrics to her new song. She had been working on this song for some time now and she still hasn't figured out how to finish that phrase, nevertheless finish it. She had a type of beat for it already but all she needed to do now was finish it up and put two and two together.

But that wasn't all that clouded her mind. Ever since Akito's visit yesterday, she couldn't get him out of her head. Everything about him intrigued her. His expressions, his personality, and the little bits she got about his past. She didn't know why all this attracted her but it got her interested.

Because of who she was, she always involved herself with problems that didn't involve her. Ayumi was a great example of that. Even though Ayumi hated her with a passion, and Sana wasn't a vivid fan of hers, she still stood up for her when times were right. Ayumi hated it, often calling her 'immature' or 'childish' but Sana didn't care. That was just who she was. Sana sighed. _'Am I such a bad person for wanting to help people?'_

"Hey Sana!" Sana turned around to face the owner of the voice that just called out to her. She smiled to quickly cover up her sorrowful mood, perfecting her facade.

"Hi Tsyoshi!" She greeted.

"Mind if I walk with you this morning?" he politely asked as he stood next to her.

"It's fine with me!" She answered happily. Tsyoshi smiled. Sana then noticed that something was missing from this picture out in front of her.

"Hey Tsyoshi?"

"Yeah?" Tsyoshi looked over at Sana, who seemed confused about something.

"Where's Hayama?"

Tsyoshi went wide eyed then laughed a bit while rubbing his head. "Well you see, that dummy went out for a run last night and he didn't end up getting back till early this morning. He dropped dead to the floor when Kenta, the service guy downstairs, brought him back upstairs. So he's sleeping right now in his room and he probably won't wake up for a while." He explained.

Sana gaped at the young man walking next to her. "He ran all night?"

"Yupp."

"And all morning?"

"Yes mam."

Sana was lost for words. She never met anyone who has done that before. It was amazing! Then again, Akito was filled with surprises; just like the night he had saved her. He fought those guys so smoothly, making it seem like nothing. The way he moved was gracefully and unbelievable.

"Is he in karate or something? Like an advance class? Because he is an amazing fighter!" Sana commented.

Tsyoshi was slightly shocked to hear her say something about Akito's fighting style. He didn't remember Akito fighting any time since they got here.

"How do you know about Akito's fighting style?" Tsyoshi asked.

Sana shut up. Her whole body froze. Thinking about that brought back unwanted memories of what happened only a week ago. She bit her lip unconsciously and tightened her her hands on a fist. Tsyoshi noticed both of these reactions and figured something awful must have happened.

"Sana?" He called out to her.

"It's just that... well Hayama, he... he saved me." She said, struggling a bit.

"What do you mean saved you?" he prived.

"Well remember that day when I left you guys to go 'see' my singing manager?" Sana said, still not wanting to explain the story. Why she was telling Tsyoshi? Because he was friends with Akito? Or maybe because she had grew to trust him that much in so little time? She didn't know.

"Yeah?" He questioned.

"Well... I didn't go see him. I went to find Hayama." Tsyoshi was surprised but at the same time, he wasn't. Something about Sana made him feel as if she would be the one to change Akito. For some odd reason, every time he seen them together or Sana make an attempt to talk to him, it made him happy.

"Oh really? Why is that?"

"To be honest, I don't really know." Sana gazed up to the sky, still hesitating to tell Tsyoshi what had happened.

"Oh.. well anyway... continue with your story."

"Oh... right. So when I went to the park, I didn't find Akito. So I sat down on the bench and three guys came up to me." Tsyoshi went wide eyed realizing where this was all leading up to.

"They tried to get me to go with them, but I told them no. So I kicked the guy who tried to kiss me in his umm... well you know. Anyway, before I could run away, I slipped on something and twisted my ankle. Then the guys caught up with me and one pinned me down to the floor." Sana explained but she was trembling a bit. The memory was still fresh in her mind and it still traumatized her.

"And he saved you from them?" Tsyoshi finished, still shocked by what Sana told him.

She simply nodded. Tsyoshi then placed his hand on her shoulder and smiled softly. Sana was slightly confused and knitted her brows together.

"Don't worry Sana, your secret is safe with me and Akito won't ever say a word to anyone about what happened. And I can tell you one thing." Tsyoshi added on at the end.

"What?"

"Nothing bad will ever happen to you again and that's a promise." Tsyoshi said with a brighter smile this time. Sana, who was already confused, now titled her head to the side questioning her new friend.

"Wait, what do you mean?" Tsyoshi laughed and answered "Oh nothing. Now lets hurry on to class or we're gunna be late!" Sana, who was still confused, ran right behind him.

_'That would explain that morning when he closed the door on me. But why would he go so far for her? Or maybe it's just his knight instincts kicking in? Ugh! Akito... your just full of surprises.'_

The school bell rang and the slacker students rushed to class trying to sneak their way there. Sana and Tsyoshi luckily made it a couple seconds before the bell rang and Sana was heaving while Tsyoshi was slightly nauseated. Because of Tsyoshi's status with the Royal 6, he was required to train with them. Though he hated it, it came in handy for situations like this.

Sana usually didn't tire easily because of all the energy and stamina she had, but when its early in the morning and your running at top speed to get to school, it's different. She dragged her feet to her desk and lazily sat down. She sighed, trying to catch her breath, and laid her head down.

Both Tsyoshi and Naozumi watched Sana and laughed. Aya, curious to what her friends were laughing at, looked over at Sana and giggled.

"That Sana.. she is such a dork." She giggled.

"But that's why we all love her." Naozumi smiled as he said that. His eyes turned soft while looking at the girl of his dreams.

Tsyoshi watched Naozumi carefully and noticed that sparkle in the purple headed boy's eyes. As soon as he arrived and began to hang out with his new friends, he suspected that his friend had feelings for the girl. Because of his sharpness, all thanks to his 'wonderful' captain's training, he noticed the little things Naozumi would do for Sana. Sometimes when they would walk to class, he would offer to carry her bag or at lunch he would pay for her food. Sometimes, when they would study, he noticed how much closer he would get to her but what he caught on the most was how protective he's been of Sana since her and Hayama began talking.

_'I know he's got to have some feelings for Sana but to what level I dont know. I should ask Aya later about it.' _He thought to himself as he unconsciously gathered his materials for the upcoming lesson.

Sana sat bored for the past hour looking at her teacher instruct them on the certain verses of famous poems from all over the world, making Sana want to sleep. She looked down at the paper that had doodles and notes on not the lesson but her upcoming song. She was eager to finish it. This would be her second complete song and all she would need would be one more song and then Rei could send the demo to Hajimotos Recording Company and hopefully it would be the launch of her singing career.

All her other bits and pieces of lyrics she wrote down were never part of a certain song, they were just thoughts and feelings. Her mama always told her that because her lyrics came form her heart, she was going to go far in her singing career and she would go down in history. Though it sounded exciting, Sana just wanted to sing because she wanted to sing. She sighed and looked down at her paper once more.

_Till it was a war no battle cry... because things are changing or evaporating? ... heading down to war... follow your heart? Or light? _

"Aghh!" She suddenly screamed in frustration. The whole class went silent and everyone stared at the auburn haired girl. Ayumi rolled her eyes at Sana.

"As always, looking for attention." Her friends then giggled after her. Tsyoshi glared at the girls in front of him while Sana ignored Ayumi's comment.

"Ms. Kurata? Is there a reason that your interrupting my class?" the teacher patronized. Sana turned bright red and sat back down, utterly embarrassed.

"Aha no! Sorry!" She quickly apologized. Her sensei shook her head and continued with her lecture. Sana sank down into her desk and felt her cheeks flare up. _'Gahh! This day is so boring!'_

Class went by without anymore interruptions and the bell then rang. Sana stretched out and hurriedly ran out of the classroom.

"Geez Sana... why so anxious?" Tsyoshi asked as he walked out with Aya and Naozumi.

"I just didn't wanna be stuck in there more then I had to. Haha." She laughed as she scratched the back of her head.

"Look girls.. its the brat. Always trying to find attention. Sad isn't it? She wishes she could be just like me but she actually ruins herself by acting childish."

Sana and her friends turned around to face Ayumi and her pose snickering away at the blondes remark. Sana frowned slightly while Tsyoshi and Naozumi glared at the gray eyed girl.

"Leave her alone Ayumi." Naozumi countered.

"Oh sweet Naozumi. You would have been such a prize but because your so stuck on _her_, I decided you weren't worth it. And now I'm glad I stopped gong after you because there is someone else who is very well worth it." Ayumi answered with lust in her eyes.

Naozumi smirked. "You think Hayama is worth it after the way he treated you yesterday? Wow. I'm sorry but you have very low standards." Naozumi then turned to Tsyoshi. "No offense to your friend Tsyoshi but you know it was wrong."

Tsyoshi gazed at the floor. He knew it was true but he still didn't think Hayama was entirely bad. Sana looked at Naozumi in confusion. Sure what Hayama did was wrong, but it doesn't mean he wasn't worth it. _'Hayama has a side to him that no one knows of... but yet Naozumi judges him still..' _Sana thought to herself.

"Oh trust me Naozumi. A man like Hayama is totally worth it." Ayumi said with a sly smile. "You there!"

Tsyoshi jumped and looked over at Ayumi. "You came with Hayama didn't you?" Tsyoshi glared at her and said "Yeah why?"

"I want to know everything about him and your going to tell me." She ordered.

"Nope." The brown haired boy answered.

"What do you mean no?" Ayumi asked astonished.

"Akito doesn't like you. After yesterday, it was quite obvious. And I'm not gunna hand over my best friends information just because you want it. Especially after you insulted one of my good friends? Nope." Tsyoshi answered. Ayumi glared at the boy and rolled her eyes.

"Whatever. Hayama will be mine." With that she walked away, but not before stopping and turning to face Sana.

"Kurata.. learn to fight your own battles and stay away from my Hayama got it?" With that, she walked away.

The whole group was silenced and no one talked because they were to caught up in there own thoughts.

"Guys..." Sana started off. Naozumi and Tsyoshi looked over to Sana and noticed the frustrated look on her face. Aya silently walked over to her best friend.

"I appreciate everything but let me handle Ayumi okay? I'm a big girl. I can handle myself. I don't always need someone protecting me." She said, with a small smile on her face.

"But Sana.." Naozumi was interrupted though.

"And Naozumi.. you shouldn't say such mean things about Hayama. I mean sure he can be a little... mean and rude but he's a good person under all that.. right Tsyoshi?" Sana looked over to him and Tsyoshi smiled at her while nodding his head.

"Yeah." He answered.

Naozumi looked at Sana in surprise. He wasn't understand why Sana was standing up for him. Suddenly, it seemed like Sana was on Hayama's side rather then his.

"Uh okay Sana... I'm sorry Tsyoshi." Tsyoshi smiled and patted his friends back.

"Its totally cool! I understand where your coming from cuz I've know Hayama forever but honestly, he's not that bad of a guy if you tried getting to know him." Sana smiled. _'Tsysohi your such a loyal friend.'_

Because they were to caught up in whatever they were doing, they failed to notice that the bell rang and the hallways were empty.

"Oh my god guys! Were gunna be late!" Sana screeched.

"Were already late." Naozumi said, slightly depressed.

"See yah guys!" Tsyoshi said while running off to class.

"Yeah same here." Aya agreed.

Sana was about to go to class till she noticed that Naozumi wasn't being himself. She felt bad because they kinda ganged up on him, but she didn't mean it in a bad way. She reached out towards him and grabbed onto his shoulder.

"Nao? Hey, you okay?" She asked.

Naozumi went stiff. Sana drove him crazy! He loved her so much yet she could never see it. He hated it. Whenever he had planned on confessing to her, life would throw something at him and prevent him from doing so. He thought he could finally have the chance to tell her how he felt until _he _showed up. Now it seemed that Sana was more interested in him then she was in her own best friend.

Yes, he was jealous. Sana was his best friend. Sana was his girl; not anyone else. He'd make damn sure that no one would hurt her physically or mentally. He would give his life for her, but she could never see it.

"Sana... tell me something..." Naozumi began.

"What is Nao?" She answered worriedly.

"Do you like Hayama?" He asked, eying her with curiosity.

Sana was taken back. Why would Naozumi ask her something like this? It wasn't like him.

"No not at all." she replied.

"Then why are you so caught up in what he's doing? Why does it matter to you if he has a good side to him or not? Why is it that all of a sudden he matters more then we do.. I do?" Naozumi finally confessed. Ever since they arrived, it seemed like Sana's only been caught up in what Hayama has been doing and it made Naozumi feel forgotten.

Sana was again taken back. She didn't realize that in her quest to opening up Hayama, she had been hurting her friends, especially Naozumi. He had looked so sad asking her those questions and it ate her up in the inside. He was her best friend and he was always there for her. But she wasn't doing the same. She was ignoring him and thinking about herself. She was being selfish.

"Nao... I'm sorry." She went and hugged Naozumi with all her strength. She never intended to hurt him. She was just being herself.

The blue eyed boy was caught in surprise as she gave him a bear crushing hug. He blushed ferociously at the sudden contact, but hugged her back.

"Its not that I forgot about you and everyone else... its just that he seems like the type of guy who needs someone to help him find himself." she muffled into his shirt. Naozumi thought over what Sana just said and realized that was who Sana was. She was always going to help people even when they didn't want her too.

"I'm sorry that it seemed like you guys dont matter. You guys matter to me. I would never ever forget about you guys." Naozumi was growing more and more guilty. He didn't mean to get her to doubt herself, he just wanted her to know he was hurting. _'Sana... I love you. Can't you see it?'_

"I'm sorry Sana. Maybe I might have overreacted." He stopped. She pulled back and looked up to her best friend. She shook her head.

"No. You were right. I didn't think about your guys feelings and went along with my selfish thoughts. I'm sorry." She apologized again.

_'I actually only wanted her to realize it was only me she was hurting but it seems like I'm hurting her instead.' _Naozumi gave her one of his movie star smiles and said "You weren't being selfish. You were being Sana."

Sana smiled at her best friend and answered "Thank you Nao." Naozumi smiled down at her and scratched the back of her head.

"Well we better get to class so we don't get into to much trouble." Sana laughed.

"Yeah I agree." Naozumi nodded and walked away with Sana going in the other direction.

As Sana walked to her class she failed to realize that Akito was leaning on the wall, listening to their conversation. Sana jumped and screamed in surprise.

"Ha-Hayama! You scared me!" Sana exasperated.

"..." He stood quiet thinking over what the Kamura said.

"_Then why are you so caught up in what he's doing? Why does it matter to you if he has a good side to him or not? Why is it that all of a sudden he matters more then we do.. I do?" _

"Haya-" But Sana was cut off from by the blonde haired boy.

"Do me a favor and leave me alone. I don't need anyone. I've never needed anyone before so why should you be any different? I know perfectly who I am. I don't need anyone to help me find myself. Especially from you." The golden eyed boy coldly stated.

Shocked, Sana stared at the boy. "What are yo-" But Sana stopped talking as she realized that he must have over heard hers and Naozumi's conversation.

"Stay out of my way and stay out of my life. Someone like you will never understand." He said roughly.

"But if you let me in then I would!" Sana countered.

"Again... I don't need you. You're just in my way like everyone else here." The golden eyed boy responded.

"Why are you so against people helping you?" Sana asked with frustration and concern.

Akito stayed silent for a minute but then glared at Sana. She gasped silently while looking into his eyes. They were so cold and scary that she wasn't sure if he even was human.

"Leave me the fuck alone." Akito then walked away. This girl knew nothing about him. She didn't know why he was really here. She didn't know that in another world, he was the captain of a group of warriors who protected life. She didn't know what he had been through in the last 13 years of his life. She didn't know that everyday in his world, he was always in danger of dying. She knew absolutely nothing about him. He stormed off and walked out of school, going back to where he just came from.

Sana stood in anger of what just happened. She watched as he walked off. She fell back against the wall and grabbed onto her arm. She didn't mean to upset him. She was just stating the truth. Was it that bad that she really wanted to help him? Why was he so against it? What did he have against people that made him not them around him?

Akito fumed with anger as he walked back to the apartment. This girl was so stupid! She thought she could help him? Ha! That made him want to laugh at how naive and oblivious she was. She was too innocent; way to innocent. She would be crushed out in the real world. She wouldn't be able to handle half the things he's seen in his lifetime.

_'Stupid, idiotic, naive girl. Thinking she could help me! How stupid!' _Akito thought as he walked back to his apartment.

"_Why are you so against people helping you?"_

He closed his eyes and growled as her voice rang in his head. Why would she want to help him anyway? What did she care?

"_You weren't being selfish. You were being Sana."_

He was there and witnessed Naozumi's and Sana's interaction. The Kamura kid wasn't to happy at all with him being here but he didn't care. In his eyes, the purple haired boy was a girl. He cried over the most idiotic things. Crying over why Sana wasn't paying attention to him was stupid. Then he made Sana feel bad and then he said that.

Since he arrived, he's taken notice to many different things. And among the several he's noticed it was that Sana was always masking her feelings and putting her friends before herself. She was always smiling and laughing, no matter what the situation was. He's noticed how she would always help people even when they didn't ask her to.

_'That could be why... because it's in her character to do so.'_

Akito growled once more. It didn't matter if that was her character or not, he didn't want her help. HE wanted nothing to do with her.

"_Then why are you so caught up in what he's doing? Why does it matter to you if he has a good side to him or not? Why is it that all of a sudden he matters more then we do.. I do?"_

He was also there when Naozumi confessed to how he felt about her not paying attention to him. He could tell, since he arrived, that Kamura did not like him. He could also tell that he had strong feelings for Sana. He was always trying to be with her and trying to grab her attention but because of how dense she was, she never noticed.

For some reason, seeing them hug like that angered him. He didn't know what that feeling was but it felt as if his stomach was on fire. Picturing them in his mind frustrated him even more because of how good they looked together.

_'Idiot Hayama! What the hell does it matter to you! Remember your mission. There all just obstacles in your way. You don't need them. You don't even need Tsyoshi. Just focus on your mission.' _Akito kept repeating to himself. He needed to focus on the reason he was here in the first place.

"I need to get away from here." Akito mumbled to himself as he walked into the lobby of his apartment building.

"Back already?" Kenta teased. As much as he hated the kid, he liked messing with him.

"Not today." With that, Akito walked over to the elevator, waiting for the doors to open so he could go to his room.

Kenta cocked his brow. That wasn't usual for the kid to not fight back. _'Must have a lot going through his mind.'_

"Oh well! Back to sleeping!" Kenta then opened his newspaper and began to read it.

As soon as the elevator hit the 5th floor, he rushed out and walked to his room quickly. He opened the door and entered his room while taking off his school jacket, kicking off his shoes and unbuttoning his school shirt. He took off his shirt and set it on his couch, leaving him in his muscle shirt and his school pants. HE walked over to his secret hiding spot of his blade and took it out. He grabbed onto his blade and took it out of its white sheath.

The feeling was exhilarating. He felt a sudden sense of shock course through his body, giving strength to all his nerves and muscles. He felt complete somehow. His blade was his life, along with his job as captain of the Royal 6. As a captain, he needed a weapon that distinguished himself from the rest. His sword was different from any other swords out there. It was made out of a special metal that was rare in his homeland. The handle was made out of the softest black leather there was around. But what made his blade different form everyone else was that his blade was black. No soldier, swordsmen, or warrior had ever had a black blade like he did.

He swung his blade once, twice, three times. He closed his eyes as it was all natural to him. He was a natural sword user but his skills developed further as he was trained by the best swordsmen, besides his father, there ever was. Twisting and turning, blocking and attacking.. it was all natural to him. He put his blade back into his sheath and placed back in its box where he had it hiding in.

People often asked him why he had a black blade and a white sheath instead of a black sheath. His answer? It was balanced that way. He wasn't much a religious follower but he was always about the balance between two things. The opposite of black was white and vice versa. The yin and the yang he could also say. They both balance each other out and that was the way he liked things.

Suddenly, a wave of nausea hit him. He held onto his head as he fell backwards. He ran all night and woke up to the alarm that went off in the kitchen. He had gotten between 2-3 hours of sleep and then went to school. It wasn't rare when he would get no sleep. As a knight, he was constantly going out on missions and sometimes there would be days where they would be up for 3 days in a row. Maybe because he was in a new world, he wasn't use to the time difference, but he felt more tired here then he would have back at home.

"Maybe I'll lay down for just a minute." Akito murmured to himself as he laid back on his small sofa. He then closed his eyes and fell into a deep slumber.

"I don't understand him at all!" Sana yelled as she was getting ready to eat her lunch.

"What are you talking about Sana?"

Sana looked up to see a confused Tsyoshi standing in front her. She crossed her arms and scowled while looking at him.

"Hayama is now a Haya-jerk! He's so mean and unappreciative! Then he gives off these that make him look like a demon!" she shouted at Tsyoshi while making the faces that Akito gave to her.

"Whoa Sana! Calm down!" Tsyoshi said as he tried to calm her down.

Sana sighed deeply and growled. "Geez Tsyoshi. What made him that way?"

Tsyoshi looked at Sana with a sad smile and sat next to her while crossing his legs.

"A lot." he started off.

Sana looked over at Tsyoshi in concern and confusion. She then brought up her knees to her face and wrapped her arms around them, placing her cheeks on one of her knees.

"Like what?" she prived.

Tsyoshi shook his head back and forth. "I'm sorry Sana. I can't tell you. Akito's life is his own secret. If you wanna know something ask him." He apologized.

"But that's the thing! He won't even let me talk to him! He told me to stay away from him! He swears like he can handle everything on his own!" She yelled slightly.

Tsyoshi chuckled a bit and and scratched his head.

"I don't find this very funny Tsyoshi! Gahh!" Sana said while sinking her head into her knees.

"That's who Akito is Sana."

"Still..."

"It'll take a lot to change him. He's been this way for most of his life and it's not something you or me can change. I'm not even sure he can change himself now either."

"If he knows he has a problem, then why won't he accept help!"

"He's never accepted help from anyone before. Not from me, from the Roy-" but Tsyoshi stopped almost immediately as he noticed his slip of tongue. His eyes went wide and his hands flew to his mouth.

Sana lifted her head off her knees and eyed the brown haired boy next to her. "What were you gunna say Tsyoshi?"

"Ahh no-no-nothing. Haha." Tsyoshi stuttered. _'Crap!This is BAD! If she finds out, Akito's going to KILL me!'_

"Why are you acting weird? And what were you gunna say?" Sana asked, now more curious then before.

"I-it was nothing really! Haha."

"Liar." Sana glared at Tsyoshi.

"Ahh Sana smile. A glare doesn't look good on you. Glares are only meant for Akito's face. Haha." Tsyoshi said, trying to crack a joke.

Sana lost her glare and began to laugh. "Yeah that's true. But he's still a Haya-jerk!" Sana stood up and dusted her skirt off. Tsyoshi sweat dropped and laughed.

"By the way Tsyoshi..." Tsyoshi looked up to see a sly smile on Sana's face.

"I'm still gunna try to get to know him no matter what he says."

Tsyoshi, who was once confused, smiled as he seen the sincere smile caste at him.

_'I don't know how well this will turn out but I do believe you might be the one to change him Sana.. I really do.'_

**A/N: And the chapter is done! Geez! It took me forever to finish! I guess I was also in a small writer's block along with my sophomore year being a pain in the ass. Blehh. Okayy guys if you want me to post the next chapter, were gunna have to get that review level to umm lets say 34! I know you guys can do it:D**

**Sana: Yeah! Yeah! You guys all want to see how I'm gunna deal with Aki right!**

**Akito: Shut up.**

**Sana: Rude Aki! *Hits him with her special hammer***

**Akito: Do you take that everywhere you go?**

**Sana: Yupp!**

**Akito: Weird girl.**

**Sana: Heyy!**

**Meanwhile...**

**Tsyoshi: Alright guys! You know what you need for the next chapter! Hopefully you guys liked it! See yah next time :D**


	8. Book 1: Chapter 7: A New Beginning

**Hello my fellow readers (: Merry Christmas and soon to be Happy New Year! I'm so excited for the holidays that I just wanted to write ! lol So we didn't exactly get to 34 reviews this last chapter but eh oh well. I still like the fact that people actually reviewed because that is what makes the author happy (: and I just couldn't help but think of how much you guys would hate me if I didn't update! But no worries! I'm here and ready to update! By the way, keep voting for which story you want next! The poll is on my profile and the summaries are on there too!**

**Sana: Akito!**

**Akito: What do you want now...**

**Sana: Did you hear that the person who created us did a cross over with her latest manga with us in it? Well me.. I don't know if your in it aha.**

**Akito: How... cool ? **

**Sana: Aww Akito ! You could sound maybe a bit more excited about it!**

**Akito: And if I'm not?**

**Sana: Hmph.. whatever! Its just nice getting some light after being gone for a while! **

**Akito: Whatever...**

**Disclaimer: Curse you Miho Obana for owning such a wonderful and awesome series and not giving it to me! Okay I won't curse you for it because I absolutely love you for writing it! Ahh I dont know which side my mind will pick!**

**Sana: O_o Well while Author-chan is having her... melt down(?) I hope you guys enjoy the chapter! **

'_Thought'_

"Speech"

_*Flashback*_

_**Arc 1: A New World Chapter 7: A New Beginning**_

"Does it ever bug you when you know someone is hiding something but they won't tell you?" a certain auburn haired girl asked as she laid her chin between both her palms.

"Yes but there isn't much we could do about it." answered the chocolate colored hair girl who happened to be siting down next to the auburn haired girl.

"What do you mean Aya?" Sana asked as she looked over at her best friend.

"I mean that no matter how much it bugs us, we can't really do anything about it because its there secret to keep. All we could do is hope that they will someday trust us enough to tell us." she answered while working on her homework.

Sana frowned slightly. "But what if they never learn to trust us and don't tell us? What will we do after?"

Aya sighed sadly and stopped writing. She looked over at her best friend with a sad smile. "Then all we could do is support them as much as we can and hope the best for them."

Sana sadly looked down at the table where the pile of homework laid. She didn't want to give up on Hayama but at the same time, she didn't know what to do. It had been at least two weeks since he told her to leave him alone and they haven't really talked much since. She's tried to talk to him but he would either ignore her or push her away. She also had to be careful that she didn't ignore her friends again. Naozumi seem to be happier lately then usual and it warmed her heart to know she wasn't hurting him anymore.

"Sana.."

She looked up to see the smiling face of Aya and said "What?"

"Give him time. I'm sure Hayama will eventually talk to you again. He's probably just going through some problems or has a lot going on at home or something." Aya said.

"What the ?" Sana immediately became confused. _'How did she know it was Hayama?'_

Aya giggled. "We all know your concerned for him silly. Your always looking at him with a worried expression and you're always trying to talk to him. It's kinda obvious. Some might say that you even grew to have a crush on him."

Aya knew Sana had been worried about Hayama. She could tell by the way Sana would stop and stare at him in the middle of a conversation at school, or when she would try and talk to him. She didn't think that she liked him, but this was Sana; Sana was unpredictable at times.

Sana's face then grew hot and a blush formed on her cheeks.

"Aya! I do not like him!" She yelled and crossed her arms with the blush growing bigger and bigger with every passing second.

Aya giggled once more. "That's just some people have been saying, but if you don't like him, then you don't like him."

"I don't! I just want to be his friend! Gahh!" Sana screamed frustrated.

"Haha okay okay. You don't need to get worked up by it... but you have to admit that he is very good-looking.. maybe more good-looking then you first thought Naozumi was." Aya teased while poking Sana in the arm.

Sana's face only grew more red at Aya's statement. She then jumped on Aya and covered her mouth with her hands.

"Aya! Shh! No ones suppose to know that! You're the only one who knows that!" Sana, who was embarrassed, quickly stated. Aya giggle once more under Sana's hand and proceeded to push Sana off of her.

"Oh Sana. I was only teasing. No ones here anyway." Aya giggled once more.

Sana looked away and crossed her arms, embarrassed still by Aya's comment. Yes,s he did think Naozumi was good-looking, but she never thought anymore of it. Naozumi was her best friend. She could never see him in any other way.

"But you know he is Sana. I mean look at all the girls he's attracted. He even managed to get Ayumi's attention and the only other boy who managed to get her attention was Naozumi." Aya continued.

Sana scoffed. Ayumi certainly did have her eyes on Hayama and for some reason that... angered her. But she silently did agree with Aya. At first, when she first met him, she was to angry to take a good look at him. But when she really did take in all his features, she realized he was very... hot; as Hisea would say.

"Maybe a little." Sana said under her breath, still blushing madly.

Aya giggled more and decided that she teased her enough. "Haha so lets continue working on this shall we?"

Sana looked down at her homework and groaned. This was not something she wanted to do. Then a thought hit her head. She grinned mischievously at Aya and said "Aya?"

Aya turned around and looked at Sana but grew concerned when she saw Sana's face.

"Y-yes Sana?" she asked, slightly scared.

"Whats going on between you and Tsyoshi huh?" Sana paused. "Am I sensing a crush on the boy?" She asked with a now goofy smile on her face.

Aya then blushed and started to play with her fingers. "Oh I umm, well you see, I uhh..." Aya stuttered.

_'Karma is so sweet.'_

Tsyoshi sat in his lonesome apartment working on his homework and listening to the television about the latest news.

"_There seems to be a lot snow lately. Don't you agree Rick?"_

"_Yes I do Yumi. At this rate, Japan will be covered with snow by the time Christmas rolls around!"_

"_I agree! But speaking of Christmas, its about three weeks away isn't it? Have you done any of your shopping?"_

"_Kinda sorta. I mean I haven't really had time since I have to be here at the studio most of the time haha."_

"_Haha of course. So Rick, what exactly are you going to get me?"_

"_Now why do you automatically think I'm going to get you something?"_

"This is getting boring... and I can't even concentrate." Tsyoshi said to himself as he shut off the television. He sat in frustration as he thought about his best friend next door.

"He's changed. He's more cold and distant. At first I thought Sana was changing him for the better but he ended up changing for the worst. I wonder why that happened. He seemed to be opening up more when he first started talking to Sana, but now.. now he's just as cold as ever."

Tsyoshi ran his hands through his hair and yelled in frustration.

"Ahh Akito! I don't know what to do with you!"

"God damn city." said a black haired, onyx eyed man. His hair swayed with the winter wind and his body grew goosebumps. No matter where he went, he only found snow.

"God damn people." and no matter where he went, he always seen people. These people were all commoners to him. If he could, he would kill them all or make them bow down to him. But he couldn't; well yet anyway.

Ituko Oshido scanned the city of Jinbou while sitting on top of a building. His black onyx eyes roamed the city as he rubbed his arms. The black coat he had on just wasn't enough to keep him warm. He didn't expect snow to be in this place. He knew they would be far more modern then his world but he didn't expect half the things he seen here.

When he first arrived, about a week ago, his mind was set on finding Hayama. He wanted to get a secure lock on him so he could keep an eye on him and make sure that he didn't find the girl before he did. But that wasn't going so well. He put his quest for Hayama aside and ventured out for Gojo's daughter. It was much harder then he anticipated and it angered him to no end.

"Fuck... where the hell am I suppose to start anyways?" he yelled. He rubbed the back of his neck and faintly remembered what had happened before he left a week earlier.

_Ituko was walking down the hallway of the castle when he felt someone grab a hold of him._

"_What the hell?" he said in surprise as he felt a hand grab onto his arm. Then suddenly the hold became stronger and he was pulled into a dark room._

"_Gahh!" He fell to the floor and landed on his back. He groaned in annoyance and pain. _

"_Shit..." he said as rubbed his head. "What the fuck was that?"_

"_I love when you talk dirty like that." said a seducing voice. He looked up, but because of how dark it was, he couldn't see who that voice belonged too._

_Then suddenly he felt a new wait on top of him and a leg at each side of his waist. Suddenly, two hands ran down his chest and proceeded to take his armor off. _

"_Oh my... were you really thinking you could leave without my goodbye gift?" the voice spoke once more._

_Ituko sighed and realized who the voice belonged too. _

"_I don't have time for this." he said as he tried to get up but a pair of hands only pushed him down._

"_No.. you WILL make time for me... after all... where would you be without me Ituko?"_

_She leaned down and placed her lips on his. She started off by kissing him slow but then began to kiss him harder and rougher. She sneaked her tongue in his mouth and explored his hot cavern. She moaned when he grabbed onto her hips and kissed back._

_He groaned when she proceeded to continue kissing him down his neck. His grip on her hips grew stronger as she continued her way down. _

_Out of breath, Ituko said "Kaname... I hate you..."_

_She smiled into his now bare chest and said "I hate you too." *1_

He shuddered in memory of that night.

"That woman. I will never understand her." he grumbled to himself.

The wind picked up and he knew that was his Que to going back inside where he would be warm. He walked back into the building, but not before looking back to the city. He sinisterly smiled and began to laugh hysterically.

"This world will soon bow down at my feet."

"_As you can see, the snow still hasn't stopped. We have gotten at least 4 inches of snow and it doesn't seem to show any sign of stopping. Local snow plowers have stopped picking up the snow and the locals have stopped shoveling their houses and driveways. Schools have been closed since this morning and they will remain closed until further notice."_

Sana, Aya, Tsyoshi, and Naozumi were all sitting in Tsyoshi's living room watching the news about the latest concern with the snow. Sana ended up calling Tsyoshi, ignoring Aya's protest for them to hang out. He said yes and it was official that they were going to Tsyoshi's. Sana then decided to call Naozumi and see if he wanted to tag along with them and he agreed.

Sana had no idea that Tsyoshi lived next to Hayama. When he told her the directions to where he lived, she thought nothing of it. She didn't even recognize the building or anything inside until she saw him.

Kenta was his name if she remembered correctly. He had made fun of her when she walked down with Hayama from his apartment. When they made contact, she went wide eyed and he did the same. She quickly broke her stare with him and walked to the elevator. She felt a pair of eyes follow her all the way to the elevator.

Now she was sitting on Tsyoshi's couch, listening to the news, where the boy she wanted so deeply to be friends with was living right next door.

"So Sana, what's on your mind?" Naozumi asked.

Sana looked over at her best friend and answered "Nothing really... just that this was unexpected."

Naozumi rose a brow in confusion. "What was?"

"The snow of course." she answered with a smile.

"Oh.. yeah duh." He laughed slightly and looked outside the glass sliding doors.

"Hey! I'm not going not complain though! That means no school, which means no homework and no math!" she shouted as she stood up with a gleam in her eye.

Everyone sweat dropped but laughed.

"Sana haha. You would say that!" Tsyoshi answered.

"Sana your so silly." Aya giggled softly.

Sana grinned at her friends as she stood on top of Tsyoshi's table.

"Hey Sana?" Naozumi questioned.

"Yeah?" Sana answered.

"What are you doing tomorrow?" he started to blush a bit.

Sana thought about it and came to a conclusion that she didn't have anything scheduled for tomorrow since the schools were closed.

"Nothing.. why?" she asked.

"Well.. I was thinking... do you wanna come with me to the mall? Kinda like a-"

"Date?" Sana finished.

Naozumi blushed harder. "Umm yeah sorta."

Tsyoshi watched the scene in front of him unfold and for some reason, this was not what he wanted to happen. He wanted Akito and Sana to become close, not Naozumi and Sana. He didn't have anything against the purple haired boy, but deep in his gut, he had a feeling Sana and Akito were the ones that were meant to be close.

Aya watched the scene along with Tsyoshi and seen the frown on Tsyoshi's face. He was clearly upset by this and she was slightly upset too. She really thought that there was something going on between Sana and Hayama. Like Tsyoshi, she too thought that those two should grow closer.

Sana's mind was spinning. _'Did he just really ask me out on a date?'_

"But you know, were just friends so it doesn't really count aha!" Naozumi laughed with a blush on his face.

Sana's blushed again for the second time that day and smiled. "Haha yeah I getcha. Sure I mean, were just friends so it doesn't really matter. It'll be just like every other day aha."

Naozumi was slightly disappointed that she seen it that way, but he was still happy that she first recognized it as a date.

"Umm I'm gunna go outside. I have to make a quick phone call. Ill be back guys!" Sana said as she raced out. Her face was still red and her head was still spinning rapidly.. She leaned against the door and breathed deeply. _'Why am I feeling like this? I don't like Naozumi.. do I?' _

Sana then shook her head. _'No! I do not like him at all! He's my best friend!'_

"Just relax Sana. You were just surprised. That's all." She said to her self as she began to relax.

Sana turned to her left as she laid back against the wall and seen the door to Akito's apartment. It had been sometime since she had been there. She wondered if it still had been there. She wondered if he was home. If he was, did he listen to anything they said? Did he hear when Naozumi asked if she wanted to go out with him tomorrow? If he did, did he care?

_'I wish he did.'_

Sana mentally kicked herself for thinking that. She blushed AGAIN as she thought about Hayama.`Why was she suddenly so interested? Why?

Suddenly, her feet began to move and walked right in front of Hayama's door. She went wide eyed as she realized her actions. She didn't know why but he brain just seem to move without her command. Before she realized it, her hand was going up to knock on that door of his. Her heart was thumping louder then it ever had before. Her head was spinning more rapidly then it did when Naozumi asked her. Suddenly, the door opened.

"Sana has been gone for a long time now huh?" Aya commented as she drank her hot chocolate.

"Maybe she's just trying to take in everything that just happened." Tsyoshi added in as he stirred his cup.

Naozumi sat in silence as he thought over what had just occurred.

"You guys think I scared her off?" Naozumi asked.

Aya and Tsyoshi both looked at Naozumi. Aya smiled and Tsyoshi shrugged.

"It's Sana. That's how she always has been. Remember, she isn't the exact;y the smartest person when it comes to love."

"I guess your right." Naozumi answered with a sigh.

"Just give her a bit a time. She'll come back in when she's ready." That was Aya's second time saying that today and she knew that all her friends needed time.

Sana went wide eyed as she saw the person standing in front of her. She opened her mouth slightly but no words came out because they were all caught in her throat. His cold, golden yellow eyes pierced right through her as she got lost in his golden puddles. His dirty blonde hair was messy as usual but it was more wild then usual. His stern, tanned face did not fail to show no emotion as he stared at her straight on.

_'Say something!' Sana thought to herself. 'Oh my god.. he looks so...wait no! I have to say something now!'_

"Umm hey Hayama." Sana quickly mumbled as she smiled slightly at the boy in front of her.

Nothing. He said nothing. He simply stared back at her. The air between the two grew thick enough for a knife to cut it. She then looked down and noticed that he was wearing a black long sleeve with a red paw print engraved right above where his heart would be with some black slacks. He looked good in black, she had to admit.

Akito stared at the girl standing in front of him. This was the last person he expected at the front of his door. For the past two weeks, he ignored her and pushed her away. He thought she had finally had enough because she didn't talk to him the past three days. But here she was, standing in front of his door step.

She looked surprised and anxious. Her auburn colored hair was down and not in the usual pig tails that made her look like she was nine. Her hazel colored eyes sunk right into his and in it, he could see her fear, confusion, and hope? Her pale face was red and her anxiety was clearly written. She was wearing a white long neck that had the word love engraved on the side where the hip and stomach met. She also wore navy blue jeans that were ripped and under were black tights.

Her smile was genuine though. She could hide anything behind that smile of hers and he knew it. Though she was nervous, she smiled at him. Though he pushed her away, she smiled at him. Though he treated her like shit, she still smiled at him. What was he suppose to do when she smiled at him?

"..." Silence.

"Well you see, Aya and me decided to come over to Tsyoshi's then we asked Naozumi if he wanted to come and yeah. But then I remembered that you lived here! Who would have known you lived, well he lived right next to you! Haha" She laughed slightly.

Again, he just stared at her. But his blood did begin to boil at the mention of Kamura's name. He didn't like him. He didn't like him at all.

Sana realized that he wasn't going to talk and frowned.

"I don't really know why I came here to be honest. I mean.. I do but I guess it doesn't really matter... haha. Well I guess I'll go back. Sorry to waster your time. Bye Hayama." Sana said with another smile but this time it was different. That smile she just shined at him was fake. Again, she was hiding her emotions from him.

Sana was about to walk away when she felt something take a hold on her arm. She looked back and seen no other then Hayama grabbing onto her arm, staring right into her hazel eyes.

"Haya-" but Sana was cut off when he pulled her inside.

She yelled as he pulled her inside with him. He then shut the door behind her and pushed her into the other side of the door. She winced slightly at the force he used on her as she hit the door. Suddenly a towering figure stood in front of her. Sana looked up to the figure in front of her. Hayama then placed both his hands on each side of her head and he leaned down until their lips were only inches apart.

Sana was sure that her face was redder then the color itself and was sure that the beating of her heart was audible. She felt as if her heart would burst out of her chest as Akito came closer to her. _'What is he doing? This is nothing like the Hayama I met!' _

"Why did you come here..." he asked roughly.

"I uhh well you see..." Sana stuttered.. big time. She was so nervous and she felt like her knees would turn to Jello.

"Say it already..." he pushed. His cold, hard eyes gave her a glare.

She has seen many glares from the boy but this one was especially intimidating to her; especially since he was so close to her.

"I-I wanted to talk to you." she answered, still frightened.

He closed his eyes and scoffed. He pulled back and stepped back from where Sana was. She let out a sigh of relief and fell to the floor. He legs were weak and she had no energy to stay up.

"I tell you to stop talking to me, but you try to every chance you get. I tell you to leave me alone, but you continue to pursue me. I tell you to stay out of my life, yet you come running back in." he paused, then continued. "I ignore you, but it seems to make you wanna talk to me more. I push you away, but it seems to give you the will to come after me even more. Even when your belittled by Hitorashi, you don't stand down. Your always wearing a smile no matter what happens. I plainly dont understand a person like you at all."

Sana smiled in victory as Akito spoke to her. Finally she had gotten something out of the boy! She hoisted herself up and looked at Akito with a grin.

"It's because my mama gave me a reason to live so I gotta make the best of it. If it wasn't for her, I wouldn't be living right now. I can't let people bring me down and I can't let those around me be sad either." She took a deep breath and smiled genuinely.

"My friends are important to me. I have to make sure that they are happy because if one of us isn't happy, then none of us are. When I see someone sad, hurt, depressed, I get this instinct to help them. It's not that I want to get all in their business, it's just that I like it when everyone's happy."

She took another breather but this time smiled sadly. "I know that I can't help everyone but I want to make sure that I at least made a difference in someone's life, even if it's just one person." _'Like you...'_

Akito looked at Sana in awe. He was sure to keep his composure but this girl just astonished him to no end. She was different... really different. She wasn't a fan girl that chased him everywhere. She wasn't a self centered bitch like that Ayumi girl. She was just some regular teenage girl that wanted to live her life.. to make the best of what she was given.

He was to lost for the little words he spoke. She had really blown him away with her speech. She was not the type of girl he would have suspected to say such wise things.

Sana giggled at him. She could tell that she had stunned him. She leaned back against the door she was pinned to not that long ago and said "I want to help you. I want to see you smile because life is about being happy, not about hating it."

"I don't know what made you this way and I really want to know so I can help you overcome it, but its up to you if you want to tell me or not. I'm guessing from how it's been between you and me lately that you won't tell me but I really hope that whatever it is, gets better because life isn't about moping around, its about living the best of each and every moment. "

Again, he was too stunned to say anything. This girl was really something else.

"I really hope that one day, you can smile and laugh along with the rest of us and forget about all the bad things that happened." She smiled at him.

"You know, I think we started off on the wrong foot. So how about we do this over? Hello! I'm Kurata Sana! And you?" She said with a grin plastered on her face as she stuck her hand out in front of her.

Akito looked at the hand that now stood in between her and him. She grinned at him and giggled at the same time. Should he take it and start over? Or should he continue with the way they previously were? She was waiting for him to make the choice, but what question was... would it be?

"Okay that's it. Sana has been gone to long. I'm gunna go look for her." Naozumi said as he stood up. Aya stood up with Naozumi and followed him to the door.

"I agree. I'm beginning to become worried." Aya said.

Tsyoshi looked at both with concern in his eyes because he too was worried for Sana, but for some reason, he felt as if Sana was safe.

"Hold on guys." Tsyoshi said as Naozumi was about to turn the knob on the door.

"Let's just give her a couple more minutes. I have a feeling she's okay."

"A couple minutes? It's been half an hour! I'm gunna go find her!" Naozumi then turned the knob and in front of him was a red faced, smiling Sana. Naozumi went wide eyed and was lost for words at her sudden appearance.

"Sa-Sana!" Naozumi yelled.

"Yeah that's me hehe. How can I help you?" she giggled.

"Where have you been? We were all growing worried about you!" He shouted once more.

Sana walked into the apartment and turned back towards her friends. She smiled at them and said "I was fine. I just went out for the call and then went on a walk."

Naozumi looked at Sana in suspicion. She was happy and red faced. _'What would have a phone call and walk do to make her like this?'_

Tsyoshi smiled at her. She did look a lot happier from when she left. Maybe she had a certain run in with a certain someone?

Akito leaned against the table in his tiny kitchen. His mind kept replaying the conversation with Sana and everything that she had said.

"_I want to help you. I want to see you smile because life is about being happy, not about hating it."_

"Why does she care so much?"

"_... When I see someone sad, hurt, depressed, I get this instinct to help them. It's not that I want to get all in their business, it's just that I like it when everyone's happy." _

"That's why... because it's who she is." He said to himself. He couldn't help but replay the image of her smiling at him.

"I need to focus on this mission, but this girl..." Akito said to himself.

"_You know, I think we started off on the wrong foot. So how about we do this over? Hello! I'm Kurata Sana! And you?" She said with a grin plastered on her face as she stuck her hand out in front of her._

_Akito stared at the girl in front of him. Her hand was right there. All he needed to do was shake it... or not. She giggled slightly and his heart jumped? Inside, his mind was confused and this was not normal for him. Usually, he had control of all situations, but this was different._

_He lifted his hand slightly and reached over at the hand in between. He grew closer and closer until, finally. There hands connected. Akito felt a sudden shock course through his body. Every nerve in his body jumped along with his heart. He felt.. weak. He felt vulnerable all of a sudden. 'I'm not suppose to feel like this... what the hell is she doing to me?'_

"_Hayama Akito." Akito mumbled almost inaudibly. _

_This was the last thing Sana expected. When she felt Akito's hand touch hers, her heart skipped a beat. The beating became louder and her body froze. Her knees grew weak again and she felt as if she would drop any minute. 'I can't believe he actually did it.'_

_They both stared at each other, not one losing connection with the other. Sana gazed into Akito's eyes and noticed that something was different. His eyes weren't as cold and hard as they usually were. She could see more emotion in them. His eyes were actually brightening up. She smiled._

_After he said his name, Sana's smile grew. She knew this was going to be different. She could feel it._

"_Well Hayama Akito! It's a pleasure meeting you and I hope we grow to be the best of friends!" she said excitedly. Her face was still red form earlier but now it grew even more. But this time, she was feeling happy instead of nervous. Hayama and her were officially friends._

_Akito stayed quiet and let the girl rant on. He didn't have many friends. He wasn't even sure what the word friend meant. He had comrades and subordinates, but he was sure that those two things were completely different. _

"_Well I'm going to go back now. I'll see yah later Hayama!" Sana smiled as she let go of the hand she was holding onto. They both felt a sudden urge of emptiness when there hands disconnected but they both shook it off. _

Sana opened the door but before she walked out she looked back and shouted "Bye!"

Then the door closed and she was gone.

Sana smiled to herself. She felt accomplished. Akito had finally accepted her friendship and they were starting over new. They only met each other only three weeks ago but they have already been through various dilemmas.

Sana walked back to Tsyoshi's apartment with her hands behind her back and a smile glued on to her face. Her face was still red but she didn't care because she was happy.

As she was about to open the door, the door itself opened and behind it revealed her purple haired best friend who looked overly worried.

"Sa-Sana!"

"_Snow advisory warnings are being issued through out the center areas of Japan including: Tokyo, Funabashi, Chiba, Kawasaki, Yokohoma, Sagamihara. The county's are issued as the following: Fuji. Urawa, Ichihara, and Jinbou."_

"Oh my.. with all this snow... how are we suppose to get home?"Aya asked with concern.

"Yeah I agree. The city buses are closed, so are the cabs. The streets are covered with snow and the subways are shut down." Naozumi added in.

Sana sat in thought and smiled. "Guess were just gunna have to walk."

Naozumi and Aya looked at her in surprise.

"Walk?" Naozumi questioned.

"Yeah? I mean how else are we gunna get home! We have no choice but to walk! Besides, it shouldn't be that bad." She explained while looking out the balcony doors.

Naozumi frowned but then sighed. "Yeah Sana's right guys. Guess were just gunna have to walk home." He then smiled and looked over at Sana and Aya. "Ill walk you both home to make sure you get there safe."

Aya blushed a bit, not because she liked him, but because of his generosity.

"You don't have to do that Naozumi. Ill walk Aya home." Tsyoshi offered with a smile and a bit of jealousy.

"Oh okay,. Are you sure? I could take both home. I mean Aya lives my way." the blue eyed boy urged but Tsyoshi shook his head.

"No it's okay. I got her covered." Tsyoshi reassured.

"Alright then! Now that that's settled, how about we make our way home!" Sana cheered.

"Are you sure Tsyoshi? I'll be fine with them. You don't have to walk me. It would be better if you stayed inside don't you think. Besides, aren't you getting sick?" Aya asked.

Tsyoshi was kinda bummed that Aya didn't want him to walk her home but she knew she was doing it for his own good.

"Nah I'm okay." At that moment, Tsyoshi sneezed and red was beginning to form on his cheeks.

"Nah man. Don't worry. I'll take them both home." Naozumi said as he gave the brown haired boy tissue.

"But-" but Tsyoshi was cut off by Sana.

"Nope! Its final that your staying here! We can't have you get sicker then you already are! Besides, you need to be ready for when school starts." Sana exclaimed with a triumphant smile.

"Yeah don't worry Tsyoshi. Ill be okay. I'll call you when I get home so you know I'll be okay." Aya smiled at him. Tsyoshi blushed and gave up. There was no use fighting it because he knew they wouldn't let him walk her home.

"Alright! Now that that's settle, lets go!" Sana yelled as she walked out the door with Naozumi behind her. Aya waited a bit and then turned back to Tsyoshi. Tsyoshi was confused at Aya's actions.

"Aya?" he questioned.

"Thank you Tsyoshi. I hope you feel better." She smiled at him then brought her face close to his. She closed in on his face and gave him a small peck on his cheek. Tsyoshi turned 5 million shades of red and watched as Aya ran out of his apartment.

"You-your we-welcome." He stuttered before he fainted, falling back into the couch.

"Aya ! What took you so long!" Sana shouted back at her when Aya came down the elevator.

"Sorry guys." She mumbled softly.

"What did you do anyways?" Naozumi asked as he took notice to her red face.

"Oh! Nothing at all!" She quickly stated, trying to cover her face.

"Yeah? Then why is your face all red huh?" Sana prived, wriggling her eyebrows at her best friend.

"I-it's be-because it's co-cold." Aya quickly babbled out.

Naozumi smirked and guessed something must have happened between Tsyoshi and her. He smiled internally and was happy that those two were furthering their relationship.

"Yeah yeah! Ima buy that for now!" Sana said loudly with a smile on her face.

Before they walked out, a voice called out to them.

"Hey you kids."

They all turned around to see the owner of the voice. He was an older guy, maybe in his mid 20's and he looked dead tired.

"You guys are going out there in all that snow?" He asked.

Naozumi answered back to him with a confused face. "Uh yeah we kinda have to?"

Sana recognized the guy. It was the same guy she had seen the day Hayama took her home and the same guy that she saw earlier that day.

"You guys are stupid for going out there. It's freezing cold. Do you wanna get frostbite?" he questioned with a glare on his face.

"I think we will be okay." Naozumi answered while turning back around, heading towards the floor.

"Whatever." he answered back.

Sana stared at the guy sitting down and noticed that he was only asking because he was concerned. She smiled immediately after. The man who was sitting behind the desk gazed over at her and he locked eyes with her.

Kenta was confused about the smile that the girl was giving him. Hadn't he not made fun of her when she was first here? He didn't understand at all.

"I know your worried but were gunna be okay! So don't worry." She flashed him another one of her famous smiles and he blushed.

"Ahh I'm not worried about you stupid kids. Just get out of here if your gunna leave will yah?" He grumbled. He turned the other way, embarrassed buy the girls statement.

"Okay! Bye bye!" Sana shouted out towards him, her smile never fading. With that, they were gone.

Kenta scoffed and mumbled "Stupid girl. Too innocent for her own good."

Naozumi then proceeded to open the door and when he touched the handle, he noticed how cold it was. Naozumi winced slightly form the cold temperature. He then pulled the handle and opened the door.

Suddenly, a gust of below temperature wind blew and almost knocked Aya and Sana down. The wind pierced right through Sana's body and she felt as if a thousand little knives were piercing into her body. She couldn't feel anything from her face down.

"Y-you guys still wanna walk through this?" Naozumi asked as he wrapped his coat around him.

"Ye-yeah." Aya answered as she tired to hide her face in her coat.

"No snow will take me down! Let's go guys!" Sana marched on through the snow, which piled up to about 3 and a half feet since the local plowers had stopped working. It was difficult to move in but the three had managed. The wind had picked up and the snow continued to fall. They both showed no sign of stopping but the three continued on forward.

After what seemed like an eternity, Naozumi, Sana, and Aya reached the street where they separated. Aya and Naozumi lived in the same neighborhood but Sana lived on the other side, which meant that Sana was on her own.

"Sana... why don't you go to mine or Aya's house until the storm lets up. It's way to dangerous fro you to go out in this weather!" Naozumi shouted. Because of how bad the snow and wind was, it was difficult for them to hear each other.

"I agree Sana! Just come to my house! My parents won't mind!" Aya stated, trying to convince her friend.

Sana smiled at them and shook her head. "No! It's okay guys! I'll just walk by myself from here on out! You two go get warm! I'll be okay!" She replied.

"I'll walk you home!" Naozumi retorted.

Sana shook her head once more. "No it's okay! I'll be just fine! I'll see you guys later!" With that, Sana walked away into the snowy abyss.

Naozumi and Aya eyed her worriedly. They both turned the other way and walked towards their homes, where the warmth was welcoming them.

_'Sana... be safe.'_

Tsyoshi looked out his balcony door in concern. He did not want Sana, Naozumi, or Aya walking out in the snow storm. The last thing he wanted to hear was that one of them got injured or sick, especially Aya.

"I just hope their okay and nothing bad happens to them." Tsyoshi said to himself as he stirred another cup of hot chocolate,

*Knock* *Knock*

Tsyoshi was interrupted from his thoughts when he heard to soft knocks on his door. He walked over to the door and reached out for the knob. He opened the door and behind revealed the last person he ever thought would be at his door step.

"Hayama?"

He grunted and walked past his brown haired friend. He went over to his couch and sat himself down on it, clicking on the TV.

Tsyoshi was beyond confused. Usually Akito wanted nothing to do with him, but here he was, in his living room, watching TV.

"Umm Hayama." Tsyoshi nervously asked.

"Hn." He responded while looking through different channels.

"What exactly are you doing here?" Akito looked over and gave him the cold eye. Tsyoshi immediately became nervous and started playing with his fingers.

"If I may ask!" he quickly blurted out.

The dirty blonde haired captain looked back at the television screen and remained quiet. He continued looking through the television stations.

"Well?" Tsyoshi pushed.

"I was bored."

Tsyoshi went wide eyed. _'He was.. bored? Did he really just say that?'_

"You were bored?" he asked out loud. Tsyoshi then covered his mouth quickly noticing his mistake.

"Hn." was all Akito said as he continued streaming through the channels.

Tsyoshi sighed and went back to making his hot chocolate. He gazed at Akito in confusion. He was acting weird. One day, he was antisocial, the next he was interacting with people, which was beyond normal for him.

"So Kurata was here." the golden eyed boy said as he hid his face in his bangs.

Tsyoshi halted what he was doing and looked over at his captain. He was leaning over, his arms on his knee's, hands gripping the control.

"Ye-yeah. How did you know?" Tsyoshi questioned.

"I can hear her through my wall. I'm surprised you didn't have complaints of noise levels. She's obnoxiously loud." he lied, well partially. After she left his apartment, he could hear her next door.

Tsyoshi began to laugh and walked over to where Akito had been sitting. He placed his cup on the table and sat down.

"Yeah Sana can be loud but she is a fun person to be around." he said with a smile.

Akito sat in thought. The picture of her smiling at him did not leave his head. Her smile kept popping back in his head and it frustrated him to no end.

"Yeah Aya and Naozumi were here too so it was just a nice little get together. I would have invited you but knowing how antisocial you are, I knew you wouldn't have wanted too." Tsyoshi explained as he took a sip of his drink.

"I wouldn't have wanted to come anyway. Kamura irritates me. I can't stand his girlish attitude and girlish features." Akito grumbled.

Tsyoshi began to laugh. He had never heard Akito talk like this in his whole life. Sure, he's heard him insult people, but it wasn't in any form of conversation.

"Haha be nice capt. He's a chill guy if you actually talk to him." Tsyoshi defended with a smile.

"Hn." was his only reply.

"They all left about ten minutes ago. I'm really worried though. This snow is getting rough and I dont want them to be caught in the middle of it." Tsyoshi explained with concern.

Akito looked over at the medic with question.

"They left in this weather?"

"Yeah. I told them to stay but they insisted on leaving. Then Sana ranted on about her not losing to the snow." Tsyoshi chuckled.

"Stupid girl." Akito commented. But he couldn't help but feel concerned for her now that Tsyoshi told him that they were out in the snow.

"I hope their okay though." Tsyoshi added in.

"_Please excuse this interruption from the following program but a blizzard warning and wind advisory has been issued into the central areas of Japan. We advise all residents to stay inside and stay warm. Try to stay inside at all times. It is highly dangerous for anyone at any age to be outside. City officials have closed the streets and roads and.. "_

Akito and Tsyoshi stared at the TV in despair as the new reporter issued the warning. Tsyoshi soon grew worried and began to freak out. Akito sat still, observing the TV with no emotion on his face.

"Oh my god! There still out there! What are we going to do! Hayama!" Tsyoshi freaked as he ranted on.

Out of nowhere, Tsyoshi felt a stinging pain on his head. He looked up and seen Akito's hand karate chopping his head.

"Oww! Akito! That hurt!" He said as he held onto his head. Akito then stood up and threw the remote onto the couch.

"Huh? Hey, where are you going?" Tsyoshi asked.

Silence was his answer as the golden eyed boy walked towards the door and made his way out of Tsyoshi's apartment. Tsyoshi watched as his captain walked out of his apartment and close the door behind him.

"What the heck just happened?"

Sana noticed that the wind had picked up and the snow was falling more and more. Her vision was blur and her body was numb. She struggled to move her way through the piling snow and all the heat in her body had left. She kept pushing though and never let up. She was determined to get home.

"Crap.." she mumbled to herself when a football sized snowball hit her straight on her back. She almost stumbled to the floor but stopped herself as she got a hold on the wall next to her. She was exhausted and her energy was just draining by the second. She rested her head on the wall beside her and took deep breaths into her coat.

"I-i ha-have to ke-keep goi-going." she said to herself. With the energy she had left, she pushed herself off the wall and continued walking through the ice cold snow.

Sana continue pushing through the growing blizzard but she didn't know how much longer she would last. She honestly had no clue to where she even was. Her energy was completely drained and she just couldn't keep going. Sana stopped walking and leaned on a nearby wall. Her legs would give out any minute and she knew she wouldn't be able to get up if she fell.

_'Is this how I'm going to die? Because of a stupid snowstorm? That's so stupid!' _Sana thought to herself as she used whatever energy she had left to keep her legs from giving out.

_'This sucks. I didn't even get half of what I wanted to get done! I still had so many things to do!' _Sana felt a pain in her heart as images of her and her friends and family raced through her head.

_'I'll never see them again. I will never talk to mama again. I will never be able to sing to Rei again. I will never be able to hang out with my friends again.' _Suddenly, a picture of Hayama flashed through her mind. She squeezed her eyes shut as his image ran through her head.

_'I'll never be able to see him smile...'_ Suddenly, Sana felt weak. Her legs finally gave out and she collapsed to the floor, which was covered with snow. She felt herself go drifting to sleep as she fell to the floor.

_'This is it...'_

She opened her eyes one last time and looked up. It was white. There was white everywhere. Then, suddenly, a black figure appeared. She squinted with the last of her strength and seen a flash of golden puddles. She smiled slightly as she closed her eyes. _'At least god came to get me himself...'_

Then, she fell unconscious.

**A/N: End of the chapter! Ahhh! I'm excited (: I like the way this chapter ended up! I honestly had no clue what I was going to write it on. There was a bit of Akito and Sana fluff in there (: and Tsyoshi and Aya too! I enjoyed writing this chapter! I know it's shorter then previous chapters but I figured that if I make them a bit shorter, ill update faster and there will be more chapters! Well thats good for you guys, but more work for me aha. Oh well! I serve to please you guys. P.S. Lets get to at least 38 reviews this chapter shall we?**

***1 I will NOT be writing lemons or lime in this story. Everything will stay T rated. Maybe if you guys want me to, I'll do a one-shot that connects to the story, but the story itself will not have any. Haha yeahh so I think that's explained enough.**

**By the way, theres a link on my profile of how Sana and Akito look like in this story. I did not draw them. That picture belongs to whoever drew it! But it's good(: and that's exactly how there uniforms look exactly for Akito's pants. There white, not black. And Sana's skirt is blue aha.**

**Sana: Ahh! Author-chan!**

**Me: Hmm?**

**Sana: How can you do this to me again!**

**Me: What?**

**Sana: Put me in danger like that! Do you want me dead or something!**

**Me: Oh no not at all Sana! It's just to make the story interesting!**

**Sana: It doesn't seem like it at all :(**

**Me: Trust me Sana, your in good hands.**

**Tsyoshi: Don't forget to review and let Author-chan know how she did!**


	9. Book 1: Chapter 8: Bonds

**A/N: Happy New Year! I hope all of you enjoyed your holidays(: I would say I did but I didn't cuz I was sick but ehh whatever. So funny thing, during my short time off while plotting for the this chapter, I had come up with different ways to go with this chapter but I couldn't think of which one to use. Then on New Year's Eve, I was on my way to where I was celebrating and all of a sudden I have a sudden urge to write! I didn't have paper or pencil but I had an iPod touch which has a note pad on it, so I began to just type away and I finished half the chapter in one day, just like the last chapter. Haha well I wouldn't say it was funny but whatever. Anyways, continue voting for the next story! So far it looks like this:**

**Gakuen Alice: The Perfect Life- 0**

**Kodocha: Crimson Ties- 3**

**Bleach: What Will Always Be- 1**

**Soul Eater- Social Differences- 0**

**So far Crimson Ties is winning, but it could change. So dont forget to vote! The summary's are on the bottom of my profile! Anyway.. I think I ranted enough. **

**Sana: Happy New Year! **

**Akito: Hn.**

**Sana: I wanna see what happens to me so could we just skip all the chitter chatting and get to the story please!**

**Me: Dang Sana. Haha alright we will do just that! Akito take it away!**

**Akito: Author doesn't own us. She only owns the story plot.**

'_Thought'_

"Speech"

_*Flashback*_

_**Arc 1: A New World Chapter** **8: Bonds**_

The clock ticked by each passing minute as the room stayed completely still. The room was in total darkness, not a sound crept through except for the soft breathing of the small, fragile body lying on the bed. Sheets covered most of her body. Keeping her warm. Her chest rose up and down silently as the clock ticked away time.

Outside, roared waves of white snow, ravishing the outside world. Nothing was visible except for the crashing of wind and snow. Inside though, was a whole different atmosphere. The heater was cranked to the max, warming the whole house. The house lit up in it's different colors, each room having its own personality.

A lone figure stood in the entrance of the living room, thinking of way to get home without to much trouble. He creased his his brows together at the sound of the pounding wind against the living room window. He sighed. There was no way he was going to make it home now that weather had worsened.

Soft footsteps came towards him and the floor creaked. He looked up to catch the tired eyes of the owner of the mansion. She tiredly smiled at him and gestured for him to enter the vacant room. He casually walked in, hands in pockets, and leaned against the wall as he had done before in his previous visit.

The woman sat down, hands in lap, exhaling her held breath. She had been overly concerned for her daughters safety. After hearing about the blizzard warning on TV, she had called her daughter several times to know her location. But. Of course, her phone was off. Her little concern grew to high worry as she witnessed the growing of the snow storm.

_Kurata Residence: 7:34pm_

For an hour , she idly stared at the master clock, hoping her daughter would come home safe. After waiting a little while longer , she had come to a conclusion that she had been caught in the storm. Because she was to focused on her daughters whereabouts, she never noticed the harsh pounding on her front door. When her house maid had rushed over to the door, the brown haired woman broke out of her trance and raced to the door. When the house maid had opened the door, a tall, dark figure entered the house. She couldn't make out who exactly who it was with a dark hood over this persons head and there mouth being covered by the jacket, but she knew it was not her daughter. She frowned at first but when she looked down, she gasped to see him caring her daughter, bridal style, unconscious in his arms.

She cautiously walked towards the stranger and placed her hands on her daughters face. She flinched slightly. Her daughter was freezing. Her lips were purple and her face was extremely pale. Her breathing was shallow and the weezing in her chest could be heard.

Kurata Misako could not put her feelings into words as she stared at her daughter. So many emotions stirred in her but she had no clue what to make of them or how to handle them. She did not even know what to say to the stranger who had rescued her. She looked up to the stranger with small tears building in her eyes.

Misako was not a woman to cry. She had never shed a tear that wasn't worth shedding. It was not who she was. Yes, she was playful, childish, a bit immature, but she never cried in front of others. But here she was, in front of some random person, on the brink of crying as she watched helplessly at her daughters condition.

The stranger had watched quietly as the woman despairingly looked at her daughter. He then walked forward and clutched the girl in his hands closer to his body. He felt a sudden need of possessiveness overcome him with this girl lying in his arms.

"Who are you?"

The stranger looked over at Misako and motioned for her to remove his hood. She nodded her head in agreement and stepped forward. She reached out in front of her and grabbed the front of his hood. She then proceeded to pull it back and did so in one motion. The stranger shook his head for any remains of snow. His strayed blonde locks stuck to his face as he looked at the woman beyond his bangs. She simply smiled, blinked, and let one tear roll down her aging face.

"We should get her into something warm before she catches hypothermia." He explained.

She nodded and lead the way to her daughter's bedroom. The blonde haired boy followed Misako up the stairway, into the third floor where the bedrooms laid.

Hayama Akito scanned the hallway as he carried the unconscious girl in his arms. It was a long but wide hallway with three doors on each side, with a good size of wall space in between the three. The wall and roof of this hallway were a light oink and the doors were a tannish white. As the golden eyed captain observed his surroundings, a sudden movement had caught his attention.

The girl in his arms stirred and groan. She cuddle closer to Hayama and buried her head into his shirt. She let out a painful gasp and Akito reacted quickly. He shook her enough for her head to move out of his shirt. She bore a pained and exhausted look on her face, scrunching her brows together, letting out quick gaps, as if she was reaching for air. The possessiveness in him was lurking around again and took control of his body. He was Not going to let this girl die.

Misako turned around to see her daughter stirring in the young man's arms. She hurriedly walked towards her daughter's room and reached for the knob. She turned it and reveals the dark lit room to the blonde haired knight. She then switched the light on and gave enough room for the boy to walk in. he quickly walked in and headed towards her bed.

When he reached the bed, he placed her down on the soft mattress slowly and moved away, leaving enough room for the older woman to maker her way to her child.

"Sana? Sana? Con you hear me?" the author asked quietly.

No response. Kurata Sana laid quietly on the mattress of her bed. Her pain stricken face calmed just a bit and her breathing calmed more or less.

The young knight observed the girl. He bit his lip in frustration. He knew what he had to do, but he wasn't sure her mother would let him near her.

As a knight, he's been through several ordeals and developed ways of surviving. Frostbite was one of the several cases he's encountered a lot in his homeland. He knew how to treat it, but he didn't know if she would let her touch the auburn haired girl.

"Why so frustrated Hayama?"

Akito looked over at the older woman at Kurata's side in surprise.

"The tension in the air is thick, but I can feel your frustration." she added.

The golden eyed boy sighed and walked closed to both figures, hands in pockets.

"I know how to treat this. I've encountered this several times back in my hometown." he explained calmly.

Misako looked over at Hayama and stood quietly, thinking, lost in her won thoughts.

"Do what you can..." She quietly spoke, but loud enough for him to hear. She moved back, leaving enough room for him to do whatever he was going to do.

He pulled of both his gloves and set them on the corner of her bed. He then took off his jacket and placed it next to his gloves . He then proceeded to take off his light sweater and placed it in the the pile of his clothes. He placed his knee of the edge and leaned over, placing his hand on Sana's forehead. He then put his hand on his and sat for a couple seconds.

He then removed his hand and said "She has a high fever."

Akito then reached for the buttons of Sana's coat. He undid them and carefully took it off of her. Like he did, she had a sweater under, so he grabbed a hold of her zipper and unzipped her. He then did the same with her sweater that he did to her coat. He had seen that despite her efforts of staying warm, she had actually been soaked from the inside. Yes snow was powdery, but it was water. Once the snow melted, it turned back to water.

"I need you to change her into something warm. I'll step put and give you time to put something else on her." Akito then began walking out until Misako had stopped him.

"Are you saying you will peek if I tell you to simply turn around and not look?" Misako playfully asked.

Akito then turned away and stuffed his hands in his pockets. "No. It's just not decent for a guy to be in the same room when a woman is changing."

"Oh.. so I guess that day when you peaked at my daughter, that was so not 'decent' right?" she questioned with her brow arched.

Akito coughed and turned a slight shade of red. He dug his hands further in and proceeded to walk out.

Misako then burst out into a fit of giggles and smiled at the boy that had closed the door behind him.

"It sure is funny to pick on the young man. I suppose I should be nicer though... Nope! Hohohoho!" she laughed as she changed Sana.

A couple minutes later, she opened the door and signaled for the boy to walk in. He did what he was told and walked towards the girl on the bed. She was in a new outfit and her old clothes were on the floor. He then grabbed her by the shoulders and pulled her towards him. He then placed a small hand on the midst of her back and placed his right hand on her head. He hugged her close to his chest and shared his body heat with her.

It's not like he had wanted to do this, but he had to. The number one rule in surviving in the cold is staying warm. Though they were in the house, the heat would not transfer to her body quick enough, so he had to do it himself. He was not enjoying it, he was merely helping her. He would have done this back at home if he had to as well, well that's what he kept telling himself. He was there to protect the peace, the king, the citizens. He was there to ensure their safety. To him, she was just another citizen. He was ensuring her safety.

He looked down at the girl in his arms and his cold, hard face relaxed. His muscles relaxed and his eyes lost their permanent glare. He sighed once again and closed his eyes. Everything was quit. The room made no sort of movement. The only thing audible was the slow breathing of the two figures. His breathing matched with hers and slowly, he felt himself falling asleep. He suddenly opened his eyes and shook his head.

"Damn." he mumbled softly.

Deciding enough time passed, he let go of her and laid her down softly back on the mattress. He then got off the bed and grabbed the cover of her bed spread and pulled it over her body to the tip of her chin. He tucked her in securely and made sure she was warm in her covers. Akito walked over to grab his stuff and headed towards her door. Before leaving the room, he looked back at the girl on the bed. He stared at her for just a few seconds then walked out. He scratched his head and proceeded to the stairs. As he made his downstairs, he noticed the time on the clock. He groaned and leaned back against the wall that separated the front door and the living room.

_Kurata residence 9: 48pm_

"Once again, you saved her Hayama." Misako said.

Akito shrugged. "It's a habit."

She rose her brow and furthered the topic. "A habit you say? A habit saving her? Or a habit saving people?"

Akito stayed silent for a second. He realized his mistake, but made no face to show it. He quickly replied with "Saving people. She just keeps getting herself in messes that I keep coming across."

"Interesting..." she answered.

Akito stood quiet, still trying to realize how on earth he would get home. He couldn't stay here. If he did, then questions will arise and he didn't need to deal with unnecessary questions.

"Why are you accustomed to saving people?" she casually asked.

"What?" he questioned, slightly surprised at her question.

"Oh I think you heard me young sir." Misako stated with a smirk on her face.

Akito glared at her and dropped his stuff on the couch next to him. He then dug his hands into his pockets and turned the other way.

"Towns people are sometimes reckless, especially the kids. There are times when I had to save or rescue them." he answered. Why was she priving into his life?

"Why you? Where were the officials? Just because you lived in an outside town, that didn't mean you didn't have officials."

Akito glared at the woman in front of him again. Why did she want to know? What was she trying to get at? This was his life and he didn't have to tell her anything. To be honest. He was growing rather angry.

"Like I said, it's a habit." he spit out.

Misako then began to laugh and he turned utterly confused.

"I see you don't like it when people ask about your past. Hohoho! Well my experiment did get me some useful information to say the least!" She ranted while smiling and laughing.

Akito stared at the woman in disbelief. _'it was all an experiment? What the hell?'_

"Don't be too mad. I just wanted to see how you acted when under interrogation. It seems like personal questions seem to be a picky subject with you so never do anything that will get you arrested because that's all police will ask!" she advised. Akito still stared at the woman with confusion. She then stood up and began walking to the stairway.

"By the way, your welcomed to stay the night so you could stop worrying about how your going to get home okay? Your room is already prepared. Its the second on to the right in the same hall where you were earlier."

Akito was sure his jaw dropped as the woman walked off laughing. How did she know he was thinking about getting home? She was certainly an interesting character.. someone he would have to keep an eye on.

"Ill just stay downstairs. I dont need anything luxurious. A couch is just as good as a bed." he thoroughly explained as he grabbed his stuff.

"Mmm... still. No guest of mine will sleep on the couch! Come now young sir." Suddenly, a large gust of wind pounded against the window and created a loud thumping noise.

"Besides, that wind will never let you sleep." she added on to her annoying ranting.

"I think I'll manage." Akito answered while setting up the couch.

Misako rose her brow and smiled. "I'll bring some blankets down."

Akito nodded. He then looked out the window and watched as the snow was thrown around by the wild wind. He noticed how the powdery substance was slowly building up at the edge of the window. It made him think of home.

Every winter, they frequently experienced harsh storms like the one now. They've had problems where food wouldn't grow, so famine would spread along with diseases and sicknesses. Sasaki, along with different medics, were constantly busy trying to heal the ill. Akito and the rest of the Royal 6 would go around the kingdom and take request from any citizen who needed help. One of their most asked job was to make repairs for their homes to embrace the winter.

The young captain was broken from his trance when a small voice broke into his thoughts.

"Hayama..." he turned around to come face to face with Misako.

"Here are the blankets. The kitchen is over there." she pointed. "Make yourself at home. Now I will be going to bed. Goodnight." she then slipped out of the living room and made her way upstairs, but before she stepped on the first step, she said "And you could always make your way to the guest room if It gets to loud down here."

He simply set his bed for the night and she walked back upstairs. Once he was done, he took of his shoes and sat down on the couch. He stared at the master clock and read the time. _'10:27'_

He then went under the covers and covered himself up to his stomach and placed his hands behind his head. Looking up at the ceiling, he seen some cracks here and there and smudges of old paint. The wind pounded against the window, making the boy jump. Its not that he was scared, he was just surprised. But he knew he had to get use to it because that was where he was sleeping tonight. His eye lids soon grew heavy and he closed them, embracing the sleep overcoming him.

The house was quiet. Not a sound was audible except for the howling wind outside. The master clock ticked away. Seconds, minutes, hours passed by but it was still dark out.

_Kurata Residence: 2:39am_

Groggy eyes opened slowly. Small groaning made the way out of her mouth as she painfully sat up. The warmth of the blankets escaped her body and sudden chill of air ran up her spine. Goosebumps covered her arms and the hairs in back of her neck stood up. She rubbed her arms and stretched out her muscles. Suddenly, she popped her eyes open wide. She frantically looked around the room and realized she was in her room.

"What the ?" she questioned as her eyes roamed her room.

"Last thing I remember is... is falling down! Yeah! Then after I was thinking I think? And then I passed out? " She scratched her head in annoyance. "But I don't really remember." she mumbled.

"Wait? How did I even get here?" She asked herself. The last thing she saw was gold.

"Gold something... ahh what was it! Who could have brought me home? Who would have even known where I lived!" she sat in frustration, criss cross apple sauced. She pouted, wrecking her head trying to think of who could have brought her home.

"Maybe it was the neighbors? Or maybe it was Rei... yeah it was Rei! It had to be Rei! Ill thank him later!" She smiled broadly.

She then shifted her body and placed her feet on the hard, wood floor. She then slowly stood up and took one wobbly step. She suddenly felt dizzy and held onto her head.

"I'm probably just hungry. I mean I haven't ate since..." Sana turned her head towards clock and went wide eyed when she noticed the time.

"2:43!" she yelled. She then clasped her hands over her mouth, realizing everyone was still asleep.

"Let's see.. I left around 6 so..." she counted using her fingers and got a real frustrated look on her face as she counted the difference.

"Gah... I give up! Too much math!" She yelled. Even now, she wasn't good at math. Her stomach then grumbled.

"Looks like my tummy wants some food!" she whispered screamed. Don't worry tummy! I'll feed you right now!" She then walked out of her room and headed for downstairs.

"La la la la la la la la la la." Sana sang quietly as she headed towards the stairs. A flush came from the first door and Sana looked over to her left. The door soon opened and out came her mama.

"Mama!" she whispered screamed again. She jumped on her and hugged her. Misako smiled and patted her daughter's back, relieved she was feeling better.

"You look much better Sana. How are you feeling?" she asked. She did look much better than before. The color on her daughter's face was almost back to normal. She was a bit pale, but she looked pretty much normal.

"I feel fine! I'm just a bit dizzy, but I think it's cuz I haven't ate." she answered with a smile.

"Hmm okay. Just don't make to much noise becau-" she then stopped herself from finishing that sentence. _'Hmm.. I think I'll let her figure out we have a.. guest downstairs.'_ Misako smiled mischievously as Sana stared at her.

"Umm Mama?"

"Dont make to much noise because Shimura is sleeping and soon I will too!" she scolded.

"Alright, alright!" Sana responded. "Alright goodnight Mama!"

"Goodnight daughter." Misako countered back. But suddenly, Sana remembered something she had to ask her mother.

"Wait Mama!" Misako turned around to face her daughter.

"Yes?" she answered.

"How did Rei know where I was?" the auburn haired girl asked.

"What?" the brown eyed woman asked, slightly confused by her question.

"How did Rei find me in the blizzard? Did you guys put some sorta homing signal so you could always know where I was?" Sana frantically explained.

Misako sweat dropped. Was her daughter really asking that? She then laughed at her daughters denseness.

"What?" the hazel eyed girl questioned.

"Stupid daughter of mine. It was not Sagami who saved you!" she answered.

Sana cocked her brow in confusion. "Th-tehn who was it?"

But when she looked up, her mother was gone and on the floor was a note. Sana bend down, picked it up, and read it.

"I am tired and I need my sleep! Do not think of coming into my room to ask me who saved you! I will not answer! Wait till later! Buh bye! By the way, goodnight daughter." Sana sweat dropped and dropped the note on the floor.

"Darn. I really want to know now." Sana muttered. But as her stomach grumbled, she knew that had to wait for later.

"Well duty calls!" and she raced downstairs.

She stepped into the kitchen rather quickly and headed towards the refrigerator.

"I'm gunna get me some grub and eat eat eat!" she sang while taking out two hot pockets from the plastic bag they were in.

"Hot pockets hot pockets hot pockets. I'm excited to eat a hot pocket!" she continued while putting them in the microwave.

*Crash!*

Sana's heart stopped and she quickly turned around, eyes wide open.

"Wh-what was that?" she asked herself as she looked into the darkness.

She then heard light footsteps and her heart's beat began to quicken.

"Hello? Is someone there? Mama? Mama, is that you?" she quivered with fright.

Her hot pockets long forgotten, she walked forward a bit and heard the footsteps once again.

"Mama? Hey Mama. You got me. I'm all scared now. See!" she pointed at her face. "You can come out now yah know?" She took a couple more steps and the footsteps in front of her grew louder and louder.

The girl gulped and walked towards the light switch. The footsteps were still growing louder and louder until they just stopped. At that moment, a huge gust of wind hit the window and knocked down a pot, shattering on the floor.

"Ahh!" Sana screamed in fear as she raced for her the stairs. As she ran out of the kitchen, she bumped into something hard and stumbled back.

"Oww..." She muttered as she rubbed her now sore nose. The hazel eyed girl went wide eyed as she realized someone was standing in front of her. She couldn't see the face but this person was tall and muscular.

"Please don't hurt me!" she yelled as she backed away.

The stranger sighed. Or what she thought was a sigh, and she heard more footsteps.

"Please!" Sana pleaded once again with tears in her eyes.

"I'm not going to to hurt you."

Sana went wide eyed. _'That voice...'_

Sana looked hard at the figure in front of her and could see the outline of the infamous Hayama Akito. She knew his voice anywhere. It was hard to miss it. Suddenly, the lights went on and in front of her stood the blonde haired, golden eyed boy. She gasped at his presence. His hair was uncontrollably wild, his eyes were groggy, he was wearing a black muscle shirt and his black slacks from earlier.

"Ha-Hayama!" Sana questioned.

"What the hell do you think your doing at 3 in the fuckin morning.. some people are trying to sleep." he antagonized while glaring at her. Truth be told, he was exhausted. He needed some sleep.

Sana blanked out a first but she then regained her composure.

"Well excuse me for waking you! You're the one who scared me in the first place! Trying to be sneaky and all! Like seriously!" She yelled and crossed her arms. She scowled at the boy in front of her and grunted.

"Wait a minute.. this is my house! I live here! How in the world did you even get in here! What are you doing here? Why are you even here? Shouldn't you be back at your apartment? What the heck? And why are you wearing that when it's like negative fifty degrees outside!" she ranted on and on, but Akito just ignored her. He sighed and walked past her with Sana still ranting.

"Will you just shut up already.. and pass me a plastic bag." he commanded.

Sana gaped at the boy in annoyance she grunted once again and asked "What do you need a bag for?"

"To pick up this damn mess." he answered, kneeling down gathering all the glass.

"Oh.. okay. Hold on." She walked over to the cabinet and opened it. Inside, revealed a mansion of bags. She grabbed one and closed the cabinet doors. She walked over to the young knight and handed him the bag.

He grabbed it without so much of a word and began to out the trash in the bag. As he scooped up random pieces, the edge of a big piece cut him on his hand. He dropped it immediately, causing it to shatter into smaller pieces.

"Shit..." Akito muttered under his breath as he sucked on the cut. He ignored the sting and continued picking up the glass.

"What happened?" Sana said as she walked over to him and kneeled down.

"Hayama! Your bleeding!" Sana pointed out.

"It's just a cut." he answered. "Wheres the broom so I can gather the tiny pieces."

Sana stood up and grabbed the bag with her. "Don't worry about that. I'll pick it up. Rinse your hand off in the sink over there." Akito nodded and walked over to the sink. Sana might not be a doctor, but she knew how what to do with small cuts like that.

Akito turned on the sink and began to wash off the blood on his hand. He flinched slightly from the pain. He smirked. He could survive near fatal wounds such as stab wounds and such, but flinched from a small cut from a piece of glass? How pathetic.

"Does it hurt a lot?" Sana worriedly asked. Akito looked over at her and smirked once again.

"This is nothing. I've had worse." he replied.

Sana glared. "I was just wondering! Geesh!" she stuck out her tongue and and walked off again.

He sighed once again and turned off the water. He dried off his hand and held onto it to stop the bleeding. He turned off the light in the kitchen and headed back towards the living room. He switched on the light and sat down on the couch where he was currently sleeping.

"Damn piece of glass. One cut and it's bleeding nonstop." he commented after seeing more blood ooze out.

"Gimme your hand!" Akito looked up to see the girl he saved twice sticking out her hand in front of him once again.

"For what.." he replied.

"I'm gunna fix it duh!" she answered with a smile.

"How..?" he asked.

"This!" she placed the first aid kit right in front of him and he sighed once again. She then sat down on the table and placed the first aid kid next to her. She opened it up and took out the necessary items needed.

"Alright! Lemme see your hand!" she commanded as she placed her hand out in between them again.

Akito stared at the hand then looked back up at her. She was smiling at him.. again. It wasn't fake either. It was her pure, genuine smile. His eyes lost their cold look for the second time in two days as he placed his hand in her palm.

A sudden shock ran through his body yet again. He felt vulnerable again. He felt... weak. His heart beat quickened and his muscles tensed.

Sana smiled, but as his hands touched hers, her body went crazy on the inside. The same feeling from earlier when they shook hands came back. Her heart skipped a beat once again. She felt on fire and a giddy feeling rising in her.

_'Calm down Sana. Calm down... What is this?' _she thought to herself.

"Are you planning on letting me bleed to death?" Sana broke out of her trance as he spoke to her. She blushed sheepishly and let out a small laugh. Akito caught his breath in his throat.

"Sorry haha." Sana then laid his hand on her lap and reached over for the alcoholic wipes and pinchers.

"Don't try anything funny creep." she said. Akito grunted.

"There's nothing to show anyway." Sana twitched. She then pulled out her toy hammer and knocked him in the head.

"What the hell?" the captain said as he rubbed his head.

"Haya-jerk." she mumbled under her breath.

He grunted once more in annoyance and looked the other way. Sana grabbed the alcoholic wipe and began to wipe at the surface of the cut, causing Akito to flinch.

"Sorry. Was I being to rough?" She apologized.

"Your fine." He replied.

Sana then looked for any remaining pieces of glass. As she was about to put the pinchers away, she noticed one tiny piece in his hand. She then moved her head closer and carefully dug the tip of the pinchers into his cut. The blonde eyed boy growled slightly, but ignored the pain.

"Sorry." Sana mumbled. "Aha! I got it!" she said as she plucked the piece out.

"Ahh shit!" Akito slightly yelled. He pulled his hand back and held onto it.

Sana went wide eyed and quickly said "Sorry! Sorry! I'm so sorry!"

"Shut up. It's fine. You just caught me off guard." he replied softly.

Sana relaxed and exhaled. "Good and sorry." she sheepishly smiled.

He frowned. "Stop apologizing baka."

The auburn haired girl giggled and answered "Haha okay. Sorry. Oops! My bad. Sorry. Ahh Sorry I didn't mean to apologize! Ahh!" she ranted, embarrassed.

The golden eyed boy shook his head. "Baka."

Sana stopped ranting and took one look at Hayama's face. He wasn't glaring, frowning, scowling, or etc. He was at peace. His eyes didn't look so.. lifeless. She smiled and began to laugh.

Akito, in slight confusion, caught onto her laughter. "What can you possibly be laughing at.."

"You!" Sana pointed as she grabbed onto a roll of bandages.

He rose his brow.

"Your just full of surprises aren't yah mister?" She giggled as she asked. She placed a band aid over his cut and then proceeded to wrap his hand. She wrapped his hand around his palm and under his thumb. She securely slipped on a clip to make sure it wouldn't come off.

"Ta-da! And your done!" she stood up and stretched. She walked over next to Hayama and sat down next to him.

The golden eyed boy observed his hand and realized that she wrapped it quite nicely. He tightened his hand into a fist and unclenched it once more. _'Not to tight, not to lose... perfect.' _But he would never tell her that.

"Are you doubting my skills? Hohoho they are amazingly awesome!" she added on. The wolf captain simply stared at her and responded with "Not to bad."

Sana stared at the boy is anger. She glared at him and said "Not to bad? That's all you had to say? Not to bad? Jeez your so unappreciative! Hmph!" she then stormed off.

Akito watched as she stormed off to the darkness of her home. He sighed for the hundredth time that night and decided to head back to sleep.

"Hey Hayama."

He looked over to his right and saw the hazel eyed girl looking down at the floor. And here was the questioning that he wanted to avoid.

"You're the one that saved me right?" She asked.

Silence once again. He stared down at the floor and leaned his arms on the thighs of his legs as he sat.

Soft footsteps walked over to him and a new weight sat next to him. She didn't sit close enough to where their arms were touching but she sat near enough to where he could hear her humble breathing.

"Yeah." he finally answered.

Sana looked over the boy next to her in somewhat disbelief and awe. He had saved her once again. He had risked his life for her once again. She smiled at him. _'Hayama...'_

"Not once, but twice you saved me." she said with pure innocence.

He said nothing as she spoke those words. He wanted to say that it was his job. He wanted to say that he was entitled to protect everyone. He wanted to say that by law, he must. But he couldn't. Not just because he couldn't tell her his secret, but because he didn't have to. He didn't have to rush out of Tysoshi's apartment. He didn't have to go to out into the blizzard to find her. He didn't have to take her home. He didn't have to be here, yet here he was.

"I guess our my knight in shining armor." she said again.

Akito went wide eyed. He almost chocked on his own spit at the mention of the word knight.

Sana noticed the boy's stranger behavior and went to help him.

"Hey! Are you okay?" she asked in concern.

"I only helped you because your a baka. Stupid... always getting yourself into trouble." he answered.

Sana blushed at the boy's words. Sure they weren't nice, but they meant something. She then smiled once more.

"Aww Hayama you're so sweet! You care about me!" She happily said.

"I could care less..." he answered in monotone, his poker face never letting up.

"Jerk..." the auburn haired girl responded. "Way to ruin the moment."

"Hn." was his reply.

They were both engulfed in silence as the master clock ticked time away. None said a word and they sat in comfortable silence. Sana wanted to say something to him, but what was she going to say?

"Hey.." she slowly said.

"Hn." signaling he was listening.

"Did you have a lot of friends back at your old home?" she innocently asked while swinging her legs back and forth.

He was silent for a minute or two, thinking of a way to answer... or if he should really answer that question.

"Were friends you know, so you could tell me." she added in.

Friends. They were friends. He wasn't sure what the real meaning of friends was. Was it someone you talked to everyday? Was it someone you told all your secrets too? Was it someone who helped you in a time of need? Was it someone who you casually talked too? What in the world was the really meaning of friend?

"More like acquaintances." was his answer.

"Acq- what?" she questioned.

"..." No answer. Sana frowned. This was getting her nowhere! She was trying to bond with the boy, but he wouldn't even let her!, They were friends, weren't they? They shook hands and everything!

"You're so DIFFICULT!" she yelled in frustration. "Hayama Akito! You are the most confusing person in the world!" she stood up and pointed at him while yelling.

"Oi, shut up baka. People are trying to sleep."

Sana fumed with anger and crossed her arms, to prove how angry she was. She sat back down and crossed her legs, turning her head away from him.

Once again, silence.

Ten seconds.

Thirty seconds.

One minute.

One minute and thirty seconds.

Two minutes.

"What about your parents? Don't they miss you?" More questions. More unnecessary questions.

His reply? Nothing. Sana waited... and waited... and waited.

_'He isn't gunna tell me anything... ' _Sana thought to herself, waiting for the dirty blonde to answer.

"..._we can't really do anything about it because its there secret to keep. All we could do is hope that they will someday trust us enough to tell us."_

_'Gahh stupid Hayama!'_

"Go to bed."

The hazel eyed girl looked over at the golden eyed boy next to her. She glared at him once again.

"You sir are not my mother! So you can't tell me to do anything!" Again with her tongue sticking out at him.

"Kurata... go to bed." he commanded.

"Nope!" she sat cross legged.

He inwardly groaned. _'Why must woman be so difficult... how troublesome.'_

And yet again, they sat in more silence. The master clock ticked away.

Tick, tock.

Tick, tock.

Tick, tock.

Though she didn't want to admit it, her eyes were feeling heavy. Her body felt like a weight, waiting to pull her down into the couch. Her shoulders slumped and blinked several times, trying to keep herself awake. Soon enough, she lost her battle with the sleep and fell lightly on the couch. Eyes closed and steady breathing, she laid against the soft surface of the couch, tangled in her own mess.

The bandaged boy looked over to his left and stared at the sleeping girl.

"Baka."

Cautiously, he moved her around so she was comfortable and placed her head lightly on the pillow. He grabbed the extra blankets her mother had given him and covered her once again. He tucked her in like he had done earlier and made sure she was comfortable.

Before he went to the other couch, he stared at her. Her once pale face had regained its original color and her purple lips were now pink once more. She didn't appear to be ill anymore, judging by all the energy she just had. Her soft auburn hair lightly scattered itself on her peach colored skin and her hazel eyes hid under her eye lids.

He had to admit that she was in fact... beautiful. As much as he hated thinking it, he had to admit it. He was a man of truth. He never lied unless it was absolutely needed. This girl was doing something to him and he didn't even realize it till now. She was changing him... he wasn't so worried about the mission anymore. Ever since she had come to his apartment yesterday to make peace, he had a whole new perspective of him.

At first, he thought she entirely annoying and immature, but after careful observation, he came to a conclusion that all that was a facade. She hid everything in her smile. She could be having the worst day of her life and still be smiling. She somewhat reminded him of his co-captain, Kotetsu Kyo.

They were both energetic, obnoxious, talkative idiots. They both cared more fore their comrades then themselves. They were both always smiling no matter the situation. They were both friendly to anyone they met. They were both talkative. The one thing they had in common the most was the need to pester him about _everything_.

The only real difference between the two was that Kyo was a knight. He had a job, a duty to protect everyone and anything around him. She was a typical school girl. She had a duty to live her life and 'make the best of it'. Then again, they could both be seen the same as them following their own values and morals.

He was defiantly thinking way to much over this. He walked over to the other couch and arranged the pillows he did before on the other couch. He laid down and placed his hands behind his head as he stared at the ceiling once more. His mind began to drift off somewhere and his eyes soon closed. He drifted off to sleep along with the rest of the household.

Low rustling noises filled the air as the eggs on the kitchen stove sizzled. A tempting aroma floated into the midst of the living room and filled the nostrils of a certain auburn haired girl. She sniffed once, twice and got up, with drool sliding down the corner of her mouth.

"Sana dear, please wipe away your drool.. that is very unattractive."

Sana's groggy eyes went wide open and she immediately wiped it from her mouth, blushing embarrassingly at her mother.

"Hehe sorry Mama."

"Come in and eat breakfast now. We have a lot of work to do today." she commented as she slipped into the kitchen. Sana, slightly confused, jumped off the couch and and ran after her mother. She was starving! She never did eat that hot pocket last night because of a certain creeper. Speaking of the creeper...

"Hey Mama! Where's Hayama?" Sana casually asked as she sat in her seat at the dinner table, fork in hand and drool once again sliding down the corner of her mouth and stars in her eyes.

Misako drank her tea quietly and switched on the TV on the coffee table in their kitchen.

"He left a couple hours ago." she answered while taking a sip of her tea.

"Wahh?" Sana questioned while her food was placed in front of her. "in this storm?

"Actually, the storm seemed to have fall over night and once it was safe, Hayama made his way home." She retorted.

Sana then looked out the window as she stuffed food into her mouth, taking big bites at a time. The blizzard did seem to pass but it looked like a mess outside.

"Wahmmmy wubbbald jeashhh!" she said while chewing her food in her mouth.

Sana then was struck by a toy mallet on her head and she cried out in slight pain.

"Owww! Mama!" Sana cried with anime tears.

"Daughter that is very unlady like to talk with food in your mouth. How will the boys ever like you?" Misako scolded.

Sana smiled after she gulped down her food. "More! I need more!"

Shimura came by and took her plate, putting more food on it.

"Boys will like me for me and they will accept me for me Mama! They will love this angel looking face!" she ranted as she put on a sweet, innocent face. "And they will love me when I'm sad and depressed!" she continued as she made a sad, gloomy expression.

"I'm sure Hayama would rather you not eat with your mouth full." She teased while she snickered, covering her mouth her her hand.

Sana immediately blushed and yelled "Mama! There is nothing going on between us! Besides, why would I want a jerk like him! He is so mean, self centered, demanding, and-"

"He saved your life twice, hugged you to share his body heat with you so you wouldn't get frostbite, and tucked you in twice." she finished for her daughter.

Sana stopped mid way of her ranting and gaped at her mother. Her blush increased by ten and she was sure that her face was redder then a tomato.

"He what?" she asked in shock again.

"He saved you and without you knowing, he cared for you." Misako bluntly stated.

"Are we talking about the same Hayama? Blonde hair, gold eyes, his I'm-to cool- for-you attitude, poker faced Hayama?" she pressed once more, still shocked.

Misako sipped her tea and nodded. "He might be dark and twisted on the outside but he is something else on the inside."

Sana sat in silence as she thought over everything her mother just told her. Last night, well early this morning, he was being a stubborn jerk. He didn't tell her anything, he didn't talk to her unless he was ordering her too, and he insulted her. Yet, he was kind enough to care for her. She blushed thinking about the blonde haired boy hugging her and blushed even more thinking about him tucking her in.

_'Hayama...'_

*Ring!* *Ring!*

Sana jumped at the sound of ringing form the house phone. She got up from the table, her second meal left untouched and headed for the phone. She grabbed it from the middle and pressed it to her ear.

"Hello?" She spoke into the phone.

"_Sana!"_ She recognized that voice form anywhere.

"Naozumi! Whats up?" she asked.

"_Damn Sana. You had me worried all night! I thought something had happened to you!"_

Sana giggled a bit. '_That Naozumi... always worrying about me.'_

"I'm fine silly! I made it home in one piece!"

Naozumi chuckled lightly on the other side of the line. _"Yeah that's good to know."_

"So is that all you needed?" She asked as she twirled the phone cord around her finger.

"_Actually, I was calling to see what time you wanted to meet up later?" _

Sana then became confused all over again. "Wait, whats later?"

Naozumi sighed on the other side but laughed again. _"Remember, we were suppose to meet up later at the mall? I asked you yesterday silly."_

Sana thought back to yesterday and went through each one of her memories until she finally got to when Naozumi asked her out to the mall. She blushed immediately.

"Oh yeah! Well I'm not really sure. Will the malls be opened today?" she asked.

"_Well they should be. After all, the plowers have been working all morning to get the snow out of the streets. The schools are still closed but everything else should be opened."_

"Wait, what time is it?"

"_Umm 12:48."_

"i slept that long!" Sana screamed into the phone as she realized the time.

"_You just woke up?"_

"Hehe yeah." she answered embarrassed.

"_Haha wow. So I guess that means that I should pick you up around ?"_

"6 should be good." she answered.

"_Alright then! 6 it is!" _Naozumi said with excitement.

"See yah later Nao! Bye!" she said into the speaker.

"_Bye Sana! See yah!" _And then the click. Sana hung the phone back and looked straight at the floor. She pouted and crossed her arms together. She felt really confused for some reason.

"Sana?"Misako called out.

Sana looked up at her mother and smiled. "I'm going to the mall today with Naozumi! I have things to do till then!" She then ran upstairs, leaving her mother behind.

Misako narrowed her eyes. _'I wonder...'_

Sana fell flat on her bed, arms spread out and looking up at her ceiling. She sighed and bit her lip. Something wasn't right. She felt off. She was confused by a certain blonde haired boy and a certain purple haired boy. One meant so much to her and the other made her worry. Akito's actions confused her. If he didn't care, then why would he go as far as to care for her? He didn't have too. He said he didn't care, but for some reason,s he was doubting that.

Then Naozumi confused her right along next to him. She had totally forgot about it, but when he asked her out to the mall, her heart jumped. What did that mean? Why did she react that way towards him? They were best friends, partners in crime. He was always there for her no matter what it was and vice versa. They had known each other since they were in elementary school! She groaned in frustration and rolled over so she was now laying on her stomach. She buried her head in her mattress and muffled screamed into it.

A lone soul stood outside the balcony of their home and stared out into the city. Sharp eyes concentrated on nothing, stoic face never letting up, and tense muscles never relaxing. His mind drifted into several places, but was wrapped around one sole person: Kurata Sana.

**A/N: And this chapter is done! Ahh took me forever! Sorry guys :P lol. For some reason, I'm not to happy with how it came out. Something about it just isn't working for me. I dont know. I hope you guys enjoyed it. I hope their wasn't too much OOC-ness here. I tried my best to keep them in character. I dont know, I just wasn't to happy. Anyways thanks for reading! **

**Sana: Phew! I'm safe!**

**Akito: Cuz of me.**

**Sana: yeah yeah. Don't get to cocky about it mister!**

**Akito: *Smirks***

**Sana: Ahem. Anyways.. don't forget to review! Please let Author-chan know how she did! **

**A/N: Oh yeah! By the way I will be adding something to the bottom of the chapter. I will give you guys a brief summary of what to expect for the next chapter. Hope you like it.**

**P.S. Baka means idiot, fool, dummy, stupid, etc. I think you get it.**

**Next Time On Two Worlds Collide:**

**Sana And Naozumi take their trip to the mall for their 'date'. Both Naozumi and Sana have something weighing on their hearts, but can they help each other carry their own burdens? Meanwhile, Akito must make a difficult decision that might change everything and Ituko Oshido makes a move. Stay tuned for nest chapter:**

_**Arc 1: A New World Chapter 9: Decisions **_


	10. Book 1: Chapter 9: Decisions

**A/N: Heyy guys! Wassup? Sorry I took so long. I've been so busy with school I just haven't had time to keep up with anything and my grades have dropped immensely! O_o. Gahh anyway, so I'm back with a new chapter and I hope you guys are pleased. **

**Oh yeahh! I added new three new choices to the poll I have up on my profile about which story you would like me to write next. The three are:**

**Kodocha: Chasing Freedom  
Kodocha: Needing You  
Kodocha: The Howling Curse**

**Haha as you can all see, there all Kodocha centric lol. But the summaries are down on my profile. Please chose because I want to start outlining my new story soon. I already have outlined ALL the chapters for Two Worlds Collide. My guess is that this story will be around 45 to 60 chapters long with a total of 3 arcs. I know for sure that this arc will be around 20 chapters long. The next two arcs will be smaller but I'm still not sure. Just look on my profile for updates on this story!**

**Any who, after a long authors note, enjoy the chapter!**

**Sana: So I Didn't Die!**

**Me: I Told You I Wouldn't Kill You Off Didn't I?**

**Sana: Yeah Well You Coulda Had Me Fooled!**

**Me: Haha Well Don't Worry Sana. Your Safe.. For Now...**

**Sana: O_o **

**Akito: Author Doesn't Own Anything Related To Kodocha. **

'_Thought'_

"Speech"

_*Flashback*_

_**Arc 1: A New World Chapter** **9: Decisions**_

Soft blue eyes made their way to a certain house as the owner walked towards the object. Covered in winter clothes, Kamura Naozumi made his way to buzz the button on the outer wall of the mansion.

Once he pressed it and he waited. And waited. And waited. He buzzed again. He wasn't the impatient type, but when it was 15 degrees outside, he tended to become a little agitated. Wrapping his arms around himself, he stood still as he awaited for someone to let him in. Breathing slowly, he looked over to a certain auburn haired girl's window.

So many thoughts came to mind when it came to her. Beautiful, out-going, care free, caring, loving, etc. The list could go on and on, but everyone knew it, so he didn't have to finish it. He'd known her since they were in grade school. They got away with anything and everything. With his angelic looks and Sana's innocent feature's, they never got in trouble. They were partners in crime. They were almost like brother and sister.

He had always seen her as a sister, well up until the second year of middle school. He had never thought of her of anything more. She was his best friend. It had never crossed his mind to look at her in a different perspective. That was until, of course, they both grew older.

Sana had always been a sister to him. They got along like siblings, they fought like siblings, they got into mischief like siblings, etc. He had never noticed how much she had developed by middle school. When they hit their second year of middle school, he really began to notice all the change in her.

For their drama class, they were both nominated the main roles of a play there teacher had written. Sana played Saki: the victim of a horrible car accident that ended with the loss of her mother. She then lost the will to live and lived life as a maniquen. Naozumi played Tsume: A boy who had a tragic life himself, but kept smiling no matter what life threw at him. Naozumi's role helped Sana's character get back on her feet and enjoy the life she was throwing away. What started as an innocent act, made Naozumi realize that after all these years, he didn't love Sana as a sister but as in real love. From then on, he made sure to make Sana his.

And she could have been his maybe at this point if it wasn't for _him._ He came along and ruined everything. The arrival of the ever stoic Hayama Akito delayed all his plans. Upon his arrival, the school had changed. His fan club had not only gushed over him, but the damn blonde as well. The infamous Hitorashi Ayumi, the queen of the school, had now changed her interest from him to her, not that he minded though. But most important of all, he had caught the attention of a certain hazel eyed, auburn haired girl, who happened to be his best friend and one true love.

He didn't know how the two met, but he wasn't very pleased with all the attention she was giving him. He was rude, insensitive, and a jerk all around. He didn't see how that caught her attention. The thought of the very guy irritated him to no end. He didn't like him. He didn't like the vibes he had gotten from him and deep down inside, he knew this guy was nothing but trouble and he had to keep a closer eye on her.

Too busy in his thoughts, he didn't realize the persistent calling of a certain girl out in front of him.

"Nao?" Sana called out to him.

The blue eyed boy, who was oblivious to Sana's callings, quickly snapped out of his trance and looked over at the hazel eyed girl in front of him.

"Whoa Sana! Sorry. I kinda spaced out for a second there haha. Sorry." The purple eyed boy apologized as he rubbed his head.

Sana smiled. "It's okay! Ready to go?" she asked as she secured her white beanie. Naozumi flashed backed his movie star smile.

"Yeah." Sana blushed slightly.

Naozumi and Sana walked down the snowy path, happily enjoying each others company, talking about anything and everything they could. After all, they had plenty to catch up on.

The snow plows worked fast. It didn't even seem like there was such a horrible blizzard last night, or so thought Sana. Memories of the previous flooded into her and her night with a certain blonde haired boy came to mind.

_'I shouldn't be thinking about Hayama... I should be talking to Naozumi. I've ignored him long enough.'_

"So Nao! What have you been up too lately?" Sana curiously asked.

Naozumi grinned at the girl next to him. It was nice to get some attention from her, like he always use too when it was just them two. But when _he_ stepped into the picture, everything changed.

"Well Sana, you know how I'm part of the theater group at school?" He questioned.

"Yeah? What about it?" Further questioning him.

"Well I've been getting some calls lately regarding my last acting performance in our last school play and people are interested in me Sana."

Sana's eyes went wide and her jaw dropped. She then immediately smiled and threw herself at her best friend.

"Oh my god! That is so awesome! Congrats Nao!" She screamed with enthusiasm. The purple haired boy immediately blushed, but hugged her back. He began to laugh at Sana's consistent blabbering of congratulations. They both pulled back and Naozumi flashed his smile.

"Several managers from Teoi Company, Shizuki Talents, and Saito Powers have called for some meetings and they want to meet with Ms. Shugo, Ms. Kamura, and me." He explained further.

Sana smiled gleefully. Naozumi was a great actor and he worked his best to become the best. At one point, she too wanted to be an actor, but it soon changed when she realized singing was more of her thing and acting was just a side thing. Sana couldn't help but feel a little jealous that Naozumi was getting his big break now. She's worked hard these past months, but she wouldn't let her jealousy ruin Naozumi's success.

"That's great! It really is!" she cheered on with zeal.

"You know Sana, if you didn't stop acting, I bet you would have been amazing." He added on.

Sana gave him a small smile. She had thought about it before too, but singing was her thing. "Yeah I liked acting, but my heart is in it for singing. I just love to sing and I wanna sing for people. I wanna be able to make them happy with my music. I want to inspire them."

The blue eyed boy looked at the auburn haired girl with soft eyes. A genuine smile crossed his face and he reached out for her, grabbing her shoulder. She looked up at him with confusion.

"You already inspire people Sana. I'm sure once they discover your talent, you'll be a hit." He said in attempt to woo her.

Sana blushed a new shade of red and immediately turned her face towards the floor. Her heart began to beat loudly.

Thump. Thump.

Thump. Thump.

Thump. Thump.

_'What is this feeling? I don't understand. Why does my heart beat like this?' _Sana thought to herself. She always felt safe and comfortable around her best friend. She never felt awkward or weird, but this was a weird feeling. She didn't understand this. It was different.

Naozumi chuckled at her antics. She was really dense; like really dense. She was not one to look out for love. She lived her life by taking it one day at a time. She was always so carefree and childish. It amazed him how she's been through so much already in her short 16, soon to be 17, years of life on this planet and yet, she's never seized to not have a smile on her face.

"Well I don't know, but I'm going to focus on my singing!" She said as she pushed her confused feelings aside.

"How's that going for you anyway?" he asked.

Sana wrapped her arms around herself as a small breeze passed by. She looked up at the fading blue sky and smiled. "It's going slow right now since I haven't really had time to focus on my music because of somethings that happened. But.. I did finish one song! And I have a beat down and some lyrics written down on my notebook back at home." she finished.

Naozumi frowned slight. _'Somethings that happened? What is she talking about?'_

"Well that's progress." he answered back, forcing it slightly.

Sana noticed the change in his tone and bit her lip. There was actually quite a bit that she had kept to herself. She hadn't told anyone about her being attacked besides Sasaki Tsuyoshi and her mother, with the exception of Hayama because he was there. Also, she hadn't told him about Hayama rescuing her both times and her confused feelings as of lately. So he was kind of in the dark.

"Umm Naozumi..." Sana started off.

The purple haired boy look over at Sana in curiosity and rose a brow in addition.

"I know we haven't been hanging out a lot like before, but you are and will always be my best friend. And I'm sorry if I've seemed really secretive lately but I promise I will tell you everything okay?" she blurted out, smiling sheepishly. A small formed at the corner of his lip's and he grabbed Sana's hand, surprising her slightly.

"Good because I do too, now let's go!" he shouted as he began to run to their destination with Sana following behind as he held her hand.

* * *

"More tea my lady?" the maid of the Kurata household asked as she held the tea pot for the author.

"No thank you Shimura. I'm fine thank you." she answered as she watched the television for the weather update.

"The house is awfully quiet don't you think?" the older woman asked as she set a plate of treats down.

Misako, though it seemed as she was watching the newscast, was deep in thought about a certain visitor that had stayed the night.

"Yes.. it appears so." responded the brown haired woman.

"My Lady?"

Misako took her eyes off of the television set in front of her and turned them to face the owner of the voice.

"Yes?" she questioned before she sipped her tea.

"Was that the same boy the one who called that night when Sana was attacked?" Shimura asked before leaving the living room.

"Yes it was."

Shimura stood in silence fro a few seconds, but then bowed in silence.

"Does it seem like a coincidence that he happened to be the one to save her once again?"

Shimura stood slightly confused, not knowing exactly what her mistress was asking.

"Coincidence My Lady?"

"Yes.. don't you find it rather strange that he happened to save her yet again?" she explained as the thoughts crossed her mind.

"Well.. maybe a bit but it could be more of a coincidence."

Misako sat in silence for a moment. Coincidence? She didn't think so. There was more to what both her daughter and the young lad were showing.

"So you think it was a coincidence that when my idiot daughter decided to walk home in a blizzard, he just happened to be walking by?" she questioned. Shimura contemplated in her own thought. The more she thought about it, the more it made sense that it was not a coincidence.

"I think Hayama is smart enough to realize that it's dangerous for him to be out during a blizzard." she stopped, "I could only think of one reason he would dare go out in this weather."

Shimura went wide eyed and stuttered out "You think it was because-"

"Yes. I think he was at my daughter's side or close by when she fell unconscious." the author finished.

_'Why would he by at her side.. why would it matter to him if she walked home in such bad weather?' _She thought to herself. Seeing as her own daughter didn't even know it was him who rescued him till she saw him, it wasn't possible that he offered to take him home. _'So then why is that you ended up being her rescuer?'_

"_It's a habit."_

_She rose her brow and furthered the topic. "A habit you say? A habit saving her? Or a habit saving people?"_

"_Saving people. She just keeps getting herself in messes that I keep coming across."_

"_Interesting..." she answered._

Misako contemplated in her own thoughts as the memory from her talk with him crept into her mind.

A small smirk formed on her lips. This boy was interesting. He had caught her attention. He intrigued her. There was so much he was hiding and she wanted to know why. His ever stoic face and the reasons to why he didn't like personal questions all made her want to know him more. And she was sure that if she was this intrigued by him, her daughter must be the same or even crazier.

"My Lady?" Shimura urged.

"Shimura..." Misako said with a hint of mischief in the background and a sly smile forming at her lips.

"Ye-yes My Lady?" she stuttered.

"Those two really do look good together don't you agree?"

* * *

A lot of small businesses and stores had been closed due to the storm, but there were other businesses in the district that were open hoping that they could take advantage of some business coming in. One of the restaurants open was a popular little cafe on the corner of the Okio District called _Tamboo_. It was a common place for the school kids to hang out, do homework, for people to enjoy a small cup of tea, and more.

Currently residing within the building was Sasaki Tsuyoshi and Sugita Aya, enjoying _another _day together. Tsuyoshi and Aya had become extremely close since Tsuyoshi had arrived to Jinbou. He would have never thought that he would enjoy being here as much as he does now. At first, he was appalled by the idea of him coming here, but grew to love it. But he knew when the time would come for him to leave, it would be heart breaking.

"It's amazing how fast these snow plowers have worked. It almost seems like this storm didn't even happen." Aya mumbled softly as she drank her hot chocolate. Tsuyoshi nodded in agreement.

"It is! Back where I live, it would be weeks before anything could get done." He added in, not realizing his mistake.

"Really now? Why is that?" the chocolate haired girl pressed on. Tsuyoshi froze. He slipped up once again. He laughed nervously and shook his hand.

"Oh no reason! Since we live in the country side of Kyoto, we don't really rely on machines and technological things like that. Were more natural I guess." Quickly covering his mistake, he inwardly sighed.

"Oh.." Aya answered.

_'Good.. she believed me. That was a close one!' _The brown eyed boy thought to himself as he smiled at the girl sitting in front of him.

"Why do you and Hayama get so jittery and anxious when it comes to your past?"

Tsuyoshi went wide eyed, but quickly recovered by half smiling and placing his hands out in front of him, shaking them, while anxiously laughing.

"We don't! We just don't like talking about it much."

Aya slightly frowned. She could read Tsuyoshi's nervousness from a mile away. He might be a genius in school, but he is no genius in covering up his emotions like Hayama was. That was one of the things she liked about him though. He was always attempting to hide his feelings, but sadly, it never worked. But it was the thought that counted. He was also very caring. She could see how much he cared for his blonde haired companion. Also, there were numerous times he showed his caring side to others.

She was a smart girl. She had the test grades to prove it. It was easy for her to catch onto things quickly as well. She was not stupid to see that the two newcomers were hiding something. Hayama was a huge mystery and anyone could see that. Just by looking at him, one could tell he had _plenty_ of secrets. Tsuyoshi was slightly different though. Of course he had secrets, but anyone could tell they could get It out of him so easily, or so everyone thought.

Since he was Hayama's best friend, everyone had tried to get information out of him. But he never budged. A lot found it strange that he wouldn't peep about Hayama, but she found it great. Him not telling Hayama's secrets meant that he was a loyal and trusting person. But that didn't mean she wasn't as curious as the others were.

"Oh I see... I understand." Aya replied with a small, gentle smile on her lips.

Tsuyoshi felt as if his heart would melt. Her smile was so soft and sweet. He loved it. But now he felt guilty. He felt guilty that he had to hide practically everything from her. He couldn't tell her any specifics. He couldn't share any of his childhood memories with her. Even if he did tell her the story Akito had told him to tell anyone if needed, it was all a lie. None of It was real. He hated lying and he hated liars. He hated living a lie and he knew Akito did too. But if any of there missions details got out to anyone, they would be screwed.

"It's not that I don't want to tell you, it's just that Akito wants to keep everything private with us. He doesn't feel the need to share with others about our past." Tsuyoshi explained while playing with his fingers.

Aya smiled once more. "It's really okay Tsuyoshi. I understand. Everyone likes to have their own privacy and we should all respect that."

The brown haired medic smiled. He was happy that she didn't push for more information and was content with what he had told her, though to be honest, he would probably would have told her some things. Kind of like how he was thinking of doing so now.

_'Dear Kami please forgive me for what I'm about to do. Akito... I'm sorry.'_

"Akito wasn't always so reserved..." He quickly blurted, feeling awfully restless.

To say Aya was surprised would be an understatement. She was flabbergasted by Tsuyoshi's statement. She would have never assumed he would say anything at all, nevertheless about his estranged partner.

"You do-"

"He use to like hanging out with all of us and was kind of always our unnamed leader. He always liked to take us to places we weren't allowed to go to. He was kind of a rebel I guess you could say."

Aya giggled. "I could kind of see him being a rebel in a way."

"He kind of was. He never followed the rules, but he always got us out of trouble and took the blame for everything even though we always followed him." he smiled sadly, remembering his childhood memories.

"By looking at him now, no one would have ever thought of him to be like that." she responded while sipping her drink. Tsuyoshi's face dropped and his eyes became somber. Aya did not fail to notice this either.

"Yeah... life isn't fair. That's for sure... well not to Akito at least." he bitterly expressed.

"What... what happened to him Tsuyoshi?" she asked tenderly.

Tsuyoshi stood quiet for a moment. Flashbacks of his past ran through his mind as he remembered the fateful day that changed his best friend forever.

"A lot of things... a lot of unfortunate things..." he whispered.

Aya heard the melancholy in her friends voice. She reached out and took a hold of Tsuyoshi's hand, caressing it lightly. Tsuyoshi, who was currently surprised, looked over at Aya with grief-stricken eyes.

"Aya..."

"I'm sure that when Hayama is ready, he will ask for help. But for now, we must wait. I'm sure that with time, he will learn to let people in. He just needs to find the right people to open up to and not doubt others loyalty to him." she explained in grace.

"Akito is stubborn. He's the most stubborn person I have ever met. I doubt that he will change anytime soon. He's been this way for years. I doubt he will change within a years time." he added to her explanation.

Aya sighed, but smiled. "I don't mean he will change over night, but I don't believe he will. Especially with Sana being his friend."

Tsuyoshi rose a brow at the mention of Sana's name. "Sana? What? You think she will change Akito?"

Aya nodded with a smile. "I actually do. Sana has a way of changing people. She has a gift of bringing the best out of them. Maybe Sana will do that to Hayama. Don't you think so too?" She ended with a question.

Tsuyoshi smiled again. "To be honest, I did too. I thought from the beginning Sana would be the one to change Akito."

"Sana is special and I have no doubt she will change him. You're just going to have to wait because it takes time." she finished.

"Alright!" he responded. _'But I don't know how much time we have...' _He thought to himself as he smiled back at the girl in front of him.

* * *

The mall was predictably empty. There was an estimate about 60 people at most. But who was complaining? It was nice to not be pushed around and crowded with a large population of people.

Christmas was right around the corner and decorations had begun to color the mall. Large cut out cardboard pieces were hanging from the roof of the building and ribbons and stencil had taken over the rails and escalators . Small Christmas trees and personal decorations had been put outside the stores to attract shoppers. But the one thing that attracted the most attention was the big man himself.

A plastic candy cane fence had been built and caged the area where 'Santa Claus' was to be sitting. Fake snow covered trees were scattered among the vast area, which was covered in fake snow. A red carpet danced the way to the throne of the big man.

A certain auburn haired girl grinned as she trotted her way down the mall, only too be being influenced by the Christmas spirit. She loved Christmas. She loved everything about the holiday. She not only loved getting presents, but spending time with her family and friends. Another thing she enjoyed about Christmas was that she was able to help those in need. One year, she donated a mountain of clothes, toys, her mama's exotic junk, and much more to Good Will. Another year, she served food to the homeless and played with the kids at the shelters.

She couldn't wait for this years Christmas to come as well. She didn't know what she was doing, but she's hoping it will be fun.

"Hey Naozumi!" Sana exclaimed.

"Yeah?" he answered back, walking side by side with her.

"What do you think about a party for Christmas?" She asked as she happily hummed a Christmas carol.

The boy smiled. "That would be fun." Sana stopped walking, turned towards him, clasped her hands behind her back and grinned enormously at him.

"Then let's do it! It'll be at my house and we'll invite everyone!" Naozumi chuckled.

"Sounds like a plan." Sana beamed at her best friend then continued walking along the mall.

Naozumi gazed at Sana as she walked along and happily chatted with him. He was an actor so he knew how to mask his feelings very well. He made sure for her not to notice he was simply just staring at her. Then again, she was too dense to figure it out anyway.

His plans for today were to take her out and talk things out. He knew that there had been something going on between Hayama and her. He knew it. And he wanted to know what it was. Call it being nosy, but he was curious. He didn't trust Sana with him. He didn't even like the idea of him sitting next to her in class. And he ruined all his plans of confessing to her. Ever since he showed up, he had never had the chance to tell her how he felt about her because he caught her attention.

But that was what today was for. He had originally decided to take Sana out and enjoy time with each other. Then he would confess to her as he took her home. But now, he was beginning to change his mind. If he confessed tonight, she might not know what to say because she might now know what her feelings are for him. But if he gave her a bit more time, she might realize what she feels for him. Besides, confessing on Christmas is much more romantic then him doing it now.

_'I can wait a couple more weeks... I'll confess to her on the day of the party.' _he thought to himself as he walked, hands in his coat.

"And this year will be better because now we have more friends then before! We could invite Tsuyoshi and Hayama!" she said with excitement.

Suddenly, Naozumi froze.

Sana cocked her head in confusion and looked back at the purple haired boy. His eyes suddenly went hard and his jolly demeanor had disappeared. His brows were pushed together and a slight frown had formed on his face.

_'Invite... him?' _

"You're going to invite him?" he asked bitterly.

Sana frowned. "Yeah? Why not?"

"Why?" he spit back with some force in his voice.

Sana was slightly thrown back. It's been a while since she had saw him this upset. She did not like it at all.

"Why wouldn't I? It's a Christmas party? Everyone's invited silly! Doesn't everyone deserve to have fun on Chri-"

"Don't invite him." Sana was cut off by Naozumi. She flinched slightly. It didn't make sense. She didn't understand why he was so against it.

"But-"

"Don't. He probably wouldn't even wanna come. We all know he's antisocial, so why bother?" he counteracted.

"That doesn't mean anything. I could invite him If I want Naozumi. It's my party and you can't stop me from inviting who I want." She angrily expressed. She then turned away and began to walk away.

Naozumi went wide eyed at her tone. She wasn't the type to get snappy, but she pretty much told him off. He was now starting to regret his sudden outburst. She was right. She could invite whoever she wanted. God, he felt like such an asshole.

He ran over to Sana and walked in an uncomfortable silence with her. She was awfully silent and didn't even acknowledge that he was now by her side again. He bit his lip and thought of a million things to say, but none seemed suitable enough.

"Why do you not like Hayama so much..?"

Somewhat startled with her questioned, he crossed his arms and answered "What?"

"Why do you not like Hayama? Every time I even mention his name, you get mad." she asked again, this time more softer and worried.

His eyes became gentle and he sighed. "I just don't get good vibes from the guy. I saw what he did to you Sana. He's dangerous and I'm afraid he's only going to hurt you." he paused. "I know you want to help him and I get it. It's a great thing you're doing, but I don't think he wants your help. I think he wants you to leave him alone. I feel like I'll end up losing you if you get yourself involved with him."

Sana watched as Naozumi expressed his concerns and felt slightly upset that he would think that way of Hayama, but smiled as she realized he was only looking out for her.

"Sure he was... rough at first, but he's not that bad of a guy. He's actually kind of sweet in a way."

Naozumi was lost for words. _'Sweet?'_

"I think it's time for me to tell you whats been going on for the past couple weeks." she said as she grabbed a hold of the blue eyed boys hand. She led them to a small bench by a water fountain in the middle of the food court area. Naozumi followed behind her and wondered just what she was going to tell him.

* * *

"_It's beautiful isn't it?" A soft voice murmured._

"_What is..?" the voice of a child answered in puzzlement._

"_The sunset silly." a pause, "It's been a while since I last saw one."_

"_When was that?" _

_A sad smile formed on the speaker's lips. "A little bit after you were born and your sister was around 3 years old." Another brief silence. "Your daddy brought me here."_

_Light tears trailed down rosy cheeks. _

"_Mommy.. why are you crying? Don't Cry." The voice comforted as the child reached to wipe the tears off his mother's face._

_The mother laughed and hugged her child. "Oh baby boy.. I won't anymore okay? Mommy is going to be strong. So you have to be strong for mommy too okay?" she responded as she poked his nose. The boy laughed._

"_Yes! I am the man of the house after all!" he shouted with a smile as he buried his face into his mother's neck._

_The mother hugged back. Sift tears threatening to fall from her eyes. "Of course you are.. you're my big man."_

"_I'll always protect you mommy.. you and one-san! I promise!"_

_The mother held her child close and hugged him tightly. Her tears escaped once she closed her eye lids. _

"_I know you will. You will protect everyone."_

Tired eyes stared out into the city lights. Knuckles paled white as fingers dig into the skin of his palm. Clenched teeth and furrowed eyes stare right back at him through his reflection of the mirror. He stared at the person in front of him.. at himself.. what he had become. In some ways, he was content with who he was, but in other ways, he wished he could have been... different. But he wasn't about to sit down and make petty excuses for his life. It was he who ruled it. He was the reason for the outcome of now. As he had told his king a month ago, he controlled his own life.

He hated going back to his past. He hated reliving his memories. He hated dreaming it over and over. He's always put his past aside and not let it interfere with his future. He's always been good at it too. Up until recently.

That girl was doing something to him. He didn't know if she knew it, but he did. When he was around her, he felt.. relaxed. When he touched her, he felt weak. When she smiled at him, he had a lack of concentration. And she reminded him a lot about someone in his past and he _hated _it. It was resurfacing memories that he did not want to resurface.

He was no longer focusing on the real reason he was here. He had wasted too much time involved with her. And when he decided to shut her out of his life permanently, she waltzed back in. She had made her way back and declared them friends. It was nonsense. It was utterly absurd. He didn't need friends. He never did. So why is it that he couldn't tell her no?

The way she acted with everyone, the way she lived so carefree , the way she lived every second of her life was so much like someone he knew, he hated it. He hated it so much he wanted to protect it. He wanted to protect it the way he couldn't protect if before. He wanted to amend for his mistake back then.

Frustrated, he hit the glass door. He rested his forehead on the chilled glass and slowly breathed, fogging up the area he was breathing on.

He wanted to bury these memories. He wanted to make them nonexistent. He wanted to forget.

And he would.

He will erase them. He will bury them. He will dig them away forever.

But he will protect. He will protect because he promised he would. And he always keeps his promises.

* * *

Naozumi sat in complete silence. Sana bit her lip with uneasiness. Telling Naozumi what had happened to her in the past month was somewhat difficult for her. It wasn't that she didn't trust him. She trusted him with her life, but she buried away some of these memories because they were to painful for her remember.

She gazed over the purple haired boy. She couldn't read his expressions. She didn't know how he was taking it. Her best guess was the he was upset that she didn't tell hi when it had happened. She just hoped it wasn't for too long.

"Why didn't you tell me before?" he asked.

Sana somberly looked down at her lap. "I didn't want to remember it I guess. I was really scared and to be honest.. I'm still scared."

Naozumi's blue eyes, which were dark before, were now softer and his face relaxed. He sighed, but smiled at Sana. He grabbed her hand and entwined his fingers with hers. Surprised, she blushed at the sudden contact and the smile vibrating from Naozumi's face.

"Next time, I'll save you."

The auburn haired girl was thrown back by his statement. Her mouth opened slightly as if she was going to say something, but no words came out.

"You don't have to rely on that guy to save you anymore. I will. If you need me, just call me, text me, shout for my name. I don't know. But I will save you. No one will _ever _touch you ever again. If they do, they will surely get it." a brief pause. "And if don't be afraid to come to me whenever Ayumi or anyone hurts you. I will always listen."

"And I'm gunna kick that guys ass for being a pervert!" he said with a smirk.

Sana sweat dropped. "I don't think he really meant to look at me."

Another smirk. "We will see."

"You know I don't like it when you or anyone I know resolve using violence!" she yelled as she pulled out her toy hammer and hit him on the head.

Naozumi's eyes became small dots, but returned to their normal size as he laughed while rubbing his head. Sana laughed along with him. After the laughter died down, Naozumi stared into Sana's hazel eyes. Sana was allured by Naozumi's eyes. Naozumi gave her his movie star smile and leaned in. Sana blushed once again.

Ba Dump.

Ba Dump.

Ba Dump.

Sana's heart began to quicken in pace and watched as Naozumi leaned in towards her. She closed her eyes and felt her cheeks heat up. His breath tickled her nose and her heart began to beat faster. The purple haired boy grabbed her chin and titled it up. Sana gulped.

Soft lips pressed against the middle of her forehead and Sana opened her eyes in surprise. Naozumi pulled back and gave her a cheeky grin. Her blush deepened by the second and she pulled out her toy mallet in embarrassment, hitting him in the head once again.

"Haha must you hit me?" he laughed out loud as she tried to hit him.

Still embarrassed, she answered, "When you do embarrassing things like that, yes!"

Naozumi got up and steadily back away. Sana got up and followed him. He began to run and she followed close behind. Naozumi laughed and Sana was ranting on about embarrassing her and such. When she finally caught up to him, she hit him one last time. Still laughing, he grabbed a hold of his stomach.

"You're to funny Sana. You really are." he panted with a smile.

Her red face and puffed cheeks began to leave her face as she joined in his laughter. She put away her toy hammer and rubbed her head.

"I guess I overreacted huh?" a goofy smile stuck to her face, hands placed behind her back.

"Just a little bit."

Suddenly, it felt like a burden was taken off both teenagers shoulders. The air between the two was now clean and they could breath steadily. Sana felt more happier knowing Naozumi was in fact not upset with her and proclaimed to always protect her. It warmed her heart knowing she could always count on him. She felt relieved and all the ambiguous feelings were now put aside. She gazed over at her partner in crime and smiled. She hummed another Christmas tune and happily walked along her best friend.

* * *

"How much do these cost?"

"These? Ha. These are not for sale. Actually they are illegal in Japan. Anyone caught with these models are dead men. Even if I would want to sell these, I doubt you could possibly even afford one."

"Name your price."

Oshido Ituko was currently annoyed. He personally just wanted to cut this man's head off, but if he wanted business to go well, he couldn't.

The older man scoffed, then chuckled menacingly. His stroked his gray beard in thought as he looked upon the younger man in his presence. There was defiantly a dangerous aura to his guy. His jet black hair and piercing onyx eyes were somewhat intimidating. Ever since he arrived, he wore a confident smirk that he personally just wanted to wipe off his face.

"100,000 yen each." He answered with a cruel smile.

"I'll take one."

The older man slammed his hands on his wore down desk and glared at the boy in front of him. He leaned in forward and came face to face with him.

"Do you take me for some kind of idiot? A kid your age does not have that kind of money!" he shouted in annoyance.

The lad's smirk grew. "You are correct. Someone my age wouldn't, but I'm not just a regular person Mr. Tokimoya. I can do things you could not even dare to dream of doing." he explained. "I have the power to crush every single one of you here if I wanted to. If I wanted to, I could kill you now without anyone knowing and walk out with a whole box of these toys."

The man known as Tokimoya began to laugh. He clutched onto his beer gut and fell back into his chair.

"You think I'm scared of you? Ha! Give me a break kid. I've long enough to deal with bastards like you."

He opened his drawer and pulled out a pistol. He loaded it up with one bullet and aimed it at Ituko. The smirk never left lips as he chuckled darkly.

"Say bye bye kid." As he was about to press down on the trigger, the boy disappeared. To slow to realize what was going on, Tokimoya felt a sudden gust of pain erupt from his hand. He looked down and went wide eyed with horror as he realized it was missing. Blood gushed from the wound and he screamed in terror of his now missing hand.

He abruptly jumped from his chair and headed towards the door to leave his office but was stopped when he felt a cool, slim blade pressed against his neck. He gulped in fear as he listened to the ominous laughter erupting from the man behind him.

"I told you Mr. Tokimoya, I have power you would only dream of ever having."

"Please! I'll give you anything you want! Just let me go!" he cried out in agony. The wicked smile grew and he pressed his blade closer to the older mans neck.

"Do you see how perfect this blade is? It's rare, vibrant violet color matches no other. It's delicate and inspiring, You will never find a blade like this now. Hmm.. now that I think about it... I haven't used it since I arrived here. "

The man paled. An evil laughed echoed through out the room. "How about I use it on you." he chuckled as he swiped the blade across the man's neck.

"N-agh!" the man screamed as blood squirted from his neck. The lifeless body slumped to the floor and a pool of blood leaked from the body. The man sniffed the air.

"Ahh fresh blood. It's been a while since I last killed someone." he walked over the corpse and headed out towards the door. A crowd of thugs and workers all scattered as he opened the door. A devilish smirk was plastered on his face and he walked out of the room. His sword at his side, leaving a trail of blood.

He stopped walking and everyone froze in fear. He looked back with a glare.

"If you don't want to end up like him, get me what I want."

The workers nodded in fear and quickly dispersed. The man with the onyx eyes smiled in content and walked away into the shadows.

* * *

A small melody played into the air from an old, maple colored music box. Inside were two wooden made figures, a happy couple dancing to their wedding song. Fingers drummed the beat to the comforting medley. Memories of the past raced through his head. Anger, hate, sadness, unfairness. All describing his past.

His dark eyes were filled with hate as his memories flew in. Angrily, he slammed the box shut. The soft melody was now gone and the room was filled with an eerie silence. He dug through his trench coat and pulled out a photo. In the photo, was a woman. He brought the photo close to his lips and kissed it soundly.

"Soon my love.. we will be reunited soon."

Putting the photo back in his coat, he stood up and headed out towards the door. Before he turned the knob, he looked back to the corner wall. His piercing eyes glared directly to two name tags. One was dismantled and broken, while the other was brand new. The gold plate gave off a vibrant shine. His glare disappeared off his face, but was replaced with a villainous smile.

Everything was going perfect.

* * *

Sana and Naozumi strolled along the sidewalk as they made their way back home. A smile vibrated from both their faces.

"Man today was great! It's been a while since I've had that much fun! Thanks a bunch Nao!" she joyfully expressed. Naozumi grinned.

"I'm happy you enjoyed yourself." he responded. "We should do it again."

"We must!" she cheered.

Naozumi felt extremely jubilant. Sana and he had worked everything out and nothing was left unsaid. The air between them was pure and easy. He was hoping things would go back to normal after today, but he was still quiet unsure. Hayama was still there. As long as he was here, things weren't going to resume back to how it use to be.

"Looks like this is where we part ways. Thanks for walking me home Nao! I really did have a good time today." A genuine smile spread across her face. He smiled back.

"After what happened to you, I'm never letting you walk home alone ever again."

Sana giggled. "Whatever you say."

Naozumi then walked over and enveloped her in a hug. Sana, at first shocked, didn't respond, but then gave into the hug and hugged back. She laid her head on his chest and listened to the steady beating of his heart.

_'As long as your heart keeps beating, everything will be alright.'_

Naozumi, though in disappointment, pulled back and smiled at her for over the hundredth time that night.

"Well I gotta go. Goodnight Sana. Sweet dreams." He said before he walked away.

Sana waved at him and yelled "Bye Nao! You too!"

She opened the gate and raced to the door of her home. Before she entered, she looked up to the full yellow moon and felt a wave of nostalgia hit her. She smiled and placed her hand on her heart.

She had a lot to be thankful for. She had the greatest family in the world, the best friends she could have ever asked for, and a great life. Life was treating her just right.

She then opened the door to her welcoming home and waltzed right in. The house was somewhat silent, except for the television silently playing in the living room and the running of water in the kitchen.

"Mama! Shimura! I'm home!" she called out.

"Welcome home Sana."

Sana looked over to her left only to find her recording manager.

"Rei! What are you doing here?" she asked in surprise,

He chuckled lightly. "Well I came to set up a recording date, but you were gone. I was just going to call alter but your mom made me stay,"

Sana beamed at her manager. She walked over to the table in the kitchen and sat in the chair next to him.

"Daughter.. you have returned."

The auburn haired girl looked over to her left to find her mother riding in with her toy car. She sweat dropped.

"Mama,... you look funny!" She pointed out.

"Why thank you dear, Now why don't you sit down and listen to what Mr. Sagami has to say. He has been waiting all this time after all."

"Right!" she answered. She turned around and sat down, looking intently at the man in front of her.

"Alright Sana. Well you know how we planned on recording three songs then sending them off to Miyamoto Records?"

"Yeah?"

"Well I was thinking.. how about we hold off on the three songs and you enter this!" He handed her a flyer and she took it with suspicion.

"What is it?" she asked as she read through the paper.

"It's a contest/show! 10 lucky contestants get to preform at the Kioki theater in front of national television! There will be 3 judges who will pick the winner at the end of the night and the winner gets a big time record deal with Miyamoto Records!" Rei explained with glee.

It all seemed so amazing but was she ready for such a step? She's always wanted to sing in front of big crowds, but could she really do it?

"Thousands of people are going to want to do this Rei. How will they pick 10 contestants. Also, they can't just have any person do the judging. Who are they going to get?" she questioned.

Rei smiled. "Well of course they're not going to get any random people silly. They are going to ask three famous, hot shot celebrities. They are being very picky with who they are going to chose! As for the picking of the Top 10, people from all over the nation will submit a video of them singing any song and the judges will pick from there!"

Sana went wide eyed. Sure it sounded like a great idea, but she wasn't sure if she was even ready for it. Sure she had a good voice, but there could be other people out there with even greater voices!

"I don't know Rei. I mean, am I even ready for it?" she asked with doubt.

Rei smiled. He grabbed her shoulders and confidently said "I know it's a big step, but I have all the confident in the world that you can win this Sana. There's no doubt in my mind that you wouldn't be able to get that record deal."

Sana felt a sense of pride in her. If Rei had that much confidence in her, why couldn't she? Her smile returned and asked "When is it?"

He returned the smile. "During the summer of next year. In July I believe."

"Why so late?"

"Well think about it. People are going to go crazy over this. Everyone in the country is going to want to go for this Sana. There will be millions of people that are going to want this record deal. The deadline for submission is in January and with so many videos, it's going to take months. And you have to remember that the people in Miyamoto Records are busy people. They have other things to worry about other than the contest. Also all the preparations and work they have to put together. Its going to take a while."

"Geez Rei. Thanks for making me feel better. I'm going against millions!" she flabbergasted as she threw her arms into the air. The manager smiled.

"But that doesn't mean anything. You are one in a million Sana." Sana suddenly felt much better. She felt special. A new spurge of confidence enveloped her and she wasn't about to back down. She stood up and gave Rei an assuring smile.

"Alright! I'm in!"

Things were about to get quite interesting around here.

**A/N: Finished! Sorry it took some time:P Like I said in the author's note above. I'm really busy. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Things were going pretty slow so I decided it was time to pick up the pace lol. **

**Don't shoot me because this chapter is NaozumiXSana centric and has no Akito and Sana interaction! I mean what did you expect? They were going on an unofficial date. Lol There had to be some action of them in there. BUT that does not mean I like the couple! I am a die hard AkitoXSana fan! I just want to build their relationship. I mean a lot of author's on here make Naozumi a lost puppy who follows Sana around, but never really develop his character. I know he might seem a little... off, but I wanna explore his darker side. And what better then to explore it with his hatred towards Akito! Lol**

**But not to worry! This is a AkitoXSana Fic! Remember that! Also, I don't also want to focus on those three but also other characters. Like how I jumped around from Misako to Tsuyoshi and Aya too yah know? Yeah I want to develop my characters, hence to the focusing on them. **

**As for Ituko. Well he's just evil. Haha. I love his character though. I love all my characters :) But I just love him out of all my OC's. Well not more then Ashido and Saaya's bickering and Kyo's character, but I still love him. **

**You might or might not have questions for this chapter but please hold your questions and let the story answer it. Anywayyyyy... again! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! :) Please REVIEW. I need feedback for this story! I need to know if my readers are pleased! And if not, why! Lol**

**P.S. One-chan means older sister.**

**P.S.S. No character closing today. Sorry :P. But not to worry, chapter preview!**

**Next Time On Two Worlds Collide:**

**Its been almost two months since Hayama and Tsuyoshi arrived and Christmas is right around the corner! Sana has announced that she will throw a Christmas party and everyone is invited, much to Naozumi's dismay. Sana prepares for her chance at fame and Hayama struggles with keeping his inner feelings at peace, deciding a shocking decision. And finally, Hitorashi Ayumi is stirring up trouble once again. Stay tuned for next chapter:**

_**Arc 1: A New World: Chapter 10: Easy Come, Easy Go**_


	11. Book 1: Chapter 10: Easy Come, Easy Go

**A/N: Hiya! ^_^ How'd you guys like the last chappie? I hope you guys enjoyed it :) I actually enjoyed writing it. I had fun experimenting with Naozumi's feelings and writing an evil Ituko :) Muahahahaha! Lol Okay serious business now. Lol**

**You know what I noticed? Well I'll tell yah. I was rereading through all the chapters in this story and my other ones and I SUCKED! Why didn't anyone tell me! I was a horrible writer! I just want to delete all my stories and make them better! Well, when I have the chance I will probably rewrite them or edit them. With this story, I dont mean to toot my own horn, but I noticed I have gradually improved in my grammer, spelling, vocabulary, and everything else! Now I just need better description! Lol**

**Geez, I'm ranting again. Stop me next time okay? Anyway, I know I said I wouldn't answer any questions but I think I will answer this one.**

**Q: **_**…. Y**__**ou wouldn't kill Akito off or have him lose in the end, right?...right! **_

**A: **_**I won't answer this question directly, but I will let you know that Akito will have a rough journey ahead of him. Whether he wins or lose is up to him. As he has said before, he will decide his own fate.**_

**I hope that answers your question :)**

**P.S. Keep voting for the next story :)**

**Anyway! Character introduction!**

**Sana: Yay! Its PARTY TIME!**

**Akito: Shut up baka. Your making my ears bleed.**

**Sana: Haya-jerk! *Hits him with to mallet***

**Akito: *Glares***

**Sana: Ha! As if your glares even faze me anymore! I'm use to them *Sticks tongue at him***

**Akito: Whatever.**

**Sana: I WIN! :D **

**Me: Well -_-' I dont own Kodocha or any of its contents! **

**Sana: We hope you enjoy the chapter!**

'_Thought'_

"Speech"

_*Flashback*_

_**Arc 1: A New World: Chapter 10: Easy Come, Easy Go**_

It had been a couple days after the passing of the storm and everything was settling back to how it use to be; more or less. Sana and Naozumi were on better terms in understanding each other and their friendship was stronger then ever. Tsuyoshi and Aya have seem to have also grown closer over the past few days.

School had been going along fine and Sana was beginning to prepare for the life changing contest in July with her singing manager Rei. She had taken off a few days to herself to mentally prepare her head, but knowing Sana, she failed miserably.

Now it was the first week into December, about a month since the arrival of the two strangers, and Sana was humming her way to school with a grin stuck to her face.

"Happy! Happy! Happy! I am very happy!" too caught up in her own song, she didn't notice the stranger walking in front of her.

She bumped into him and fell back on her butt. She rubbed her sore nose and said "Ouch..."

She looked up to see the lifeless eyes of the ever stoic Hayama. At first she was slightly surprised, not only because she hadn't seen hi since he rescued her, but also because he looked so... tired. His whole face read fatigue and his hair was messier then usual, not that it looked bad.

"Heh. Sorry about that!" she answered. He simply turned around and walked towards the school. Sana sat in puzzlement. The jerk! He could of at least helped her up! She stood up and dusted her self off. She then pouted her lip and pointed at the boy.

"That was kinda rude don't yah think!"

He stopped walking. He shouldn't have. He should have continued his way to school and not looked back. But he didn't.

"Weren't you the one who bumped into me first...?" he nonchalantly spoke.

She blushed slightly at the sudden hit of realization but regained her composure. "Well... yeah! But you could have helped me up!"

He sighed, or so she thought. He dug his hands in is pockets deeper. "I'm not in the mood for your annoying lectures today little girl. So just forget you saw me this morning and make your annoying self go away."

The hazel eyed girl's jaw dropped. _'L-little girl?' _

"I am NOT a little girl Hayama!" she retorted as she screamed back at him. "And I'm not annoying!"

He continued to walk away and make his way to school, ignoring her continuous rantings.

"Sana whats wrong?" the soon to be actor asked as Sana walked - rather stomp- in to school with a red aura around her, a frown on her face, and her hands crossed across her chest.

"That baka! I'm going to show him who's a little girl!"

Naozumi eyed her carefully as he watched her open then slam her locker. She banged her head against the cool metal and looked down at the floor with somber eyes.

_'Why did you look so tired?'_

"Sana?"

The hazel eyed girl broke out of her thoughts as she heard the soft calling of her blue eyed best friend. His eyes, filled with concern, bore into hers as he called out her name. She flashed him a small smile and pulled her head back from the lockers.

"You okay?" he asked short seconds later.

"Yupp! Hayama just worked me up this morning, but it's all A-okay!" She winked, causing him to blush.

Suddenly, he remembered. _'So she saw Hayama this morning?' _He frowned slightly, feeling a bit possessive of her. He still didn't trust the blonde haired boy. Especially after what Sana had told him, he wanted to keep her even farther away from him.

"Common Nao! Were gunna be late!" she shouted to him as she ran ahead of him.

"Coming!" he called back, running slightly after her. _'I swear Sana, I won't let him get to you.'_

Sana opened the door to her homeroom and walked in, greeting all her friends with her angelic smile. She heard Naozumi walk in behind her and greet the others as well. She waved over to Aya and Tsuyoshi, who waved back and greeted Naozumi simultaneously.

As Sana walked over, she noticed Hayama slouching over his desk, looking out the window. She frowned slightly and sat down in her seat next to him. She glanced over at him a few times, deciding whether or not she was going to say something to him. She bit her lip in confusion.

_'Should I say something to him? He looks really out of it today. Maybe I should say sorry for this morning...' _

"Good morning class. I hope you all completed your homework last night. Please pull out your homework and pass it up to the front row. Today we will start with the reading of-"

But the auburn haired block him out of her head as she did what she was told, still concerning herself with the blonde next to her. She saw him pass up his homework along with the rest of the row's, but went back to slouching over his desk after wards. She tried to focus her attention on the reading, but was occasionally distracted by the movements of her neighbor.

Sometime passed in the class and only 15 minutes were left to go. The teacher had partnered them up to discuss the review questions at the end of the reading and she had been stuck with Hayama. He showed no sign of acknowledgment about the assignment as he stayed slouched in his seat. Sana sat frustrated, needing her 'partners' help in answering some of these questions.

"Heyy!" she shouted, hoping he would move. No answer.

"Haaaa-yaaaa-maaaaa." she drew out as she rested her chin on her palm.

Still, no answer.

"Haya-jerk!" Nothing.

"Pervert!" Silence.

"Hayama!" No movement what so ever.

"Can you at least let me know your listening to me!" she pleaded as she crossed her arms.

She leaned over and poked him once. "Just-poke-help-poke-me-poke-answer-poke-this-poke-answe-"

But Sana's finger was suddenly taken a hold by a strong, rough hand. Her eyes went wide as she looked up to meet with her 'partners' eyes. He was glaring at her, his eyes filled with annoyance and frustration. She trembled slightly as she saw the sudden cold glare she had been receiving.

"What the fuck do you want?" he asked with aggravation in his dull, golden eyes.

Her fear long gone, she scowled at the boy in front of her and narrowed her eyes at him.

"You're my partner for this stupid assignment and I need YOUR help. I called you like 5 million times and you didn't answer. If poking you was the only way for you to _actually _acknowledge me, then it worked!" she finished in one breath, staring him down.

His glare turned into an agitated sigh and he relaxed slightly. "I heard you the first time baka."

Sana gawked. "Then why didn't you answer back the first time!"

"I was trying to ignore you stupid." he bluntly stated. She gritted her teeth and clenched her hands.

"What the hell Hayama!" she shouted. Though no one put mind to it since the class was already loud with collaboration.

"Hn." was his response.

"Your an asshole sometimes you know that." she murmured while scowling at the floor, her lip pouted out.

He quickly turned over to face her and watched her in surprise. No one, _no one_ has ever fouled mouthed him in hearing distance or even when his back was turn. They were all to frightened by him. But she did it without even flinching. To say he was shocked would be an understatement. He gawked at her as his eyes were still wide. He watched as she looked at the floor with a frown, his hand still tightly gripping her finger.

"And your an idiotic little girl pigtails." she glanced up at him with puzzlement as he spoke.

_'Pi-pigtails! What the heck?'_

She was about to pull out her toy mallet when she realized he was still holding onto her finger. She immediately blushed. At first confused, he smirked as he realized that she was blushing because he kept a hold on her hand. He pulled her slightly at him and she fell over his way.

"Ahh!" she screamed as she was about to fall onto the floor. She closed her eyes and braced herself for impact, but.. it never came. She looked up to see her in the arms of her 'partner' whose hands were very close to her somewhat flat chest.

"Ha-" she began but was cut off when he spoke.

"Wow Kurata. I didn't know you were such a dirty little girl." She blushed once again as she realized she her head was against his waistline area and her hands were placed on each of his thighs.

The smirk on his face increased as his left hand made its way over her chest. Sana felt his hand touch her and her eyes went wide eyed. She then hoisted herself off of him and glared at him with much fury. He smirked at the girl who was now letting off a dangerous vibe.

"YOU PERVERT!" she screamed a couple seconds after the bell rang.

He coolly got up from his seat and packed his papers away.

"Sana?"

Both teenagers looked over to see a certain purple haired boy. Hayama's cold eyes returned upon the arrival of the boy while Sana's anger dwindled.

"Nao!" she ran over to him, enveloping him in a bear hug. Hayama silently growled. A sly smile formed on the blue eyed boys face. Hayama's blood boiled as Kamura gave him a taunting smile as he hugged the girl in his arms closer.

"Let's go Sana." he said with a smile plastered on his face.

"Okay!" she said happily. She looked back and glared at the boy. She stuck her tongue out at him and pulled her bottom eye lid down.

"Bye pervert!" she shouted back. Hayama briskly walked by and shoved a paper into Sana's face. Her scowl returned.

"What the heck!" But he was already gone. "Jerk..." she mumbled. She opened the paper and went wide eyed.

"What is it?" he asked as he looked over her shoulder.

"Our work. He did it all." She began to feel a little guilty. _'Now that I think about it, maybe that's why he didn't turn around. He was probably working on the questions.'_

"Well, at least he's useful for something... anyway, let's go." he said with a small smile. She nodded and walked out. Sana still felt guilty now knowing that she had basically scolded the boy for nothing.

Naozumi's smiled never fell from his face. His eyes read victory. _'Looks like I won round 1 Hayama.'

* * *

_

"Damn that Kamura!" Akito shouted as he punched the wall.

Tsuyoshi watched in astonishment as his best friend expressed his anger.

"Wh-what happened Hayama?" he asked, slightly afraid.

"He's a fuckin girl that's what he is." he didn't understand what he was so worked up. He shouldn't have cared what the damn bastard did with her. She shouldn't have but he _did. _He did and that was the worst thing possible.

Tsuyoshi, at first confused, began to laugh as he realized he was mad because Naozumi took Sana away from him when he was chatting with him. The golden eyed boy turned towards him and stared daggers at his medic.

"And what do you find so amusing Sasaki?" he growled.

"No-nothing!" he stated, stifling a laughter behind his mouth.

"Let's just go to class." he coolly said after he calmed down. Tsuyoshi walked behind him and was remembering how Naozumi was acting even worse then Akito was right now after the teacher had assigned them partners.

* * *

"_Hayama Akito and Kurata Sana. You two will be partners."_

_Tsuyoshi looked over at the blue eyed boy next to him as he was literally burning a hole into the back of his best friends head. _

"_Umm Naozumi, Tsuyoshi." Both teenagers looked back at the brown haired girl._

"_How do you do number three?" she asked politely._

_Tsuyoshi offered her a gentle smile and explained the question along with Naozumi, who forced his smile as he watched Hayama and Sana carefully._

_His eyes suddenly went wide and he knitted his brows tightly together. A low growl erupted from his throat and his knuckles turned white from his deathly grip on his pencil. Tsuyoshi and Aya, curious to what Naozumi had been looking at, turned back and watched as Akito took a hold of her finger and she argued back with him, her face flushed._

_Tsuyoshi smelt trouble from a mile away as Naozumi's eyes were filled with jealousy. He looked back at Aya and mouthed "Sana and Hayama."_

_Aya nodded in agreement as she watched the scene unfold in front of them._

"_Well looks like we only have one more so we should finish this!" Tsuyoshi said, trying to distract Naozumi._

_The soon to be actor looked back at his group with anger in his eyes. "Yeah sorry. I'll do it." _

"_No that's fine Naozumi, we will all help." Aya insisted. Naozumi forced a smile._

"_Alright well..."_

_He ranted on, occasionally darting his eyes towards the duo on the other side of the class. Tsuyoshi found it amusing watching Naozumi get worked up over nothing. Akito would never take an interest in girls, especially Sana. _

"_There! All done!" both he and Aya cheered._

"_Thanks for the help Tsuyoshi, Naozumi." _

"_Your welcome Aya." Tsuyoshi replied with a warm smile._

"_Yeah no prob Aya." Naozumi quickly blabbered as he kept his eyes on Sana and Akito. Tsuyoshi sighed and looked over to the duo only to find something he had thought he would never see from Akito._

_He was in complete shock. The blonde haired boy's eyes were wide open. It looked as if Akito had seen a ghost by his features. Tsuyoshi titled his head in confusion, _

_'I wonder what that was about?'_

"_Tsuyoshi?"_

_Tsuyoshi gazed over at Aya and smiled. "Yes?"_

"_Would you li-"_

"_Sana!" The glass eyed boy and chocolate haired girl looked over at Naozumi as he abruptly stood up. Both teenagers turned their heads to face the dynamic duo in the back. It looked as if Sana had fallen over and Akito had caught her. Though one would think differently seeing the position Sana was in. _

_'Damn you Hayama.' Naozumi thought as he saw the profound smirk on Hayama's face._

_The bell then rang and the blue eyed boy quickly gathered his things and raced over to where the two had been._

"_Umm Tsuyoshi?"_

"_Yes Aya?" he questioned._

"_What just happened?" she asked._

"_I have no idea." he replied watching the interaction of Hayama, Sana, and Naozumi.

* * *

_

Tsuyoshi laughed as he walked into his next class, muffling another laughter. The thought of his best friend being jealous was quite entertaining.

The day soon went by in a flash and the group found themselves walking outside the school yard together. Sana still felt a bit troubled after this morning, but didn't put to much attention to it. She knew Hayama didn't care anyway.

"Hey guys! I gotta go! I have to meet up with Rei! You know all that contest stuff!" she happily explained.

"Geez Sana! You're gunna be so busy you wont have any time for us anymore!" Hisea complained.

"Yeah!" agreed Mami.

Sana smiled sadly. "I'm sorry guys. I promise I'll find time to hang with you guys but I have to set up a schedule and stuff so yeah!"

"Common guys give her a break." Naozumi stepped in, wrapping an arm around her shoulder. Sana flushed on immediate contact.

"Yeah I mean, she's doing this because she loves singing." Aya added.

Tsuyoshi was debating whether or not he really wanted to jump in this conversation or not. He supported Sana head on with her career and wanted nothing but the best for her.

"We're not saying we don't support her, were just saying were going to miss her!" Hisea explained and Mami nodding.

Sana smiled. "Don't worry guys! We still have all the time in the world to hang out! There's just going to be times when I can't won't be able to hang!"

"Which is totally understandable." Tsuyoshi added. Sana beamed at him.

"Thank you Tsuyoshi!" Sana agreed.

*Honk!*

The group of kids turned their heads to face the incoming car that was pulling next to the curb. Sana grinned and quickly said "Well I have to go guys. I have a lot of stuff to do! I'll see you tomorrow."

"Call me." The purple haired boy said. Sana nodded.

"Alright! Bye guys!" she said as she jumped into her managers car.

* * *

_Three Weeks Later_

Kurata Sana was feeling extremely giddy today, well more so than normally. The profound smile plastered to her face was more then enough proof. She strolled into school, beaming at all who greeted her. Most of the school knew who Sana was. If it wasn't for participation in clubs and sports, it was from her contagious energetic attitude. Unfortunately though. Some knew her through vile gossip, rumors, and obvious hatred by Hitorashi Ayumi.

The school was often caught in a silent war between the two girls. Both were highly popular and well know throughout the student body. Sana was more liked in the school because of her personality and irresistible charm, while Ayumi was better liked because of her money and gorgeous looks. Both girls were beautiful nonetheless. They were both naturally pretty and didn't have to try to make themselves look any more pretty.

Though she was modest about it, Sana knew she was naturally pretty. She didn't see a need to make herself more pretty. She never caked her face with make-up. She never altered with her school uniform in any way. She never styled her hair any different. When she prepared herself for school, she simply applied a bit of mascara, some blush, and a ting of her strawberry lip gloss. She always tied her hair into her signature pigtails and made her way to school. Very rarely there would be occasions when she wore her hair down and when she did, more students became fond of her.

Ayumi was an entirely different story. Though she was a natural beauty, it was never enough for her to be 'just pretty'.She wanted to be outstandingly gorgeous, divinely beautiful, exquisitely delectable. She didn't cake her face in make up, but she applied her long lashes with mascara, though no to much to chunk it. She always had a certain color of eye liner for every outfit she owned. But it couldn't just be any color. No. it had to be the _perfect_ color. She buried her lips in a solid colored lip stick everyday. It had to be simple perfection; no flaws. Everyday she would alter her uniform to make it more _her _style. She could not handle looking the same as other girls who were below her level.

The school knew Sana had money. She lived in a mansion if that didn't make it anymore obvious. Her mother was a two-time wining award author. But Sana was very humble with the amount of money she carried. She never found a need to push it into anybody elses faces. She even offered to lend others what she had. When her friends, or even students she wasn't familiar with, were in desperate need of money, she offered up to 1000 yen.* Even her wardrobe was that of a normal teenagers. She didn't look for the most expensive clothes or the most recent releases from certain fashion designers, She was content with what she had.

Like Sana, the whole student body knew Ayumi had money. Her father, Hitorashi Yumo, was the owner and CEO of one of the biggest and richest companies on all Japan. They lived in an enormous mansion; not that far away from Sana's house. They owned both a beach and lake house and get the newest models of cars every year. To put it simple, they were _filthy _rich and she made sure _everyone_ knew of it. She was extremely greedy and selfish with money.

Both girls were complete opposites. Ayumi made sure of that. The one thing that both girls had in common was their popularity with boys.

Ayumi was the type that only took notice to the best, good looking guys in school; which included Kamura Naozumi. She never looked at any boy who wasn't as beautiful as she was. She constantly belittled the boys who went after her and sent them away with disgust. The only other man that she took interest in besides Naozumi was no other then Hayama Akito. Once she realized the prince of the school was beyond infatuated with Kurata, she focused her sole interest on Hayama. She had already claimed him as hers to the whole school, but now she needed him to know as well.

Sana, on the other hand, occasionally never really put any attention to boys so to speak. Every now and then she would notice how one or two were cute, but never enough to like them and begin a relationship with one. Everyone knew that Sana was the type of girl who sought to bigger things then love, which made some question her insanity level. But she was dense. She never noticed all the boys admiring her from afar, or all the boys who consistently tried to flirt with him. She was also to dense to realize the love Naozumi had for her. She was just not into that kind of thing and everyone knew it. But the boys had still hoped that she would give them a chance.

But both girls were extremely different and it was plainly obvious.

But Sana didn't mind being different. She'd rather be different then be normal. Normal was boring for her anyway. There was no fun in living just a 'normal' life.

Her jittery self had been anxious to arrive to the classroom so she could pass out invitations to her Christmas party. It had been three weeks since Naozumi and her had talked about it and she decided to seal the deal today with invitations for the party, which happened to be in a total of 4 days.

In those three weeks, a lot of things went back to normal. Naozumi and her were finally honest with each other and had spend plenty of time together along with their friends. Tsuyoshi was now the newest member of the group, though it seemed as he was always there. Akito remained isolated, with the occasional interrogation of Sana, and continued his search, but found nothing. School had regained to its usual self and everything was normal.

Though, Hayama did seem to be more talkative then when he first got here. Though there usual conversations were them bickering back and forth between each other, Sana found it as a way that Hayama was opening his heart. Besides, it was better then when he first arrived. His replies before were simple 'Hn'. It warmed her heart knowing that he was letting her in.

"GOOD MORNING EVERYONE!" She shouted with cheer as she entered her homeroom class.

"Hey Sana!"

"Good morning Sana!"

"Wassup Kurata?"

"Ohayo!"

"Good morning!"

Cheerful welcomes were given to her as she walked in. This particular homeroom class had been use to Sana's boisterous ways since way back to elementary school. Most of the kids had been with Sana since they were in grade school. They all knew her.

"Someone's mighty happy today."

Sana looked to her left to see the smiling face of her timid best friend, Aya.

"G'd morning Aya! How are yah this fine morning!" she lively asked.

The light chocolate haired girl giggled. "I'm perfectly great Sana. You seem extra cheerful today." she noted.

Sana broadly grinned at her. She abruptly stood up and pulled something out of her backpack. Aya bestowed her a clouded look.

"Here yah go! Open it!" Aya smiled and started to open the invitation in her hand. She took the card out of it s envelop and began to read it silently.

"A Christmas party?" she innocently questioned.

"Yupp! On the 24th!" Then it hit her. It would take forever to give each individual an invitation! Before Aya noticed, she disappeared from sight. She quickly turned to find Sana standing on the teachers desk, looking ready to shout something to the world.

"EVERYBODY LISTEN UP!"

The room silenced. All eyes darted towards her. She grinned greatly at her fellow classmates.

"I'm having a Christmas party on the 24th at my house! From 6:30 to whenever! Everybody's invited! There's going to be a live DJ, tons of food, lots of dancing, and its going to be great! Plus there will be a Super Secret Surprise awaiting all of you who go!"

Lots of smiles were now on the faces of the students and the chattering and excitement about Sana's party had engulfed the room.

"Sana? What are you doing up there?"

Sana looked down to see the puzzled look of Tsuyoshi, who had just arrived to school. Sana bend forward and placed an invitation in his hands.

"Whats this?" he asked as he tore it open.

"An invitation!" she gleefully exclaimed.

He read to himself what the card had written on it and smiled.

"A party huh?" Sana's wide smile grew.

"Yes sir! It'll be lots of fun! You're going right! I'll be reallllllllllyyyyyyyyy sad if you don't go!" she pleaded with puppy dog eyes.

Tsuyoshi chuckled. "Of course I'll go!"

"Good morning Tsuyoshi."

The glass eyed boy looked over to the blushing form of Aya. He blushed right along next to her and replied "Ohayo Aya!"

Sana burst into a fit of giggles. "Aww! You two are sooooo cute!"

The blush on both teenagers grew and the class remained noisy as everyone chattered about Sana's upcoming party.

Too engulfed in their conversations, a lonesome figure walked in to the class. He would have gone in too without a notice if it wasn't for a fan girl.

"Aww! Hayama-kun!" All eyes darted to the dirty blonde as he made his way to his seat. Both hands were dug deep in his pockets and his poker face plastered on his face as he sat down.

He let out a deep sigh. Girls screamed. His annoyance from earlier had returned. He _despised _fan girls very much.

"HAYAMA!"

A small titch.

Sana jumped off her sensei's desk and ran towards Hayama. Small glares were sent her way as she casually made her way towards him. Girls were fuming with jealousy as the auburn haired girl began to associate herself with him.

"Hayama!"

His vacant eyes bore into her bright hazel ones. "What do you want little girl."

Sana twitched as a mall vein popped out of the corner of her forehead.

"I'm going to pretend you didn't say that and finish what I was saying!" She triumphantly smiled. He kept his stoic faze up.

"Here yah go!" she bursted with glee.

He stared at the envelop in her hand and rose a brow. "What exactly is that."

Another vein popped out. "It's an invitation silly! You're invited to what's going to be the BEST PARTY EVER!"

All the girls in the class squealed in delight. They were surely going to go if their Hayama-kun was going! Lots of mutters were heard about Hayama and his presence in the party.

Currently annoyed, he shooed it away. "With you there? I doubt that."

Another vein appeared. She then whipped out her toy mallet and hit him. He immediately looked up and glared right at her. She glared right back at him. "You jerk!"

He scoffed and turned away. "I already have to see your ugly face here. Why would I want to expose myself to the torture anymore?" he counteracted.

Sana's jaw dropped and her eyes were consumed in rage. She gritted her teeth and clenched onto her toy mallet. Her body became stiff and her eyes burned with rage. Everyone stepped back in fear as they watched Sana heat up.

Akito ignored the girl and stared out the window.

Both Tsuyoshi and Aya sweat dropped.

"Oh my. Looks like Hayama has gone a little too far this time." Aya said timidly.

"I've never seen Sana this mad before." he gulped in fear as he watched Sana emit such a fiery aura. He was suddenly started to feel bad for his blonde companion.

"Just in case that dimwitted brain of yours didn't get it," he paused, "No I'm not going to your stupid party."

She cracked.

"Here we go again." Aya and Tsuyoshi said in unison.

"**WHY YOU UNGRATEFUL, STUPID, PERVERTED, COLD-HEARTED, DESPICABLE, RUDE, INTOLERABLE, INSENSISTIVE, BASTARD!**" She roared with anger. The room was filled with fear as the all backed away from Sana, who was releasing a dangerous vibe.

"**I'M HERE TRYING TO BE THE NICE ONE AND INVITE YOU TO WHAT WILL BE THE **_**BEST PARTY EVER!**_** AND YOUR SITTING THERE INSULTING ME!**" She continued.

"Yeah pretty much." he answered with a smirk.

Another crack.

"**RAWR! YOUR SO HORRIBLE! THATS THE LAST TIME I'M EVER INVITING YOU ANYWHERE!" **the auburn girl shouted as she grabbed onto the collar of his white jacket and stomped her foot on his desk. Tsuyoshi, along with many others, went wide eyed at Sana's action. She heavily glared at him while heaving from all the shouting. He glared right back at her. His eyes became cold as he took a hold of her hand to peel it off his collar.

_'Does she want to die!' _thought Tsuyoshi in panic.

"What in the world is going on in here?"

The whole class looked over to the doorway where the sensei now stood. His puzzled face skimmed the whole class to see his students filled with terror. He looked over towards Sana and Hayama and sighed. His class was never going to be normal.

Sana flushed with embarrassment and released the boys collar. She rubbed the back of her head and laughed nervously, all her anger now relinquished.

"Oh hi sensei! Well yah see, there's uh well,, there's a perfectly good reason for what you saw!" she blurted.

The teacher shook his head. "It's alright Sana. Just sit down please."

"Yes sir!" she answered as she sat down in the seat next to _him._

She glared at the scoundrel sitting next to her. An annoyed scowl was currently plastered on his face as he fixed the collar to his jacket.

_'Serves him right!' _Sana scoffed as she turned her head towards her sensei, who was now beginning the lesson.

A group of girls in the corner of the class watched the whole scene unfold in front of them and they gave off an eerie smirk. They all held their phones out and began to type away.

Homeroom went by fairly well, with much pleasure to the teacher. As the bell rang, students raced out of class and made there way to the next class. Sana raced out and her cheery mode had dimmed slightly. Tsuyoshi and Aya followed behind her while laughing at one anothers jokes.

"Rawr! I HATE him!" Sana yelled with anger.

Tsuyoshi chuckled. "Aww common Sana. He's not that bad."

Sana turned and shot daggers at Tsuyoshi, who idly stepped back a few steps. He placed his hands out in defense and sweated just a bit.

At that moment, Akito walked out ever so calmly. He dug his hands in his pockets once again and made his way to his next class. Sana icily stared at the boy who was causally walking by. She wanted nothing more then to SMASH him and his BIG head with her toy hammer. She wanted to wipe off that poker face off his face! She wanted to burn him alive!

And she would have too if they weren't on school property. Her anger was now beginning to come back and she let out a rambunctious scream.

"Now now Sana." Aya tried to comfort.

"He's a Haya-Jerk!" she yelled as she crossed her arms around her chest.

Tsuyoshi laughed. "Yeah he could be. Though, you're lucky Sana."

Sana glared at the brown haired boy. "And how exactly am I lucky?"

Nervously, he said "Well Akito could have easily ignored you and not said a word. He could have been ruder to you."

Sana scoffed once again. "Hmph! As if that wasn't rude enough!"

"Trust me Sana. And you know it. Remember when we first got here? He's actually talking to you now. Tell me that's not a good sign?" he questioned as they walked to their next class.

Sana stroked her chin as she thought over Tsuyoshi's explanation. She smiled as she realized he was right. She began to laugh and rubbed the back of her head.

"I guess you are right!" She then frowned. "But it's still no excuse for being a jerk!"

Aya and Tsuyoshi sweat dropped. She was never going to change.

"By the way Sana, where's Naozumi?" Aya asked.

"Oh he went off on some tour of Saito Powers with Ms. Shugo and some acting managers." she briefly explained.

"Wow. That certainly is great for Naozumi! He's finally getting his break after all these years of hard work!" the brown eyed girl explained.

Sana smiled. "Yeah it really is."

"Umm I don't mean to sound stupid or anything, but what are you guys talking about?" Tsuyoshi asked in confusion.

"Oh well you know how Naozumi acts right?" Aya started. Tsuyoshi nodded.

"Well he got discovered a few months ago and lately he's been touring around all the major companies to see which he likes more so he could officially launch his acting career!" Sana ended.

"Oh.. Oh! That's really good for him!" he smiled as they entered their next class to their respected seats.

"Kamura's a girl."

All three teenagers turned their head towards the silent boy, who was currently skimming through a magazine.

The auburn haired teenager glared at the boy for what must have been the billionth time today. She stomped over to him and slapped both her hands on his desk.

"What did you say Hayama?"

"Oh boy. Here we go again." Aya and Tsuyoshi said in unison.

"Didn't you hear me Kurata? Or is that idiotic brain of yours just not smart enough to listen?" he nonchalantly said while still reading his magazine and rest his cheek on the knuckles of his hand.

"Gahh! You are ABSOLUTELY HORRIBLE!" she screamed in outrage.

Coolly, he went back to reading the magazine in front of him.

"Naozumi is NOT a girl! He is my best friend! I will NOT let you call him a girl!" she lectured. His stoic eyes ventured up to her red face.

"He talks like a girl, he dresses like a girl, he acts like a girl, and he looks like a girl. More then enough proof for him to actually _be_ a girl."

"He is NOT a girl!" she defended. "You're just jealous because he's actually going somewhere in life. Not like you!"

He glared at her and clenched his fist. How wrong she was.

"I would _never _be jealous of a girl like him." he spit back.

"Right! That's why you're calling him a girl right?" she laughed.

"No." he paused, "I'm calling him a girl because he is one."

Sana glared at him. She pulled out her hammer and nailed him in the head. "Stop being such a jerk!"

He glared at the girl as he looked back at her. "Stop being annoying."

"Asshole!"

A smirk played at his lips. "That's not very lady like Kurata. Then again, you are still a child."

Another hit to the head.

"I am very much a young lady you idiot! I don't have to show my lady like manners to a menace like you!" she spit back, fighting fire with fire.

"That's the second time there at it today."

"Wow. Who woulda known those two would fight like that."

"They might fight like that, but maybe underneath it all, they actually like each other."

Sana blushed ferociously as she heard the whispering among the classroom. That last comment she heard embarrassed her to no end. She quickly turned around to face them and said "I DO NOT like this idiot!" pointing at him.

"Never will I like a little girl like her." he defended as he scowled at the whispering students. They quickly hushed after receiving his deathly glare. No one wanted to get on Hayama's bad side. They didn't know what he would do, but they were all way to scared to find out.

The frown on her face stuck to her face like glue as she stomped over to her desk and sat down. She twitched with every little thing and was too frustrated to listen to her sensei teach the lesson.

Hayama had really gotten on her nerves this whole morning. She was in the best mood ever and he came right along and ruined it. He was being so rude and jerk like. It was annoying! She wanted to hit him all day until all her anger was completely gone! But she couldn't. Not only because they were at school, but because she knew how dangerous he was. She had seen him fight before and she was very impressed. He had great speed and great accuracy. She would never want to be at the end of his fist.

But she was also happy. Weird to say, but she kinda enjoyed all this pointless bickering with the estranged blonde. He normally never spoke unless told so or if he absolutely had something to say, but in these past few weeks, he spoke more then normal. Though they were mainly insults and petty teasing, it was nice to hear more of his voice. His voice was an oxymoron itself. It was softly deep and humbly huskily. She wished though, for a moment, they could actually converse without them fighting.

She sighed sadly knowing that it would probably never happen.

Still, he was dead for all the insults he threw at her. She would make sure of it!

The first half of the day ended and lunch rolled around quick. Quick ruckus and consistent chattering filled the cafeteria. Cliques and groups of students all went to their normal spot for lunch and enjoyed their time together talking about school, the latest gossip, and Sana's party.

Word spread quick about Sana's party and the whole school had been talking about it. Sana passed out invitations in all her classes and those kids told other kids and it spread like wild fire. Many had been excited and eager to go. While some others, Hitorashi Ayumi and her pose of girls for example, had ignored it.

* * *

Hayama Akito currently stood on the roof of the school's main building, looking over the school's courtyard and city. A soft, cold breeze blew by as he stood engulfed in his own thoughts. In the past three weeks, he was in a mental battle with himself about all his mixed feelings. He wasn't sure if his original plan of just finding the princess was what he wanted to do anymore.

It was strange for him to be acting this way. He was constantly about duty and following orders, but after such a long time, he was willing to put that aside. He was willing to actually start living the life of a _normal _teenager. He was never normal to begin with. He was the captain of the Royal 6 for Kami's sake!

"_You should enjoy this Akito. Enjoy your time here as a regular teenager, not as the Captain of The Royal 6."_

Those words Tsuyoshi had said almost two months earlier were now ringing in his head. Was he willing to put his mission aside just for a little taste of freedom? Was he willing to put aside his duty as the captain of The Royal 6? Was he willing to forget about being a captain for the time being?

No. He wasn't sure if he was willing. He currently wasn't sure of anything. And he blamed it all on _her. _She was the reason he was changing. She was the reason he was losing focus. She was the reason he didn't understand what was going on. It was crazy really. He would never interact with a person unless needed too like he did with her. She was too much of an idiot to understand how much she actually affected him. Ever since the day she had called him an 'asshole', his respect level sky rocketed for her. He didn't know why, but the fact that she confront him and bad mouthed him right in front of him just opened up his eyes. A whole new perspective of her was now planted in his brain.

All the teasing and insults they threw at each other in the past three weeks was quite entertaining to him in a way. School wasn't as boring as it had always been. He _actually _found it quite fun to enrage her so much; today was no exception. It was amusing to see her all worked up over nothing really.

But what he didn't find amusing was her defending Kamura. He knew they were close and he knew in the last three weeks, Kamura had been clinging to her side. He had made sure he didn't get anywhere near the idiot. It angered him much more then he thought it would. For some reason, he _despised _seeing him with her. He hated seeing him standing closely to her and without her understanding his actions, try and hold her as much as he could. He hated watching him act like a prince and take her away. He just hated everything about the girlish boy.

Was it jealousy? No. Hayama Akito was _not _jealous. He was never jealous. If anything, people should be jealous of him.

In the past three weeks, he's changed. He really has. Not only was he not focusing on finding the princess, but he was interacting with other people and involving himself in outside activities. He was speaking with others more then he had intended too. It was strange. For once in his life, he didn't understand what was going on with him.

If his co-captain saw him now, he would surely be laughing at him. He could already hear his voice in his head.

"_What? The great Hayama Akito doesn't know what he wants? That will be a day never forgotten!"_

He smirked remembering his comrades back at home. He wondered if they were faring well without him there. To say he didn't miss his homeland would be an understatement. He did in fact miss it. It was quite difficult adjusting to a new life here in the human world. He was use to protecting people and doing the job on his own. Here, they had government officials that handled all the trouble. And he didn't like it. He really did feel out of place here.

He clenched his fist and frowned in frustration. It was just one problem after the other. He had plenty to worry about but the one that had him worried the most was his arch rival: Oshido Ituko.

He knew he was out there. He knew he was somewhere lurking away behind the shadows. Knowing the bastard, he was probably scheming how to destroy this world. Nothing good ever came from that man. Nothing. He was pure evil. But he would destroy him. He will destroy him and the rest of the Evil 5 and rid them of the world forever. That was one thing he would never put aside that was for sure.

* * *

"So you're saying that she _touched my _Hayama and hit him?" long, colored nails scraped the table in building anger.

"Yes! Yes! She picked fights with him in the first two class periods and called him horrid names!" A girl with short cut hair exaggerated.

"Like what?" the gray eyed girl seethed through her teeth. The short cut haired girl bend over and whispered the names, again exaggerating them, into her idol's ear. Ayumi's gray eyes widen with shock.

"What! How could she use such atrocious words about a god like boy like him!" she yelled in outrage.

"Not only that though! She also attempted to invite him to her party!"

Ayumi narrowed her eyes. "Anything else?"

"She bragged about it to other kids about how he was nothing but you know what!" the girls in her group lied.

"She also told the class that he will never be able to get with her and she was to good for him! And that he was low standards and would be a perfect match for someone like you!" another added in, lying as well.

"Yeah! Yeah! She said that you were just some stuck up bitch wanting attention!"

Ayumi glared. "That bitch!" she shouted. "I knew she only acted sweet and innocent! I knew she was just an ugly whore on the inside!" she announced as she slammed her fist on the tables. Her minions nodded their heads in agreement.

"She wants everyone to _think _she's a perfect little angel. Well I'll expose her for what she _really _is." She smirked evilly.

"Didn't she invite you to her party Ayumi-san?" said the quietest girl, Nonoko, who was speaking for the first time.

Ayumi glanced her way towards the purple haired girl. She thought back to earlier when the bell for lunch had rang.

_Ayumi had been walking with two of her friends to the lunch line when an auburn haired girl walked right in front of her with a grin on her face. Ayumi rolled her eyes in disgust as she stared at the girl in front of her._

"_What do you want Kurata?" she rudely asked._

_She did not seemed fazed by her words. Instead, she handed her an invitation._

"_What the hell is this?" she questioned as she looked at the envelop._

"_An invitation to my party silly! You and your friends are all invited!" she happily expressed._

"_Oh that's right. I heard about your little party from others." she said to herself. She was slightly surprised that she would invite her knowing they hated each other. Why did she feel a little happy knowing she was invited? NO! She hated her! She would never feel happy getting anything from this girl! _

"_So you'll go!" she cheered._

"_Of course not! This must be some kind of joke! You actually believe I would go to your stupid party? Ha! Idiot! As if I, the famous Hitorashi Ayumi, would attend such a amateur party! Give me a break Kurata." she retorted with a satisfied smirk._

_The hazel eyed girl in front of her frowned slightly, then shrugged her shoulders. She smiled and began to walk away._

"_Well if you change your mind, your still welcomed to go!" she shouted as she ran off, waving her hand back at her._

_The blonde glared a hole in the back of the auburn haired girls head as she ran off and crumbled the invitation in her hand._

Ayumi smirked sinisterly as she grabbed the invitation form her bag. She slammed it on the table, surprising her friends.

"Ladies. It seems that the 'lovely' Ms. Kurata has invited us to her party. It would be a shame to miss it wouldn't it?" She laughed with a deadly glare in her striking gray eyes.

* * *

Because the ground was covered in snow, Sana and her friends had been forced to move to another spot inside the cafeteria to eat there food. Though they didn't mind much, it was better then eating in the freezing snow.

"WHAT!"

Sana laughed nervously while rubbing the back of her head.

"YOU INVITED HER TO YOUR PARTY! ARE YOU CRAZY!" shouted both Mami and Hisea.

"Well uhh yeah? I mean I was not going to invite her just because we don't get along. I mean she could always bring her friends and we wouldn't have to see each other at all. She could have her fun and I'll have my own!" she ended with a smile.

Mami and Hisea groaned as the slapped their foreheads.

"Sana your an idiot sometimes you know that? Ayumi could be major trouble for you if she were to go! She could be planning to humiliate you at your own party!" Hisea explained.

Sana frowned slightly. "But why would she? She has no reason too. Besides, she said she wasn't going to go anyway."

Mami slapped her forehead at her friend's denseness. "She doesn't need a reason to do that to you girl! She will do it just because she hates you!"

"Well if she says she won't go then we have nothing to worry about." Hisea added.

"Sana I don't mean to interrupt but there right. Ayumi doesn't seem like the most pleasant person. She seems like the sly type of person who would do just about anything to hurt the person the hate the most. You better be careful around her." Tsuyoshi added in with concern.

"I agree Sana. We've all known Ayumi since she was a little girl. We all know how evil she really is." Aya said as well.

Sana looked at the circle of her friends with distress, but then smiled at them.

"Who cares if Ayumi goes or not! And if she decides to do something to me or ruin the party, then something's going to go down! But for now, let's not worry about what Ayumi will do okay guys? Let's just focus and get ready for the PARTY!" she easily explained.

They all looked at Sana with puzzled expressions. They sighed knowing Sana was as stubborn as a mule. No matter how many times you pushed, she would push back. But they smiled knowing that Sana wasn't looking at the worst but the best outcome for the party in four days.

"So Sana." Hisea asked while wriggling her brows at the auburn haired girl.

The hazel eyed teenager gazed at her friend for years in confusion.

"What?"

"Rumor has it you and Hayama have a thing for each other... why didn't you tell us?" she asked with a pout on her face.

Sana's jaw dropped and her eyes widen with surprise. A deep, crimson blush formed at the cheeks of her face.

"Who told you that! That's not true!" she countered. Tsuyoshi began to laugh when Sana blew up. He remembered during second period when some of the girls were whispering how both teenagers were hiding their feelings for each other by fighting. He laughed at that statement. Akito would never take interest in any girls. He never did.

"Dang Sana! You said you weren't interested remember! You always take all the cute guys!" Mami said with a pout.

"I DO NOT like Hayama!" she reassured as she waved her legs and arms in the air with her eyes becoming little arrows.

"Haha so then why do you two fight like cats and dogs then? I watched you to bicker and argue over the silliest things in the last three weeks. He would throw insults at you then you would spit back and it would continue until a teacher or Tsuyoshi would break you guys up." Hisea continued with a satisfied smirk. Sana's blush deepened even more.

"He is so RUDE! He insults me ALL the time! I have to defend myself!" she retorted.

"And what does dear Naozumi have to say about this?" teased Mami.

"Wh-what does Nao have to do with this?" she questioned.

They both slapped their foreheads.

"She will never get it."

"Nope. Never."

Aya and Tsuyoshi laughed silently. Sana was too naïve. Even Tsuyoshi, who had just recently joined the group, knew that Kamura Naozumi was crazy in love with Sana. He had always become so jealous when Sana and Hayama argued. If she didn't see that, then she was truly a lost cause.

"Wait! Get what guys!" she pleaded.

"Nothing idiot!" Hisea answered while she flicked Sana in the forehead.

"Oww! Hisea you meanie!" Sana cried anime tears.

"Poor Sana. Can't even understand her own feelings." Aya murmured under her breath. Tsuyoshi nodded in agreement.

"Different topic now!" Mami suggested. They all nodded with Sana still sulking in her own corner.

"By the way Sana, hows that whole contest things going?" Tsuyoshi asked. He had just recently learned about her wanting to become a singer. She sang for him and he couldn't deny, she had an amazing voice.

"What? Oh that! It's going great! Me and Rei had been working really hard! We've been spending a few extra hours at the recording studio working on possible beats and writing the perfect song to send to Miyamoto Records!"

"Seems like you have a lot of work ahead of you Sana." The glass eyed boy added.

She smiled. "Yeah, but it will be worth it in the end! I swear!" They all laughed.

* * *

Soon the bell for lunch rang and they all went to their respected classes. After a few more short hours, school had ended and everyone was making there way home.

A dirty blonde, golden eyed boy walked his lonesome way out of the school court yard. His poker face planted on his face as he gazed straight on towards the exit. As he made his way out, he noticed a group of fan girls staring right at him. He inwardly sighed, and they squealed. Annoyed, he quicken his pace to avoid their endless pleas.

"Hayama!"

He growled and stopped in his tracks. He glanced back and found the owner to the voice. His brown, combed hair bounced up and down as he ran, though his glasses were perfectly still. He ran up to his friend and stopped right in front of him. He smiled back at the stoic boy.

"You wanna walk home with us today?"

He rose a brow. Us?

Out of nowhere, appeared _her_ and her friends.

"Well?"

"With that thing," he said as he pointed at the girl who just walked up to where Tsuyoshi and he were walking, "no."

Sana gawked at the boy. She plucked out her toy mallet and hit the blonde boy across the head once again. Hisea and Mami snickered while Aya laughed nervously. Gomi mumbled inaudible words and Akito glared at Sana.

"I'm going to end up destroying the toy of yours." he replied.

"Try it! You will NEVER find it!" she shouted back.

"Ahh common guys. Can't you two ever get along?" Tsuyoshi said as he tried to settle peace between the two teenagers.

"only if Hayama stops being mean first! And stops making fun of me!" Sana pointed.

All eyes went to the blonde haired knight. "No."

They all sweat dropped and Sana blew up. "Why the heck not! GAHH! YOU JUST LOVE TO MAKE MY LIFE MISERABLE!"

Akito walked away, digging his hands in his pockets. He didn't need to be annoyed any further. He could have been half way home if he didn't stop when Tsuyoshi had called him back. Now he had a headache and was currently ticked off.

"Ahh Hayama..." Tsuyoshi laughed while reaching out for him as Sana threw her tantrum by spitting fake fire to the air and shaking her hands and legs in mid air.

"STUPID BAKA!"

Akito steadily walked out of school premises and made his way to his apartment to maybe get some rest after yet _another _restless night. He wanted, no _needed _no more disturbances. His main goal at this very moment was to go home and sleep. And he would do it.

Well he was getting close before two hands reached out and grabbed him form his collar and pulled him inside the alley. He hit his back against the wall and long nails dug into his deck.

"Well hello handsome..."

**A/N: Cliffhanger! I haven't had one in like two chapters lol. Maybe one. I don't know. Actually, this chapter wasn't suppose to stop here. This chapter was suppose to have so much more in it but because it ended up being sooooo long I had to cut it. Remember how I asked the question about quicker updates, shorter chapters and so on? Well I decided 16 pages, 17 my max, would be the cut off line for each chapter but this one went to 21 pages! If I would have put all that I wanted to put in then it would be around 27 or 28 pages.**

**Anyway, this chapter was more character development and internal feelings. It was kinda boring and more of a filler, but things pick up next chapter. Gah! Now I have to find a way to put the stuff from this chapter into next chapter without it being to long! That means I will probably have to write at least one more chapter for Arc 1 for everything to fit. Actually I might make next chapter a shorter one just to fit in the part I didn't get to fit in here. I dont know though!**

**But it's still something to look forward too! And If you think about it, Arc 1 is half way over with already lol. Dang! It's almost half way done! **

**Ahh no more talking! No character closing again. I'm sorry :/ But I hope you enjoyed the chapter and please REVIEW. I need to know how this story is progressing because this is my first real piece of work. **

**P.S. Ohayo means good morning, hello, and etc. Baka means idiot, dummy, stupid. Yeah it think you get it. **

**Anyway, here's the preview for next chapter. Enjoy!**

**Next Time On Two Worlds Collide:**

**Who is this stranger person that caught our knight off guard? What is it they want? Also, Tsuyoshi seeks for advice from his blonde haired best friend as he prepares to make a decision that might jeopardize the mission. As Sana prepares for her party, which is one day away, Naozumi struggles to find Sana the perfect gift. **

_**Arc 1: A New World: Chapter 11: Preparations**_


	12. Book 1: Chapter 11: Preparations

**A/N: IM BACK! I'm soooooooooo sorry for such a long wait! You guys defiantly do not deserve the wait :P School was just time consuming and softball and volleyball have been consuming my life lately! But again, I'm truly sorry for such a long wait! Anyway, I think I've kept you enough. To Sana!**

**Sana: Tokyo pop is closing its company in America!**

**Me: Really D: ! That means no more Gakuen Alice D;**

**Sana: -_- This is Kodocha Author-chan.**

**Me: I know but Tokyopop stopped printing your manga a long time ago. But it prints Gakuen Alice, which is my current favorite!**

**Sana: Nice to see what your true feelings are Author-chan. **

**Me: Oh come now! You know Kodocha will always be my number one anime/manga(: **

**Sana: :D Your right! Sorry about that! **

**Me: Anyway, I sadly don't own Kodocha. If I did, I would have demanded for the anime creators to end Kodocha the way the manga did! Not some stupid alternative ending that made any sense!**

**Enjoy! ^_^**

_'Thought'_

"Speech"

_*Flashback*_

_Arc 1: A New World: Chapter 11: Preparations_

Long, sharp nails dug into the skin of his neck as the women held a tight grip onto his now messy collar. She pushed her body into his and brought her mouth next to his left ear. The blonde haired captain frowned for two reasons: One, he didn't even see her coming, meaning his senses were completely off and two, she was rubbing against him and he did NOT like it.

"Imagine the wild things we could do in here nya?" the women seductively spoke. Akito cringed with disgust.

"Why don't you get the fuck off of me." He replied.

"Temper temper sweetie. You shouldn't use such foul words towards a woman. It's very rude don't yah think?" She countered with a sadistic smile.

"No. Rude is you pulling me into this alleyway and touching me as if I allowed you to Hitorashi." He paused as he prived away the slender arms of the woman in front of him from his frame. She smirked.

"Right, Where are my manners?" a light, luring giggle escaped her lips.

"I'm leaving now." He turned away and began to walk out, but a long arm reached out towards him and pulled him back in.

"Oh common Hayama-kun. Stay here and talk with me for a while." she teased while running a finger down his forearm.

"No." he replied coldly as before.

She laughed slightly. "Why do you play so hard to get?"

His frown turned to a piercing glare and he pushed her back into the other wall. His hand gripped her left shoulder and he held back his clenched fist. He would NOT hit a girl. That was the last thing he would ever do. Even when it came down to enemies, he never hit a girl with his fist. Even though he personally wanted to ram his into hers, he wouldn't.

"Ho ho ho, now look who's being rude." the sadistic smile returned.

"I do NOT want you. I'm not playing your little games anymore. I'm done with it." he spit back at her while glaring at her with his deep, golden eyes.

Her smirk turned into a slight frown and she dropped her hands from his shoulders and placed them on her hips.

"I've never had a boy turn me away... I just don't understand!" she took a deep breath. "Is it Kurata?" she asked.

Slight stunned, though he hid it very well, he narrowed his eyes at her and stepped back. His scowl never left his face as he answered.

"I don't think it's any of your business regarding what my involvement is with her." he answered. Her frown turn to a scowl and her blood boiled in anger. She was going to murder the auburn haired girl! As she stood there in her own world, Akito scoffed and began to walk away without another word.

Suddenly, it struck her. Her fiendish smile returned and she burst out into a fit of giggles. Hayama knew he should keep going. Anything from this girl was bad news and he knew it. As long as he avoided her, everything would be okay. Too bad she had claws like a tiger and took a tight grip to his shirt.

"Well Hayama, on the day of her party, you will be mine." she hotly whispered in her ear. This time, his eyes widened_. 'Why would she of all people go to Kurata's party? Doesn't she hate Kurata? There is no way she could possibly be trying to be friends with her. Unless...'_

"Such nonsense right? A girl like me go to an amateur party like hers?" she spoke without a care in the world. "But you know she invited me so it would just be so rude of me not to go."

But question is: why did she invite her? What would compel her to give her the invitation knowing that Hitorashi absolutely despised her?

The smudge on her face never disappeared. "See yah later handsome." she winked and blew him a kiss. She was off, leaving him in his own thoughts.

Something wasn't right. He had seen it in her eyes. She was up to something. As far as he knew, she hated the auburn haired girl. She would do anything to embarrass her in front of everyone. She was a twisted person like that and the fact that she would absolutely infuriated him.

The same feeling from the night he had saved her returned once again. He felt a sudden need to protect her, to keep her safe and he knew she was not going to be safe if Hitorashi went to the party. Because she was so naïve and stupid, she could fall for anything. Her stupidity really amazed him, but also angered because there was no way she could ever protect herself.

He couldn't make sure she was safe. There was no way. Sasaki would be too involved with Sugita and he had no other 'friends' to help him out. Also, Kamura would be trailing her around, trying to confess his love for the idiot. His gritted his teeth and clenched his fist. He also did not want that girlish boy to follow her around. Though, he would be the perfect distraction for Kurata and give Hitorashi a less chance to attack the auburn haired girl.

Still, the risk was too high.

He couldn't protect her from far.

Unless...

Unless he went to the godforsaken party and watched her from close. That would be a lot easier than from doing it from a longer distance; much easier.

He groaned in frustration. A teenager's life, along with the life of a captain who happened to be the leader of an ancient group of warriors, ended up to be quite a disaster.

* * *

Kamura Naozumi sat in thought in back of a 07 Jaguar, while his manager rode him back to his home. The day was very productive as they went to different brand label companies. They all wanted to sign him and they were all great, but he wanted to sign with the one who offered him the most. He had a long two days ahead of him as that was what the time limit was to think. He and his manager were going to think this decision over carefully, but he would ultimately be the one with the last call.

But that wasn't the only thing clouding his mind. A certain hazel eyed girl played in his mind throughout the whole day.

He missed her. He missed seeing her beautiful face, her vibrant hazel eyes, and her angelic smile. He missed her soothing voice and her long, auburn locks. It was kind of sad how after two days, he was already missing her like crazy. He felt empty when he wasn't around her. She was his life. He wouldn't trade anything in the world for her.

He laughed at himself quietly as he leaned against his knuckles, looking outside the window of the moving car. What would make him think all these thoughts? What would make him drop everything and go after her? What would make him be so jealous of someone else and turn him into someone he isn't?

Love.

That's what would.

He loved her. No. He was in love with her. He loved her so much it hurt. It hurt knowing that she can't see how much he loves her. It hurt that she had no idea what her feelings were towards him. But he was willing to hurt for her. He was willing to cheat for her. He was willing to kill for her. He was willing to go to the ends of the earth for her. He was willing to die for her.

But that's where the golden eyed boy came.

Yes, he didn't like him. Yes, he despised everything about him. But it wasn't anything about him in particular that made him hate him.

It was the one thing they both had in common; the one thing that connected them both.

It was her.

If it wasn't for her, he probably would have at least attempted to befriend him.

Yes, he would have attempted to friend him. He really had nothing against the guy except for the fact he now too had a hold on Sana's heart. If it wasn't for that, everything would be different. He was still the nice guy underneath. He didn't like hurting people. He never held grudges, or took something away from someone with ill intention. But the fact that he was now a very likely opponent in winning her heart changed everything.

Though he was constantly calling her names and teasing her about various things, he had seen it. After what Sana had told him at the mall that day, he had been watching closely. He saw the change in him. He saw it as clear as looking at the reflection of a clean mirror.

She had changed him. Well, he was changing.

He wasn't the same person he was when he arrived. The cold demeanor he had been expressing was now diminishing to just a stoic faze. Sure, he was still poker faced and blunt. He was still emotionless and hardly spoke, but he was different.

And that was what scared him.

He wasn't afraid to admit that he could lose to him in winning Sana's heart. But, he wouldn't go down without a fight. He would fight for her all the way until she had come to a decision. Though she was dense, he believed she had enough sense to figure out her own feelings. If not now, then eventually later she would.

But he would not give up on her. He will fight for her. He will fight for her until his very last breath. He would make sure of it.

A small vibration emerging from the front pocket of his demined jeans broke him from his thoughts. He pulled his _Blackberry_ from his pocket and pressed on the screen. His movie star smile crept onto his face as he looked at who the message was from.

_From: Beautiful_

_Hey Nao! :D How'd the meetings go? Good I hope! Just wanted to check up on yah! See yah tomorrow hopefully! Bye :)_

He began to type way at his miniature keyboard, his smile never fading from his face. Before pressing the 'send' button, he looked over at the message one more time.

_To: Beautiful_

_Hey Sana! Everything went fine. Now it's time to decide where to sign. I missed yah these past two days. I'll be at school tomorrow for sure though alright? See yah :]_

He pressed the 'send' button, and off was his message. His gaze then fixed itself on the passing city from his seat and his smile never faded from his lips.

He was defiantly not going down without a fight.

* * *

Nerves coursed through his body as he sat in his room. A small sweat began to form at his head and he became very anxious. He sat playing with his hands, thinking of one thing and one thing only.

He didn't know why he was so nervous. Wait, yes he did. He was nervous because this would be the first time in his life that he would ever do this. And this would be the first time in his life he was going to go against a certain someone if he said no.

But somewhere in his heart said he might say yes.

A small vibration alerted him and he looked to the side of his bed as he saw his _Instinct_ light up. He reached over to it and immediately smiled.

_From: Aya-chan_

_Hey Tsuyoshi-kun! Me and Sana are going out to the cafe today? Would you like to join us? Maybe Hayama-kun could come to? _

And this was what the problem was. Her. He knew he defiantly liked her. He liked her A LOT. And he wanted nothing more than to always be with her for some reason. He knew it wasn't love, or so he wasn't sure. He wanted it to be love, but then he didn't.

If it was, the day he would leave would be the hardest thing he would ever have to do. But he desperately wanted to make it official with her. She was the first girl he ever had such strong feelings for. She was sweet, kind, thoughtful, and overall great person. No one could even compare with her and he didn't want to lose that.

_To: Aya-chan_

_That sounds like fun! I will defiantly be there! I'll ask him but you know how he is. Lol _

He wanted to ask her to be his girlfriend, but the problem was he didn't know exactly how.

He was never really a ladies man. He was always the shy, nerdy boy in the background. He stuttered and made a fool of himself around all the girls he's talked to beforehand and they all just laughed at him. He was always insecure about himself and stopped trying to get girl's attention.

Who was always the ladies' man though was his best friend. He never tried to get girls, they just came at him. Before he changed, they all followed him around because he was the leader of their group, and was the adorable one out of everyone. After he changed, the girls liked him because he represented a bad boy of some sort. He was stoic and did rough things that earned him that name. After he became a royal knight, also taking the position of captain nonetheless, girls swooned over him 24/7.

But he never ever put any attention to it.

_From: Aya-chan_

_Okayy ^_^ were meeting up at 5! See yah then!_

As Tsuyoshi typed away on his phone, memories of his past began to emerge of his best friend's history with girls. He never tried and he always pushed them aside.

Somehow though, he was good with girl advice.

But this was where his problem stood. He was going to ask Hayama Akito, The captain of the 6 Royal Knights of Alagasean, how to ask a girl to be his girlfriend. It didn't seem hard, but it was probably the second hardest thing he will probably do in his entire life.

"Ugh!" He sat back, frustrated with himself. He looked over to his clock.

_3:27_

_'About an hour and a half till I meet with them.'_

He turned his attention towards the door and bit his lip_. 'Should I? Yes? No?' _His mind was filled with confusion. He didn't know whether to listen to his head or his heart.

He sighed. "Akito's going to kill me." he said as he walked over towards the door and out. He closed it softly behind him and walked over to Akito's apartment. Nervously, he turned his hand into a fist and raised it to where he would knock on the door. He left his hand still for a minute and anxiously thought it over.

_'What am I thinking? Hayama would stop me from doing it all together!' _he thought. _'But, if I don't do this now, then it never will. I will just have to disobey my orders!'_

He swallowed all his fear and knocked on his best friend's door three times. He really wanted this. He's never wanted something as bad as he did now. He wouldn't let even the captain stop him from being happy.

Soft footsteps approached the door as Tsuyoshi awaited for Hayama to answer the door. So many thoughts crossed his mind in that matter of seconds. It felt as if the world was closing in on him. As the door squeaked open, he let out a small sigh and put up a smile.

Standing in the doorway was the notorious captain, looking as if he had woken him up from a nap. Tsuyoshi raised his hand slightly and said "Hey Ak- Hayama."

Looking at him with his poker face, Hayama did not reply. Tsuyoshi let out a nervous laugh and rubbed the back of his head.

"What do you want." he asked, rather annoyed.

Tsuyoshi jumped slightly with his forwardness and again, let out an awkward chuckle.

"Well... I need your help with something." Hayama arched his brow slightly, but then went back to his ever stoic faze. He side stepped, inquiring for the brown haired boy to enter. Tsuyoshi let out another small laugh and walked in cautiously.

Tsuyoshi made himself at home as he sat down on Hayama's couch. Nervously, he observed the living room and found it to be the same as it once was the last time he was in here. It was a simple home made for a simple person. But the thing was Hayama Akito was far from simple. He was one of the most complex people one could ever meet. He was difficult to read and hard to understand. So far, the only person who has been the most successful in understanding him was Kotetsu Kyo. Part of the reason for that was because they met before Hayama had changed, also their past were somewhat the same.

"Well what is it?" the captain asked as he sat down on the chair.

Tsuyoshi broke away from his thoughts and gazed over to Hayama. "What?"

The golden eyed boy sighed in annoyance. A slight scowl appeared on his stoic face. Tsuyoshi gulped slightly and looked down at his hands, which were now resting on his lap. A small layer of sweat began to form at the corners of his forehead.

"We-well I, well yo-you know, well ma-maybe yo-you don't. But I kn-know that you sa-said that we we-weren't all-allowed to-"

"Stop stuttering and spit it out already." He coldly stated. Tsuyoshi jumped a bit.

"Well, I uh I mean I don't want to upset you but I uh.. I don't really know how to tell you so I umm…" Instead of stuttering, he was lost for words and began to grow more nervous. The words that were supposed to come out of his mouth were not the words he was speaking right now.

_'I knew this was going to happen! I knew was going to freeze in front of him and not be able to tell him that I think I love Aya and I want to be with her!'_

Akito sighed heavily and massaged his temples. He didn't know what his medic needed help in but whatever it was, it was making him a nervous wreck. And he was becoming rather annoyed with his timid demeanor.

"Look, I don't know what has gotten you so work up, but if you don't tell me what you need help in within the next 10 seconds, I will karate chop you in half. Got it?" he said with no mercy.

Tsuyoshi went numb and he gulped again. He hated the karate chops Hayama would give him.

"Okay fine!" He closed his eyes and stood up while clenching his fist at his sides. Hayama eyed him with slight curiosity and waited for what Tsuyoshi had to say.

"'!" he quickly stated as he said it all in one breath. His face was a deep shade of red and his heart was beating faster than it has ever before. He was far too frightened to look up and see the reaction of the boy in front of him.

He slowly titled his head upwards and poked one eye open. Surprisingly though, as he looked up, Hayama did not in fact seem upset. He was poker faced, but Tsuyoshi expected a scowl to appear on his face. Instead, there was nothing.

"That's it?" he replied to Tsuyoshi's confession.

Surprised, Tsuyoshi's eyes went wide and gaped at his friend. This reaction was completely different then what he had expected it to be. He expected for Hayama to have sudden outburst and scold him. Instead, he just simply stared back with the vacant look plastered on his face.

"You can close your mouth now." Tsuyoshi blushed slightly and closed his mouth, but to say he was not shocked would be an understatement.

"I saw this coming ever since you started hanging out with her. I was waiting for the day you would knock on my door and ask for help." He nonchalantly explained as he polished his black blade.

_'What the? If he knew then… '_

"I'm only saying this once so listen carefully." Tsuyoshi still slightly dazed, nodded.

"Ask her to be your girlfriend at Kurata's party. Don't stutter and be smooth about it. Try not to turn too red when you're asking her." Tsuyoshi smiled as Akito finished. The old Hayama from when they first arrived would have been completely against this idea. He would have objected and probably karate chop him for hours end.

Akito had to admit he was slightly amused by his medic's reaction. He's known the boy in front of him since his childhood and nothings really changed about him. He was still the same Tsuyoshi, but he couldn't say the same for him because he knew he's began to change.

"But…"

Tsuyoshi sighed. He knew there was a 'but' in there somewhere. "But what?"

"You are going to have to leave her behind. I warned you not to get close to anyone but you didn't listen. Now you want her to be your girlfriend. I don't really care, but you will come back with me and you will say goodbye to her. And you will never see her again." He explained coldly.

Tsuyoshi's face fell with sorrow. That was one of the many things he thought about before he came to his decision about asking her to be his. He knew that he would never see her again. He knew that once they found the princess, they were never going to return to this world. Everyone's he met so far, they will all disappear over time.

"A little harsh don't you think?" Tsuyoshi muttered under his breath.

"As cold as it may seem, that is what is going to happen and you know that."

"Yeah…" he answered, now depressed.

Hayama looked upon him and saw how the body language of his friend had changed. He normally wouldn't care what he felt and let him be. But, at this moment, he felt slight remorse. He could read the boy and knew that his medic had strong feelings for the timid girl in their class. He inwardly groaned and rubbed the back of his head.

"That's why you should spend as much time as you can with her."

Tsuyoshi immediately shot his head up with surprise. That was **_defiantly _**not an answer he would **_EVER_** hear come from the mouth of the ever stoic, ruthless, cold-hearted, Hayama. Hayama was cold, blunt, and had no sense of emotion. He hated anything fun. He was rude, heartless, all about duty and work. He didn't care what people thought about him. He never really gave advice and if he did, he told it straight it without beating around the bush.

But this Hayama was different.

"Wait… what?"

"I told you, I'm not repeating myself. If you didn't catch that, then it's your fault."

"But Hayama! I didn't hear you! Just one more time please!" Tsuyoshi begged.

"No, now get out." He said as he pointed towards his door.

Tsuyoshi frowned and stood up. As he walked over towards the door, he sighed. He reached out for the door knob and began to turn it, but before he left, he turned his head and asked, "Aya invited me to the café downtown and she asked me to ask you if you wanted to come. Its gunna be her, Sana, and I."

Hayama made no sign of acknowledgement and continued polishing his jet, black blade.

"I'm guessing that's a no." he sighed once more and headed out, but not before something stopped him.

"When you ask her out, don't be too much of your idiot self, but don't be too much of who you're not."

The brown haired boy went wide eyed once again and was caught off guard with his captain's words. He just did not understand his captain at all. One minute he was being his old self, the next he was being the 5 year old Hayama he once knew before he changed.

Tsuyoshi smiled to himself though. It was nice knowing that his best friend cared though it seemed like he didn't half the time.

"Haha alright captain." Tsuyoshi walked out of his apartment, leaving Akito with those words of a goodbye.

Hayama smirked.

* * *

"IM SOOOOOO EXCITED!" cheered a very happy Kurata Sana.

"For the party?" asked her best friend, Sugita Aya.

They were currently sitting inside the most popular café for students in town. It wasn't as crowded as it usually was because of the holidays. Both girls were chatting away happily as they waited for their new friend to arrive.

"Duhh!" she replied. "It's in 3 days!"

Aya giggled. Sana certainly was a joy to be around. She was a great person and had the most amazing personality that would brighten everyone's day.

"I'm pretty excited for it, but are you sure it's okay with your mother?" Aya asked with concern.

"Of course it is!" she said with much enthusiasm. "In fact, when I told her, she said I really should have to party. Also, she isn't going to be there. She has a date." She said as she wriggled her eye brows.

Aya blushed. "Really? With who?"

Sana shrugged her shoulders. "Some mangaka she met on one of her book signings. I don't really know the guy considering he's only been over twice, but he seems like a good guy. " She paused for a second, looking at nothing in particular.

"Wow. I didn't know your mom was interested in dating again. I thought after the other one, she was done with men." She continued.

Sana smiled. "Yeah, she was done, but I think this guy gave her hope in men again. I think… I think she's happy… like really happy again."

"That's great Sana. I'm really happy for you and your mom." Aya said with a small smile formed at her lips. Sana gleamed back at her.

"So now that were off that topic, what's going on with you and dearest Tsuyoshi hmmm?" she asked as she nudged her, wriggling her brows once again.

The timid girl immediately blushed. She looked down at her fingers and began to fidget with them. A small smile played at her lips.

"I-I have no id-idea what you a-are ta-talking about Sana."

The auburn haired girl grinned like an idiot and said "Liar! You likeeeeeeeeeeee him."

Aya's blush deepened to a deeper red. "I-"

"Just admit it Aya! You like Tsuyoshi!" She expressed happily.

"We-well… he is a good guy and he's really sweet…" the brown haired girl finally admitted.

"Ha! I knew it!" she said in triumph. The grin never left her face as she continued to tease Aya about Tsuyoshi.

Aya blushed madly. Yes, she did happen to like the newcomer. She was never the girl to focus on boys though. Like Sana, she never put much attention to them and focused on school more. She's always had admirers and boys ask her to be her boyfriend, but she's always politely rejected them. But finally, in her third year of high school, she's finally found someone who she's truly happy with and they weren't even dating.

"Sana! You mustn't say anything to Tsuyoshi-kun or Hayama-kun! Please!" she nervously asked. Sana measly laughed at Aya's concern.

"Duhh I won't. Buuuuuuuuut I think you should tell Tsuyoshi!" She happily proclaimed.

"NO!" She outburst, shocking Sana. Aya's eyes grew wide when she realized her mistake. She covered her mouth and looked down immediately.

"Why not?" the hazel eyed girl asked.

"Be-because what if he doesn't like me? I don't think I could handle that heart break Sana…" she quietly admitted as her face fell.

Sana looked over at her best friend in silence, not sure what to say in this situation. She then reached out for her hand, and held it. Aya looked up to see determination and hope in the eyes of the person sitting across from her. A confident smile was plastered on her face.

"Tsuyoshi likes you. I know he does. He would be crazy not to!"

Aya smiled and she suddenly felt a whole lot better. Sana was the greatest friend anyone could ever have. She made people want to bet on her because they knew she would not falter. She never let her friends fall and always put them before herself. She was probably the most amazing person around.

"Thank you Sana."

"What are we thanking Sana for?"

Both teenagers in the booth jumped as they heard another voice. Both girls looked to the right of them seeing not only Tsuyoshi but his infamous friend: Hayama Akito.

Hayama could tell they were shock to see him. He could read people better than he could read a book. The Sugita girl had a soft, surprised expression present on her face. Her chocolate eyes were wider the usual and her body language had changed. The other girl, on the other hand, was completely in shock. Her eyes were the size of dinner plates, her mouth hung open wide, and her eyes were filled with shock, confusion, etc.

"Hayama! What are you doing here?" Sana asked as she sat there in confusion. He replied with nothing as he stood there, hands dug into his black, jean pants.

Tsuyoshi laughed, knowing full well that there would be this reaction from the two girls.

"Oh right! Please, sit down." Aya said as she slid down to the end of seat. Tsuyoshi sat down right beside her and smiled. Sana grumbled as she sat slid over, giving room for the blonde haired boy to sit down. He looked at the seat for a second, lost in his own thoughts. Sana didn't feel any new weight on the seat, so she looked back up at the golden eyed boy.

As she observed him, she noticed he was looking 'godly', as Hisea put it. The charcoal sweater that was loosely hanging onto his body was zipped open down to his built chest, which was covered by a thin black muscle shirt that outlined his muscles. Dark colors made his striking golden eyes brighter than they usually were and his tanned skin glowed. He looked like a god sent by the heavens.

"Try not to drool too much."

Sana broke out of her trance and shot him a deadly glare.

"Am not! Why would I drool over an asshole like you?" She said to him as she crossed her arms. He smirked as he sat down. Tsuyoshi and Aya smiled at their bickering.

"Why do I get stuck sitting next to you?" She grumbled under her breath as she pouted.

"Don't act like you don't like it." He replied.

She blushed by his comment and frowned. "I do not! I'd rather sit by a zombie!"

He glared at her and she glared back. There fighting and bickering were common. One would say something, then the other would add to it, and then they would continue back and forth until someone split them up or before one of the marched off; which was usually Sana.

"You're an idiot pigtails." He insulted.

She threw a nasty glared back at him as his vacant face stared at nothing.

"Hayama, don't be so mean to Sana." Tsuyoshi chuckled as he watched his two friends argue.

Hayama glared at his longtime friend and Tsuyoshi immediately shut up. He did not want to feel the wrath of a pissed off Hayama later. Aya giggled quietly. It was nice for all of them to be able to hang out with no drama.

"So Hayama-kun, I didn't think you would come." Aya expressed as she fondled with her fingers. He looked over at the brown haired who captured his medic's heart.

"I thought you didn't like us hmmm?" Sana added in, curiosity filling her eyes.

Tsuyoshi sat, thinking how exactly his friend would answer this. Even himself, he thought Hayama wasn't going to come along. When he walked out of his apartment and found Hayama standing next to his door read and set to go, so many thoughts ran through his mind.

* * *

_* Tsuyoshi walked out of his apartment, locking the door behind him, getting ready to meet up with the girls. But he couldn't get his and Hayama's conversation out of his mind. It kept playing through his mind like a song stuck on replay. His eyes wondered over to his best friend's apartment. But as he looked over there, they grew wide. _

_Standing in front of the door, stood his captain, looking as if he was ready to go out. He stumbled a bit and made a small sound as he dropped his key. As he bend down to pick up his key, he heard footsteps approach him. He looked up to see Hayama walking his way. The medic stood up._

_"Going somewhere?" the glass eyed boy asked. _

_"…" his captain did not answer._

_"Anywhere specifically?" _

_"… No." he replied._

_"Oh… well… since you aren't going to go anywhere specifically, would you like to join me and go down to the café like I asked earlier?" Tsuyoshi asked once again, knowing that the answer was probably going to be the same as earlier._

_Hayama stood still for a second, and opened his mouth as if he was going to say anything. But he didn't, well at least that's what he wanted Tsuyoshi to think. What Hayama failed to notice was that his friend in fact did hear him._

_"Whatever…" *_

* * *

"Sorry for the wait there. What can I get for you four today?" the waitress asked as she walked over to the table, breaking the tension that was there just a second ago.

"Oh yes! Umm may I have some of your peach tea please?" Aya asked. The waitress nodded.

"I'll take another one those please." Tsuyoshi said as Aya blushed.

"I'll have a Strawberry Mango Smoothie please!" Sana said with a grin on her face and the waitress nodded her head once again.

"And for yo-" the waitress was about to say but was caught off guard as she looked at the boy who still needed to order.

She was stunned by how gorgeous the teenager was. She couldn't help drool a bit at how good looking this boy was. She quickly fixed herself up and put on a seductive smile on her face.

"How may I help you young sir?" she said with a playful smile and batted her eye lashes at him.

He put no attention to it. "Coffee. Black." He said swiftly. Out of the corner of his eye, he could already see her trying to flirt with him.

"Yummy. My favorite kind yah know. I'll be right back with your order." She attempted to flirt. Tsuyoshi tried to suppress a chuckle as he read the annoyance on Hayama's face.

"Umm excuse me miss, but he's not the only one in this table so I believe what you meant to say was 'I'll be back with your _orders_' right?" Sana said in annoyance. She was pretty much use to girls flirting with Hayama, but it still irked her at times.

The waitress shot her a dirty look as Sana smiled back at her.

"I believe she's right. So I would very much appreciate if you would stop your hopeless attempt of flirting with me in front of my girlfriend."

The whole table stood silent as Tsuyoshi and Sana gaped at the blonde haired warrior and Aya's eyes went wide. The waitress turned red with embarrassment and angrily turned away, almost stomping back to the kitchen.

Tsuyoshi could not believe what he just heard. _'Girlfriend?'_

Sana sat in pure shock as her mouth hung down open.

"You should really stop doing that or a bug will go in." he simply stated.

Sana turned 5 different shades of red as she stared down the golden eyed boy next to her. Her heart was beating extremely fast, skipping beats, and butterflies emerged in the pit of her stomach.

"Wh-wha what was that about!" she questioned.

"Yeah Hayama! What was that all about?" Tsuyoshi asked with curiosity.

He stood silent for a minute, thinking. He made no acknowledgement to the eyes looking at him and the question coming at him.

"Are you going to answer? Cuz I really wanna know what that was about!" Sana asked with confusion.

"No." he finally replied. Sana fumed in her seat and frowned.

"Here's your drinks." The waitress said with annoyance as she returned with their drinks.

"Two peach teas." She placed them both next to Aya and Tsuyoshi.

"A Strawberry Mango Smoothie." She spitted out and glared as she gave the drink to Sana. Sana quickly hid her anger and smiled back at the waitress. "Thank you!" she thanked happily.

The waitress rolled her eyes. She then turned her attention towards Hayama. Her seductive smile played at her lips once again.

"And your coffee handsome." she placed the coffee on the table and a small piece of paper. "In case you ever need a real woman." She whispered as she smirked over at Sana, who gaped at the comment.

"Which is not you." He stated as he focused his attention on his coffee. "Besides, my girlfriend is right here next to me." He said roughly, raising his voice a bit. The waitress gaped. She frowned and turned her heels, stomping away.

"Hayama!" she yelled with anger.

"Now now sweetie. Be a good girl and drink your smoothie and let me drink my coffee."

Sana turned red once again. And the butterflies grew bigger. She didn't know what to say or how to feel. Her heart was racing once again and she felt her cheeks burning up. Why was she feeling this way?

"Alright Hayama, what the heck was that about?" Tsuyoshi asked.

He ignored Tsuyoshi's question and drank his coffee. Aya sat in silence. She didn't even know what to say. For Hayama to say something as blunt as that, it must have shocked Sana, nevertheless confuse her.

They all sat in silence as they continued drinking their drinks. They decided to stop asking Hayama why he did what he did because they knew they were getting nowhere, so they sat there in an awkward silence for the rest of the time.

After half an hour or so, they asked for the bill. As they walked out of the café, Hayama took a hold of Sana's hand and entwined his fingers around hers, which completely startled her. She turned red once again and looked down at where their hands were connected. She felt as if a shock of electricity had coursed through her body.

All eyes were darted towards the 'couple'. Whispers began to fly around the café and Sana had to admit, some of them were very mean.

"She's not even pretty."

"He's way too good and hot for her."

"She's probably just dating him for the looks, how shallow."

"She's probably some conceited bitch."

Sana bit her lip as she heard the whispers across the room. She was none of those things, so why did people keep calling her that. Suddenly, Sana felt Hayama's hand squeeze at hers a he was comforting her. But there was no way he was comforting her. That wasn't him at all.

The whispers stopped and Sana looked up at the boy. He still wore his poker face and continued walking as if it was just another casual day.

Tsuyoshi was in complete and utter shock as he watched Hayama take a hold of Sana's hand. Never in his life had he ever imagined him doing something so bold. He didn't even know what was going on anymore. Hayama was different. He was doing things that weren't him. He didn't know who this person was anymore.

"Tsuyoshi?" Tsuyoshi looked over to see Aya looking at him with concern.

"I'm okay… I'm just stunned." He admitted.

Aya took a deep breath and took a hold of Tsuyoshi's hand. Tsuyoshi jumped a bit and looked over at Aya. "I am too, but I can't even imagine how Sana feels."

As they walked out of the café, Hayama kept a hold of Sana's hand. He held onto to it as they continued walking down a couple blocks. After reaching a certain distance, he finally let go.

"What the HELL Hayama! What the hell was that about?" she screamed at him in pure anger. He stared back at her. Tsuyoshi and Aya stayed back a bit, giving Sana and Akito their space.

"No! Don't just stand there and say nothing!" she demanded. "You're going to tell me because what you did back there was just…. Was just weird!" she continued.

"Too many girls were staring at me. I needed to get them off my back somehow. When the waitress came over, that was the perfect opportunity to get them off my back." He paused. "By telling them you were my girlfriend, I knew they would stop."

Sana stood there in silence. She didn't even know what to feel. So many emotions were running through her mind and anger was defiantly one of them. She clenched her fist and gritted her teeth as her body began to shake.

"You… You are such a fuckin asshole."

Hayama frowned.

"You are such a fuckin asshole you bastard!" she yelled, her head still looking down.

"You think you could just use me whenever you like? You think that you could just say whatever you want and get away with it? You think you could do what you want with me whenever it pleases you?" she seethed through her teeth.

Hayama stood in silence.

"Well you can't!" she yelled as she picked up her head to face Hayama. His eyes went wide a bit as he saw the tears threatening to fall from her eyes.

"Your little stunt back there really hurt! Did you hear what all those people were saying? Did you hear all the things they were calling me because of you? Did you even think at least once how I would feel about it?"

No answer. She closed her eyes and the tears began to fall down her face.

"Of course you didn't because you don't care about anyone! You don't care who you hurt or what you say. You don't care about anything!" She yelled through her tears.

"It really… hurt." she whispered. "All those really mean things they said. I didn't deserve that. I didn't do anything that caused me that pain."

Tsuyoshi and Aya stood in the background and listened to Sana. Tsuyoshi felt extremely upset and glared at his captain. He agreed with Sana. The stunt he pulled was shallow and rude. He didn't blame Sana for the way she felt.

Hayama fell silent. He didn't know what to say because he did do what he did for his own purpose and he didn't think about her feelings at all.

"You can't even spare yourself an apology for me can you?"

Silence.

"Of course you can't." She said in anger. "I can't believe I ever wanted to help you out! I can't believe I ever wanted to get to know you!"

"No one asked you to get to know me. You did it all on yourself. You just continue prying into my business as if it was yours."

Sana snapped.

"Well excuse me for trying to be your friend! Do you even know what a friend is? I don't think you do because friends don't this to each other. They don't hurt them and not care about each other. They actually care!"

His face became hard and his lips were pressed into a firm, thin line.

Her tears continued to stream down her face. She didn't know why she was crying. She didn't know why she was so upset and so hurt. She felt that whatever friendship they built over the past couple weeks, was for nothing and was now crumbing down.

"I don't care."

"What?" Sana looked at him through her swollen, red eyes.

"We might be so called 'friends' but I don't care about you." Akito countered as he intensely glared at Sana.

Sana went wide eyed along with Tsuyoshi and Aya. Tsuyoshi was boiling with anger. Through all the years that he's known Hayama, he was never so rude and hurtful. He was never so cold. But this person, he didn't know who this boy was. But whoever he was, he personally wanted to hurt him for saying something as heartless as that to a good friend of his.

Sana froze.

_"We might be so called 'friends' but I don't care about you."_

The words were ringing in her ears as she stood there. After all this time, she cared for nothing? It was pointless. There was no reason for her to even try anymore. He didn't care. He didn't care about her. She thought that maybe, she could help him just a little bit. That she could open his heart. That she could break through his walls.

She thought wrong.

Now she was standing in the middle of the city, hurt and disappointed by what happened today. She was so stupid. She was so naïve to think she could help someone who did not want to be helped.

_'You're such an idiot Sana. You really are.'_

"I care."

Hayama gazed over at the girl. He was surprised to hear those words come from her mouth.

"I care about you. Why do you think I tried so hard?" she questioned. "My mistake for thinking you cared too."

"Yeah, your mistake."

That was it for her. She's heard enough. She took a couple steps in towards him and raised her hand.

*SLAP*

Tsuyoshi and Aya watched in amazement and shock as Sana slapped the blonde haired captain. No one, no ONE ever touched Akito. No one ever dared to hit him or fight back the way she did. Tsuyoshi immediately grew frightened for Sana. He knew Hayama and he would not take that. He knew it. He would hit her back. He really would.

Hayama stood in complete and utter shock. His eyes as wide as a dinner plates as he let the sting of the slap settle in. No girl had ever hit him. Never has a girl hit him. He didn't know what to do or how to react. He had never been in this situation. But no later, he returned back to his normal poker face and buried his eyes in his long, blonde locks.

"That's the first time I ever hit someone…" she whispered almost inaudibly, then ran away. Hayama stood still, hearing the fading footsteps of the girl he had just hurt.

Sana ran right past Aya and Tsuyoshi with tears streaming down her face. She needed to leave. She couldn't stand being there anymore.

_"We might be so called 'friends' but I don't care about you."_

The words never left her brain. They kept replaying in her mind like a film without sound. The tears weren't stopping anytime soon and she continued to run.

"Sana!" Aya called out. But she didn't stop. "I'm going after her." Tsuyoshi nodded and Aya left after her. Tsuyoshi watched as Aya disappeared in city traffic until she was completely gone. He then turned his complete attention to the boy standing in front of her. He glared and walked over to him.

"Hayama! You're such a dumbass! Why the hell did you do that?" Tsuyoshi started.

But he didn't reply.

"You really hurt her! Like really! All she wanted to do was help you! What's so bad about that huh! Who are you even? The Hayama I know would never do something as cold and cruel as that!" he continued with the lecture but the captain just stood silent.

"Are you even fuckin listening to me?" Tsuyoshi said with an outburst.

"Tsuyoshi…" he spoke softly.

Tsuyoshi was thrown back. _'Did he just call me by my first name? No way.'_

"I screwed up."

* * *

Blue eyes darted back and forth between two objects as he was shopping for the perfect Christmas present. He needed it to be perfect. He wanted it to be the best thing that she had ever gotten. He didn't want it to be something cliché like a necklace or something. He wanted it to be something she would never forget, but that something was yet unknown as he struggled to find her the perfect gift. He put both objects back as he sighed. This was much more difficult than he anticipated.

"How do girls do it? How do they find it so easy?" he asked himself.

He strolled through the shopping center, constantly being stared at and hit on. He continued to sigh as he found nothing. Shopping for a certain person was a lot harder than he thought it was. Nothing seemed right or it was too cheesy. And he wanted it to be far from cheesy.

For the first time in his life, Kamura Naozumi could say he didn't know what he was doing.

**A/N: Omgg I finally finished! Whoooooo! I'm soooooooooo sorry for taking so long to update! Like I explained at the top, I've jut been so busy with everything this summer :P I seriously have no break. But I gotta confess I had 10 pages of this chapter done for about 2 months and I just couldn't finish it. I was only going to make it around 15 but I decided to write a bit more because I made you all wait for so long! So there you go!**

**Alright about this chapter. I don't really know to be honest. I kinda just wanted to finish it. But I hope I had it well-structured I guess you can say. I think Akito and Sana were a bit out of character. I don't know though. You can tell me. And I made Naozumi somewhat nice again. Cuz common, we all know Naozumi isn't a bad guy. He's a good guy. Akito was kinda really mean in this chapter… but you'll find out soon why he was mean and why he's acting the way he's acting. But anyway, I think it's about time I close this chapter sooooo character closing!**

**Sana: Well it's about time were back!**

**Me: So sorry Sana! It's just the past few chapters have been extra-long.**

**Sana: So stop them from being extra-long!**

**Me: But I can't cuz then I don't feel satisfied where I have to leave it off and-**

**Sana: Okay never mind. Forget I asked :P**

**Me: So will you close it for me?(:**

**Sana: Alright! Please review and let Author-chan know how you liked this chapter! See yah next time!**

**Me: Byee ^_^**

**Next Time on Two Worlds Collide:**

**Sana's Christmas party is only one day away and things are not looking so good. Things between Sana and Hayama have become more awkward. All the while, rumors and gossip travel around school about what happened at the café and Hitorashi Ayumi is not happy. On the bright side, Aya and Tsuyoshi seem to be finally taking that step forward in their relationship and Naozumi has come up with the perfect Christmas present for Sana.**

**_Arc 1: A New World: Chapter 12: Mixed Feelings_**


	13. Book 1: Chapter 12: Mixed Feelings

**A/N: Go ahead, shoot me now. I know this is WAYYYYY over do, like WAYYYYYY overdue. I'm so sorry. I have just lost interest in writing these past couple months. I would open this up and start typing and I just could not finish it. I don't know why, I just couldn't. And the way this chapter goes, I wasn't too happy. I don't know. I'm just not happy with the way it came out. But it's not fair to you guys if I don't upload so here it is.**

**No character introduction today. We're going straight to the story. I don't own Kodocha, any of the music, or any references to the real world. I only own the story idea.**

**Warning: There might be a little over use of language in this chapter. So watch out for that.**

**Me: Before we get to the story, I would like for you to read this quote because this is the theme for this chapter. But I give this quote credit to **_**Vanilla Coated Love, **_**author of the story **_**Disneyland Romance**_**. You should check out her story. It is GREAT Gakuen Alice story.**

"_**Pushing people away from you doesn't make you strong; it makes you weaker, because you're doing it out of fear. Fear of losing that person." – Sarah Dessen (This Lullaby)**_

'_Thought'_

"Speech"

_*Flashback*_

_**Book 1: A New World: Chapter 12: Mixed Feelings**_

_Panting, running aimlessly throughout the field filled with corpses. Mind spinning, thoughts clouded with wonders of where exactly where here is. Smoke filled the air and rotting corpses mixed in with it. Screams and yells were heard everywhere. The glow emitting from the land signaled close fires. _

_Witnessing the horror of what looked like a war, watching as people were tearing each other apart. Eyes growing wide with every death happening. Running continuously, wondering eyes looked for an exit; looking for a way out. These eyes couldn't take the horror anymore._

_Clasping hands on tiny ears, they ran and ran. They ran as they have never ran before; stumbling through bodies, broken buildings, and the endless fighting. It almost seemed futile. _

_Almost. _

_Those eyes wondered off so far, they failed to discover where exactly they ended up. They grew big as they gazed over the building, more like mansion. There was a hole in the wall. That was their only chance for escape._

_Climbing through the hole, those pair of frightened eyes and aching legs wondered through the dark. The screams were now endless echoes. Making their way through what seemed like an endless darkness, tiny legs stumbled through all the rubble and explosions. _

_Suddenly, voices appeared._

_Turning the small head towards the direction, it followed the voices. Cautiously and slowly, it made its way to where the voices appeared. The voices were now growing closer and closer. Grunts were heard and a clashing sound along with it. A wall appeared which seemed to be a dead end for the eyes._

"_How could you! You traitor!"_

_A menacing laugh._

"_It's quite easy actually." The eyes could feel a smirk._

_Trying to see what was occurring, the eyes were looking for a way out or at least a way to see. _

"_This was your home! You grew up here! All your friends and family! You killed them all!" One voice shouted; sounding as if they were in pain._

_The wondering eyes were still looking for a way or at least a hole._

"_This place means __**nothing**__ to me. I was betrayed."_

_Finally, after searching, the eyes found a small hole, but a hole nonetheless. Going up on the tip of their toes, the eyes looked through the hole and saw two older men. One was clutching their side and the side of his head was dripping with blood. He was grasping a black blade as he shakily stood tall. The other man stood clasping a dark, violet blade. His arm was limp next to him. What looked like armor was broken on both men and their clothes were torn._

"_You were betrayed? How could you say that when you're the one who brought an entire army to destroy the very place that built you!"_

_Eyes watched silently as the man with the black blade shouted back at the man with the violet blade. _

"_Built me? Ha! It built fools like you! This place, this kingdom, is nothing but a waste land! It's full of incompetent fools like the knights and a sorry excuse for a king!"_

'_Knights? Kings? Like in fairytales?'_

_Another explosion and suddenly, the walls began to crumble apart. Losing their footing, the tiny body began to lose balance. The mansion walls began to crack and the roof began to cave in. Eyes grew wide with fear. Suddenly, the eyes finally lost their balance and fell over. Screwing those eyes shut, the body fell back into a dark abyss as the walls came crumbling down._

* * *

"Where is she?" a voice seethed through her teeth as she tore open the door to classroom A-1.

Pairs of eyes all turned their gazes towards the owner of the voice. The students of classroom A-1 was mixed with fear, confusion, and ignorance as they looked over at the body.

"Maybe she isn't here yet Ayumi-san." Said a soft voice.

"No. She's here. I know that bitch is here." Ayumi spat back at the owner of the soft voice, Nonoko.

"What do you want Ayumi?" Hisea said as she walked up to the door way with her arms crossed.

Ayumi glared at the brown haired girl. She was not in the mood to deal with her petty little friends. She wanted to talk to the whore herself.

"Where the hell is Kurata? I know you know." She venomously asked. Hisea glared back at the girl.

"What do you want with Sana?" Hisea paused for a second.

"You're just here to cause trouble, so just go away Ayumi. We don't want any drama." Another voice added in, which happened to be Mami. Ayumi rolled her eyes.

"Oh look, the other one is here too." She paused. "Tweedle one and tweedle two."

Both girls looked over at the blonde and glared.

"Just go away Ayumi." Mami said finally.

"Shut up you twit. I will leave when I find it necessary to leave." She replied with a hiss.

Mami and Hisea both glared at the blonde haired, grey eyed girl standing in front of them. They looked about ready to rip each other's heads off. The few students in class all looked at the brewing argument. Most of them recalled this fighting and drama between the girls since their elementary school days, though Ayumi was not as evil and manipulative as she was now.

"GOOD MORNING!"

All eyes, including the eyes or the girls in the heated argument turned their heads towards the back entrance of the classroom. There stood Kurata Sana, in all her glory, smiling at her homeroom class. No one breathed a word. Sana, not noticing the tension in the air, awaited her reply to smiles and greetings back. Not hearing anything, she opened her eyes and let them roam around the room.

A pair of grey eyes narrowed deeply. One could hear the deep growl forming in her throat. Clenching her fist and glaring at the girl on the opposite side of the room, she pushed away Mami and Hisea.

"YOU!" she hissed venomously.

Sana turned her attention towards a rather angry Hitorashi Ayumi. Mami and Hisea seemed rather frustrated and now the she really looked around, she could feel the tension in the air. She stood looking rather perplexed about the occurring situation.

"YOU WHORE!"

Sana frowned. Great. Just what she needed to complete her morning; an angry Ayumi.

She was not having an easy morning. First, she woke up extremely early because she could not sleep the night before. Second, she had a lot playing on her mind. These past few days had been stressful and her party was _**two days from now**_. Thirdly, Mother Nature had just paid her a _lovely_ visit. She was not supposed to start till another week. This was just not her morning, but she was trying her best to cover her foul mood up. She put on her fake smile and walked the hallways, greeting everyone happily. She was planning on bursting through her homeroom door and greeting everyone with much joy, but instead, she found a room full of tension and a certain girl on a rampage.

"What now Ayumi?" she answered back, with more force than concern.

Her piercing glare was not phased as she walked up to Sana's face. She was tomato red and Sana could read the anger emitting from her body. But what Sana didn't understand was _why_ she was so upset?

"Cut the bullshit Kurata! You know perfectly well what your slutty self-did." She replied with malice.

The auburn haired girl, at first shocked, glared back at the girl. Usually, she wouldn't pick fights, usually she'd let it go by and let Ayumi win, but today, no today, she was going to fight fire with fire. She wasn't going to let the blonde haired princess run the show from here on out. She was going to present to her what Kurata Sana was made of.

"Excuse me? Slutty self? Who do you think you are to call me that?" she fired back.

The class gasped. Hisea and Mami were in utter shock. Sana was not the type of person t retort. She was more of someone who would do the smart thing and let Ayumi ramble on about whatever she wanted. To say Ayumi wasn't surprised would be a great understatement. She did not see this coming from the auburn haired girl.

But Ayumi got over things pretty quickly and focused back on what she really wanted to tell the hazel eyed girl.

"I can call you whatever I want. Especially when it's the truth!" she accused while pointing a finger at her. All eyes on the room locked onto the auburn haired girl, awaiting her reply.

"Truth? I don't even know what you're talking about Ayumi." Sana defended.

Ayumi rolled her eyes and folded her arms across her body. "Oh please. I know you know. But since you want _all_ the attention, you want me to explain."

The petite girl in front of the grey eyed girl glared. "I want you to explain because I have NO idea what nonsense you're spitting."

"_Ohhhhhhh."_

The class said in unison as Sana countered. Ayumi swiftly turned to throw the class a vicious glare. The class immediately silenced. Ayumi turned her attention back to her 'mortal' enemy.

"Nonsense? Me spitting nonsense? Ha! As if! You must be losing your mind because I make perfect sense." She paused. "If anyone's spitting nonsense, it's you!"

A perplexed look crossed her face as she stood there, dumbfounded. The blonde haired girl glared.

"You think your Hayama's girlfriend? Ha. Please! What kind of _nonsense_ is that!" She then gave a dramatic laugh; a confident smirk soon followed after. "You. A flat chested, below average looking, no sense of style, immature girl going out with a god like him? You make me laugh."

The whole class gasped. Mami and Hisea's eyes turned to the size of saucers. Sana went wide eyed and suddenly, the events of yesterday came rushing back to her. In the bottom pit of her stomach, a small burning began to erupt and her anger was growing. She clenched her fist. She suppressed her growl and controlled her shaking.

"Oh? You're shaking?" Ayumi smirked. "Are you angry?"

Sana remained silent, letting the harsh words soak into her. To think gossip would spread this quickly amazed her. She wasn't aware of how to respond to the blonde's cruel words.

"Nothing to say? Ha. Silence suits you better anyhow." Ayumi proclaimed.

"First of all…" Sana began with a rough voice. The notorious blonde gazed at her in acknowledgement.

"You should not believe the rumors going around campus. It's like a game of telephone and you're just the last person to hear it. One person tells another, then that person goes and tells another, then that person goes and tells another. The story has been told so many times, its completely different from the original."

Stumped, the blonde glared at the girl standing in front of her.

"I know that my source of information is a valuable source. She heard him say it himself." She retorted

"Has it ever occurred to you that he might have been lying?" Sana pressed.

Ayumi stood quiet for a second. "Hayama is not a liar. Matter of fact, I think you're lying. " Sana groaned. How much more in denial could this girl get?

"Please Ayumi, you know nothing about him! And I am not a liar."

"And I suppose you do? More lies." She counteracted.

"I know more about him then you do! And again, I am NOT a liar." Sana said with force.

So caught up in the moment, the class didn't notice the shuffling of feet coming through the door by where Mami and Hisea were standing. The two figures were not as dense as the hazel eyed girl and noticed immediately that something was wrong. Their conversation ceased and their eyes traced over to the heated argument.

"What in the world is going on?" a brown haired boy asked.

Only two sets of eyes turned back to the voice. Mami and Hisea rushed over to the two teenagers standing at the doors entrance: Aya and Tsuyoshi. Baffled by the scene unfolding in front of them, they watched closely as Ayumi responded to Sana's statement.

"Sana, Sana, Sana. There you go again seeking for attention. Always putting yourself in the spotlight. Can't you understand that you are NOTHING. Sure, your mother might be an award-winning author, but you? You're a nobody. You're an amateur of a singer with false hopes and dreams. And we ALL know that you don't belong in an elite school like this. You're a pathetic, talentless, weak, loser."

The classroom was engulfed in silence as not a word was spoken. The tension was thick and the silence was deafening. The group of four along with the entire class watched as Sana slowly consumed the harsh words. Ayumi was always belligerent with Sana, but this time Ayumi crossed that line and stepped too far onto the other side.

Sana was silent as she registered every word Ayumi spoke. It seemed as if time had stopped and everyone was frozen in the moment. Sana felt her world slowly moving around her. She knew she would have to face Ayumi, but how? How would she do that without breaking herself?

"_Courage is found in those who do not back down, even when all odds are stacked against them."_

Suddenly, Sana found her world moving faster. Time seemed to be moving faster and her world was suddenly building itself again.

'_Where have I heard that before?'_

A confident smile emerged on Sana's lips. Baffled by the sudden action, Ayumi and the rest of the class watched silently because they would have never guessed Sana would say something so powerful.

"You will never be able to break me Ayumi. You only make me stronger. With everything you've put me through, I've learned to stand up for myself and not let people like you walk over me. You can say I look for attention and that I'm childish, but your words mean nothing to me. If anything, they make me more determined than before to prove you wrong."

She paused for a second. "Your words are my strength. I gather my strength to prove to you that I am better than what you think I am. They might hurt for a little, but then I remember that I am not here to please you, I'm here to live for me."

The class gasped and Ayumi was thrown back by Sana's sudden words.

"Believe it or not, I still believe there is some good in you. I still think you are just evil on the outside but on the inside, there's more. I believe some day we can actually be friends."

Her last statement surprised everyone. Hisea and Mami gaped in disbelief. Tsuyoshi and Aya's eyes bulged. Even Ayumi couldn't believe it.

Ayumi scoffed. "You're ridiculous. How can you possibly think you and me will ever be friends? Now I know you're an idiot. You are a bigger idiot then I thought you were. You're so naïve Kurata."

"You might think so. Even I think so sometimes." A genuine smile lay on her lips.

Ayumi rolled her eyes. "This is just your way of getting out of this situation. Don't think I don't know that Kurata. Don't think I don't know that you know you lost. You know you're wrong about Hayama and I'm right. Don't think I don't know you're just pretending and looking for attention. I know Kurata. I've known for a while now."

Sana simply smiled. "Whatever you think Ayumi." With that, Sana pushed passed her and walked to her seat. Every living soul in the room followed her to her seat and watched as she prepared for class. Ayumi stood, flabbergasted. Furious with Sana's action, she sauntered towards the exit. Did she admit defeat? It sure seemed that way.

"Haha Kurata. Admitting defeat. I knew it. I knew you were weak." The blonde flipped her blonde hair. "Looks like I won yet again. Shame, I actually thought you put up somewhat of a fight this time. But in the end, all you really did was cower away like usual. Doesn't matter now does it?"

Suddenly, a loud, abrupt ring rang through the school. Homeroom was about to start. Ayumi walked over to the back door as she was about to leave but before, she had one final thing to say.

''Stay away from Hayama. He's mine." She threatened. Sana bit her lip anxiously, but then shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't want him." Sana replied.

Ayumi went wide eyed. She then glared and turned away. The blonde walked out of the classroom and suddenly, the tension was gone. The classroom held quiet for a second. Tsuyoshi and Aya walked over cautiously to Sana.

"Are you okay?" Tsuyoshi asked as he placed his hand on her shoulder. He could have sworn her shoulders tensed. But she slowly turned towards him and looked up at him. She beamed at him and stood up.

"I'm great!" Suddenly, the whole class let out a sigh. All the tension in the class was starting to disperse and whispers began to travel across the classroom. This was surely going to travel around school within the hour.

Tsuyoshi watched in doubt. He might not have known her for so long, but he could presume she was not okay. He had a feeling that she put up the same act as his captain; both sacrificed their feelings so others wouldn't worry. He bit his lip in frustration.

But all grew silent as the door opened. The class silenced any lingering whispers and conversations. Standing there was the infamous Hayama Akito. His wild blonde hair gleamed with the morning sun while his dull, golden eyes were cold, and his face was stoic as usual.

Sana froze. She could have sworn herself she stopped breathing. Her heart quickly paced itself and she grew stiff. She could remember the way his hand felt in hers, entwined together, but she could also remember the pain of the words he said to her. She could remember the jabs in her heart.

The class shifted their wondering eyes between both students, feeling the tension rise once again. He looked over at the auburn haired girl and their eyes met. Her hazel eyes were soft, but hard. He could see the shield she's putting forth. The shield she's hiding behind. And he knows that behind that shield are all her buried emotions.

She felt vulnerable under his gaze. Was it possible to make someone feel so insignificant? It was amazing how intimidating he was. One sharp look was all it took. How had he done it? She really wanted to know. But any chance of that was thrown out of the window.

Her throat was dry and her chest tightened. The words would not escape her mouth. What did she want to say to him? Did she even want to speak with him?

He broke the staring contest and walked over to his desk, which was right next to hers.

Why did he make her feel this way? She had the right to be upset with him right? He deserved everything she said to him. There was no excuse for his actions. But the question was why did it hurt so much?

"Good morning class." The silence shattered as their homeroom teacher walked in. To say he wasn't astonished by the lack of noise in his classroom was an understatement. He was especially surprised by the lack of energy in a certain individual: Kurata Sana.

Silence was met and he was certainly surprised, but he wouldn't complain. It was soothing to have a still class for once.

"Alright, open your books to page 189 and let's get started."

Homeroom went by rather slow and the students of class A-1 could not be any happier to get out. But the news of what occurred earlier this morning was already around school. Students gathered in whispers as they watched Sana walk by. To think Kurata Sana would fight back to the Queen of the school was a shock. Even the queen herself could not understand it.

"Sana?" Sana stopped walking and turned slightly to come face to face with her timid best friend.

"Yeah?" she answered.

"Are you okay?" Aya asked as she entwined her hands together in anxiety. The brown haired girl bit her lip and gazed over Sana with concern.

Sana smiled through her teeth. "Yes, I'm perfectly fine."

Aya creased her brows slightly. "Are you sure?"

The lingering students watched the conversation from afar, waiting, listening, to see what she would say or do.

Sana grinned and placed both arms on each side of her hip. She nodded her head up and down. "Of course I'm fine! If anything, I'm fired up!" she replied with much excitement.

The grin reduced itself to a small smile and the auburn haired girl placed a hand on her best friend's shoulder. Aya watched in confusion.

"Enough was enough. I wasn't going to let Ayumi walk all over me anymore Aya. It was time I said something. "

Aya's eyes widened in amazement.

"Now she knows I will fight back. I won't stand down anymore." A determined smile now engulfed her lips and a new spark fueled her eyes

"What about Hayama?" she asked in a whisper.

She pursed her lips together and a troubled look had now appeared on her face. Had she brought him up and at the wrong time?

"I-" she paused, "I won't worry so much about him anymore. He's said all he's need to say."

Aya watched in shocked as Sana put on a clumsy, but confident smile once more. She then grabbed her by the hand and said "Now let's go, we have a chemistry class to get to!"

Chemistry flew by along with history and soon lunch was just around the corner. Aya knew gossip would spread quickly around the school, but to think it spread this quickly amazed her. Everywhere she walked there would be groups of students whispering to each other or staring at Sana and her as if Sana was the most interesting thing on the earth.

"Ahh Sana…" Aya silently whispered as she stood closer to the girl walking next to her.

"Hmm?" Sana questioned, oblivious to the fact that so many eyes were pointed at their direction.

"Don't you feel a tad bit uncomfortable with the fact that so many people are staring at us?" she questioned.

Sana smiled that trademark smile of hers. "Nope! Not at all!"

"Sana!" Both girls looked over their shoulders to see Naozumi running over to them.

"Heyy Nao!" Sana greeted happily.

"Hello Naozumi." Aya also welcomed.

"Hey Aya." He greeted quickly and then turned towards Sana.

"Sana. Can I talk to you?" Sana arched her brow.

"About what?" she responded. Naozumi frowned and pursed his lips. His face became stern and the movie star smile was replaced with a grim line. The auburn haired girl was taken back a bit and looked at the blue eyed boy in fear.

"It's not true that you're going out with Hayama right? You told me yourself that you didn't like him. Remember?" he paused. "Please tell me you're not with him and there all stupid rumors."

Her eyes went wide. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. Naozumi actually believed the rumors? Her best friend believed the lies being spread throughout the school?

"You believed it?" she asked in a whisper.

Naozumi parted his mouth to defend himself, but was cut short by Sana's words.

"You actually believed I was going out with him?" she shook her head in denial. She stepped away from him.

"Wait Sana." He called out.

"How could you? You know that I would have told you. Was my word when we hung out not enough?" Tears were forming at the edges of her eyes and Naozumi went wide eyed.

"Sana wait." He reached out for her, but it was too late as she ran off. Naozumi was about to chase after her until a soft hand held onto his wrist. He turned around and was about to shout at the person who held him back, but he was shocked to see Aya holding him back.

"Aya? Wha-"

"It would be best if you left her alone." She softly claimed. "Don't worry, I'll go after her."

The upcoming actor stood dumbfounded as Aya ran after Sana. He couldn't believe what just happened. He betrayed her by believing some stupid rumor. He just hurt the girl he was completely in love with. What kind of person was he?

Sana ran down the hall with tears streaming from her face. She didn't know where she was going or where she was heading, but she knew she needed to get away.

This was all she needed. She thought it was enough with the upcoming party and the Hayama situation, but now with the Ayumi drama and Naozumi not believing her, she was at her reaching point. She had never recalled feeling so stressed, so hurt. And it all started with the blonde haired mystery of a boy.

Her curiosity always led her to trouble. It was evident that she was bound to mingle with troublesome dilemmas in the future when it was concerning the boy. Everything about him spelled trouble: his sudden transfer, his bad boy attitude, his ever-stoic façade, his piercing eyes, his background, just everything! And she was the idiot who mixed herself in with everything.

Now with Ayumi on the hunt for her because of the stupid incident at the café and Naozumi believing the rumor of Hayama and her actually being together, she felt the pressure of high school for the first time. She kept running and running. Well, she kept running until-

"Opfh!" she crashed into something hard, yet soft.

"Oww…" she muttered under her breath as she rubbed her head.

"Sor- Tsuyoshi?" she questioned as she looked up to see the brown haired boy standing in front of her, chuckling.

"Hey Sa-" but stopped talking as he noticed the puffiness around her eyes. His face was filled with concern in the next minute.

"Sana? What's wrong? Are you okay? Did Akito say something to you? Was it Ayumi? Don't listen to any of them!"

Suddenly, Sana started to laugh. Seeing Tsuyoshi worry and ask countless of questions just made her day. Tsuyoshi stopped asking questions once he noticed a laughing Sana.

"Uhh did I say something funny?" he asked.

She wiped the tears away from her eyes with her right hand and clutched onto her stomach to suppress the giggles escaping her throat.

"Haha yo-your such haha a wo-worry haha wart." She finally said. Tsuyoshi began to chuckle a bit. Seeing Sana laugh was a whole lot better than seeing her crying.

"I can't help myself sometimes haha. Especially when you have to experience all the things I've been through." He unconsciously said. But Sana didn't seem to notice as she was too engulfed in her own laughter.

After much laughter, they both sat against the wall in the hallway and enjoyed the peace surrounding them.

"So… what happened?" he asked cautiously.

She grew stiff and bit her bottom lip. She brought her knees up to her face and wrapped her arms around her legs.

"What happened the other day at the café got around school." She started. Tsuyoshi nodded his head in agreement as he crossed his legs and grabbed at his feet.

"Figured that when I saw Ayumi yelling at you this morning." He chuckled a bit. Sana gave him a weak smile.

"Well... Naozumi heard the rumor and he actually believed it." She confessed. Tsuyoshi arched his brow, but surprisingly, he wasn't too surprised. Naozumi loved Sana; there was no doubt in that. If he heard anything that involved 'Hayama', 'Sana', and 'dating' his best bet would be the blue eyed boy would stir with jealousy and confusion.

"Is that stupid? To get upset at him for believing something so ridiculous when I already told him I didn't like Hayama?" she questioned.

"Nope. Not at all." Silence met his sentence. She sighed and rested her forehead on her knees. The brown haired boy sighed and put an arm around Sana, catching her off guard. She looked up at him in confusion and he gave her a goofy smile.

"He's your best friend Sana. He should believe your word. For him to believe a petty rumor is ridiculous. He should know you better right?" she gave a small nod.

"You have the right to be upset," he paused, "I would be too if my best friend did the same."

Sana smiled. She leaned into Tsuyoshi's half hug and took a deep breath. She felt A LOT better than she did before. Her head was much clearer and the tugging in her chest was gone. Talking to Tsuyoshi made her feel less stressed and more relieved. He had a pure soul and was nothing but kind. He was nothing like his jerk of a best friend. Ever since he arrived, she'd always felt comfortable with the boy. He became someone very dear to her and would hate to lose him.

"Thank you Tsuyoshi. I really needed someone to talk to." She thanked him and smiled as he kept his arm around her. He squeezed her shoulder in assurance.

"I'm always here Sana." He replied with a smile.

"Umm…" Both teenagers looked up to see Aya looking at them with a sorrowful look plastered on her face and playing with her fingers nervously.

"Aya!" the both shouted in unison.

Tsuyoshi quickly let go of Sana's shoulder and used the wall to help himself up. After standing on his own two feet, he offered the auburn haired girl a hand. She kindly accepted and he pulled her up.

"Nothing happened." Sana blurted with a faint blush on her cheeks.

"Yeah! I was just comforting Sana. She looked like she was having a rough day so I decided to lend her a hand. That's all!" he added.

"It's fi-fine." She answered with a weak smile.

"Aya! I swear!" Sana said as she went up to her best friend.

"I believe you." The timid girl answered with a smile. Tsuyoshi let out a relieved sigh and leaned back against the wall with a grin plastered on his face.

"That's one of the best things I heard all day Aya! Thank you!" Sana eagerly expressed as she consumed Aya in a tight hug.

After their short reunion, Tsuyoshi suggested they returned to the cafeteria. Sana gladly accepted knowing her stomach needed some food. They both laughed at Sana's chipper attitude. Both teenagers watched happily as the hazel eyed girl returned to her normal, merriment self. Her disposition hasn't been as bright as it usually was, so to see Sana running around with the corky grin on her face was heartwarming.

* * *

When they entered the cafeteria, all eyes locked onto Sana. Hush whispers spread throughout the room while some girls glared at her. Ayumi sat high and proud in her corner table. She smirked as the wannabe singer made her way over to the lunch line.

"You were so right about her! Look at her! She thinks she's so high and mighty since she talked back to you this morning Ayumi-san!" A black haired girl commented.

Ayumi rolled her eyes at the girl's statement. "I will admit, caught me by surprise."

The whole table gasped, including the shy, dark blue haired girl Nonoko: Ayumi's best friend.

"What?" she asked forcefully as she noticed the sudden change in mood.

"No-nothing!" Ayumi rolled her eyes once more. These girls were all cowards. They could never tell her to her face what they thought. They ranted about useless things, but when she really needed an opinion or for them to speak up, they just hush up. Pathetic was the first word in her mind.

"Whatever."

"Ayumi-san." The 'queen' of the school gazed over at the timid girl in front of her.

"Yes Nonoko?" she impatiently called out.

"Do you think you're still invited to Kurata-san's party?" she asked meekly. All girls leaned in to hear Ayumi's answer. Out of all the girls sitting at this table, Nonoko was the only one she respected. Though Nonoko was extremely quiet, she was the only one who wasn't afraid to speak up. She was the only one who stuck around. She was the only one who liked her for her, not for the money, the looks, and the fame.

"Hmph. If there is one thing I know about Kurata is that she won't not invite me."

"Of course! She would be stupid to take you off! It wouldn't be a party without you there Ayumi-san!" the grey eyed teenager was tempted to roll her eyes again, but stopped herself. Instead, she smirked.

"Of course. Why, I have a little _present_ for our dearest friend." she said with menacing laugh.

Nonoko grew concerned. _"Ayumi… what are you up to now?"_

The girls all giggled with excitement and began to discuss several of ways to ruin the party. Ayumi shifted her eyes to the auburn haired girl and glared. She was laughing and smiling, not giving a care in the world. How can someone be so optimistic? It was disgusting.

"Do you have an idea of what you want to do?" one of the girls asked.

"Somewhat." She replied.

"Oh! Can we know!" they all eagerly asked. Ayumi smirked. These girls were much too gullible. She looked over at Nonoko. The midnight blue eyed girl shifted in her seat uncomfortably. She did not want to be involved in this sabotage they were planning. She liked the cheerful girl sitting on the other side of the cafeteria. But, she could never say it because Ayumi would feel betrayed.

"Now now ladies. Patience. A gift so extravagant shall not be ruined." A smirked followed.

"_Ohhhhhh." _The girls chorused.

Nonoko watched silently in concern. The atmosphere was sinister. She did not want to take part of this. She knew Ayumi would go all the way with the idea circling in her head. She wished she could be wrong and that the blonde was only joking, but she was not. Nonoko did not know what it was, but Ayumi had this hate towards Sana that she did not understand.

* * *

On the other side of the cafeteria, Sana sat with her friends, talking over random topics. Venting to Tsuyoshi helped relieved her tension, but it didn't erase the betrayal she felt in her heart from her best friend.

The day continued on and Sana steered clear of the prince of Jinbou high school along with the infamous Hayama. She wore a smile all day long and acted as if nothing had happened. She felt proud of herself though. She finally stood up to Ayumi and that felt exhilarating to her, considering that Ayumi always walked over Sana.

As the school day ended, the students slowly grew empty as students left for the day. The auburn haired girl resumed behind for her clean up duties, but inside, she was happy. She didn't want to face Naozumi just yet. She walked over to her locker and changed to her regular shoes.

"Kurata-san." Sana looked over her shoulder to see the beautiful but timid Nonoko Unemoia. She was slightly surprised to see her standing there because she was Ayumi's best friend. Then again, Sana had always known that Nonoko was nothing like the blonde haired girl.

"Oh hey there Nonoko! What's up!" she greeted with a smile. The girl with midnight blue hair smiled.

"I just finished my after school tutoring. Why are you still here?" she asked as she nervously clutched her book.

"Hehe I had after school cleaning duties."

Sana shut her locker shut and turned towards the shy teenager. She was very kind and thoughtful. She was considerate of others and loyal.

"Kurata-san." Nonoko pressed.

"Yes?" The auburn smiled.

"I'm sorry about Ayumi-san's behavior this morning. I know that you and Hayama-san are not involved but Ayumi-san sometimes believes rumor that are false. So I apologize for her since I know that she won't apologize." Nonoko was sincere and earnest with her apology. She did not believe that Sana deserved Ayumi's reaction from this morning.

Sana giggled slightly and unexpectedly hugged Nonoko; causing her to blush.

"Kurata-san?"

"You're so sweet Nonoko! You don't have to apologize for Ayumi! She's always been like that so why bother getting so upset over it you know!" Nonoko released a sigh that she had been holding.

"And thank you for not believing the rumors around school. That means so much to me." Nonoko looked up to the hazel eyed girl. She was smiling sincerely.

"Kurata-san…" The timid girl watched in awe. Sana never ceased to amaze her. She didn't care that Ayumi had caused such a ruckus and humiliated her. She played it off with a smile.

"Oh yeah! Did I give you an invitation to my party?" she asked as she quickly changed the topic. Nonoko shook her head.

"Ahhh! I'm sorry! But your absolutely invited!" she threw the blue haired girl an invitation.

"You better come!" Nonoko gazed at the invitation and smiled.

"I will." The auburn smiled.

"Great! Well I gotta run now! See yah later Nonoko-chan!" Sana then sped off and disappeared behind the doors of the school.

'_Nonoko-chan?' _She couldn't help but smile at the girl's cheery demeanor. She was so bubbly and lively that she felt so boring next to her.

'_I want to go to that party. And I don't care what Ayumi-san has to say!'_

* * *

The city was filled with bustling people and traffic. It was filled with Christmas spirit as decorations crowded the city. The city was a world of color. Lights hung from shops, stencil hang from the rails, reefs hung on doors, and to make the setting just perfect, soft snow escalated from the sky.

A lone figure walked the streets solemnly. Thoughts ravished in his head and he was grumpier than usual. Crowded places like this made his mood worsen with every breathing second. The Christmas spirit was defiantly not on his side.

"Damn." He muttered under his breath. He shoved his way through the endless crowd and searched or a possible escape route.

Luckily he did and walked on a lonesome path and the circled its way into a small park. For the first time in years, he felt sorry for what he had done to the auburn haired girl and for what he had said. If there was one thing he never felt, it was sympathy. He was a cold and heartless to a point. He only held a soft spot in his damaged heart for a number of people. But now, he felt a sudden tug at his heart for the pain he inflicted on her.

Her. The most annoying, intolerable, clumsy, idiotic girl he had ever met.

If there was anything he always had in life was regrets. He had plenty. He had always fell back on what ifs? He had reached a point in his life where he let bygones be bygones. He knew he couldn't change his past, so why bother worrying about the future. There was only one goal in his life. And until that goal was completed, everything else was cast aside.

Until he met her.

She changed him so much and she didn't even know it.

He built walls around his heart, around himself. And she was slowly breaking them. He didn't realize it until he noticed just how fond he grew of her. Until he realized how comfortable he was of her. Until he realized how social he was with her.

That's when he realized that he needed to break away from her and her friendship. He needed to build his walls once again. Not only was he from a different world, he was dangerous to be around. Oshido could find him at any moment and immediately she would be put in danger. Better yet, Oshido could have already found him and been spying on him, then kidnap her and use her against him. He shuttered.

For her safety and his stability, it was smarter to break whatever friendship they had and stay steer clear from each other.

He laughed at his stupidity. When did he become so vulnerable? He had always been stubborn and cold. Now he was weak and soft. What would his king say now? This wise wolf turned out to be a complete idiot.

Now question was why was he so vulnerable around her? That was easy. She reminded him of her. Everything she did was like her. They were so similar, it was frightening. And like he had promised himself before, he would protect her.

That's why he had decided on going to her social gathering. He knew that Hitorashi was planning to humiliate her and he would not stand for it. He would stop the blonde before she could achieve her goal.

He smirked at himself. What an idiot he has become. Once this was over, he would keep distance from her. He promised himself that. He would.

"Mama!" Hayama turned to see a young boy tugging on his mother's sleeve while she held onto bags of what he assumed was presents for the upcoming holiday.

"Yes honey?" she called out to him.

"I love you mama!" She gave him a tired smile and bent to give him a kiss on his forehead.

"Ewwie mommy!" he said as he wiped his forehead.

"Haha I love you too baby." She responded as she stroked his hair.

The young captain watched from afar the scene in front of him. It hit him with a sense of nostalgia. He missed home. For the first time in two months, he's realized that he missed his home and his life back in Alagasean. For a second, he wished that the missing princess could appear at this second.

He walked on ahead on the path lying before him. There was one path there for him; as if destiny had decided which road to take. But he wouldn't let destiny win. He was following his own road.

* * *

It was the last day of school before winter vacation and the school was bustling with activity. Everyone was talking about Sana's party the next day. The excitement was in the air and everyone couldn't wait till the day ended.

"Sana!" The auburn girl turned around at the call of her name.

"Oh hey Chiruko!" Chiruko was a petite girl, brown hair at shoulder length, and red eyes.

"I'm really excited for your Christmas party tomorrow!" she exclaimed with joy.

"That's great! I'm glad you're coming!" a smile played on her lips.

"Yo Kurata! You better have some good food at the party tomorrow!" A voice called out.

"We can't wait Sana!"

"Wow Kurata, seems like your awfully famous these days."

Chiruko and Sana turned to see the infamous Hitorashi Ayumi with the timid Nonoko Unemoia at her side. Nonoko cast a sorry smile while Ayumi smugly fixed her uniform. Chiruko slipped away, wanting to avoid any interaction with the notorious blonde.

"Hello Ayumi!" The cheery auburn greeted.

The infamous girl rolled her eyes. "Seems like all this school is talking is your party tomorrow."

"I guess so." The smile never disappeared off her face.

"I hope it won't be as bad as I predict. I hope you will have some decent form of entertainment and quality food." Sana was a little taken back of her nonchalant tone in this conversation.

"Well let's hope it meets your expectations haha." Ayumi smirked at the response.

"Trust me, they aren't very high." She then brushed past her and walked on ahead. Sana chuckled slightly. As expected of the great Ayumi.

* * *

The day went onward and Kamura Naozumi could swear that the gods were against him. Sana had succeeded in avoiding him completely this past day and a half. How did he know that? Because every time he had seen her, she slipped away from his grasp. He knew that he was a complete idiot to think that the rumors were true.

Currently, he was sitting in the head office of Toshio Records, one of the biggest labels in the acting world. He had left school early to have this important meeting with the head president Mr. Takumi Toshio. All his hard work and dedication had finally paid off because now his dream was sitting right in front of him.

As important as Sana was to him, he had to put her aside because now he had a meeting with his future that depicted his career as an actor. The door creaked open and the prince like boy turned his head to see the man himself. He was just like the magazines had depicted him: intimidating.

He was tall and lanky, with broad shoulders. He had hard, green eyes and silk, black hair. He wore a fresh, clean cut suit. Naozumi stood up and straightened out his clean, button up shirt that was neatly tucked in his black jeans.

"Good afternoon sir. It's a pleasure meeting you." Naozumi offered a respectful smile and extended his hand for a shake. With a curt nod, the president shook his hand and proceeded to sit down.

Naozumi sighed as he swallowed the knot in his throat. He was beginning to grow clammy and he bit his lip in anticipation as he sat down and the president opened his file.

"Kamura Naozumi. 16 years old. Blood type AB. Height: 5'7. Weight: 156. Relationship status: Single. Attends Jinbou High School. No previous arrest. Record is clean. Good grades and one of the top ten in his class. No athletic participation, but involvement in the Drama and Theater club. Has participated in outside organizations that involve putting together plays and such."

The prince like teenager gritted his teeth and fisted his hands as the president read out his information. His brain was racing and his breath was caught in his throat. He never knew that this moment would be so nerve racking.

"Oh?" Naozumi went wide eyed.

"Yes sir?"

"You're adopted?" he asked as he read through the purple haired boy's personal information. Naozumi let out a sigh of relief. He thought it was much worse than that.

"Yes sir. My birth parents left me at the door step of the Kamura's." He answered with ease. He was always good with interviews and such. He had a natural talent of talking in front of people and big crowds.

"And you currently reside with Shisou and Komoya Kamura?"

Naozumi gave a short nod.

"Interesting…" he said as he closed the blue eyed boy's profile.

"Tell me Mr. Kamura, is this going to be some kind of sob story?" the older man asked as his entwined his fingers together. Naozumi was thrown back. _'What?'_

"Excuse me sir?"

"Are you going to use your adoption excuse as a possible advantage to be signed to my company? Because if you are, you can leave my office this instance." Naozumi was flabbergasted.

"Mr. Kamura, I own one, if not the biggest acting label in the nation. I don't sign boys with petty excuses. I sign serious, committed, natural born actors that will show the world their talent."

'_Is this guy serious?'_

Naozumi couldn't believe the words coming out of his mouth.

"One of my most talented agents had recommended you to me. Now, he is not easily persuaded by sob stories, but maybe your charm could have gotten to him."

He was lost for words. He didn't even know how to respond to him.

"Guessing by your reaction to all this, it seems like you did use it to your advantage. Well, it will not work here son. So you could gather your belongings and leave this office." Mr. Takumi Toshio then proceeded to return to his other work and threw his profile in the trash.

The blue haired boy felt anger rise from the pit of his stomach. What could he do now? The president basically shut him down without giving him a chance. He stood up and headed towards the door, not sparing the president a second glance.

* * *

"_How bad do you want it?"_

"_What?" he asked._

"_How bad do you want to be an actor?" she asked once again._

"_Is that even a question? You know this is my life Sana." He answered._

"_Then fight for it. If you want it so badly, you may even have to sweat blood and tears for it." She advised._

"_You're right. Thanks Sana."_

_She smiled at him. "You're welcome Nao."_

'_How bad do you want it Naozumi?'_

* * *

As he reached for the door knob, he stopped. Why should he let one snobby president stop him from pursuing his dream?

"You're wrong."

The president looked up from his work and gave Naozumi a curious glance.

"Excuse me?" He questioned as he sat back against his chair.

"You're wrong about me." He then turned around and faced the intimidating man sitting down. Naozumi stood tall, back straight, chin up and hands at each side.

"My background has no involvement in my acting career. Besides you Mr. Toshio, only 3 others know adoption. And none of those three are anyone involved in the acting world."

He furrowed his brows as Naozumi walked towards him.

"I act because I am a natural at it. I learned in the second grade that I have a talent of speaking in front of people and expressing myself freely without any type of embarrassment. I have been told I'm good at it, but honestly sir, I think I'm great at it." He could feel the adrenaline rush course through his veins. It felt exhilarating though.

"I started acting to prove myself. To prove that I don't need no athletic letter. To prove that I can succeed in the fine arts. To prove that I was better than most."

Takumi Toshio sat back as the prince like boy continued on with his speech. No emotion reflected on his face, but he was listening intently.

"I love acting Mr. Toshio. It allows me to be 5 different people at once. It allows me to e whoever I want to be. I can experience new roles, different personalities, and devote every bit of myself to acting. I have worked to the max to perfect my skills. So I don't appreciate you shooting down me and my dream without listening to me first."

Naozumi didn't realize how hard he was breathing and the sweat forming on the corners of his forehead. His heart was racing and he felt is world growing small.

"Why Toshio Records Mr. Kamura?"

"Because I want the best and only you can offer that Mr. Toshio." His answer was confident and assuring.

Takumi Toshio nodded his head as he pulled a sheet of paper from his drawer. He sat it on his desk and moved it towards the prince.

"You have charm Mr. Kamura. You have the looks and that movie star smile. You are confident and assertive."

Naozumi did his best to hide his smile after the compliments given to him. That boosted his confidence level to a new level and his heart swelled.

"But you are still naïve and you use too much emotion to get what you want." Naozumi could feel his heart being crushed.

"We will help you overcome that." His eye's went wide and his mouth almost dropped.

'_What?'_

"Welcome to Toshio Records Kamura Naozumi." He firmly stated as he stamped the paper. The blue haired boy could not hold in his excitement anymore. He gave a heart filled smile.

It was his time to shine.

* * *

_*Vibrate*_

Sana felt the vibration from her pocket as she carried the boxes of decoration to the living room. Ms. Shimura and she were currently setting the house up for the party that would be the talk of the school for weeks, maybe months to come.

She wiped the bit of sweat from her brow and placed the box next to the enormous Christmas tree. She grabbed the phone from her pocket.

_From: Nao!:D_

_Sana I know you're mad at me and you have every right to be, but I have amazing news! Meet me out front right now._

At that moment, she didn't know what to do. Sure she was upset with him, but he had some important news. And he was her best friend.

She sighed and raced to the front door. What could be so important that he was coming now? She put on one of her loving smiles and opened the door.

"Sana!" Sana didn't even have the chance to say anything because Naozumi enveloped her in a hug. She couldn't move as Naozumi literally squeezed her to death.

"I'm sorry Sana. I know I shouldn't have believed those rumors and I know I didn't add to any relief, but I want you to know that I believe you and I trust you." He said as he looked at her in sincerity.

"Naozumi…"

"But Sana! I have amazing news! Toshio Records wants me! I have an official meeting to sign the official contract! TOSHIO RECORDS Sana! I cannot believe this!"

Sana's mouth dropped and a smile formed on her lips.

"Oh my god! Nao are you serious! That is amazing!" she yelled in happiness. She threw her arms around him and hugged him tightly.

"I'm so happy for you! You finally did it! Everything that you have ever worked for is finally working out for you!" She forgot completely about her anger towards Naozumi and was filled with happiness for him.

"I can't believe I did it Sana. I never thought there would be a day where I would finally achieve fame!" He pulled back and his eyes were filled with small tears.

Sana began to laugh at him. "I always knew you would you big baby!" She punched him softly and Naozumi began to laugh with Sana.

There laughter died down and they stood in silence.

"Do you forgive me Sana?" He asked silently.

She smiled and gave him a hug. Naozumi let out a huge sigh of relief as she hugged him once again. He could not be any happier right now.

"Of course I do!" she giggled. "I can't be mad at you forever. Especially since my party is tomorrow!"

He chuckled after her. "Friends?"

"Best friends!"

After hanging out for a while, Naozumi went home and Sana resumed the decoration process. She was going to have to be up extra early tomorrow so she could get this done. Maybe she could call her friends to help her? She couldn't help but feel excited. This party was going to be so much fun she could feel it.

If only tomorrow could come sooner.

**A/N: Done with 22 pages! This chapter was only supposed to be 14-15 pages long but I figured that since I made you wait almost a year till an update, you deserved more. This chapter is kind of a filler chapter. I know I said that this chapter was going to be the Christmas party but I had to change it to keep the flow going.**

**So I made some changes involving this story and the way this story's going to go. There was supposed to be 3 arcs. I decided that instead of this being a 60-70 chaptered story, I would split the story into 3 'books'. So this arc is now Book 1: A New World. Also, I changed the outline of this story, which is why the Christmas Party was moved back. **

**Okay, I know that this chapter has a lot of drama in it and a lot of you may be thinking that 'We don't want to see this; we want to see Akito and Sana and more on the royal knight stuff.' But I have to remind you that I like to develop my characters and Ayumi plays an important role in this book. I know Sana hasn't really been focusing on the music thing, but the next few chapters will be focusing immensely on her singing career. This book is focused on SANA'S HIGH SCHOOL LIFE; which involves drama, jealousy, stress, and so much more. The turn of events will come in the last few chapters of this book; actually it should start in 3-4 chapters.**

**I did some insight on Akito. I hope it wasn't too out there. It was hard writing on his thoughts without revealing too much of his past. His past is to remain a mystery… for now;) But, now you know Naozumi's past. I didn't get to into it, but his past is revealing. Actually now that were getting to the middle of the book, a lot of things will be revealed so look forward to that! **

**And don't worry; this next chapter will be out in the next two weeks because I already started writing it. I'm about a quarter ways done. Next chapter is going to be probably the best one yet. Well the next two because the Christmas party chapter is going to be broken into 2 chapters. So expect some good things to happen.**

**So after a VERY long author's note, I will close with a reminder to REVIEW and let me know what you think. You guys have been great about reviewing and letting me know your thoughts. So I hope you enjoyed the chapter and stick around for the next. Here's a small preview into what's coming next!**

**Next Time on Two Worlds Collide:**

**The Christmas party has begun! Everyone from school has arrived and the party is in full swing! It turned out to be the party Sana had hoped it would be. Even Ayumi Hitorashi seems to be enjoying herself! But things don't always go as they plan and it's up to a certain knight to fix it. **

_**Book 1: A New World: Chapter 13: Christmas Party Part 1**_


	14. Book 1: Chapter 13: Christmas Party 1

**A/N: So its summer time guys! So I know I said I would update in two weeks' time, but it was the end of my junior year, I had projects and finals to be ready for so I had to kind of break that promise! Sorry XD Anyway, its summer now and I have been working on this chapter so much just to make sure it's perfect! Because after this chapter, things are going to make a wild turn and the story is finally going to get exciting! Anyway, I just wanted it to be perfect so I took a long time on it. So no more character introductions! Also, this chapter is LONG so be ready for that okay? Straight on to the chapter!**

_ 'Thought'_

"Speech"

_*Flashback*_

**_Two Worlds Collide: Book I: A New World: Chapter 13: The Christmas Party Part 1_**

**-O-**

**_"Sometimes people can surprise us, even when we've given up on them."  
-Unknown_**

**-O-**

_"Good morning and Merry Christmas everyone! I'm Rick Nagoya here with your morning news with my partner, Suki Toyotome!"_

_"Hello everyone! Well Rick, it's looking like its going to be a beautiful Christmas this year!"_

_"I agree Suki! The forecast shows 70% of light snow and low temperatures of 20 degrees!"_

_"Looks like we better bundle up tonight! It's going to be a cold one!"_

_"That's right folks! And if you haven' finished your shopping yet, you better hurry on out there while the stores are open!"_

_"Absolutely! And if you haven't already, don't forget to pick yourself up a copy LRD's new CD Into the Night!"_

_"Oh yes! Miyamoto Records has just released their latest album last week and it's been such a hit in the music world!"_

_"You know Rick, Miyamoto Records is off the charts lately. They've recently signed at least 4 new artists in the past three weeks and they are growing more and more popular."_

_"I agree. Not only are they growing to be the number one music company in the nation, they are going to be quite busy this upcoming year with their recently announced competition!"_

_"That's right everyone! President Natsuki Miyamoto recently announced their nationwide competition that allows any aspiring singers to compete for a record deal with Miyamoto Records!"_

_"If you would like to know more information, just go to our website and click on the link provided in the hottest trends section!"_

**-O-**

"Looks like its public now."

"It seems so."

"She's ready for this you know. I can feel it. We can't let her talent go to waste. Especially if you want her-"

"That's enough Sagami-san."

"Oh right. Sorry Misako. I went too far didn't I?"

"That's quite alright." A pause. "We just can't push her to do this. She has to be ready."

"She said she was remember? Besides, Sana is a fighter. She is one of the strongest people I know."

"I know my daughter is, but it's just lately, she hasn't been focused on her music, rather, her mind has been somewhere else this past month."

"Do you mean her involvement with that Hayama boy?" he growled slightly. His first impression of the boy was ever lasting. He gave off a dangerous aura and he didn't want his daughter like star to fall into bad habits.

"Somewhat… She just has a lot going on at this moment. I think this break will do well for her." The famous author answered as she sat in her room, preparing herself for the day ahead of her.

"Whatever you think is best Misako." He responded as he walked towards the door to exit the room.

Sagami Rei walked down the circling stairs deep in thought. He had gotten information about the competition before it was publicly announced to the world. This chance was once in a lifetime and he wanted to grab it for her.

When he caught sniff about her childhood friend Kamura Naozumi signing with Toshio Records, his blood boiled. There were no hard feelings towards the boy; he just knew Sana was better than him, even in her acting days. They might see each other as best friends, but he saw them as competitors in the media world and he wanted his star to come out on top.

"REI!" The young manager broke out of his thoughts when certain auburn called out to him.

"Oh hey Sana!" He greeted as she ran up towards him and enveloped him in a hug.

"I didn't know you were stopping by! Why didn't you tell me! I would have cooked something nice for you!" she ranted on. He noticed she had a handful of stencil in one of her hands and two reefs in the other.

"Haha well that's a nice offer but," denying because he knew her skills in the kitchen weren't the best, "I only had to drop something off to your mother, then I'm off on my way to Tokyo to pick up-"

"Asako right?" Sana finished as she wriggled her eye brows. Rei turned red and nervously laughed.

"Ha yeah. Asako." Sana broke out with a grin as she watched Rei loosen his tie in nervousness. Kuremi Asako was his longtime girlfriend since high school. She knew that Rei loved her more than life itself, but she also knew it was hard for him to see her with her being a famous model and actor.

"Well I hope you have fun! I have a party to decorate for so bye Rei!" she gave him a quick hug and zoomed past him, leaving him dumbfounded with her.

It was now closing in around one in the afternoon and Sana was almost done with decorations. She had set up the dining room, the hallways, but still need to decorate the outside and the living room, which happened to be the central life of the party; also the biggest room.

Shimura was working diligently in the kitchen preparing the food and the DJ was set to arrive in an hour. She had four hours till the party and she knew a large part of her time would be dedicated to decorating the living room. Not only that, she had to set up bags for her Super-Secret Surprise gift bags! She inhaled deeply knowing she had a lot of work cut out for her.

_*Ding!* *Ding!*_

The doorbell rung and she walked over to the front door. Who on earth would be here around this time? It wasn't even close to her party yet! She opened the door and behind it revealed two towering boxes.

"What in the world?"

"Hey Sana!" She recognized that voice.

"Tsuyoshi?" she looked behind the box and there stood her new friend Sasaki Tsuyoshi and her old friend Sugita Aya.

"Aya?" she asked in confusion.

"Mind letting me in? These boxes are kind of heavy." He said with strain.

"Oh yeah! Of course!" she held to door open as Tsuyoshi walked in with Aya behind him, carrying a small bag.

"What are you guys doing here so early?" she asked.

"We came to help!" The brown haired boy answered. Aya nodded in agreement with a smile on her face.

"We know you have a lot to do so we decided to come and make things easier for you."

Sana's eyes gleamed and began to water with anime tears. "Aww you guys are the best!" She enveloped them in the biggest hug known to man and all three teenagers laughed.

The three teenagers divided the chores that needed to be done and began their work. Since Tsuyoshi was obviously the tallest amongst the three, he was used for reaching into high places. Sana was ecstatic that her friends had come along to help her. She wouldn't know what she would have done if it wasn't for them. The outside area was about finished and the living room and dining room were about half ways done. She could smell the food from the kitchen floating in the air and she caught herself drooling a bit.

"Hey Sana?"

"Yeah?" she turned to meet the voice.

"Where do you want these boxes?" Sana looked down at the pie of boxes as Aya's pointed at them. Two of the four boxes had a pink strip of tape while the other two had a red strip of tape.

"Oh! Those are my Super-Secret Surprise gifts!" she started as a small 'o' formed at her mouth, "I need to finish those too!"

"Do you need help?" Aya offered.

"NO!" Aya stepped back a couple steps, taken back by the sudden increase of her voice.

"I mean I want it to be a surprise so I don't want you to see it!" she explained with a giggle. Aya released a short breath.

"Okay Sana." The auburn smiled in return.

Back to work it was!

**-O-**

With collected efforts, the trio managed to pull off the vigorous task of setting up the house for the party. Sweaty and full of filth and such, stood the three teenagers as they gazed at their hard work. The hallway was covered in god and silver stencil, with small various decorations colored the room. The table in the dining room was removed and in place was two, lengthy dinner tables covered in a Christmas table cloth that held all the food.

On the table sat three main course dishes: ham, turkey, and curry. Next to it were smaller dishes such as different types of sushi, rolls, meats, appetizers. The food was endless as there were snacks, deserts, and much more. The drinks were set on the refreshment table and the complements were set on their own table as well.

The living room was probably the best room in the entire house. There stood a seven foot and 4 inch tree decorated in all sorts of ornaments and lights in the back corner of the room. The tree was blasted with rainbow and it shined brighter than the sun. The DJ system set up across the room, away from the tree. The living room was filled with bright colors as well and there was a table full of red and pink bags.

"We're finished guys! We're finally done!" a long sigh and Sana collapsed on the floor.

"Sana!" Tsuyoshi and Aya shouted in unison.

"Hehe I'm fine. I'm just a little tired." She looked back at them with a tired grin.

"Well it's 4 right now." The brown haired boy said as he checked his phone. "We should probably start getting ready."

"Sana, do you mind if I use your restroom?" Aya asked as she grabbed the small bag from the table with all the red and pink bags.

"Sure! Make yourself at home!" Aya disappeared as she climbed the circling staircase leaving Sana with Tsuyoshi.

"Thanks so much for your help Tsuyoshi!" she thanked once more as she hauled herself up.

Tsuyoshi smiled back softly. "Anytime Sana."

They were silent for a few minutes, overlooking their masterpiece. The house was silent. Misako, Sana's mother, had left for her date and their maid, Shimura, took her leave about half an hour ago.

"Do you think he'll show?" Tsuyoshi gazed over at Sana, who was now sitting on the second step of the staircase.

"Who?" he questioned even though he already knew the answer.

"Hayama."

Silence ensued them once more. Tsuyoshi was shocked that Sana even mentioned him; nevertheless, be on her mind.

"Well I uh don't really know." He took a brief pause, "I haven't really spoken with him."

"Oh." She answered. She would be lying if she denied that the infamous blonde had crossed her mind. She could not shake off his hurtful words and the pain struck her heart over and over again. She hid it behind a smile like always, but she trusted Tsuyoshi and she knew that he wouldn't lie to her.

"He might." She looked over at him with doubt.

"What?" He asked as she doubtfully shook her head.

"What makes you think that he will come?" she asked as she scrunched her face together. Tsuyoshi gave a halfhearted laugh. He sat down next to Sana, releasing a long, tired sigh.

"Well…" he began, "I mean, you know."

Sana shook her head. "Ha! See told you! You know he wouldn't, you're just trying to make me feel better!" She giggled after words. The boy next to her rubbed his head as he chuckled.

"Looks like you caught me." They both smiled as they laughed together.

Tsuyoshi concluded he loved this girl; not romantically, but sisterly. She was always so vibrant and cheery. She always made him smile and he could talk with her so easily. There conversations were never dull or awkward. She always kept everything alive.

"Well I better start getting ready! You could change too! There's a bathroom on the third floor to your left!" she stood up and stretched her arms. Releasing a boisterous yawn, she jumped and pounded her fist into the air.

"Let's get this started!" than she raced upstairs. Tsuyoshi sat for a moment, than let out a small laugh as he stood himself up, heading towards the bathroom she appointed to him.

**-O-**

The clock read _4:54 _by the time Sana and her company had finished preparing themselves. The house was ready to go and the party was ready to start. She couldn't stop the endless joy that filled her. As she looked into the mirror, she smiled in triumph. She cleaned up nicely. She was wearing a loose, red, long sleeve shirt that reach down to her mid-thigh. Under, she wore black leggings and black flats. Accessory wise, she wore a black belt around her hip area that scrunched up her loose shirt a bit and a red clip that pinned her bangs back, framing her pale, yet smooth skin. She winked at herself and giggled in anticipation.

She raced out her door and scurried downstairs. When she arrived, she went immediately to the living room and standing there were her two closest friends.

Sana was taken back as she gazed over Tsuyoshi's appearance. He wore a white tee under a black and white flannel that was buttoned up half way. He wore black jeans and a fresh new pair of back _Vans. _Sana was impressed at how nicely Tsuyoshi cleaned up.

"Tsuyoshi! You're lookin' good tonight!" she started with a wink, "I wouldn't be surprised if you had girls all over you tonight!"

The single boy chuckled nervously as he rubbed the back of his head. "Aww shucks Sana. Thanks." Tsuyoshi didn't care which girls were interested, there was only one who he had his eye on. And tonight would be the night she would officially be off the market.

"And Aya! You look absolutely beautiful!" Sana complimented as she shifted her gaze towards the timid one.

Tsuyoshi looked over at Aya and marveled at her beauty. He tried his best to hide his blush, but it crept onto his face. She wore a modest, beige skirt with white leggings under and a white, turtle neck long sleeve. She wore a silver necklace and had a few dangling silver bracelets on her wrist. Her hair was curled at the bottom and her bangs also pinned back.

Aya blushed a million times deeper than before. "Thanks Sana."

"You really do look amazing tonight Aya." Tsuyoshi added and Aya's blush deepened. She played with the hem of her skirt and giggled nervously.

"Thank you Tsuyoshi." She responded as he gave her a smile.

Sana squealed and wrapped her arms around both her friend's necks. "You guys are just too cute!" Both Tsuyoshi and Aya blushed once more.

_*Ring* *Ring*_

Sana's grin spread as she heard the doorbell ring. She looked back towards her friends and they nodded their heads in agreement. She raced towards the door and patted down on her outfit, and then she reached towards the handle and opened the door.

"Sana!"

There stood at least ten people; some she immediately recognized as Hisae, Gomi, and Mami. The rest were her fellow classmates from homeroom or her other classes.

"Come on in guys!"

It was party time.

**-O-**

The party was in full blast by six o'clock. Sana couldn't recall when she had as much fun as she had now. She was amazed at the tempo of the party at such an early hour, not that she was really bothered by it. More than half the people she invited had showed up and she couldn't be more satisfied. Ayumi had yet to arrive though she really wasn't paying attention to see if she would.

But in the back of her mind, there was still a certain blonde haired, arrogant, jerk she could not stop thinking about. She didn't know what it was but she was certainly upset he was still clouding her mind. For the most part, her thoughts about him were pushed to the side. The only time she ever thought about him was when she was not occupied with something.

_'Just forget about him Sana! And have fun tonight!'_

She kept telling herself constantly, but no matter how preoccupied she was, he would somehow creep back into her mind.

"Sana!" The auburn haired teenager turned around to see her best friend Kamura Naozumi. He was wearing a light blue dress up shirt and a back pair of demin jeans. Sana could feel herself blush as he came closer to him.

"Hey Nao! It's about time!" He chuckled.

"Sorry. I had a last minute meeting with Mr. Toshio."

Sana felt the pit of her stomach tie up in knots. "Well that's understandable!" She gave him her trademark smile.

"This parties really something huh?" He yelled as they grew closer to the music. She just nodded as she led the way to the kitchen.

"It's going pretty great don't you think!" She questioned as she leaned against the countertop. Naozumi watched as she let out a tired sigh. He took in her beauty and couldn't help but blush at her attire. The red matched her auburn hair and gave her a glow more radiant then he had ever seen her in.

"Yeah I really do." He smiled his million dollar smile to her and she blushed lightly. She was conjuring up a sweat from dancing for the last half hour.

They stood in comfortable silence as Sana grabbed a drink to satisfy her quenching thirst. Naozumi watched her carefully, from the moment she grabbed her drink and placed it on her lips. How long had he wanted to taste those soft, delicate lips of hers? How long has this love for her been burning in him? Some might call it puppy love, but what he felt for her was so much more than that.

"Hey Sana."

"Hmm?" she turned towards him and flashed him that perfect, angel smile of hers. His heart stopped.

"There's something I've wanted to talk to you for a while now." The blue haired boy said with confidence.

Sana arched her brow in acknowledgement and removed the mini sandwich from her mouth, giving her full attention to the boy.

He gulped and clenched his now sweaty hands.

_'Come on Naozumi! You got this! Don't back out now you coward!'_

"Look Sana, I'm just going to say this straight out," he began and she still gave him that innocent stare, "I-"

"Sana!" Both teenagers turned towards the new guest in the room, angering Naozumi internally.

"We got a problem!" Sana frowned slightly, making Naozumi blush at the way her lip pouted and her brows creased into a 'v' between both her brows.

"Sorry Nao! Can we finish this talk later?" she asked. He gave her a small smile.

"Sure." She smiled back and fled off behind the stranger that called her.

Once Sana left, he released a frustrated sigh and raked his hands through his purple haired locks.

"So close."

**-O-**

Heels clicked along the cement walkway as the silent snow began to fall. A strong scent of _Victoria Secret _perfume was trailing behind the group of teenage girls walking towards the door to the entrance of the party.

Blonde, curled hair bounced as the leader of the group reached the door. She puckered her sparkling lip glossed lips and rasped her fist on the door, reassuring her newly manicured nails were not harmed in the process.

Tired of waiting, the impatient blonde opened the door herself and was met with a splash of hot air and the loud bass of music. She eyed the room before she strutted herself in. Her pose followed closely in behind her.

At first, no one noticed the arrival of the blonde, but when one set of eyes caught on, it turned contagious and soon, the whole room set eyes on the arriving group. Even the music was turned low. The blonde smiled in triumph. She always did have a knack for making a spectacular entrance.

"Ayumi!"

The blonde turned to her name and in front of her was the host of the party herself: Kurata Sana.

"I didn't think you show! But nice to see you here! I'm glad you could make it!" Sana smiled as she clasped her hands behind her back. Mami and Hisea looked at Hitorashi Ayumi with wide eyes and dropped jaws. Tsuyoshi and Aya were filled with slight concern and suspicion, especially Tsuyoshi. Naozumi arched his brow as he watched the flaunting blonde make her entrance.

Ayumi eyed the decorated house while she removed her coat. "Well a party isn't a party if I'm not there is it?" she smirked as she handed the auburn her coat.

"I admit Kurata, I wasn't expecting this many people to show." Everyone, including Sana, went wide eyed at the statement. Another smirk hit her lips. "But of course, mine always turn out bigger than this."

Sana laughed at that statement. The girls behind her all followed behind Ayumi and _thoughtfully _handed their coats to Sana.

"Well I hope you enjoy yourself a bit Ayumi." She smiled, making the grey eyed teenager frown. "After all, it's just like you said. What's a party without the main attraction?"

Ayumi smirked in response. "Of course."

She then walked away and her group of followers walked behind her, leaving snide comments and looking at her in disgust. Sana simply grinned back at them, until she noticed a familiar face at the end.

But before Sana could say anything, the music started up again and people began to dance once more.

"Sana-chan!" The timid midnight blue haired girl greeted the lovely host of the evening and gave her a hand with the coats.

"Glad to see you could make it Nonoko-chan!" The timid girl broke away from the clique and followed Sana to the coat room. As Sana closed the door, the loud music turned into a low bass and silence engulfed the pair.

"Thanks for the help!" She thanked with a smile. Nonoko couldn't help but smile back. There was just something about Sana that made everyone love her. She couldn't help but feel that the reason why Ayumi hated her so much was because she was jealous of the auburn haired girl.

"It was my pleasure Sana-chan." Sana burst into a fit of giggles, causing Nonoko to blush slightly.

"You're so cute Nonoko-chan!" The hazel eyed girl commented.

"Ah thank you Sana-chan." A wide blush spread across her already rosy cheeks.

"Come on! Come out and enjoy the party!" Sana pulled the timid girl behind her into the dance floor.

The auburn haired girl jumped back into the dance floor as the party raved on. She was laughing and smiling as she danced with her classmates. Christmas to her was always about spending time with those you love and spreading the holiday cheer to others. There was no better way to spread holiday cheer then to celebrate with your classmates!

**_-O-_**

She was a young woman held in high esteem. She spent her whole life dressed to impress and taught that money buys you happiness. She was pampered and showered with gifts. She was given anything she wanted and was never denied of anything. She held power and supremacy over most, if not all common persons. She was the perfect daughter for her father. She was praised by all her father's co-workers and personnel. She was complimented for her exampling beauty.

So why was she, the great Hitorashi Ayumi, dancing in the home of a no good, annoying, optimistic, attention-wanting, girl?

Kurata Sana was the opposite of her; complete opposite.

Kurata Sana was a goody to shoe, overrated, ignorant, naïve, fool. She played everyone with her innocence and angel smile. She knew underneath all that giddiness was just a rotten, spoiled, brat. There was no way that someone was _that _good. If someone were to look up the definition of happiness, savior, cheery, foolish, etc. her name and picture would be right under the term.

The idiotic auburn haired girl was stupid enough to invite her to this blasphemy of a party. This was her chance to finally put the dimwit in her place. Humiliation was in order for the hazel eyed girl and her contagious smile.

To think that someone of her caliber was actually enjoying herself a bit! She was evil, manipulative, scheming, twisting etc. She knew all of this, but she was no liar. She told the truth. And as shocking as this may come, she was actually having _fun _at _Kurata Sana's _party.

The music wasn't entirely terrible and the food offerings were more than decent. She expected lame Christmas music with old tradition Christmas games and standard quality food. Not a high profile DJ that mixed his music to have the guest on their toes about the next song choice and food that met five-star restaurant quality.

She was forgetting the real reason she was here in the first place.

"Ayumi-san!" The blonde haired heiress was broken out of her trance as a soft hand touched her forearm.

"Nonoko?"

Nonoko gave her a tiny smile and led her away from the noisy and growing crowd. Ayumi followed behind as the midnight haired teenager led her to the refreshment area in the following room.

Usually Ayumi would be the one to lead, but with Nonoko, it was different.

Nonoko was her best friend. She was there for her when she needed her. She wasn't like the other scandalous and fake people that tried to befriend her because of her fame and fortune. Nonoko was a sincere and trustworthy person. She had a kind and gentle heart. The midnight haired girl never disappointed the blonde and was always the first one there when she needed someone to vent or talk to.

Everyone wondered why Nonoko stuck by Ayumi's side when the blonde was the devil reincarnated and the midnight eyed girl was heaven. Even Ayumi secretly wondered why Nonoko stayed by her side when everyone else had left her behind.

"This party is really something huh Ayumi-san?" she smiled gently as she took a small drink from her refreshment.

"It's not as disappointing as I thought it would be," Ayumi breathed, "but it still doesn't reach my standards as party of the year." A confident smirk replaced her grim line.

Nonoko giggled. "Well as Sana-chan said, you are the main attraction!"

_'Sana-chan?' _The notorious heiress felt discomfort at the way she said that.

_'When did she start giving honorifics to that tramp?' _

"But you seem to be enjoying yourself Ayumi-san so it seems like things will remain peaceful tonight." The quiet teenager claimed as she stretched.

An eerie smirk came across the grey eyed girl's lips; a smile that Nonoko knew very well. The blue haired girl grew paled as the blonde flashed her that mischievous smirk.

"Oh no Ayumi-san, please don't!" she pleaded with sorry eyes.

Ayumi was taken aback by the sudden begging of her best friend. "What do you mean please don't?"

"I know why you came here, but please, I'm begging you to not go through with it." The blonde was baffled by the girl's sudden request. When did she ever question or speak against Ayumi's plans or ideas?

"Are you serious right now _Unemoia_?" Nonoko flinched at the bitterness emphasized at her last name.

"She _humiliated _me in front of everyone at school and you still have the nerve to say that I should not take revenge against her?" The two teenagers stood as the tension increased. Anger was radiating off of the blonde haired beauty.

"Revenge is not the answer Ayumi." Nonoko was internally frightened, but she knew that Sana did not deserve what was coming to her and she would protest against this horrific plan even if it meant going against her best friend.

A new surge of confidence hit the quiet girl as she stood up against the person that she held very dearest to her.

Ayumi scoffed. "And what exactly would you know about revenge Nonoko?"

Nonoko frowned a bit. "I know that it will only cause a cycle of hate and that this war you have going on with Sana-chan will be never ending." Ayumi glared at her response.

"Oh its _Sana-chan_ now is it?" Nonoko's frown remained.

"Tell me Unemoia, when did you ever care about that babbling idiot? You've never seemed to care before. Why now?" Secretly, she really wanted to know because just the other day, Nonoko was by her side about this plan of hers.

"Ayumi-san-"

"Oh cut the honorifics Unemoia. Just tell it to me straight." The blood in the grey eyed teenager's body was beginning to boil and the anger rising in the pit of her stomach was rising.

"As you wish… Ayumi." Nonoko took a deep breath and knew that her longtime friendship with the heiress could very well end with her next words.

"Sana is not the scandalous person you make her out to be Ayumi. She is actually very caring and kind. She doesn't mean to harm and she was good intention behind all her doings. You cannot hate her for always being so optimistic and happy. If you just gave her a chance to get to know her, you would actually really like her." Nonoko paused. "I admire her. She is so strong willed."

Suddenly, all the noise in the background became irrelevant and they were the only two in the room. Nonoko was terrified and her adrenaline was running. She knew that this was definitely not the place to be having this type of conversation, but she would not let Ayumi hurt Sana. It was the best for both teenagers.

A snort escaped the lip glossed lips of the young woman, which was then followed by a sneering laugh that had Nonoko concerned. Nonoko expected shouting and menacing glares from her best friend. She expected the world to turn upside down and for her to go on a rampage. She did NOT expect this reaction.

"You admire her?" a bitter laughed followed. "Oh god, it seems like you've joined the rest of the idiots at our school."

"You're pathetic Unemoia. Honestly, if you think I would be friends with that insufferable idiot, then you must be more stupid than Kurata herself." She flipped her hair back and smirked at the girl in front.

"To think you would fall into her trap and join her in the war to actually beat me." She breathed. "Once she uses you, you won't be needed and she will leave you with nothing."

Nonoko snapped.

"Why do you think she's out to get you!" The blonde was taken aback by her sudden outburst.

"You think the whole worlds out to get you, not just Sana. But you pick on her because she's the easiest target and you know she won't fight back, well until recently!" her anger was climbing, "You know what I think Ayumi? I think that you are jealous of Sana. You are envious of her and you want all she has! But you know that's never going to happen so you figure the best way to deal with your envy of her is by tormenting her to make yourself feel better!" Nonoko's chest was rising back and forth and her fists were clenched. She bit her lip and felt the world around her spin.

A hand rose and slapped the girl in front of her. Nonoko''s eyed went wide eyed and the stinging pain on her cheek was growing.

A deep, menacing glare was now imprinted on the grey eyed girl's face and she gritted her teeth in seething anger.

"_How dare you!_" She sneered. "How dare you say that to me you stupid bitch! After all these years, you throw everything back in my face and then say I am _jealous _of that scum!"

If looks could kill, Nonoko was pretty sure she'd be dead at this moment.

"But you are. You are envious because she has all you ever wanted. She has the lo-"

"I said _SHUT UP!_" Ayumi screeched, this time loud enough to attract party guest.

"You filthy, backstabbing, bitch! You betray me than have the audacity to accuse me of jealousy! You have got to be joking!"

"I never wanted to betray you Ayu-"

"Don't call me by my first name you traitor. You no longer have that privilege. " She glowered at the midnight blue haired teenager standing in front of her. "You're going to regret this Unemoia. You're going to regret double crossing me."

Before Nonoko could say anything, Ayumi turned around and walked away from her heading back towards the part. Before she exited, she turned to her ex best friend.

"You should stick around for the fireworks later. I'm sure it's something you don't want to miss."

Then she was gone.

Nonoko stood silently, with silent tears filling her eyes. She never meant for this conversation to turn this way. She never meant to lose her best friend in a matter of minutes. She just wanted to stop this endless cycle of hate between both girls.

The midnight eyed girl hid her face and walked towards the bathroom. She needed time to herself.

**_-O-_**

He was irritated beyond his wildest dreams. It seemed like at every chance he had, he just could not grasp the right moment and use the opportunity to his advantage! He'd get her alone, than something would happen and she was gone in a matter of seconds. He was ready to rip his hairs out.

"Naozumi." The blue eyed boy looked up to see the newcomer Sasaki Tsuyoshi with a smile plastered on his face.

"Ah Tsuyoshi." He shined that soon to be famous smile of his.

"You seem irritated? Are you okay?" Though Tsuyoshi was against Naozumi's attempts at chasing after Sana, he still liked the teenager. He was a good person with a kind heart. He made him feel welcomed and accepted him to the group.

"Ah is it that noticeable?" he laughed nervously as he rubbed the back of his neck. Tsuyoshi chuckled.

"Tell me Tsuyoshi, have you ever been in love?" Tsuyoshi was startled by the sudden forwardness and the complexity of the question. He wasn't so sure how to answer it either. He never had such strong feelings as the ones he feels towards Sugita Aya. Was that love?

"I wouldn't know buddy. I don't think I've experienced such a level where I can say I'm in love with someone." He answered truthfully.

"So you don't love Aya?" Naozumi asked with a hidden smirk as Tsuyoshi sputtered and spit the contents in his mouth back up.

"Wha-what? Aya? I don't love her! Wait, I mean, I really, really, _really, _like her, but I wouldn't say its love. I mean I don't think it is!" he tried explaining himself as he felt the blush in his neck increase.

"You love her. I can see it in your eyes." Tsuyoshi turned bright red and steam came out of his head.

"And you? You're in love with Sana aren't you?" he questioned. Naozumi gave a small smile as he leaned back against the wall.

"I've loved her ever since I met her." The brown haired boy was surprised at the comment. That was awfully a long time.

"She's been my best friend since I can remember but I think I always loved her." he gave a half chuckle. "She's just one of those one of kind you know?"

Tsuyoshi looked at the boy in astonishment. The boy was deep in love with his favorite auburn haired girl. The look in his eyes was evident of that; the way he looked at her, the way he smiled at her, the way he protected her. It was obvious and she was the only one who didn't know it.

"She's one of those people that you just want to bet on because you know she won't let you down. She makes the whole room brighter and you just know that it' going to be a good day when she's around." Tsuyoshi finished.

Naozumi, slightly surprised at his comment, nodded in agreement. The glass eyed boy chuckled.

"Sana's been a great friend to me since I've arrived here. She accepted me so easily when a lot of others haven't. So I really do owe her for that you know?"

The rising star smiled in return. "Sounds just like her."

They both lingered in silence as the music in the background was playing and the crowd was growing nosier.

"You're a good guy Tsuyoshi. I have no doubt in my mind you'll make Aya happy." Naozumi commented as he patted the brown eyed boys back.

"What?" slightly surprised by his comment, Tsuyoshi gave him a look of doubt, causing Naozumi to laugh slightly.

"Just because I don't exactly get along with your gloomy best friend, that doesn't mean I don't accept you as my friend," he explained, "I've known Aya for a long time now and there's no one that's ever been more suitable for her than you my friend."

The brown haired boy gave a smile to his friend. It was nice to see his captain didn't entirely destroy his reputation as a person. He knew Hayama wasn't the type to care about reputations but Tsuyoshi didn't want to be judged because of who he hung out with. "Well thank you Naozumi. That means a lot."

"You know, a lot of people misjudge him." Naozumi looked over at Tsuyoshi was a quirked eyebrow.

"Hayama really isn't a bad guy. A little misguided sometimes and a little rude here and there, but when it comes to it, he's a good guy." Tsuyoshi said in defense. He might be mad at the blonde captain, but he was still his best friend.

"Here and there huh? I think all the time is more like it." Naozumi scoffed.

The medic frowned a bit. "Hayama's been through a lot in his life. That's just the way he deals with things. It's just the way he is."

The newly signed star pondered on Tsuyoshi's statement. Maybe he was being a bit harsh and judgmental. He didn't really give Hayama a chance. He let jealousy come over him and bring out a side of Naozumi didn't really show.

"That could be why Sana really took an interest in him." His mind wondered off as he reminisced on past memories. She was always going on about helping people and fixing the world's problems when she couldn't even handle her next homework assignment.

"When she sees someone in trouble or notices that someone just needs someone to be there for them, she's always the first to be on top of it." He started, "That's why she ignores all the insults Hitorashi-san throws at her and still attempts to befriend her."

"Wait what?" Tsuyoshi did a fast track on that last part.

"Sana has a theory that Hitorashi-san is just lonely and needs someone there for her. That's why she thinks that Nonoko-chan, that girl always with her, is always by her side." He shook his head.

"I keep telling her that Hitorashi-san is just evil but she insists that the girl just needs a friend that she can count on. Someone who won't lie to her and be a friend that won't leave her like her father did."

"Her father?" This was the first time that Tsuyoshi ever heard anything about the evil blonde's past. He was actually quite curious and itched to discover more.

"Yeah. You know how her father's the owner of the Hitorashi Corporation?" The brown haired nodded. "Well, her mother died when she was around seven years old and her father devoted his life further into his work, leaving her to be raised by her maids and servants."

"I feel bad for her but I don't think it's any excuse for her to torment and cause pain to others." Tsuyoshi sat in thought as this story seemed awfully familiar.

"So she changed around the time her mother died?" Naozumi nodded at the question.

_'It makes so much sense now!'_

Though he agreed with Naozumi, he understood the circumstances the blonde had to endure. She was a charity case in the world of the rich. Her tragedy meant nothing in that world. As long as the money came in, everything resumed to its normal pattern. He had a feeling that she never really dealt with the loss of her mother because no one took the time to let her open herself to them. He could see why Sana tried so hard to get through Hayama. She must have seen the same thing in Hayama that she saw in the blonde beauty.

"What are you two doing over there!" Both teenagers looked over to see a grinning Sana. Both boys smiled.

"We were just talking." Naozumi said as he pushed himself off the wall.

"Yeah! Nothing too exciting!" Tsuyoshi added as he walked in behind Sana.

"It's nice to see you two get along! I haven't really seen you guys talk much!" Both boys looked at each other and smiled.

"Were pals Sana!" The blue eyed boy said as he patted Tsuyoshi's back once more.

"Yeah! Were good friends!"

"I'm glad!" She then went behind both boys and wrapped her arms around both their necks.

"Oh what the Christmas spirit does to people!" She marched right into the dance floor with both boys around her arms.

**_-O-_**

"So do you all understand what you need to do?"

"So I just flirt with him while you se-"

"Yes."

"And I get everyone to g-"

"Yes."'

"And then I pu-"

"YES!" she screamed in annoyance.

"You imbeciles keep repeating everything!" they all flinched at the venom in her words. They didn't know what it was that got the young heiress so upset but she was ready to tear someone's head off.

"We understand Ayumi-sama."

"Ugh." She pinched the bridge of her nose. "Whatever you do, do NOT let any of this go wrong. I will personally make your lives a living hell." She threatened with such bitterness. The girls gulped.

"Yes Ayumi-sama."

A confident smirk arose. "Excellent."

_'Everything will be just as I planned it to be. Kurata Sana. Tonight, we end this.'_

**_-O-_**

Brown eyes searched for a certain girl in the crowd. It was well into two hours in the party and Tsuyoshi decided it was time. He was never so sure about anything in his life. It just seemed right to him. Was it love? He didn't know. Maybe Naozumi was right, maybe he was falling in love with her. Maybe he just didn't know it. The only thing that scared him the most was that she didn't feel the same way back. Not even leaving her scared him. The fear of being rejected constantly crowded his mind.

Rejection or not, he was going to take his chance.

He spotted her right next to a guy that was dancing awfully close for his taste. He frowned as he made his way through the crowd. He reached out for her and grabbed onto her forearm. She turned around and was surprised by the expression on her face.

"Hey man! I'm dancing with her!" the guy next to her yelled.

Now Tsuyoshi was usually calm and peaceful, but he had seen more than any of these teenagers have. He had experienced and battled through many hardships. He wasn't going to let a moronic, hormonal teenager stop him from being happy.

"Well it looks like you're going to have to find someone else to dance with." He glared at the man in front of him then turned his attention towards the sweet girl next to him.

"Come on. I have something I need to talk to you about." She nodded and followed tow behind him as he dragged her away from the dance floor and towards the other room in the house that is quiet.

"Whoa Tsuyoshi, I didn't know you had that in you." She giggled as he bushed beet red.

"Aha well you know, people do crazy things for the people they care about." His blush deepening.

Aya turned pink with him. "He wouldn't have hurt me you know." A small smile set on her lips.

"So what was it that you wanted to talk about Tsuyoshi-kun?" she reached up to brush a piece of her light brown hair behind her ear, making her look so innocent.

"Oh yes!" His heart fluttered and his chest tightened. The butterflies in his stomach grew and anxiety hit him hard. This was supposed to be easy. But it was far from easy. He gulped as the words he wanted to say didn't come out of his mouth. His mind jumbled with what he wanted to but couldn't say.

"Well Aya-chan. I-I ju-just me-met you! And I kn-know thi-this is re-really stu-pid of m-me to sa-say when you mig-might not fe-feel the sa-same but I re-really w-want yo-you to know tha-that wha-what I fe-feel for yo-you is so dif-different and yo-you sca-scare me be-because I do-don't kn-know ho-how to ta-take it a-all in!" Tsuyoshi mentally face palmed himself.

_'I completely butchered it! Kami, I'm you're such an idiot Tsuyoshi!'_

Aya looked at him in complete bewilderment. She did not catch a single word he said besides that phrase 'you scare me', which completely horrified her because the last thing she wanted to do was scare him.

"I scare you?" she questioned with concern. Her eyes fell with sadness.

Tsuyoshi gaped in his own stupidity. He babbled like a fool and the only words she could make out were that she scares him.

"No! No! That's not what I meant!" he defended as he released a rough sigh.

It was her turn to then release a worried sigh. She touched her heart and breathed calmly.

"This so hard." He mumbled under his breath. He rubbed the back of his head.

"You seem frustrated Tsuyoshi." The light haired maiden commented as she caressed his cheek. Steam released from the top of his head once more and he clenched his fist once more.

"Aya." He grabbed her hand and gazed into her chocolate brown eyes. He saw a girl with dreams and hopes for a successful future. He saw how hopeful and caring she was. He saw a shy, beautiful, sincere girl in her eyes. He saw someone he could picture himself with forever.

"Tsuyoshi?" she asked as he took a hold of her hand. Her heart was racing now and her mind was clouded. He was so close to her. She couldn't breathe as he came closer. His eyes seemed much more confident and assuring. She had never seen this Tsuyoshi before. His eyes almost resembled his cold friend's. But she couldn't say she didn't like it because they made her more attracted to him.

"I think I'm falling in love with you!" Her eyes widened in astonishment as he confessed.

Her heart jumped at his confession. The swelling in her heart increased with happiness though she wasn't exactly sure how to handle his confession.

Tsuyoshi was growing weary and anxious as he awaited her reply.

"What?" she asked, almost as if it was clarification.

He dead panned as she seemed almost innocent asking that question. He chucked a bit, the red still lingering on his cheeks.

"I _really _like you Aya and I think that over the time I've gotten to know you, I've grown to like not just _really _like you, but actually fall in love with you." He said as the red grew to a darker shade.

Aya couldn't wrap her mind around his confession. It was almost surreal to her. To think that the boy she was crushing hard for actually liked, no loved her back! A smile emerged on the delicate lips of hers. Tsuyoshi's heart swelled. A smile was a good sign. A very good sign!

"You're so sweet Tsuyoshi-kun!" She said with joy. She hugged the boy and the brown haired boy's chest exploded. He hugged her back and rested his nose in her silky hair. He breathed in her vanilla scent.

"I think I'm falling in love with you too." She mumbled in his chest, but just loud enough for him to hear her. His smile turned into a grin and he was filled with happiness. He squeezed her tighter and the explosion in his chest never subsided. He was feeling more than overjoyed and felt like he could take on the world!

They both pulled away from each other and smiled. Both hearts were very content with the feeling of love filled in their chests. Both were dark red and nervous yet also excited. This was an area that both teenagers were new in. But they were ready to experience it together.

There was only one thing Tsuyoshi had left to do.

"A-Aya?"

"Yes Tsuyoshi?" he gulped.

"Wi-will you b-be my girlfriend?" He stuttered as the words barely made way out of his mouth. She giggled, sending his soul to heaven and back.

"Of course silly." She said as she reached up and kissed his cheek, causing his eyes to become small dots and his heart to stop. His cheek was burning with a cool sensation and his body was on fire as he felt her soft lips make contact with his cheek.

"Gr-great!"

He took a hold of her hand, in which she smiled at, and he walked back into the dance floor with her by his side. Things weren't going to be as bad as he thought they would be.

**_-O-_**

Nonoko had a bad feeling; a very bad feeling. She could feel it in the pit of her stomach that things were about to make a turn for the worse. She had to find Sana and warn her. She had to warn her before Ayumi could start her devious plan. But the problem was the auburn haired beauty was nowhere to be found.

"Yo guys! How's everyone doing?" The crowd cheered in joy as the DJ stopped playing his music.

"So shout out to my girl Kurata Sana for hosting such an awesome party!" Once again, everyone cheered as Sana stood embarrassed by being put in the spotlight.

Nonoko had to get to the girl before Ayumi could go through with her plan. It was a must! But before she could do anything, two figures came out of the dark and grabbed a hold of her, tying a bandana around her mouth. Then both figures took her and stepped away from the curious crowd.

"So we have a friend of Miss Kurata that wants to say some words to the lovely host tonight!" he said.

"Introducing Hitorashi Ayumi." The crowd stood silent as the notorious girl made her way up on the stage. Even the auburn haired girl was caught in bewilderment.

"Hello everyone! How's everyone doing?" Silence was met. Ayumi was attempted to roll her eyes, but knew better than to give herself away so easily.

"So we all know that Kurata and I have this never ending feud with each other, but I do have to say so myself that I'm growing rather tired of the pointless bickering between each other so I've decided to call a truce." The crowd gasped at the statement. No one in that room thought they would ever live to see the day Hitorashi Ayumi would call truce with Kurata Sana.

"Are you serious Ayumi!" a certain bubbling auburn haired girl said as she jumped on stage.

Naozumi, Aya, and Tsuyoshi frowned in suspicion as they all thought the same thing: Why now?

"I'm completely serious." A sweet, convincing smile was plastered on the devious lips of the blonde.

"I'm so glad that we could put all that fighting behind us Ayumi! I always knew that you were a good person deep inside!"

It was hard to keep her innocent smile from turning into a smirk. She knew she baited the fish well. Now that she got her lined and hooked, it was time for roasting!

"As a symbol of our new friendship, I got my daddy to give us a special surprise outside this window right now! So everyone, to the backyard!"

The crowd went running to the backyard almost knocking over the table of Sana's Super Surprise bags. Even Sana ventured outside, grabbing Aya and hauling her with her a long with Tsuyoshi and Naozumi. As Naozumi was being hauled away, he noticed the winning smirk on Ayumi's face. He sensed deep trouble.

As Ayumi said, a helicopter flew over the house and dropped what looked like money. Everyone ran outside into the bitter cold and raced to collect as much money possible. Sana and her company stayed back while Sana turned to Ayumi with a smile plastered on her face.

"Wow Ayumi! This is great! You really did have a big change of heart didn't you?" Sana smiled gracefully at the blonde who cringed inwardly.

That smile was sincere and genuine. It made Ayumi's heart clench. She was feeling deep inside the pit of her stomach and suddenly, she felt a sense of remorse. To think that the idiot would smile at her when she was fooling her. It was such an innocent smile as well.

Ayumi shook away any remorseful feeling she felt and smiled back at the girl next to her.

"I guess the Christmas spirit hit me just like it did to everyone else."

"I guess it did, didn't it?" Naozumi questioned with force.

"Oh Naozumi-kun, no need to be so hostile." She commented. She knew it would be far more difficult to convince her friends than the idiot, especially the prince of the school.

"It's hard when all you've done is belittle Sana all these years." He countered.

"I know and I apologize for that. It really was moronic of me to do something so shallow." Ayumi sounded earnest and sympathetic with her apology that they almost believed it.

"What about using me to get information on my friend?" Tsuyoshi asked as he crossed his arms.

"I apologize for that to. It was wrong of me to do so. Hayama may be god like, but that is not excuse for me patronizing his best friend." Her eye lids fluttered and the apology in her voice was well acted.

Tsuyoshi turned away with a pout, not sure if she was telling the truth or not.

"I find it hard to believe you changed your heart all of a sudden Hitorashi-san." Naozumi added in as he narrowed his eyes at her.

"Oh come one guys! We all make mistakes! It's not like we haven't made them." She defended, surprising the whole group. Ayumi smirked inwardly.

"Besides, she's seen the error in her ways. She realized that she's done wrong instead of right all this time." Ayumi caught her breath in her throat. She was growing angry listening to the girl defend her. Couldn't she see she was just fooling her! Can someone be the naïve and idiotic!

Her friend's seemed sketchy, but it seemed like they bought into the defending claim of the auburn haired girl. Ayumi smiled deviously as her plan was set in motion.

"You idiot! Ayumi-sama said to make sure they are placed inside the food and drinks!" said a bob cut girl.

"Right!" The other girl placed the small balls in the food and refreshments one by one.

"Ino-san! Where does this go?" She held up a roll of tape and the girl known as Ino pinched her nose bridge as she ripped the tape roll out of the other teenager's hands.

"Kami, I'm surrounded by morons!" she muttered, "No wonder why Ayumi-sama gets so irritated with all you dolts so easily."

"I finished over here Ino-san!" A girl with red, short hair stated as she pulled on a rope.

"Good! Now hand over that DVD!" Ino said as she ordered the fools around.

"Is everything set in motion?" A new voice chimed in as heels clicked along the empty floor.

"Yes Ayumi-sama. Hiruno is keeping the DJ company while we finished up everything over here. Here's the DVD you asked for." Ino handed the blonde the DVD and she flashed Ino a smile which had the bob cut haired girl run chills done her spine.

"Perfect. Once they all come back in, we will commence the operation. And remember not until my signal do we start the grand finale."

"Yes Ayumi-sama!" That smile on Ayumi's lips never faltered.

**_-O-_**

"Sana, I'm not sure about this." Naozumi expressed with concern as everyone made their way back to the dance floor.

"Everyone deserves a second chance Nao." She said with a smile.

"I know that Sana, but this just feels wrong. Ayumi's up to something. I can feel it." His hands gripped her shoulders as he gazed into her hazel eyes.

"Why not give her a chance Nao?" The pout on the auburn haired girl's lips was beginning to form.

"Ah Sana. Don't do that. You're going to regret making me go against you." The puppy eyes soon followed and Naozumi succumbed to her. He released a sigh and rubbed his temples.

"Okay Sana. I'll give her a chance."

She smiled in triumph. "Thank you Nao!"

As Sana hauled away her blue eyed best friend, Tsuyoshi and Aya watched from afar, searching for the blonde. Tsuyoshi shared this concern with Naozumi. He could feel it in his bones when something malicious was in the making. He had been around it all; it was almost his sixth sense now.

"Sana's being naïve once more." He ran his hand through his hair.

"I agree. I feel that Ayumi-san is tricking her." Aya expressed. He nodded in agreement.

"I think she's tricking all of us. She wants us all to think she magically turned good and is planning to harm Sana." Training with the Royal 6 sharpened his senses and his critical thinking skills have always been top notch.

"It sounds like something she would do." The light haired girl said while she rubbed her chin.

"Attention everyone!" All eyes turned back towards the stage, where Ayumi was currently standing.

"I want to call Kurata Sana to the stage." Ayumi smiled sweetly.

Sana left behind Naozumi and hopped on stage with Ayumi. They both shared smiles with each other. Ayumi held a hold of the mike and grabbed Sana's hand.

"This is the beginning of the end. The end of this feud and a stop to this long time war." People cheered. "An end to who holds supremacy over everyone." The smirk on her lips emerged. "The end of you, Miss Kurata Sana."

All eyes widened and Naozumi gritted his teeth and frowned. Tsuyoshi attempted to run towards the front but was caught in the crowd. Aya's hands flew to cover her mouth and the crowd gasped. Sana's eyed went wide and looked over at Ayumi in confusion.

"Wait, I thought we were getting past this Ayumi?" The grey eyed girl snickered at the auburn haired girl.

"You are truly an idiot Kurata! To think that I would actually befriend you! How preposterous is that idea!" Her mocking laugh echoed throughout the entire room.

"You really are a fool. You think everyone can be friends and that the world could be fixed. Reality check sweetheart, the world is a cruel, disheartening place. There is no room for naïve and childish people like you." She finished as Sana frowned at her words.

Sana's body was shaking. Her body felt on fire. To think she fell for the blonde's words so easily. Why didn't she just listen to what her friends had told her? It would have made everything less complicated. She always managed to mix herself in the biggest dilemmas.

"Ahhh!" Sana looked over to see people screaming and running away from the exploding food on the table. The punch bowls exploded right along with it and people were being drenched with refreshments. The table where her bags had been was knocked down and her Super Secret Surprise bags were scattered all over the floor.

But that wasn't even the worse part. People began slipping and sliding around the floor with all the punch and drinks on the floor. Sana looked horrified as the crowd was going wild and her party was turning into a disaster. The tears in her eyes were stinging, but she refused to let them fall.

"Hahahaha this is great!" Sana turned to see Ayumi laughing hysterically at the chaos she caused.

"Why are you doing this?" Sana asked with anger rising in her throat.

"Because you humiliated me in front of everyone! You claim to be the angel god sent! But you are only a commoner in this world. You are worth _nothing._"

The hazel eyed teenager bit her lip. She didn't understand how someone could be so cruel.

"And we've only started my dear friends." Sana's eyes widened in fear.

Suddenly, the TV turned on and on was a still image of Sana sleeping with her mouth open and a burger bubble out of her mouth. There were scattered snickers in the crowd. Sana was appalled first at her appearance but then wondered when in the world Ayumi was able to find a picture of her like that.

"As you can all see, this is just one picture of many _many _more that I was able to scurry around." She started. The video than began to play and still images of Sana in her most embarrassing and private moments appeared on the screen. One included Sana holding a dirty diaper.

Sana turned red faced with embarrassment as some of her most private pictures appeared on the TV screen.

"Stop this Hitorashi! This is just cruel!" Naozumi yelled as he pushed his way through the crowd.

"Leave Sana alone!" Next, Tsuyoshi screamed out in anger!

Sana felt the tears threatening to spill from her eyes as her friends defended her. People were now full on laughing at Sana's most embarrassing moments. This was absolute mortification for her. She had never felt so embarrassed in her life.

"AHAHAHAHA!" The laughing wouldn't stop. Sana covered her ears with her hands.

"Stop this! Ayumi stop!" Sana yelled.

"Paybacks a bitch isn't it Kurata?" The sly smile on Ayumi's face was content as she watched Kurata Sana break in a matter of seconds.

Abruptly, the commotion stopped as the lights shut off. All guest stood in shock as they were consumed in darkness.

"This was not part of the plan?" Ayumi questioned. "What the hell is this?"

Sana's panic attack stopped and suddenly she felt a hot breath next to her ear.

"Step back slowly." That voice sounded deep and gruffly, but also _strangely _familiar.

Sana did what she was told by the stranger behind her and stepped back. Strong arms pulled her back, but surprisingly, she wasn't scared. She felt comfortable and safe. The arms slipped away from her and she found her back against what she thought was the speaker of the DJ system.

The lights turned back on and everyone was silent and still. Naozumi finally made his way to the front of the stage only to find that Sana moved across to the other side. He sighed roughly and pounded on the stage. Tsuyoshi held Aya close as the lights went on and adjusted his eyes to search for his friend. When he did, she found her away from the blonde and on the other side of the stage.

Sana turned around to search for the stranger behind her but he was nowhere in sight. What she did find was Ayumi on the floor. She was dismantled and tainted in red, which she assumed was punch.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!" the grey eyed girl screeched as she looked down at herself. "WHO DID THIS!" The floor was silent. She then turned her eyes towards Sana, who looked at her in terror.

"YOU!" she seethed through her lips. She stood up and made her way towards the girl.

"YOU DID THIS!"

"Ayumi how could I? You were on the other side of the stage?" Sana defended as she took a step backwards.

"You were just right next to me you lying bitch! Don't try to weasel you're way out of this one you tramp!" Her eyes were burning with rage and it seemed like fire was blowing through her mouth.

"But Ay-"

"DO IT NOW!" Ayumi screeched as she pointed behind the DJ system.

The crowd gasped as a substance of what seemed like brown paint fell from the roof. The room was filled with silence as the two figures stood on stage. One filled with paint and the other watching in shock.

She stood, covered from toe to head in paint. The brown substance drenched her completely. She did not expect this coming. She stood in front of half her class, covered in hideous brown paint. The room erupted with laughter and began calling her names.

Naozumi watched in horror as the paint fell on top of her. This was a new low, even for her. Tsuyoshi could only watch with wide eyes as the seen unfolded while Aya kept her mouth covered by her hands.

Sana and Ayumi stood in silence for a second.

Sana looked into the crowd and hazel eyes met golden eyes. She couldn't believe he was here. It made sense now.

This was a party no one was going to forget.

**A/N: First part is done! I'm sorry it took so long! I wanted it to be just perfect! So much happened in this past and I know it's a lot to take in. It was REALLY long too! But this just sets itself up for the next part! Which is going to be even better!**

**As I said before, Ayumi is the main antagonist in this book. Oshido is the overall villain, but for now, Ayumi is the one Sana must deal with. Her back story is finally revealed, like I said remember? Her story is far more complicated than it looks. There's a lot of background to her. And Tsuyoshi and Aya are finally together! ****J I know a lot of you are waiting for Sana and Akito, but I love Tsuyoshi and Aya. They are just too cute! **

**Poor Naozumi hasn't had his opportunity! I feel bad but it was for a good reason. I don't think Naozumi and Tsuyoshi really talked in the manga/anime, but they talked in here. I didn't really know which direction to go with it, so I just went the best way I could. **

**Looks like someone finally made an appearance! If you all know what I mean! ;D I mean, it was obvious right? Haha I was lost on what Ayumi was going to do to ruin and humiliate Sana so I just went with the flow. Maybe it wasn't the best scheme, I admit, but it was something you know? It was hard to write it out though. I could picture everything in my head but my fingers just did not want to type it out. Whatever though. **

**Anyway, after an extremely long chapter and authors note, I think it's time for me to start on the next chapter right? Haha You won't want to miss that! I hope you enjoyed it! Don't forget to drop a little review okay?(:**

**Till next time!  
-Dark Waffle**

**Next time on Two Worlds Collide:**

**Ayumi's plan has taken action, leaving Sana humiliated and torn, but it seems not all is lost when a certain knight shows up. Words are said and actions are taken. Friendships are made and others are broken. How will Sana deal with it all? Will Hayama Akito be the key to that question?**

_**Book 1: A New World: Chapter 14: Christmas Party Part 2**_


	15. Book 1: Chapter 14: Christmas Party 2

**A/N: Happy Halloween! I hope you're ready for this chapter! It's going to be a good one! I don't want to make my Author's note too long so just read my ending remarks yeah? Okay!**

**Also, thank you to first time reader and reviewer **_**darkangel1326**_** for such a lengthy and fantastic review! You honestly made my heart swell with joy! I feel like I've actually gotten somewhere with this story! So thank you thank you thank you! For all your kind words! **

**Thanks to my regular reviewers thank you! I love you all :') I'm really hoping to get to 100 reviews by the end of this book. So I'm going to do my best by improving and giving you guys a story worth reading! **

**And I don't own any characters, songs, or references made in this chapter. All that belongs to me is my OC's and plot. **

**Anyway, to the story!**

**P.S. I don't own Kodocha or any music in this.**

'_Thoughts'_  
"Speech"  
_"Flashback/Dream"_

_**Two Worlds Collide: Book I: A New World: Chapter 14: The Christmas Party Part 2**_

_**-O-**_

"_You mean it's like, 'If at first you don't succeed, try, try again.'"  
-Susan Walker (Miracle on 34__th__ Street)_

_**-O-**_

The room was engulfed in silence. Not a sound was made or heard. The snow continued to fall silently outside as the ensuring tension grew in the four walls of the chaotic room. Brown paint dripped onto the stage as a mouth gapped open. It was safe to say that everyone stood goggle-eyed, except for a certain guest that made a late arrival.

Caught in shock, she didn't realize the thickness of the brown substance as her outfit clung to her bodice. Her once readied hair was now damp on her head and her outfit now ruined.

No one breathed a word as she reached up to wipe her face. The brown paint was never ending. She felt encased in a nightmare. There was no escape from this humiliation. The farther she attempted to run, the more the brown paint consumed her.

"This is most def going on the school's newspaper!" shouted a random voice as he clicked on his camera at the figure on the stage and burst into fits of laughter.

At that moment, laughter engulfed the room and scattered shutter sounds were being clicked.

Dark, golden yellow eyes never left those perplexed hazel eyes. She stood in complete shock and watched as the voices echoed in the walls of the heavy room. He turned away and slipped away into the crowd unnoticed.

Ayumi was absolutely livid. The wound she was inflicted earlier was bleeding once again as she stood in front of the crowd. Her emotions were high and she felt herself panic. This was not supposed to happen. She was supposed to be standing over Kurata Sana, laughing at her pathetic state as she was covered in paint. She was supposed to be the crowned victor. She was supposed to show who held the power.

But she lost.

Kurata Sana beat her at her own game. Hitorashi thought she played her cards well. She thought that Kurata would play the wrong hand, but it seemed she took the draw and lost. All her chips went to Sana and she was left with nothing.

How would people react to this? Would her reputation be tarnished?

She sat in her own mess, feeling more alone than she ever had in her life.

"**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**" Sana cringed as the screech filled the room as the endless laughter continued. She watched as the blonde haired maiden stood pathetically in paint. She felt guilt tug at her heart as the blonde attempted to walk off stage but only managed to slip and fall down.

She towered over and felt superior to those around her. She was considered the queen of the school. She was always the one to put punishment on her 'people'. It was ironical how the situation turned out. The roles switched and the queen fell before her very kingdom. Her tyrannical rule ended with the people taking control of the situation.

But this was not what Sana wanted. She didn't want to win this war. She didn't want to take reign. She wanted to settle this peacefully. She wanted to live harmonious with everyone. It didn't bring her great satisfaction to see her tormentor at her knees. She was not raveled by the state of distraught the notorious blonde sat in. It was quite the opposite. She was piteous towards the girl. Coming from a world where she was given everything but the love of a family, she knew that deep down inside Hitorashi Ayumi was not evil. She knew that Hitorashi Ayumi only inflicted the pain she felt inside her to others. She knew that Hitorashi Ayumi only wanted to be loved but was scared to be left alone again.

Too occupied with capturing Ayumi at her downfall, no one noticed but a handful of people when Kurata Sana walked towards Hitorashi Ayumi and fell at her knees to come face to face with the humiliated blonde. Tear stricken, the blonde glared at auburn haired teenager with hard eyes; eyes that reminded her of a certain blonde haired boy.

The crowd sufficed to a silence and jaws dropped.

Kurata Sana enveloped Hitorashi Ayumi in an embrace, leaving everyone in the room shocked and wide eyed. Naozumi smiled softly at Sana's surprising action. The anger he had in him vanquished. Tsuyoshi and Aya smiled as well as they watched their favorite auburn comfort the notorious blonde.

"Wh-what are you doing?" The grey eyed girl muttered in surprise. Sana felt the sticky, adhesive substance transfer to her own clothing, but ignored it as she smiled. She pulled back and smiled sadly at Hitorashi Ayumi.

"You don't deserve this. No one deserves this type of humiliation." With a thin line replacing her smile, Sana pushed herself up and looked into the crowd of her guests.

"Did you all get the picture you wanted?" Some nodded. "Do you feel better about yourselves because now you can put her-" she pointed back at the grey eyed girl, "through the same pain she's put you through?"

Whispers scattered throughout the room. Naozumi looked up at Sana as he leaned against the small stage. His gentle, distressed purple eyes looked up at her with concern.

"Sana, what are you doing?" Sana looked down at him with empathy and a smile that he's fallen in love with millions of time before.

"I know a lot of you feel a deep resentment for her right? I know that a lot of you want her to feel the pain she's inflicted on you I assume?" There were multiple nods around the room, even from the most unsuspected people.

"Kurata, if you're trying to prove a point, you've already done it! So just stop!" Ayumi shouted at the back of her sworn enemy.

"Would it make you feel better?" she asked, ignoring the blonde's plea.

"Yeah!" a few voices said collectively.

"Would it make you feel like you've won?" she pressed on.

"Yeah!" again, they repeated. Ayumi burned holes through Sana as she glared at the teenager speaking to the crowd.

"Why?"

The crowd was stumped and Ayumi was caught off guard.

"What do you mean why!" a random voice started, "Because she's hurt, tormented, and humiliated us all!"

"Yeah!" the sounds of the crowd came together. Sana nodded slightly.

"So once you've done to her what she's done to you, do you think it'll stop there? You think that all this hate and pain were throwing around is going to stop anything?" the crowd murmured in their vast thinking.

Tsuyoshi was impressed in the way Sana was handling the situation and herself. He's never met this Sana before; she's strong, assertive, gentle, yet firm etc. She is knowledgeable in grasping into the mind of her audience well. She lacked any fear and her eyes were strong with determination.

"Why do you care! Shouldn't you be against her!" a voice from the crowd asked. "She's always tormented you and made fun of you! Don't you want revenge?"

"Yeah! She made you out to be a fool and she tried dumping paint on you! If you ask me, I think she got what she deserved!" Ayumi flinched at the last comment. She had never really heard the things people have said about her like this. Sure, people have made small comments, but none to rash and open as of now. She felt the stabs of them all.

"That's the thing! Revenge is NOT the answer and this-" Sana's voice increased at their response while she pointed back at the blonde once more, "is not going to serve any justice."

"I admit, there have been times her venomous words have hurt me and almost discouraged me to stop pursing my dreams, but she doesn't deserve this!" She declared with a force that not many have seen.

"No one deserves this! Not you! Not me! Not her! Not anyone!" She took a deep breath, "No matter how vile someone may appear, there still human and they still have a heart."

"Yeah! A cold heart!" Everyone agreed.

Sana frowned and gritted her teeth. "A heart that holds emotions and feelings! Think of a time where you were so upset that you lashed out at someone! Think about with a sibling or a parent, even a friend!" The crowd hushed.

"We all have our flaws. It's what makes us humans."

Hitorashi Ayumi could feel the tears spilling down her cheeks. Not one person, not even Nonoko, had stood up for her the way that Kurata Sana was doing now. She had done everything possible to ruin and destroy the soul that was Kurata Sana. She tried for so many years to show everyone how she was as bad as the person next to them.

But that was the thing. Kurata Sana was not a terrible person. She was an obnoxious teenage girl who talked and cared too much. She was annoying and noisy, but she meant it all for the right reasons. To think that she would stand at her side at her downfall when she should be joining the crowd, rejoicing her victory astonished her.

But it wasn't her to do so. She was better than that. She was more mature than people thought her ought to be, then what she thought Sana was.

Hitorashi Ayumi felt her heart ache in pain as the shell of her seven year old self reappeared; that fragile, frightened little girl who was thrown into a political, corruptive world where no one would let her greave about the loss of her mother. That broken little girl who locked herself away because the only other person she could rely on had left her to deal with these conflicting emotions on her own.

The tears were endless as she sat in her own misery. She had always felt alone, but she never realized how lonely the world could be as she did now. Arms encompassed around her and she felt a sense of comfort that she had never felt before.

"Come on Ayumi, let's get you home."

The grey eyed girl looked up to meet with Unemoia Nonoko's dark blue eyes. They were gentle and kind. There was no foul intent. She could see the sincerity in them, the empathy and gentleness she had been seeking for. She looked to her left to see the crowd gazing at her to see her next move. She looked up slightly too see the same sincerity in Kurata Sana's eyes. A soft, small smile lay gracefully on her pink lips as Nonoko helped her up.

"Why did you do this Kurata? Why would you help me after all the torture I put you through?" Ayumi questioned feebly. Her tired, grey eyes sought for some kind of answer. Sana walked steadily towards the dismantled girl.

"Because I still want to be friends with you Ayumi." Sana showcased her famous, angelic smile. Staring goggle-eyed, Hitorashi Ayumi could feel the tears threaten to spill form her eyes once more.

She turned away and hid her face under her tainted, blonde, locks. Nonoko gave Sana a small smile while the auburn haired host gave her the thumbs in return.

"Come on Ayumi. Let's go." She guided her down the steps into the crowd as everyone made a pathway towards the front door. Ayumi suddenly stopped walking and the midnight haired girl raised a brow in confusion. The paint covered, dismantled beauty turned towards the stage where Sana was standing.

"You will always be an idiot Kurata." The crowd was appalled by Ayumi's last remarks, but Sana smiled in return. It was just like Hitorashi Ayumi to leave with the last word. She might be trampled and in the most embarrassing state anyone had seen her in, yet she was still her on the inside. Sana followed the pair until the hallway. The eyes of the crowd looked up to Sana to see her next reaction.

When she smiled, they figured it was just Sana being Sana. They didn't know that Sana was rejoicing inside. They didn't know that Sana accomplished a breakthrough in her relationship with Hitorashi Ayumi.

Sana couldn't shake off the incredible swelling in her heart as she watched them walk out of her house into the falling snow.

It was then she decided that Hitorashi Ayumi looked the most beautiful with a natural smile on her face.

"Alright guys! I think that's enough drama for one night! Don't you agree?" She shouted to the crowd as she placed her hands on her hips, tilting her head to the side.

"YEAH!" the crowd yelled in response.

"Alright Mr. DJ! Let's get this party on with once more!" She pointed towards the DJ who was now fortunately mixing music on his undamaged DJ system.

"You heard the lady! Let's party!"

_**-O-**_

She slumped against the wall in the empty kitchen as she exhaled deeply. Her mind was spinning and various emotions raced within her. Her feelings were conjured in a tight knit ball of emotions. This night was definitely one of the wildest nights of her life and it wasn't even twelve yet.

She felt like an idiot. She was warned over and over again about the obvious dangerous she would face if she invited Hitorashi Ayumi. Did she ever listen? Of course not. Sana was as stubborn as a mule and the thickest headed person anyone's ever met.

But was there any harm in aiding someone in need? She didn't think so. Hitorashi Ayumi might have been a spoiled, self-centered, selfish, vile, cunning, rich kid, but she was human. She had fears, she had flaws, she had her days, and she was just like anyone else. But Sana knew that all she needed was a friend. Someone she could turn too. Someone she could lean on when things turned for the rest. And friends were what she lacked. The only true friend that girl had ever had was Unemoia Nonoko.

Sana received many questioning stares, all pondering why she decided to help the notorious blonde, but many also knew that answer. Everyone knew that Sana was an angel sent from heaven; well that's what many thought. She always searched for the good in a person and did so by going through such lengths to show that they did.

Her exasperated sigh exhibited signs of exhaustion. Her eyes felt heavy and that burden on her shoulders seemed to drain her energy.

"Nice one Sana." Her tired hazel eyes shot up to stare into crystal blue eyes that shed comfort and warmth. He wore an inviting smile and his eyes gleamed in the dim light of the kitchen.

"I try my best you know." She returned a tired, worn out smile. Naozumi knew she was drained and that her energy was depleted. Her usual bright, cheery demeanor was dull and her eye bag's dropped; something he was not using to seeing. But he could see that in those exhausted eyes, she was still strong and the fire burned strong.

"Not many people would have done that." He walked over and slid down next to her. She laughed at his comment because she knew he was correct.

"I know but-" she sighed, "my mama has always taught me that in every darkness there is always a light. That if you give up, all the work and dedication you've put in will have gone to waste."

"If I didn't know any better, I would say that you've finally seen the evil in her." He commented as he scratched the back of his head.

"I saw it a long time ago, but I knew she wasn't evil. She was just lost. She needed someone to pull her out of the darkness." Sana stated with a soft smile. Her mind was not thinking about the notorious Hitorashi Ayumi though. Her mind trailed back to the cold, disheartened blonde that made his quick appearance to the party. His strong, pine scent intoxicated her and she felt strangely warm when she was enwrapped in his strong arms. A familiar, bitter feeling rushed into her; the same feeling she had when he entwined his fingers with her at the café a week or so ago.

"And of course you had to be the one to do it right?"

Sana turned towards her long time best friend. She silently observed him. Fresh. Clean. Well mannered. He was certainly the prince to a princess. His dazzling blue eyes outshone any other blue eyes she's encountered and his movie star smile was one in a million. He was always there; never left her once.

Her signature smile appeared on her pale face. "Of course."

He looked down and laughed. She had that savior persona in her. She was constantly reaching out for others and putting herself last.

"Hey Sana."

"Yes?" She turned towards him. He locked eyes with her; crystal blue staring deep into hazel. Her face was so innocent, so fragile. Her face was smeared with sight traces of brown paint and her hair was slightly dismantled. Her skin was flawless, except for those semi-dark bags under her eyes.

He gulped. The nerves coursed through his body. He felt the sweat forming on the back of his neck and the edges of his forehead. His throat was suddenly dry and he could feel himself choking on his own words.

"I'm just going to come out and say it." Sana listened intently to him. He seemed off and edgy.

"What is it Nao?" Her sweet voice sang to him. He felt his heart beat increase. It was now or never, he decided. What was the worst that could happen? She rejected him? That would break his heart.

"I l-"

"Sana!" He dropped his head in defeat. Interruptions were always his worse enemies.

The young auburn haired teenager looked up, dismissing Naozumi's almost confession, to see Tsuyoshi and Aya with worry sketched on their faces.

"Hi guys!" She jumped up almost immediately.

"Are you okay?" Tsuyoshi ran towards her, hauling Aya with him as their hands were locked with each other. Though irritated, Naozumi smiled at his two friends.

'_About time.' _He thought to himself.

"I'm completely fine Tsuyoshi! No need to worry!" The assertive tone in her voice and her reassuring smile disregarded his previous worries.

"Sana, are you sure you are alright?" Her light chocolate eyes were filled with distress as they gleamed in the dim light.

Sana sighed. Her eyes were soft and a small smile replaced her grin. "Yes, I'm fine."

Tsuyoshi observed the young auburn haired girl. She was exhausted. It was a hassle just getting it together, but watching over the entire guest, assuring their all pleased, being on her feet all night, and dealing with the Ayumi drama, it had to take a toll on the already stressed teenager.

"Maybe you should just end early?" He suggested, earning incredulous stares from the auburn maiden.

"ARE YOU CRAZY!?" Tsuyoshi flinched from the sudden outburst. "I'VE WORKED SO HARD FOR THIS PARTY FOR IT TO END EARLY!"

The brown haired boy chuckled nervously as he took one step back. Releasing his entwined hand from Aya's grip, he held out both his hands in front of him in defense. His nervous smile played on his lips to avoid the rage of a now infuriated Sana.

"Maybe that was a horrible idea." He laughed as Sana eyed him with daggers.

"Maybe you should rest up for a little while and we will keep an eye out down here for you?" Naozumi suggested as he placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I agree with Naozumi, Sana. You seem a bit tired, so it would only be beneficial for you." The timid girl spoke up as she leaned against Tsuyoshi subtly.

A small vein appeared on the corner of Sana's forehead and her anger hitched.

"That's ENOUGH!"

All three teenagers were goggle-eyed at her sudden outburst. Her face was shaded pink and her brows tightly knitted together. She felt herself heaving slightly and her lids felt extremely heavy.

"I'm FINE! I don't need to rest guys! I can finish out this party." She heaved once more, "You're all acting as if I'm deadly ill, which I'm not." Her frown formed into a small smile.

"I know you're all concerned, but really, I'm absolutely fine. I'm a big girl, I can handle myself." Her voice mellowed as she finished her rant.

"Alright Sana. We'll trust you with that." The teenage prodigy shined his movie star smile at her.

Tsuyoshi's eyes stood in concern. He had dealt with exhaustion problems to much in his past and knew of the dangers of running around while on low. She was a car on the brink of empty in her fuel. If her fuel ran out, she would stop in the middle of the road.

"But if you ever feel drowsy, exhausted, or overwhelmed, you tell us okay?" Tsuyoshi added as his face hardened. His medic instincts had kicked in and he was in "doctor mode" as the playful knight of courage would say.

"Yeah Sana. Don't over exhaust yourself. You might have all the energy in the world, but it will deprive someday and it seems that you are almost at your limit." The timid girl who now tightened her grip on Tsuyoshi's house said with a firm tone. But her eyes contradicted her words as the softness was still in her chocolate eyes.

Sana sighed with a smile. There worry for her was exaggerated, but she was lucky to have this group of friends. Naozumi and Aya had always looked out for her, but with the addition of Tsuyoshi, she always felt protected and loved.

"Alright! You have a deal!" She replied with a bright smile gracing her lips.

Sana rushed her way back into the rowdy crowd once more and her friends trailed behind her. With every negative, there was always a positive. It may be small and seem insignificant, but all the greatest notions, gifts, talents, etc. come from small things.

_**-O-**_

There were still a few minutes before midnight and last announcement of the night. Her body was screaming with exhaustion. Her arms had slumped and her legs were now numb. Her eyes felt heavy and burdened with sleep, but she refused to succumb to her inner desire. She leaned against the back wall behind the stage where the DJ was currently playing the _Cha Cha Slide _that everyone was currently participating in. A soft, tired smiled played on her lips as the events of the night laid fresh on her mind.

Finally, after all these years, she broke through Hitorashi Ayumi's defensive wall. As she stared into those lost, somber eyes, she realized that Ayumi was seeking the warmth of a friend. She had received the cold shoulder for too long. Her inner self was locked away in a cage that could not break free. Ayumi feared being left alone once more. She feared commitment, she feared love, she feared intimacy, and she feared the idea of trust. She did not know how to deal with these fears so she resorted to lashing out at others. With the lack of her mother and the lack of support from her estranged father, she was left all alone.

She finally understood after all these years. She understood why she chose to torment and hurt people. She thought she did, but she was only kidding herself and being naïve like Ayumi said she was. She tried to pretend that she understood, but in reality, she was being just as ignorant as the person next to her. As she thought about it, she now understood why Hayama told her she would never understand him. She could have said she did and lived in ignorance, but if she really had a chance to understand him, she would have to look deep inside and learn about the real him.

He showed up tonight.

Was he still here? She didn't know. But secretly, she hoped he was.

"Alright, alright! Settle down guys! So as amazing as this party has been, unfortunately, all good things must come to an end." Scattered courses of "awws" coursed through the room.

"But before that happens, our host-" the DJ said with excitement, "has a special announcement/surprise for you all!"

Walking with a proud smile on her face, Sana made her way on stage. A small, tired smile graced her face and though her outfit for the night was ruined earlier, she still looked well kept. All eyes locked on her as she took a deep breath.

"Thank you for coming tonight guys! I know things got a little out of hand earlier and I'm sorry for that, but thank you for being so awesome afterwards!"

The crowd broke into cheers and claps.

"But before we close this party, I would like to ask you all for a favor. Is that okay?"

"**YES!**" the crowd cheered back at her.

She beamed back at them. She then proceeded to grab the stool that the DJ brought over to her and sat down, adjusting the mike to her level.

"Sometimes, the best things we do in life, are the things we do when we muster just 20 seconds of insane courage. Sometimes, we hold back and stop ourselves from progressing because were too scared to do anything about it. " She continued as she grasped the mike and brought it closer to her mouth.

"Being fearless doesn't mean that were not afraid of anything, it just means that we were strong enough to overcome the fears placed in front of us."

Soft murmurs spread across the room. Naozumi was slightly confused. In what direction was she trying to take this? Tsuyoshi and Aya stood closer together, leaving the new couple on their feet.

"So I'm going to be fearless tonight." She paused, took a deep breath, and continued. "Will you let me sing for you?"

The whole crowd turned into an uproar! Sana's smile grew as the roar from the crowd increased. She had never had so many people support her singing. Then again, she hadn't really showcased her voice. Naozumi was thrown back a bit as he stood astounded in Sana's abrupt decision. Though, he was looking forward to listen to Sana sing more often. Tsuyoshi grinned like a mad man as he chuckled in anticipation. He was interested in Sana's singing.

A deep breath as the DJ brought the guitar to her hands. She leveled the mike once more. She fingers lay gently on the guitar. She strummed it once then tapped her guitar her three times to signal the DJ to play the background music at the third count. The background music started and the lights dimmed. She sat, shaking slightly, but ready.

**Fearless**

_**Taylor Swift**_

_There's somethin' 'bout the way the street looks when it's just rained_

_There's a glow off the pavement, you walk me to the car_

_And you know I wanna ask you to dance right there_

_In the middle of the parking lot, yeah_

A playful smile played on her lips as she sang the first verse. The cheers of the crowd were already riled up.

_We're drivin' down the road, I wonder if you know_

_I'm tryin' so hard not to get caught up now_

_But you're just so cool, run your hands through your hair_

_Absent-mindedly makin' me want you_

"These lyrics are beautiful." Aya commented as Sana was getting ready to hit the first chorus. Tsuyoshi nodded in agreement. "But I can't help but wonder who's the boy she's talking about in the song?"

_And I don't know how it gets better than this_

_You take my hand and drag me headfirst, fearless_

_And I don't know why but with you I dance_

_In a storm in my best dress, fearless_

Naozumi was entranced by Sana and the angelic voice that filled the room. He knew she was good, but he never thought she was as talented as she was. Her face looked so relax and calm. She was in tranquil as she sang, as if she had no worries. Her smiled was so divine and genuine. He was falling deeper in love with her every day.

_So baby drive slow 'til we run out of road_

_In this one horse town, I wanna stay right here_

_In this passenger seat, you put your eyes on me_

_In this moment, now capture it, remember it_

The crowd grew rowdier and noisier as she stood up and fixed the mike. She swayed her body with the music and played with ease, as if it was second nature to her. The smile radiated strongly and her glee spread throughout the room.

_'Cause I don't know how it gets better than this_

_You take my hand and drag me headfirst, fearless_

_And I don't know why but with you I'd dance_

_In a storm in my best dress, fearless_

_Well, you stood there with me in the doorway_

_My hands shake, I'm not usually this way_

_But you pull me in and I'm a little more brave_

_It's the first kiss, it's flawless, really somethin'_

_It's fearless_

"Did Sana write that song?" Tsuyoshi asked with slight curiosity.

"She usually writes all her music. Well, from what I've seen!" Aya commented.

_'Cause I don't know how it gets better than this_

_You take my hand and drag me headfirst, fearless_

_And I don't know why but with you I'd dance_

_In a storm in my best dress, fearless_

_'Cause I don't know how it gets better than this_

_You take my hand and drag me headfirst, fearless_

_And I don't know why but with you I'd dance_

_In a storm in my best dress, fearless_

As she strummed the last chord and her voice died down, the crowd was in uproar! The clapping filled the entire room. Whistling noises were thrown at the amateur singer as Sana blushed profoundly. Her heart was pounding in her chest loudly. Her ears were ringing with the shouts and cheers of the crowd. Her mind was spinning with the thrill of excitement. This was what she wanted, what she always wanted to experience, what she always dreamed of doing.

If she was to get that record deal with Miyamoto Records, she would be able to perform in front of not just a crowded room, but in front of thousands and thousands of people! She closed her eyes and imagined herself in front of thousands of people, chanting her name, cheering for her, screaming for more!

"Sana!"

Her eyes scanned the crowd as her classmates thrust their hands into the air. A vibrant smile played on her lips. She couldn't explaining the thrill in her, the excitement building up, the jitters in her stomach, but it was a great feeling and she never wanted it to cease.

"That was amazing!"

"Sa-na! Sa-na! Sa-na!"

She placed the guitar on the stool and ran down to meet with Tsuyoshi, Aya, and Naozumi. She embraced them with all her might, the beam on her face never faltering. She didn't know why, but she couldn't stop the tears from running down her face. They were neither tears of sadness nor tears of mourning; rather they were tears of joy. She mustered all her confidence and strength to cease her negative thoughts and play her newly written song. To witness the smiles and cheers first hand from her peers gave her a confidence boost that she wasn't aware she needed.

"That was incredible Sana!" Tsuyoshi exuberated with joy as he embraced her in a tight hug.

"I knew you sang well Sana, but I hadn't realized how much you have improved!" Aya commented as she encircled Sana next.

"I always knew you had that in you Sana. I'm sure there will be more from where that came from." The purple haired boy added as he jumped into the conversation. Sana threw herself at him, the person she found the most comfort in. Naozumi blushed slightly as Sana's grip on him tightened.

"I was so terrified I almost didn't do it! I almost backed out!" She rambled, Naozumi attempting to decipher what she was saying.

She pulled away, her disposition vibrant and florid. Her gleam sparkled in the dimly lit room. She felt on top of the world. It was the greatest feeling she had ever felt. She craved for this feeling, for this excitement, for this opportunity.

"I'm glad you did! You were great! We all agree!" The blue eye boy gave her a cheeky grin and she thanked them repeatedly. Courses of "Good job Sana!" or "You're amazing Sana!" and "We want more!" filled the room. She politely thanked everyone for their kind, encouraging words.

She needed to reassure herself she was ready for the competition. It was not going to be easy; in fact, it was probably going to be the most difficult challenge of her life. But after this moment, she was confident in her ability and assured herself she could compete with anyone of any caliber.

She was ready.

_**-O- **_

He ran with all his strength, clutching his abdomen as he hissed in pain. The piled snow was making it difficult for him to run and numbing his legs. He could feel his vision blurring and the darkness was enveloping him. He panted roughly as he exited the alley way. He turned his head both ways, assuring that he was not alone. He saw a few pedestrians lingering on the sidewalk, but not very many. It was Christmas Eve after all.

He cursed to himself as the pain increased. He looked down to see the blood oozing through his coat and onto his gloved hand. He stumbled as he attempted to run across the street to the bakery that was still open. As long as he could reach the bakery, he would be safe. As he stepped onto the icy street, his foot slipped and he felt himself falling backwards. He braced himself for impact and once it hit, he couldn't breathe. Tiny tears slipped through his roughly shut eyes as he tried to regain the loss of air. He felt as if someone was kicking his chest over and over. It was impossible to breathe. But he knew that in order to survive, he needed to get back up.

The streets were silent and empty. There was no sign of life, just the white snow growing as it fell from the sky. He pushed himself up though the pain was overwhelming. He seethed through his teeth as he finally emerged on one knee. He panted with exhaustion and clenched his fist. The bakery was just a few feet in front of him. If he could muster the strength to even crawl, he would make it.

"You insolent fool."

His eyes widen and he stopped dead in his tracks. His body froze, the pain long forgotten. Fear filled his body as the footsteps came closer to him. He gulped loudly as the eerie aura enveloped him. The smell of blood was fresh and it irked him to no ends. He wanted to vomit then and there. It was absolutely revolting.

"Did you honestly think you could escape?"

He pushed himself and crawled even though he knew the inevitable was coming. His fate was sealed when he shook hands with that monster. He never saw eyes so evil, so malicious, so cold and ruthless. He had encountered the worst criminals, but he was far worse. He was a demon from hell.

"I can smell your fear." His words were icy cold. "Good. You should be frightened."

"Get away from me you monster!" he screamed as he made it to the sidewalk. He turned his head towards the bakery, which was now closed. He cursed to himself. _'Dammit!'_

"Monster? Hahahaha! That's too kind of you earth human!" his dark chuckle and evil grin enticed as he drew the dark violet blade from its jet black sheath.

The man on the floor shook in fear as the gleam of the radiant katana shined in the moonlight. It was beautiful and breathtaking. It was ironic how such a beauty carries the blood of thousands of slain men.

"I'm your deepest fears." He glowered as his onyx eyes narrowed. Suddenly, the man on the floor screeched in pain as his leg was disfigured from his body. He stared, petrified, of the now missing limb. The blood gushed from the clean cut as he rushed to stop the bleeding.

"I'm the one who creeps into your nightmares and torments you till you cannot sleep anymore." The man's eyes went goggled eyed and the pain was so unbearable he could not muster the strength to scream. He sat, languished and in insufferable pain.

He felt the breath of his soon to be killer at the edge of his ear. His voice was menacing, vile, so chilling, his bones froze in place. The man on the floor could only grip the cold snow as he lost feeling in his hands. Legless, he panted in complete horror.

"Please, I beg you-" he stuttered, his mind spinning. "I have children who need me."

He felt as if a thousand needles pricked at him as Matsumoto Ituko embedded his blade into the back of the man on the floor. A cold, hard look laid on Ituko's face as the man released a horrifying scream.

"I want to hear you cry in pain." He jammed the blade into the back of the man once more. The man let out a gurgling cry as the blood oozed from his mouth.

"I want to hear you beg for the mercy you will not receive."

Another stab, another cry.

A wicked grin expanded on his face as he watched the death of this filthy peasant with amusement. He found pride and joy as he watched life escape the eyes of the man. He hadn't had a satisfying kill like this since he arrived to this wretched filth land three months ago.

He lashed out at the body one more time, decapitating the man on the cold, bloody ground. The snow was absorbing the seeping blood and the pure, delicate substance was now tainted with a dark, crimson liquid.

He shifted his gaze to the full moon and smiled coyly. The blood shed tonight was just part of the cycle that was beginning its course. The cycle of darkness was coming and he was the one to begin it.

_**-O-**_

His body slumped to the couch as they just finished picking up the evident trash that would surely attract ants and other creatures. He released a tired sigh and laid his head back against the couch. He closed his eyes as the quiet enveloped him.

His body was screaming for sleep as exhaustion ate at him. But he wouldn't let her do all the cleaning herself. After all, it was his idea in the first place.

Tsuyoshi and Aya left fifteen or so minutes ago and he was ready to leave as well. He just wanted to be certain that Sana would be alright. She herself had a rough and eventful night. She was the one that was feeling it all.

"Naozumi?" she muttered softly as she walked in, dressed clad in her pajamas now. He poked an eye open and smiled tiredly at her. She grinned back as she made her way over and sat next to him.

"You really didn't have to stay so long. I could have just done it myself and finished tomorrow morning." Her voice hinted at slight guilt and worry. He rolled his eyes and chucked softly.

"You think I would let you endure all this madness by yourself? You're crazy Sana. You might have a lot of energy pent up in that tiny body of yours, but you're no superwoman and need rest as well."

She laughed as he expressed his constant worry. "You're too much sometimes Nao. You worry way too much for my liking." She winked to express her joking manner.

"I find that hurtful Sana." Sarcasm was heavy in his voice. She laughed lightly and he felt joy swell in him. Her laugh was so pure, so innocent. He reckoned the day that it would disappear.

He reached up with his hand and caressed her cheek. She stopped laughing and gazed deep into his crystal blue eyes. They were like tiny diamonds, sparkling in the sun. His eyes defined him; a sweet, charming young man who was polite and kind. There was no malice or any sign of discomfort. He was pure and real.

He pulled her closer to him, never leaving her eyes. Her soft, hazel eyes lured him in as he saw the sun that was Kurata Sana. Her innocence and genuine, soft hearted personality was evident, but one couldn't forget her boisterous and bubbly side either. It was all her different sides that made her who she was.

"Sana…" he whispered as his eyes closed softly.

His soft voice soothed her. She felt her eye lids close and leaned into Naozumi's touch. His presence was warm and inviting. Their breathing was both calm and collected. It kept her at ease.

"I care about you so much." He whispered into her ear. She smiled.

"I do too." She paused, hi heart fluttered.

"You mean everything to me Sana." His heart raced, the jitters in his stomach ate away at him.

"You also mean everything to me Nao. You always have and you always will." The auburn haired teenager pulled away from him and smiled genuinely at him.

"Sana, I love you." He said it with all his heart and confidence. He finally mustered the courage to reveal the secret that had been eating at him since they were eleven. He felt a huge burden fall of his shoulders, but instead, was replaced with dread as he awaited her response to his confession.

But he didn't know exactly what her reaction was. She stared at him for a minute to digest his words. She always told him she loved him, but in the friendship manner. It was never taken more than that. She didn't know why now would be any different.

"I love you too Nao!" she responded with much glee. He was astounded with how easy she responded. He would words as powerful as 'I love you' wouldn't be thrown around with such ease.

"You're the most amazing best friend I've ever had and I thank you for that! That's why I love you so much! You're such a great friend!" She threw him a reassuring smile. Her eyes full of honesty and sincerity.

His heart dropped to the bottom pit of his stomach and shattered. His smile fell and he felt his world crowning down on him. _'You're such a great huh?'_

He forced a smile on his face as she giggled. She didn't understand the honesty of his words, the emotion and feelings behind them. She didn't understand the gravity of his love for her, his crave for her. She was naïve and dense as always when it came to love.

"Of course." A simple reply that he managed to squeak by. Being an actor teaches you to mask your emotions, to shield your true feelings, to quickly be able to put a façade that others will not be able to decipher.

He felt disappointment. He knew he shouldn't but he couldn't prevent the pain eating at him at this moment. Sana never meant to hurt him. He knew that despite all her flaws, she was not a contemptuous person. She was passionate and always kind. If she hurt someone, it was always unintentional. But he needed to leave. He couldn't face her smiling face, especially when it was for all the wrong reasons.

"Well it is late and I have to go." He pushed himself off the couch and stretched, a sad smile adorning his prince like countenance.

She jumped up with him, her energy on high though it had been a very exhausting night for both of them.

"Alright! Thanks for everything Naozumi." She embraced him tightly, his heart ached. He returned the hug as she muttered softly.

"You're welcome." The purple eyed star stepped away from her and headed towards the front door.

"Oh and Naozumi?" She called out to him. He turned his body slightly, facing her before he left her for the night.

"Merry Christmas." An authentic, candid smile adorned her facial expression. Her soft, hazel eyes shone in the dim light of the room. Though her profile was slightly messy and rugged looking, she still glowed.

"Merry Christmas Sana." He returned with his famous, movie star smile. He then made his way out the door and into the cold night.

Sana released a deep sigh and gathered her remaining strength to walk up stairs towards her room. Not a noise was heard except for her small footsteps. The house was deathly quiet for the first time since yesterday. Her body was feeling the deprivation of sleep and couldn't wait to get a great amount of rest.

_**-O-**_

After forcing herself up stairs, ripping the clothes off her body, and jumping into the shower, she was finally ready for bed. She first made sure to lock up the house to ensure her safety. She didn't want to be robbed of her innocence at the middle of the night by some random stranger. That would not do!

"Finally!" she sighed, "I can go to sleep!" The time on the clock that lay on the vanity table read _2:29_.

Her eyes bulged and jaw dropped. Where had time go? She completely lost track of time and where it went. She had been so focused on this party that everything else seemed irrelevant to her.

"I must be completely out of it to not notice how late it is." She rubbed her temples as she sat on the comfort of her own bed.

"You're pretty stupid."

Sana's head whips almost instantly at the sound of the gruff voice behind her. Her eyes widen to the size of saucers, her jaw drops. She immediately jumps off the bed and reaches for the nearest item to protect herself with.

"Who's there!" she shouted.

"You wouldn't be able to defend yourself properly with that measly brush." A scoff from the cool, yet ragged voice.

The auburn haired maiden knew that voice. She squint her eyes to see the outline of his silhouette. His tall, broody profile fixed with the dark setting of her room. The only light visible was the petty moon rays peeking its way through the dark clouds and light curtains.

"Hayama?" her voice filled with disbelief.

He stepped into the moonlight, his hidden form now in full view. His blonde locks were raveled and wild as they usually were. His tanned face gleamed from the glow of the moon yet contrast with his dull golden eyes that were consistently empty. His countenance was stoic as always.

"Wh-what in the world are you doing here?" she sputtered, still in shock. "Nevertheless in my room you pervert!" her embarrassment increased as she thought about herself stripping down earlier with his presence in the room.

"I needed a quiet place to think." He replied coolly.

"There were other rooms in the house! Not just this one creep!" she exasperated as the blush crept on her cheeks.

"This was the only room where I knew would be undisturbed." Her blood boiled at his reply. She could feel him smirk at the end of his comment.

"You disturbed my peace! I feel violated!" she crossed her arms and huffed slightly.

"I didn't touch you idiot." His voice was so smooth, yet cold. His words were apathetic and distant. There was no underlining in his words, just straightforward.

"But you watched me as I stripped myself naked!" she countered moving her hands to her hips, arguing her valid point.

"I was actually sleeping." He muttered under his breath.

"You were what?" Sana rubbed her finger in her ear as if she was cleaning it.

"I fell asleep." It was almost as if the blonde haired teenager was embarrassed by it. His voice dwindled as he shifted his eyes away from her. The golden eyed boy leaned against the icy window and crossed his arms.

She was still in disbelief of his appearance. Too think he was still here, in her room, so casually conversing with her, as if they had been friends for years. The infamous Hayama Akito also made a quick appearance earlier when Hitorashi Ayumi attempted to cover her in paint. But he disappeared into the night shortly after. He had been hiding away in her room until now. She didn't understand the stoic blonde and his actions, his words, and his feelings.

"You fell asleep?" a slight giggle escaped her lips. He grunted as if he was embarrassed.

"What? I'm not allowed to sleep?" His golden eyes burned into her hazel eyes. They were pure, innocent, and pristine.

"Of course you are! It's just so strange to hear you say such simple things like this!" Her voice broke with joy. Though it was strange and unbelieving, she felt happiness fill her. All she sought for was a chance to have a real conversation with the blonde haired boy. And now that she had it, she wasn't quite sure in which way to take it.

Silence filled the room as Sana's laughter died down.

_"We might be so called 'friends' but I don't care about you."_

She flinched inwardly as she recalled the cold, harsh words he said to her a little over a week ago. They had stung her badly. She was hurt by his comment, but it made her realize that she could only do so much until it was time to stop trying.

"What you did was stupid." She shot her head up and looked at him with puzzlement.

"Excuse me?" she crept closer to him.

"You pardoned Hitorashi. That was idiotic of you." He repeated. She furrowed her brows and marched up to the silhouette that was Hayama Akito. She glared daggers at him, looking up to his face.

"And how was the idiotic of me?" Her face was glowering with anger. She poked him in the chest, which was rather hard.

He crouched down slightly to her. "You proved to her that you wouldn't do anything to repent the pain she's inflicted on you."

"Revenge serves no justice Hayama." She leaned into him, their lips only mere inches apart. They both stared heavily into each other's eyes.

"For you that may be so, but for her it could be different."

"I think she had a change of heart tonight." He scoffed, shaking his head slightly as he pulled away from her.

"You're being ridiculous." He refuted, "No one changes over night."

"That may be true, but I think it's safe to say that Ayumi won't terrorize people anymore." She smirked, reassuring her answer.

"And if you're wrong?" he inquired, "What will you do then? Will you continue to cower to her? Or will you stand against her?"

Sana pondered on his question. So many thoughts raced through her mind, especially how easy it was to converse with Hayama at this moment. He was completely different from the boy she met three months ago; even from the boy she argued with last week.

"I'm not wrong." Her confident grin replaced her smirk. She was sure of Ayumi's realization.

He grunted and turned away from her. Her confidence reminded him too much of hers. That smile she wore was exactly that of hers; so real and so pure.

"You're so stupid." He muttered.

"I'm stupid?" she questioned, with slight irritation.

"Yes. And naïve. You're also a fool." The blonde haired boy towered over the auburn haired girl easily. But she was not intimidated by his size; rather, it compelled her to challenge him. She didn't fall victim to him so easily.

"You just enjoy mocking me don't you?" A growl escaped her lips, which oddly he found himself attracted too.

His lips curved into a smirk. "I could go on but I'd rather not."

"Don't act so hollier-than-thou Hayama!" Her finger embedded itself into his steel hard chest.

"You don't exactly qualify for most likely to brighten your day."

"And you are?"

She glared at him once more. "I think I'm a much better candidate than you could ever be."

He narrowed his eyes at the girl. She wore a satisfying smirk knowing she got him there. The weird part of it all was that she was enjoying herself. At 2:40 in the morning, she was having a grand time arguing with Hayama Akito. Though they were belligerent with each other, she felt at peace and enjoyed the time she spent with him.

But that didn't mean she didn't have questions. She had a plethora amount of unanswered questions. She knew it was wise to wait until the time was right to ask them.

"You pulled me away from the paint didn't you?" Sana asked with full seriousness.

The blonde haired captain expected this question to arise sooner or later, along with many other questions. He was not quite sure whether or not he would answer them all, hell, he was still debating whether or not he would answer this question.

"Yeah." She was taken aback by his sudden forwardness. He was acting much different tonight then the previous times they had conversed.

"Why?" She wanted to know. She was dying to know.

"You ask too many questions."

Her cheeks puffed and turned red. "That was only my second question!"

"I don't understand you Hayama." She commented as she walked away from him, plopping onto her comforter.

"Enlighten me." His voice drowned into the dark, the moon long gone as the dark heavy clouds hid it from the world.

"It's as if you're putting on some sort of façade. You act so cold towards everyone, yet you do things that make people think twice about you." She sighed. "There's more to you then just that stoic act you put on."

He was surprised at her thoughts on him. It sounded as if she had spent time thinking these things out. Truth was he didn't want her to know that he thought about her often and was frequently worried for her. Why? He couldn't answer that question himself.

"Take now for instance," she gestured with her hands, "we were having a normal conversation, well as normal as we could get." He smirked at her last comment.

"Just last week, we wouldn't be able to uphold a simple conversation like this." Sana gazed deep into his golden orbs. Once again, they were dull and lacked shine. She could already imagine how magnificent his eyes would be if they shined with life.

"And not to mention, you're being strange."

"Strange how?" a brow rose at this comment.

"Well you're here aren't you?" he nodded.

"And you're giving me the wrong idea."

Her eyes saddened at her last comment, her mind obviously thinking back to the incident at the café. He didn't fail to notice the distress in her eyes and her sudden shift in tone. It bothered him slightly to see her so dampen.

Sana began to laugh slightly at her own stupidity. "I feel like such a baka."

"You are a baka." Sana shifted her gaze from her hands to him. Hayama's eyes were dead set on hers once again. But this time, Sana noticed that his eyes were different. She could sense more than just his usual coldness.

"To answer your question from earlier, I did it for you." He said in almost a whisper.

"You what?" Shocked by the words that came out of his mouth, Sana stared at him in incredulity.

"Nothing." Akito could feel his cheeks burn and he prayed that he wasn't exhibiting any form of blush.

Sana felt her cheeks turn red with Hayama's comment. She heard his comment loud and clear, but she desired for him to repeat it one more time just to clarify her suspicions.

Silence filled the room once again. Sana felt her body tingle with his words. Her heart raced slightly and she could feel the small smile curving at her lips. This was a different from anything else she's ever felt. She didn't know why, but she was happy that those words came from him. It made her feel as if she had a sort of connection with Hayama that no other had the privilege of acquiring.

Kurata Sana made him feel different. He had never meant met a girl who frustrated yet intrigued him so much. Most of the girl's he met or encountered had all fathomed over him and his captain status and desirable features. His thoughts would trail off to her from time to time and sometimes he would linger on her longer than he should have. He didn't understand these emotions brewing within him. For the first time in many years, Hayama Akito found himself a stop light, where he had no knowledge of what his next move would be.

"You're such a mystery Hayama Akito." The hazel eyed teenager commented as she stood up and walked over to him. A smile was plastered on her face.

"You're not the only one who has said that too me." The captain commented.

"I know," she winked, making him quirk a brow, "but I'm going to be the first one too figure you out Hayama."

There was that confident smile again. She was sure of herself. Her eyes were strong with determination and confidence. Akito's body felt odd. He found himself once more, strangely attracted to this confident Sana. She captivated him though he hated to admit it. It was something about her brave eyes and bold smile that captured him. He felt the need to get closer to her, to be engulfed by her.

"Many have tried."

"But I'll be the first to succeed, I promise you that!"

He smirked infamously. Unaware to Hayama, Sana was feeling the same thing. She found herself oddly attracted to Hayama. May it be the mysterious aura that surrounded him or the overconfident personality of his, she was drawn to him.

And for what could have been the millionth time that night, both teenagers found themselves gazing into each other's eyes. Sana wanted to break those walls Hayama built. She wanted to see light enter the dull eyes of his. She desired to see his eyes glow and a smile curve on those lips of his. She wanted to get to know the boy behind the mask.

Hayama felt himself lean into her. It was as if he lost control of his body and it was functioning on its own. He usually had control and assured himself in a plan. But tonight, he had no plan. He went in blind, letting things unfold as they had occurred.

He thought back to his conversation with the king before he was assigned this mission. The king had told him it was destiny to take this mission that he was supposed to take over the role his father left behind, to fill in his father's legacy.

The blonde haired captain was determined to set his own legacy, not the one left behind for him to fill in. He knew he wouldn't have been a captain if it wasn't for his dedication and persistence. It wasn't fate that had him become the captain of the 6 Royal Knights of Alagasean. It was his drive to complete the goal he had set for himself, the goal he set for his fellow knights, the goal he set for _her_.

It was not destiny for him to meet Kurata Sana. He caused it to happen. It was not chance that she had be so enthralling to him. He let himself be intrigued by her.

So when he suddenly placed his lips on hers, it was he who caused it, not fate.

**A/N: How you like them apples? ;D I know you all probably hate me right now! Blasted cliffhangers! Other than that, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter after 3 months absence! I didn't think Senior Year would be so stressful. I'm overwhelmed by work. I don't know how I managed to find time to actually finish this up, but I did and wha la! It's out! As I said on part 1 of this chapter, the story is going to move in a completely different direction. **

**I showed you a bit of my OC Matsumoto Ituko. I just wanted to remind you all he was still out there and as you can tell, he's as blood thirsty as usual. Be ready for him to make a big appearance soon too. And poor Naozumi. Sana left him hanging as usual. Did you guys think I was mean there? I tried not to be. He'll get his chance soon enough.**

**To be honest, I wasn't sure if I was going to input Sana singing, but I felt as if I had to because her singing career is going to be a major focus in the upcoming chapters as well. I just hope it wasn't too corny. It was my first time so let me know what you think. I picked **_**Fearless**_** because Sana is fearless. She's not afraid to stand up for what she believes in. Even if you watch the anime and read the manga, you know Sana is brave and though she doesn't always know what to do, she's not afraid to do what she believes is right. **

**So without further ado, I will close here and say thank you for reading and please **_**review.**_** I would love to know your input on this chapter. I worked hard on it. As always, here's your preview for the next chapter!**

**Till next time!  
-Dark Waffle**

_**Preview:  
**__The holidays are coming to an end and the New Year is right around the corner. Sana is left confused by Hayama's actions, which distracts her from focusing on the Miyamoto Records contest, whose deadline is approaching quickly. Meanwhile, Tsuyoshi receives a great opportunity that could benefit him in the long run. Not to mention, school is arriving soon and that leaves Sana to deal with the aftermath of the Ayumi incident. How will Sana handle the pressure all at once?_

**Next time on Two Worlds Collide:**

_**Book 1: A New World: Chapter 15: Aftermath**_


	16. Book 1: Chapter 15: Aftermath

**A/N: I'm such a bad person. I made you all wait so long for this chapter. Go ahead and curse me to death. I deserve it. I never imagined senior year would be so… MUCH. It's unbelievably stressful and I'm just ready to graduate already. I'm over this whole high school thing. It's such a pain. Anyway, here's the next chapter. You all deserve at least two! But unfortunately that isn't happening. So onto the chapter!**

**I don't own Kodocha or any of its content **

'_Thoughts'_  
"Speech"  
_"Flashback/Dream"_

_**Two Worlds Collide: Book I: A New World: Chapter 15: Aftermath**_

_**-O-**_

_"Truth only means something when it's hard to admit."  
- The Last Song_

_**-O-**_

Sana's mind went blank. Her head was spinning and her eyes were shot open. There was a warm, tingling feeling in the pit of her stomach. Her heart was beating so loud that she was sure all of Japan could hear it. Her lips were unable to move because they were currently locked with Hayama's.

Wait.

Hayama was kissing her.

He placed his lips on her.

And it felt… nice.

No! Hayama kissed her!

He stole her first kiss!

At that moment, he pulled away. His eyes were hidden under his mess of golden bangs. Her face was scarlet red and warm. She could feel her cheeks growing hotter by the second. Sana's mind couldn't wrap itself what just happened. Hayama didn't say a word. He stood there, eyes still hidden in the mess of his golden locks.

"Yo-you ki-kissed me?" she whispered in disbelief.

"You're not a very good kisser." Her mouth dropped and eyes widen. Did she hear him right? Was he serious?

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY!" she yelled as she marched up too him, anger radiating from her body. Her eyes narrowed as she saw his smirk etching at the corners of his lips.

"You suck at kissing." She clenched her fist and grabbed a fistful of his long sleeved shirt.

"You're such a jerk! Not only do you steal my first kiss, but you also have the audacity to call me a bad kisser!"

He smirked. "Your first kiss huh?" A sense of victory swelled within him knowing he was the first one to ever touch those lips of hers.

"Yes! Now I can't be a pure girl when I meet my future husband! Now I will have to tell him how a good for nothing, rotten, pervert stole my first kiss!"

"You're only not pure if you've had sex." Her face brightened and embarrassment encased her.

"That's not the point! You're a kiss monster!" She stuck her tongue out at him and turned away from him.

"A kiss monster? What are we? In first grade?" he questioned.

"Yes! You're a kiss monster! I bet you've stolen other girl's first kiss too!" her chest heaved as she ranted on, her face still warm from the kiss.

"It doesn't count if they've asked." His smirk was still intact as he responded.

"You're so full of yourself!"

"Only because it annoys you."

"Oh! You're such a jerk! And so insufferable!" she poked his chest in rage and glared at him.

"You let yourself."

"I wasn't expecting it!"

"Be more aware."

Smoke was rising from her head as she clenched her fist. How could he be so casual about it? He FREAKIN kissed her! She couldn't believe it! Hayama was just a pervert, she thought!

"You're such a lecherous jerk! I can't believe you kissed me!"

He was starting to grow annoyed. She was overdoing it. Yeah, he kissed her. So what? It's not like kissing was illegal.

"It's just a kiss you idiot. Don't take it so seriously."

"JUST A KISS?!" her face was red with fury. Steam was blowing out of her ears and she began to tremble with anger. He took note of her shaking when her fist collided with his chest.

"THAT WAS MY FIRST KISS AND YOU STOLE IT!"

"Were you expecting prince charming to come at your feet and sweep you away?" He inquired as he took a hold of her hands.

She blushed slightly and looked away in a pout. He scoffed. "Fairy tales are not real idiot."

"I don't want a fairy tale! I just wanted my first kiss to be with a nice, caring guy with gentle eyes and a caring personality!" Her eyes glowered as she pierced him with an intense glare. He inwardly sweat dropped.

'_She really thought this through.'_

"Besides, who says fairy tales aren't real!? They could be real if you wanted them too!"

"You don't see fire breathing dragons roaming the streets of Tokyo do you?"

"IDIOT! I meant the magical part of them! Falling in love! Finding your prince and living happily ever after!"

Growing up with _**Disney **_and reading fairytales her whole life, she believed in a prince charming or that knight in shining armor. He wouldn't be riding on a giant elephant with plates of gold and the most extravagant gifts following behind him. He wouldn't save her from an evil step-mother and sisters and turn her into a princess. He wouldn't be a beast turning back into a human and offering her a castle with the most loyal and friendly followers. No, he wouldn't do any of these things.

But he would offer his most pure love for her and that would be out any giant elephants, step-mothers, or beasts.

After all, love was the closest thing to magic on earth.

"So you believe in happy endings." He sighed roughly and released her hands. There were no such things as happy endings. It was absurd.

"Of course." He grunted.

"Typical." He turned away from her and walked towards the window, memories racing through his mind.

"What's that supposed to mean?" she crossed her arms, staring at him with fire in her eyes.

"Figure it out." He spat at her with more force than he intended.

"Enlighten me." He looked over his shoulder, staring at her with his one cold, golden eye. Her confident smile was back. Her arms were crossed and her eyes burned with determination. He couldn't suppress the smirk on his lips.

"It's only common for naive, annoying girls like you-" her jaw dropped and her eyes narrowed at his comment, "-to believe in such cliché fairy tale endings." He casually stated as he walked up to her and flicked her on her forehead.

"Now wait a mi-"

"There are no such things as happy endings. Life is full of sorrow and pain. You may encounter some rare moments of happiness, but compared to the hardships and challenges that set you back, misery is inventible."

Sana could only listen with sadness enveloping her. Her anger relinquished, but in its place, somber incased her. She had always saw life as a gift, a blessing from God. She was always taught to love it and take advantage of every opportunity it presented to you. She knew if you worked hard and always put in the effort, the result would be satisfactory.

But he didn't see it that way. He saw life as a pensive, wistful thing. His eyes were cold and lifeless, and his voice drowned into nothing. His countenance was dreary and glum. She wondered if he ever felt any sheer of happiness, if he was ever loved the way she was loved, or if he had anything to look forward to in life.

"You're so morbid you know that?" she said with a hint of sadness.

"Better to be realistic then live in allusions."

"Why do you do this to yourself?" She pressed on.

He sighed. _'Here we go again.'_

"This again." He turned away and looked out the window. "It's pointless to continue pestering me with questions."

"I want to know so I can help you!" she shouted with concern. Her eyes that once held determination were now full of distress.

"I don't need help." He shot back at her. "I'm not broken."

"Were friends aren't we Hayama?"

He stared at her with hard eyes. Her smile was gone. Instead, there was a thin line and the frustration in her grew.

"Friends trust each other. They lean on each other in their times of needs. They confide in them when things go wrong. They don't let each other fall."

A picture of his comrades at home appeared in his mind. They all smiled at him, waving for him to come over. Hiyori was shyly smiling with a blush on her face while Saaya called him over, waving her arm with her other arm wrapped around the younger girl's neck. Ashido was in the back, since he was the tallest, with a small smile gracing his lips. Yuta crossed his arms, a smile laid on his lips as he waved over at him. Finally there was Kyo, who wore a stupid grin on his face, waving his hands at him to join them.

Then a picture of Tsuyoshi and other blurred figures appeared. Tsuyoshi waved over at him, beaming at his best friend. He, along with the faceless figures, called his name, shouting for him to join them.

Are those what she called friends?

He felt small, soft hands on his rough, calloused ones as he broke out of his thoughts. He looked down into her bright, hazel eyes. He was caught off guard as she showcased her genuine, sincere smile. Her smile was so real, so loving. Her eyes were full of life and honesty. They reminded him so much of _her._ _Her _eyes were the same. Every time she looked at him, it was those eyes he was met with.

"Trust me Hayama."

His heart jumped. His stomach was tied in knots. He felt a tingling sensation reach his fingers. He didn't know what was wrong with him. His mind was blurred and his head was spinning with her sweet, vanilla scent. She was so close to him and this tension was overwhelming.

"Why is your chest so small?"

Sana's eye widened and her face dropped. Her mouth was wide open, and her body rock hard when she felt a large hand touching her chest. Her face turned red instantly and there was a boiling anger rising in the pit of her stomach.

There was a crack.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU! YOU-YOU LECHEROUS PERVERTED BASTARD!" she screamed as she backed away from him instantly. Her arms were crossed around her chest and she was heaving, her face red with fury and embarrassment.

"YOU'RE SO UGH! JUST A MINUTE AGO YOU WERE DEPRESSED AND SAD AND NOW YOUR NOTHING BUT A PERVERTED CHEETAH! GAHHHHH!"

"I was just trying to break the tension. Besides, my hand slipped." He smirked at the last comment and she glared fiercely at him, not believing a damn word he said.

"YEAH RIGHT! GAHHHH! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU!"

"For a 16 year old girl, you really haven't developed."

There was that snap again. Her eyes raged with fire and her head exploded (not literally) with fire!

"OH NOW YOU'VE DONE IT!" she pulled out her infamous toy hammer and charged at him at raging speed. In disbelief of her incredible speed, he quickly dodged her lethal attack. Luckily for him, he was quick enough to dodge because of all his years of training and combat.

"COME BACK HERE AND FACE YOUR PUNISHMENT LIKE A MAN!" He ran out of her room and into the darkness and warmth of her home. Sana chased after him with fire coming out of her mouth. She was gaining speed on him as he stumbled over items on the floor.

"You resemble a mad dragon right now." He commented as he gained so comfort ground on her.

"I DON'T CARE! IM GOING TO HIT YOU SO HARD YOUR NOT GOING TO REMEMBER YOUR OWN NAME!" she yelled out as she ran close behind him once more.

"That was a lame comeback." He countered.

They continued running around the house, Hayama trying to tire out Sana. He knew he had the stamina to continue running; thanks to his training. He knew he could outrun her. What he didn't expect was for her to keep the same pace with him.

'_Damn, is she a track star?'_

"Shit!" He cursed loudly as his toe collided with a fallen item. He lost his balance and missed the first step of the stairs. His eyes widened as he felt himself fall. He braced himself for impact and felt a hard thump as his shoulder stung with pain. He winced slightly and rolled down the stairs. When he reached the bottom, he groaned. How did he become so careless to lose his footing so easily?

"I GOT YOU KNOW!" He looked up to see Sana racing at him, then her eyes widened as she did the same exact thing he did. His eyes widened once more when he saw her coming right at him.

"Ahhhhhhh!" A loud scream ripped across the silent house as Sana fell on top of him, causing him to hiss in minor pain.

"Owwie." She commented as she rubbed her head.

"Oi, get off of me." Her eyes widened as she looked down and found herself entangled with Hayama Akito. She blushed madly, realizing she was straddling his hips and her hand was at one side of his head. She was mere inches away from his face and her eyes locked with his. She stared deep into his icy, golden orbs.

Her eyes grew to saucers as she noticed that they weren't as cold as they had been when he first arrived. She could see a hint of light in those dull, golden eyes of his. The ice in his eyes was melting away.

"What are you staring at?"

She broke out of her thoughts and her face blew up with steam. He was _too _close to her. Suddenly, images of him kissing her earlier rushed into her mind and she squealed, her face burning red. She jumped off of him, shielding herself, giving him a fierce glare.

He stared at her confused. Was she always this weird?

"You're strange." He commented.

She pouted and stuck her tongue out at him. "And you're not?"

"I'm normal compared to you." He commented as he heaved himself up, smoothing his wrinkled shirt.

A vein appeared on the corner of her forehead and she gritted her teeth together.

"What are you trying to say! That I'm a fire breathing dragon!" He raised a brow at her transforming into a fire breathing dragon, Kurata Sana version.

"You really are odd." He walked over to her casually and offered her a hand to help her off the floor.

She glowered at him once more and crossed her arms across her chest, turning away from him. "Yeah right! Like I'll let a pervert like you get near me!"

He shrugged his shoulders and turned away. "Whatever."

'_He doesn't even deny it!'_

"It's late."

"What?" She turned towards him and watched as he looked out the window again.

"It's late and it's snowing."

"Thanks for pointing that out captain obvious." She waved her hand at him as she yawned.

He narrowed his eyes at her this time. She smirked at him and stuck her tongue out once more.

"Why don't you go to bed?"

"Because you're here! And I don't want you doing anything indecent to me!" she yelled as she flapped her arms in the air and pointed at him.

"I'm leaving."

Her eyes turned to small dots. "What?"

"You really are an idiot." She growled as he released a tired sigh. "I said I'm leaving."

All her anger and rage towards the blonde haired captain vanished. "You're leaving at this time?"

A smirk appeared. "What? Are you worried about me?"

"And you call me the idiot! Are you stupid or something! It's snowing outside and its pitch black! You're going to freeze to death baka!" she ranted as she yelled in his face. Her hair was poking out in different sports, her long t-shirt was dismantled, and one legging was lower than the other. She looked like an absolute mess.

A warm feeling erupted within the pit of his stomach. This warmness was strangely familiar to him. Where had he felt this before? Had it really been that long?

"Trust me, I've dealt with worse."

"Kami! And you're supposed to be smart!" she entangled her hands in her hair and pulled her hair out.

"You don't have to worry about me. I'll be fine."

Sana stopped in the midst of her crazed tactics and gazed over at him. His voice was so reassuring, so confident. She had a feeling that he has said this before too many times and her gut feeling told her that it had been dangerous those times too. Sadness overwhelmed her as she watched him turn his back to her and headed towards the door.

"Wait! Hayama! You could just stay in one of the guest rooms! You don't have to go!" she pleaded slightly. She was concerned for his well-being. They were finally on good terms. They buried the hatchet and finally became friends. She cared about him. If he were to end up hurt or in trouble, she would blame herself.

"Baka." She was surprised to see him close to her once more. Not noticing it before, she realized just how tall he was. He loomed over her easily.

"I'll get home safe. Don't worry." His voice was softer. She was surprised at how low and soothing it had become. Her hazel eyes were caught with his golden ones. She was caught in his gaze and bore deep into his golden puddles. She noticed that if one casted away the dark, cold façade he casted, his eyes were actually bright, almost glowing. It was beyond mesmerizing. Breaking away from their lockdown, he ruffled her head slightly and turned away. Her heart was racing once more. A blush crept to her face.

'_Hayama's voice was really… soft.'_

"Hayama!"

He turned to her one last time before heading out the door.

"Merry Christmas." She said, a small smile gracing her lips. He nodded and opened the door.

She watched as he went out the door and closed it softly behind him. Her heart was pounding loudly in her chest and her mind was dizzy. She had never felt this way before. It was completely new to her. What was it? She didn't understand the feelings inside her.

She trudged herself back upstairs to her room. Without the excitement and anger from earlier, she was feeling the real toll on her body. She plopped herself on her bed and felt her body shut down finally. Her body was heavy and even lifting the smallest finger was a struggle. Half her face was hidden in her pillow and her eyes were fluttered half way closed.

Though both her mind and body were exhausted, there were too many thoughts racing through her mind to get a good night's rest.

'_Why did he kiss me?'_

She thought to herself as she pondered on that question. To infuriate with his snide remarks, she didn't have the chance to ask him.

'_He's not the least bit romantic, so him liking me is out of the question. Ugh! He's so infuriating! I don't understand him! He kisses me then insults me! Then he goes and touches me inappropriately! Like what the hell is that!' _She huffed to herself as she contemplated these thoughts to herself.

She had seen a side of him today that she had never seen before, that anyone had ever seen before. He was unpredictable really. He was cold and insensitive, yet also somewhat caring. But he was extremely mysterious and confusing. When he arrived here, his aura screamed "bad boy, stay away." His eyes were vicious and cold. His stoic countenance was intimidating and his voice was sharp and hostile. But slowly, in the last three months, he was opening up. His aura still screamed "bad boy", but he was no longer hostile as he had been before. He was still intimidating and difficult to approach, but he was not as frightening as he had been when he first arrived. His eyes were no longer penetrating and scornful, though they weren't bright and glowing with life. They were dull and impassive. And tonight, she saw something in them. She wasn't sure what it was, but it was a glint of _something_ and it gave her hope. Though he was still apathetic, he was showing more emotion. Whether it was a smirk or a frown, it was still a type of improvement.

She smiled slightly. Though they were just baby steps, she felt like she had accomplished a small portion of her goal. Hayama might be a lecherous jerk, but he was a good person. He saved her more than once now and accompanied her throughout the night, even if they were fighting.

She just couldn't figure out the kiss. It was eating her up inside and out. Why would he kiss her? Why? And he was so casual about it! She frowned slightly remembering his comment about kissing other girls. Was she just another girl to him?

Her heart was jumped slightly and her chest tightened as she remembered his kiss. She had never kissed anyone before so this strange feeling swelling inside her was indescribable. She brought up a single finger to her lips. She tasted his lips. They were rough and somewhat chapped, but they were warm. A blush crept to her cheeks thinking back to it.

Then he did something she would have never thought he would do! The pervert touched her chest! He was a pervert underneath his bad boy act. She scoffed at that. She would get back at him when she had the chance though!

She didn't know what it was, but she was strangely attracted to this boy. She knew underneath his façade he put on, there was the real Hayama. And she wanted to know that Hayama. There was so much she didn't know about him! It intrigued her greatly!

Her half lidded eyes closed as the lingering thoughts in her mind succumbed. A smile graced her pink lips as she fell into a deep slumber. Her body was completely still and her breathing was soundly.

Her mind drifted off into a dream that involved a castle and shining knights.

_**-O-**_

"Damn." The 17 year old captain muttered under his breath as he jammed his hand in the door of the apartment building. He quickly opened the door and walked inside, welcoming the warmth of the building.

He looked up to see the red haired landlord, Kenta, fast asleep, his feet on the table, snoring loudly. He ignored his presence and made his way to the elevator. The elevator arrived quickly to the fifth floor and he rapidly made his way to his apartment. Upon entering, he threw off his now soaked coat and rushed to his bedroom. He took off his equally soaked long sleeved shirt and threw it to the ground. He changed into his sweats and long sleeved cotton shirt that he brought from his home.

He wrapped the blankets around him, warming himself up after experiencing a harsh snow storm. The winters were harsh back at home in the Moon Country, but this one was just as dangerous. Though, like he told her, he returned home safely.

He couldn't sleep for his thoughts dwelled on a certain auburn haired girl.

He kissed her. He didn't know why, but he kissed her. She was so close and he couldn't resist himself. There was many times after that where he wanted to kiss her again. He didn't understand what was wrong with him. He never had experienced this type of feeling before. He never kissed a girl before; he was too focused on his own goals.

Her smile was rare. Her personality was strong and independent. She could handle herself well. She was weird but genuine. She tried and tried and tried. She never gave up and was always annoyingly persistent. She was so optimistic about life. She was easy to tease and her anger matched no other.

He was strangely drawn to her. He wasn't shamed to say that he felt a sense of pride in him knowing that he was the first one to ever kiss her lips. He felt tight knots in his chest when she worried for him. There was a small inch of anger in the pit of his stomach knowing that Kamura was trying to confess his love for her. He had saved her three times already, and he was completely fine with that.

There hasn't been someone to go so far as to say that they would give everything they had to open up someone like him. He was rude, heartless, insensitive, a pain in the ass, an arrogant jerk, (all names she came up with herself mind that), but she still tried. She wasn't giving up. And tonight, she told him she wouldn't give up on him, she would make him smile, she would get to know the real him.

_"But I'm going to be the first one too figure you out Hayama."_

_"Many have tried."_

_"But I'll be the first to succeed, I promise you that!"_

He couldn't hold the smirk from appearing on his face. Her confidence was interesting. Her smile was so sure, so reassuring of herself. Her eyes burned with determination and her eyes were bright with fire.

She was annoying, noisy, loud, way too cheery for his liking, caring, sensitive, idiotic, dense, naïve, and so much more that he couldn't put words into it. But she was everything other girls were not. His body acted strange around her. His chest would tighten; he would often get knots in his throat or at the pit of his stomach. His fingers often underwent a tingling sensation and his mind would travel in different places. His heart is what hit him the worst. His heart beat would rapidly increase and sometimes even skip a beat.

His eyes went wide.

Wasn't this what some people called 'liking' someone? Isn't this what Tsuyoshi had babbled to him about just a few days ago? Wasn't this the strange feeling that emerged in him whenever he was around Aya?

Wait, he couldn't, he thought, as he his eyes grew wider.

Was he falling for the auburn haired, hazel eyed girl?

_**-O-**_

Christmas had passed by very quickly, and so did the New Year. It was currently New Year's Eve and Sasaki Tsuyoshi was walking down the bustling Tokyo streets. He was on his way to meet his new girlfriend, Sugita Aya's parents. A bright smile shone on his face as he couldn't keep the excitement in him under control. This was the first time since Christmas that he will see her. Her family had gone out of town for a few days so he couldn't visit her.

His eyes wondered off in different directions, observing the giant city known as Tokyo. He had never really had a chance to really take a look at Tokyo. It was different from his home. Tokyo was a large city, filled with a mass population and you never saw the same people twice. Back at home, though the Moon Country was vast and large, Alagasean itself wasn't as populated as Tokyo was. Tsuyoshi knew everyone quite well. Being the star pupil of the best doctor in all the Moon Country, he traveled to many places and had grown quite the reputation.

Here was completely different. While doctors and such were scarce in Alagasean, here in Tokyo there were many. Also, the technology and knowledge of this world was much higher than that of Alagasean's. There was so much he didn't know in this world.

But he wanted too. He was craving for an opportunity to learn all he could about medicine and its wonders.

In his deep thoughts, he didn't realize that his stomach was growling loudly, earning him a few odd looks from random strangers. He turned red from embarrassment as he rubbed the back of his head.

"HELP! HELP!"

The sharp cries broke Tsuyoshi out of his thoughts as he quickly whipped his head towards the cries of the stranger on the floor.

"SOMEONE CALL 991!" Tsuyoshi darted towards the needing voice. He ran past bodies that had circled around the fallen man. Once he made his way through, he saw a little girl of about six or seven years old with tears streaming down her face. On the ground was a pale, blue lipped older man. There was another man kneeling next to the fallen man who seemed like he was consoling the little girl.

"What happened here?" Tsuyoshi asked abruptly as he kneeled down next to the man, grabbing onto his wrist looking for a pulse.

"Idontknow!Wewerewalkingandallofasuddenmydaddyfell andand-"

"Sweet heart, I know you're scared right now and I know you want your daddy to wake up, but I need you to talk a little slower for me so I can help your daddy. Can you do that for me please?" Tsuyoshi rubbed her head as she slowly nodded.

"I-I don't know! We-we we-were wal-walking and then all o-of a sud-sudden daddy started bre-breathing re-really hard and h-he just stop-stopped walking and fell." She cried out to Tsuyoshi. He nodded and observed the man.

"Hey kid! What do you think you're doing? Get away! This is no place for you!" The man in front of him scolded. Tsuyoshi looked up and glared hard at the stranger. He was always judged because of his age and right now he didn't feel like dealing with the jerk.

"I know more than you think you know so back off!" he exploded. The man flinched.

The glass eyed boy went back to observing the man on the floor. His pulse was slow and his lips were turning blue. Tsuyoshi rolled up his sleeves and unbuttoned the man's coat. He checked for any signs of abnormality.

"Are you going to help my daddy?" Tsuyoshi looked up into the frightened eyes of the small girl kneeling next to him. Her eyes were pleating for his help. They were frightened and lost eyes he knew too well.

He gave her a reassuring smile.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure your dad's okay!" Tsuyoshi gained a boost of confidence. The crowd murmured in surprise of the expertise of the teenage boy. Tsuyoshi felt the older man's pulse slowing down. He gritted his teeth.

"Shit."

He checked once more in the chest area and ran his hand thoroughly. It was then he felt a slight lump through his t-shirt by his heart. Tsuyoshi's eyes widened with distress. He quickly ripped the shirt open and found the lump.

The old man was breathing short and rapidly. Tsuyoshi pushed down on the lump and the old man would stop breathing.

"Hey kid! Leave him alone! You're not doing anything to help him!" The same man from earlier commented.

"Jus-"

"Leave him alone! He promised he would help my daddy! I believe he will!" Tsuyoshi was flabbergasted by the sudden outburst of the little girl. He smiled softly and his dwindling confidence was resurged.

"Do you know what's going on with him kid?" An older gentleman asked as he kneeled down in front of Tsuyoshi and the man on the floor.

"If my assumption is correct, then this lump right here is disrupting the blood flow to his heart. And whatever this lump is, it's causing him to be short of breath and it will eventually stop him from breathing and his heart will stop."

The crowd sat in awe as Tsuyoshi announced his diagnosis, amazed that a boy at such a young age could make a prognosis.

"I need something that will penetrate through his skin!" He yelled frantically.

"Like what exactly?" The older gentleman that was sitting next to him asked.

"I don't know. Something sharp that can penetrate through his skin so I can unclog this bubble in his chest! As soon as I do that, his breathing should be calm once more and he can safely be transported to the hospital." He explained with anxiety. His nerves were racing and his mind swerving. He felt the urge to vomit. Had it really been that long since he treated someone? He was use to this anxiety.

The older gentlemen's face had turned with a hard, thoughtful look. He bit down on his bottom lip and frowned. This boy was in the process of saving this man's life and he had nothing to offer. This by was doing more than any of these bystanders. He inwardly chuckled.

'_These darn kids are outdoing us day by day.'_

"Does anybody have anything sharp! If I can just get my hands on a sharp tube or something of the sort, I can prolong this man's life!" Tsuyoshi was growing restless. What was he going to do? He shifted his gaze towards the younger girl who was grasping onto her father's hand, tears stricken in her eyes. He promised this girl her father's safety. How could he not keep his promise to her? If his captain was here, he would know what to do! He was always good at keeping his promises.

"Will something like this work?" Tsuyoshi broke out of his mental relapse. His eyes fixed themselves on the seven inch long, metal tube that could be used for practically anything. At the end of one side of the tube, the metal was jarred and pointed, sharp enough for him to pierce through skin. It was risky, reckless even. There could be many consequences. The man could conjure a type of infection or he would have to stab the man more than once, having him feel deep pain. So many thoughts were racing though the brown haired boy's mind. But he knew time was not his friend at this moment and he had to make a decision quickly.

"That works perfectly. Thank you!" He grabbed the tube from the gentlemen's hand and gripped it tightly. He was trembling slightly as he positioned the jarred end of the tube towards the lump on the man's chest.

He gulped as the tube suddenly felt heavy in his hand. He felt the stares of all those looking down at him, literally. He could feel the tension in the air. He could feel the sweat forming at the corners of his forehead. Why was he so anxious? He had done far more difficult procedures and examinations than this! He had performed surgeries and treatments that were more gruesome and revolting. Why was he so frightened?

"Mister?" Tsuyoshi's eyes shot up to meet with the little girl who was watching him carefully. Her eyes were pleading and a familiar sadness was sweeping within them. He had seen enough death in his short 17 years on this earth. He didn't want this child to deal with the pain of losing their parent at such an age.

He took a deep breath and held it in as he brought his hand up. He tightened his grip around the tube and held in his breath and his fist was coming down rapidly at the lump.

He could hear collected gasp as the tube pierced the skin. He used all his strength to puncture through the skin and could feel the tube ripping through the lump. He made sure that he didn't push the tube too far in to where he could puncture a vein.

He released a strained breath and looked over at the face of the man. His condition didn't seem to change. Tsuysohi's face had paled and he felt his stomach drop. What if he conditioned only worsened? Did he just kill this man?

Tsuysohi felt his chest swell tight. He began to panic. Had he really forgotten everything he was taught? It's only been three months. He shouldn't have forgotten how to save a life.

"Oh no…" he whispered. His eyes were wide as saucers and his hand trembled. Had he really just killed him? He was so sure that he had punctured thoroughly.

"Daddy? Daddy!" Tsuyoshi looked away, tears threatening to spill from his eyes. He had failed.

"-sir! Mister!" Tsuyoshi sat in his own misery, ignoring the little girl calling out at him. He couldn't face her sad eyes. He promised her that her father would be okay! He failed her.

"MISTER!" The brown haired boy broke out of his own depression and shifted his gaze towards the little girl. There was a… smile on her face?

"My daddy's breathing!" Tears of joy were running down her face as she hugged Tsuyoshi. The glass eyed boy was stumped with confusion as he felt the little girl envelop him. He stared blankly at the rising chest of the ill man.

Tsuyoshi's face broke into a smile and his eyes gleamed with happiness. Why did he doubt himself? He didn't know. But he saved the man and that was all that mattered. The crowd around him broke into an uproar of cheers and clapping. Tsuyoshi rubbed the back of his head, feeling slightly overwhelmed by the amount of cheers for him. His face turned red and he chucked slightly.

"Thank you Mister! Thank you for saving my daddy!" She crushed herself against him and he smiled tenderly at her. His eyes softened at her sisterly gesture. He rubbed the back of her head lightly.

"We still need to get him to the hospital though, right?" The older gentlemen that had aided Tsuyoshi spoke up.

The brown haired genius nodded in agreement. "He is still in critical conditioned, but I stopped the bubble form blocking the blood flow to his heart." He checked for vitals and a pulse rate as he examined the man one more time for any other types of abnormalities.

"Paramedics coming through! Everyone step aside!"

The brown haired medic looked up to come to view with the paramedics that had arrived with equipment and technology far more advance than Tsuyoshi had ever encountered.

"What happened here?" One of the paramedics asked, as he looked at the tube that was penetrating the man's chest.

"This boy here saved this man's life." He looked over at the older man who was explaining what had occurred, the things Tsuyoshi had said, the procedure Tsuyoshi preformed, and the life he saved. The paramedics face went from unbelieving, to shocked, to astonished as he listened to the story of the old man. He turned and threw Tsuyoshi an incredulous stare, then resumed his work on the man on the floor with his partner.

Tsuyoshi watched as the paramedics worked on the man, stabilizing him and taking him out on the stretcher. He was in awe as they moved fast and quickly, never hesitating and always on their feet. He admired and was envious of the knowledge they had, wishing he was able to hold such knowledge. He was craving for more, he wanted to learn more.

As the paramedics put the man in the back of the ambulance, one of the paramedics walked over with the little girl in hand.

"Well kid, what you did was really reckless," Tsuyoshi bit his lip in disappointment as the paramedic scolded him, "but smart thinking. You saved his life."

"You're my guardian angel mister! Thank you for saving my daddy!" The little girl released herself of the paramedic's hand and ran towards the brown eyed boy. She once again, threw herself at him and nestled soundly into his chest.

"I think the man would like to know the name of the… _boy_ who saved his life." The paramedic said with a small smile, assuming Tsuyoshi was a teenager based on his appearance.

"Sasaki Tsuyoshi, at your service sir." He said as he held the little girl closer to him. The paramedic nodded, the smile on his face being more natural then strained.

"Thank you Mr. Tsuyoshi sir! Thank you!" Tsuyoshi smiled, patting down on the little girl's head.

Tsuyoshi welcomed the young girl and nodded towards the paramedic as they drove off in the ambulance. Few stranglers were watching the boy while others came up and complimented his work. Tsuyoshi felt the adrenaline rushing through his body and he itched for more. But he was already running late.

"Oh my god! Aya! I totally forgot!" Tsuyoshi face palmed himself as he gathered his things quickly to still make it in time with his girlfriend.

"Excuse me, young man."

Tsuyoshi turned around to come face to face with an older man, roughly in his late 30's, maybe early 40's. He had dark, jet black hair, and piercing icy blue eyes. His countenance was evident of stress as the stress wrinkles laid heavily on his skin. His eyes were tired, but his smile was as a child who had just gotten his favorite candy.

"Umm yes?"

"That was some pretty nifty work you did there. That man might have died on the spot if it wasn't for you." He said. Tsuyoshi thanked him with a smile.

"You have some real potential there son." Tsuyoshi eyed him carefully.

"Thank you sir."

"How old are you? 17? 18?" He pressed on, a strange gleam lightening in his eyes.

"I'm 16 sir." The man's eyes lit up with excitement and a smile adorned his lips.

"My god, 16! What talent one as young as yourself has! Indeed, exceptional talent." He laughed silently to himself and padded Tsuyoshi firmly on the back. Tsuyoshi watched him with concern. What did this man want with him, he asked himself. He was skeptic and concerned.

"I'll tell you now son, kids your age do not have near the knowledge and talent you have at this age. You reacted quickly and made quick decisions based on the dire situation place in front of you. That's a sign of a great doctor in the making!"

Tsuyoshi blushed at his comment. He knew he was a good medic but he's never been praised the way that this older gentleman was praising him.

"Th-thank you sir!"

The icy blue eyed gentleman asked Tsuyoshi several questions ranging from his experience to what type of equipment he could use to what type of situations he's faced. Tsuyoshi had taken a liking to the man's sudden interest in him. The man seemed to know a lot about the medical field, something that spiked Tsuyoshi's interest greatly.

"Ah, where are my manners. I was so enthralled in our conversation that I forgot to introduce myself." He padded down his coat and stretched out a hand in front of him.

"I'm Dr. Asuhara Mizuki. I work at Tokyo University Hospital. I work primarily in the emergency room but I've also performed surgery's, worked in the OBGYN and the psychiatry department." He gave Tsuyoshi a proud smile and Tsuyoshi took his hand and shook it.

The glass eyed boy's gleamed with excitement. He met a real doctor! Like an actual doctor!

"And your name is?"

"Sasaki Tsuyoshi sir!" He blurted with excitement and confidence.

"Now Tsuyoshi, I've never done this before and some might call it crazy others might call it psychotic, but to me, it's a stroke of genius!" The brown haired boy's hands were clammy and sweaty. What did the great doctor want with him?

"I simply cannot let such talent go!" He pulled out a receipt of some sort and a pen from his coat pocket and scribbled something down on the paper.

"Tsuyoshi, you're talent and potential can lead to greatness if you take the right road. You're hands are raw and somewhat inexperience, but with my help, I can help you be the best." Tsuyoshi's smile grew and his heart was beating loudly. He could not contain his excitement for any longer.

"I want to take you under my wing and teach you everything I know. I want to make you into a brilliant doctor. I want to make you the best. Will you give me the pleasure in doing so young man?" Tsuyoshi didn't think for a second to say no. He nodded his head vigorously.

"Of course! Thank you so much sir! I've been dreaming for this moment my entire life!" He shook the doctor's hand with much force, causing the doctor to wobble slightly.

"Whoa there son! Easy now!" He laughed as Tsuyoshi retracted his hand and apologized sheepishly.

"Now, here's my number. I know your still in school and that's okay. We will schedule lessons and practice days around our schedules. I want you to know son that I don't just do this for anyone. You have to be committed. I do not train quitters! I train people to succeed!" he preached as he gazed into Tsuyoshi's eyes with an intensity that almost rivaled his captain's.

"Yes sir! Only those who succeed prevail!" Tsuyoshi could barely contain the adrenaline rush coursing through his veins. He itched to scream it to the world!

"That's what I like to hear!" The jet black haired man looked down at his wrist and jumped in astonishment. "Now if you'll excuse me son, I have work to get done."

Tsuyoshi and the doctor parted ways and Tsuyoshi rushed over to his destination, not caring if he was half an hour late. He felt as if he was on cloud nine, and didn't want to come down. He couldn't believe the opportunity that was placed in front of him. He never thought that he, Sasaki Tsuyoshi, would ever be lucky enough to obtain all he's had already. He just prayed that his luck wouldn't fall short just yet.

_**-O-**_

"Want to try that again?"

"Sure."

He flipped the switch, and pushed the volume of the soft music up. He switched the button from private hearing to studio hearing. He watched as she adjusted the headphones on her head once more. He watched her carefully and noticed that something was off about her. She seemed… distracted, very distracted.

When it hit the low note, she sang the wrong chord and the key was off. He furrowed his brows together, and leaned back against the chair, trying to figure out what exactly was bothering her that caused her to lose focus.

"Ugh, I'm sorry Rei. I just can't seem to hit the low notes today." She noted, somewhat dully. She took off the headphones and rested them on the stool next to her.

Rei pressed the speaker button. "That's alright Sana! We will try again some other day. How about that?" He offered her his fatherly smile that she had learned to love.

"Sounds great." She responded with a faint smile.

Both she and Rei made their way to the car and she sighed roughly as she plopped herself down in the passenger seat. Rei raised a brow to her sigh and was contemplating whether he should ask her if she was okay or not?

"Hey Sana," he stared as he pulled out of the studio parking and into the busy streets of Tokyo. He looked over at her quickly and noticed her staring out of the window, her countenance shed with emotion. Her bright smile was nowhere in sight today.

"Yeah?"

"Are you feeling okay? You seem a little… how do I put this? Less energized than normal?" He chuckled awkwardly after, making Sana smile slightly.

"Geeze Rei, you make me sound like the Energizer Bunny!" She joked, making her manger smile.

"Well you need some new batteries because I think the ones you have are running low." Both figures burst out into laughter over their own joke.

"That was a good one Rei!" Sana punched him lightly, causing Rei to fake wince.

"Easy now Sana, this old man will break with your punches!" The auburn haired teenager rolled her eyes at Rei's old man comment.

"Right, the old man who is constantly carrying me over his shoulders and eating foods that would kill him in an instant!" She snickered as Rei stifled a laugh. She had certainly got him there.

"Alright, alright you caught me." They continued to talk to each other, the topic of something bothering her long forgotten, something Sana was very happy about.

When they arrived at the front gate of Sana's home, Sana bid her farewells and jumped quickly out of the car to avoid any more questions.

"Sana!" But she was stopped in her tracks as Rei called out to her. She turned and gave Rei a confused stare.

"Yeah?" Rei waved her over and she hesitantly shuffled herself back towards him.

"If you ever need someone to talk too, I'm here for you okay? I know I may not be your age or have experienced some of the things you have gone through, but I'm not only your manager, I'm your friend too." He shone her smile that made Sana beam back at her manager.

"So don't be afraid to open up to me okay?" She gave him a hug through the window, which caught him off guard.

"Thank you Rei. I really do appreciate it!" She pulled away and waved goodbye to him as he drove off. Sana ran back inside, with her mind much more settled than it had been the past week. A bright smile was plastered on her thin lips and she felt grateful for having such a wonderful person like Rei in her life.

Sana walked into the house and took off her slippers, ready to make her way upstairs when a red car came to a screeching halt in front of her.

"Mama!"

"You're home daughter."

"Yupp!"

Misako eyed her daughter carefully and noted that her attitude had been uplifted. She had noticed the difference in demeanor from the past couple days to now in her daughter.

"You've seemed to snap out of your mini depression." Sana sweat dropped and rubbed the back of her head.

"Mama! I was not in a mini depression! You know me better than that!" The hazel eyed teenager retorted as she walked towards the kitchen, with Misako following tow.

"Which is why I called it a depression."

"Everything's fine mama! I promise!" Sana gave her a thumb up along with a grin, making Misako raise a brow. She knew her daughter had been great at disguising her sadness and usually covered whatever bothered her with a smile. And being a mother, she knew when to catch onto the façade.

"I don't like being lied too… just remember that."

Sana sweat dropped and gulped slightly. She scratched the back of her head and raced upstairs, bidding her mother goodnight.

She fell on her bed and sighed roughly, covering her eyes wither her forearm. So many thoughts raced through her mind. She hadn't been able to get that kiss out of her mind. It crept into her mind and distracted her greatly from the important things she needed to focus on.

Hayama was a puzzle that could not be solved. She didn't understand what intentions he had or why he did the things he did. His eyes shielded away something he didn't want people to know. His heart was walled off to the rest of the world. There was so much she didn't know and so much she yearned to learn.

But she did learn something that night.

Hayama had a heart.

And every heart had experienced pain. And she wanted to know what pain he had dealt with so she could take some of the burden off his shoulders.

She also wanted to know why he kissed her, but that was for a different time.

_**-O-**_

The night was dark and cold; snow began to fall at the late hour. People gathered around the sacred grounds at the temples, ready to hear the first chime of the New Year. Families gathered and couples stood close together to withstand the harsh winter breeze.

It was an hour before the bell chimed and the clock struck twelve. But people wanted a nice seat so they could witness the fireworks and celebrations with their own eyes.

They say the New Year brought new beginnings. It was a time to start over and leave behind the old. It was a time to set new goals and try something new that one had never done before. It was a time to leave the past behind and look towards the future. It was a time of self-discovery and self-reflection of the person one was before and who they wanted to be after. For some, it was a time to embark on a new journey in hopes of discovering the impossible.

The New Year brought in new possibilities, new fears, new hopes, new dreams, and new feelings. But it can never bury the past; past hopes, past dreams, past fears. It can only heighten the change within a person, whether they take the opportunity or let it go. The New Year offered chances of redemption, chances of chances. It rang in a new sense of clarity.

Hitorashi Ayumi stared into the cold sky, the scarf wrapped tightly around her neck. She had gone through a metamorphosis, a sudden change that caused her to reflect on the life she had been living before and after the death of her mother. She was appalled by her own behavior, the selfishness and patronizing she had induced. She had caused great pain, degraded people to feel insignificant. She had smashed on people's hopes and dreams. She wasn't surprised people detested her. They had every right too.

Kurata Sana had proven there were still genuine people in the world, though she hated to admit it. She was surrounded in such a crooked and corrupted society that being kind was wrong. She was stuck in a materialistic world where money solved everything, cheating and lying were praised, and people didn't care about others.

She laughed at her own stupidity. She was such an ignorant child. This entire time people worked hard to be like her when she was the lowest one could be. She had everything but the one thing that Kurata Sana had.

Love.

She was jealous and senile. She envied Kurata Sana, which brew into a hatred for her. She envied her because she had what Hitorashi Ayumi could never have. Love, friends, family. She was an outcast and kicked to the curb by her father. Her father was rarely home and she lived alone with several maids and butlers in a four story house. So much room for so much emptiness.

Kurata Sana was rich, yes, but she was modest. She was loved and she loved back. She had friends who cherished her, a mother who loved her unconditionally, and a life that anyone could ask for. She wanted it and hated that Kurata had it.

People loved Kurata Sana and always wanted to be her friend while they feared and hated her, Hitorashi Ayumi. Sure, she was beautiful and powerful, but she didn't have the heart and kindness that her rival did. She was cold and heartless, always hurting others to please her bandaged heart. She inflicted pain on those that she could because she never truly healed. Instead of talking it out, she held it in and caused great pain to others.

Especially those she cared about like Unemoia Nonoko, her one true friend.

She was soft spoken and not very assertive but she was humble and honest. She remained loyal and stood by her when everyone else had left. To think she would have thrown the only person who could possibly understand her was a shame.

"Alright everyone, only 20 minutes till midnight!"

The crowd roared with excitement. She smiled to herself. Alone on New Year's Eve she was and she was content with it.

"Ayumi-san…"

The blonde haired teenager turned slightly to come face to face with the midnight blue haired girl she called her best friend.

"Nonoko? What are you doing here?"

She smiled timidly. "Did you really think I would let my best friend celebrate the New Year alone?"

Ayumi's eyes watered slightly and she turned away from her friend.

"You idiot."

Nonoko smiled and stood next to her friend. She was happy, truly happy. Ayumi was the same person, but truly different.

_**-O-**_

It was the last 20 minutes of the year. The cold bit at his skin and his body felt frozen. The park was lonely and silent. He was accustomed to seeing children chasing each other and parents watching over them, but not today. Today, people were gathered and celebrating the coming of the New Year together.

He couldn't help but reminisce on his past; the past mistakes he had made and the things he had and had not accomplished. He was not perfect, though he tried to be. He tried to be the perfect role model and represent the idea of perfectionism.

But he was far from it.

He was wrapped in his own vendetta and ideas that sometimes he would forget what he represented and what he meant to others. He was looked up too; people worshipped the ground he walked on. People felt safe and secure when he was in their presence. In some ways, he understood why people relied on him. They clung to what he represented and what he stood for. But they were too engrossed and fascinated by him and his accomplishments that they were bind to his own flaws.

His decisions were not always right and they were not always smart. He had made decisions that cost him greatly. He had made calls that turned out disastrous. He had never been the one to rely on fate either. He had always been the type to have a plan of his own. He always thought of the consequences and the outcomes he would face at the end of the day.

He said once that fate controlled the future, that one's destiny was already planned and set in stone for us. It controlled the way decisions were made, it controlled the actions we took, it controlled who one fell in love with and who one hated, and it caused things to happen that were never supposed to happen.

But that was before he learned that fate was never fair and it was a giant domino effect, something that you as a person cause. He learned the hard way that fate was based on the actions you or your predecessors or ancestors had taken.

But his fate was unknown and he was not going to allow a mythical, spiritual being decide on his destiny.

He gazed at his watch. Ten minutes till midnight.

_**-O-**_

"Does this meet your accommodations?"

"Yes sir."

"Excellent. Preparations well be made for your arrival at the end of the week."

"Thank you sir."

The click of the phone signaled the end of the phone call. He stuffed the phone back inside his pocket and headed back inside the house. He and his adopted family were at a friend's house celebrating the New Year together. They did this every year since he was adopted into the Kamura family.

The Kamura family was the sweetest people he had come to know. They loved him as if he was their own son. They never once treated him different because they did not share the same blood or genes. They had taken in a small, fragile, broken, rebelled little boy and raised him as their own. They accepted him in all different faces and respected him and his past.

He vaguely remembered his past. It was all such a blur to him. He remembered the bright lights, the incredible pain coursing through his body, the bright flashing lights. He remembered the sirens, the red and blue flashes. The pain was so fierce he thought if he closed his eyes, it would go away. And it did.

He remembered waking up in a white room. He was by himself. There were tubes in his body. He was scared. He was lonely. He wanted his mom and dad. Where were his mom and dad? Why were they not there with him? Whenever he woke up, his mom's smile was the first thing he saw. But she was not here. Where was she?

He remembered the man that came into the room. There was a young, pretty lady behind him. She gave him a weird smile. Why was she smiling at him like that? He wanted his mom. The doctor checked his vitals and pulse. He rubbed the top of his head. He also gave him a weird smile. Why were people giving him that smile? He didn't understand.

The young lady came closer to the bed and the doctor was asking him questions. He did not care about the questions; he just wanted his mom and dad. The doctor then began acting weird, telling him that if he didn't understand what he was going to tell him, that it was okay. But after he got better, he was going with this lady somewhere. Why couldn't he go with his mom and dad? He didn't understand!

He remembered the words "Your mom and dad are in heaven son." He didn't really know what that meant, but he remembered that one time, his mom was crying because her dad was going to heaven. He remembered he asked why that was so bad. She said it was because she wasn't going to see him again.

Did that mean he wasn't going to see his mom and dad again? He remembered the tears streaming down his eyes and the denial he was in. He was shouting and screaming that it wasn't true. He refused to believe it. He was eventually sedated and when he woke up again, the young, pretty lady was there to take him to his new home: the orphanage.

He was there for a year. He talked to no one. He fought with other kids. He insulted people to make himself feel better. He was bitter and hated life. He hated everyone. He just wanted to die so he could be with his parents.

A lot of families tried to be kind to him, but he wouldn't allow it. He didn't want a 'new' family. He wanted his family. He wanted his mom and dad, not some imposter. He was rude and disrespectful on purpose so people would turn away from him. Time after time, they kids in the orphanage would leave. They would disappear with new families and he was stuck there, wanting to die every day.

That was until the Kamura's made an entrance. Shisou and Komoya Kamura were like any other family that walked in and tried to coax him into joining their family. Of course, he acted the same as he did with the other families. But the thing that threw him off about the Kamura's was that they didn't show any disgust or resentment in his attitude. Instead, the lady gave him a weird smile. She also had tears in her eyes and bent down to his level and gave him a hug. He remembered he was so shocked by the movement, he didn't know what to do.

He remembered the woman squeezing him hard saying "If you give us a chance, we will love you unconditionally." He remembered the tears streaming down from his eyes. Her hug was familiar to the ones his mom use to give him. They were warm and fuzzy. They made him feel safe.

For the first time in a year, he felt safe. He felt loved.

He remembered the man rubbing his head and saying "We don't want to try and replace your parents; we just want a chance to make you happy, like you're already making us."

At that moment, he found his family. And he never regretted being with them. Everything he worked for, everything he achieved, everything he accomplished, and it was for Shisou and Komoya Kamura. They gave him a home, a life, and family and he was not going to let that go to waste.

"Naozumi honey! Come on over here! The countdown to the New Year is about to begin!" Komoya Kamura said with a slight slur in her voice. He chuckled and rubbed the back of his head.

"Coming mom!" He jogged over to her to help her before she stumbled over the couch.

"Naozumi dear, when did you get so tall?" Her cheeks were tainted with a light blush and Naozumi couldn't help but laugh out loud. Seeing his mom this tipsy only happened once a year. And he found it rather enjoyable.

"Mom, I think you had one to many drinks." He helped hold her and she pinched his cheeks.

"Nonsense! I think I deserve a few more!" She marched over to the bar and grabbed herself a few more drinks, making Naozumi burst into laughter. He then felt a hand on his shoulder and shifted his gaze to his father.

"You're mom's on a role tonight huh son?" He chucked hoarsely. Naozumi knew his father was also getting tipsy as well. He smiled at his adopted father and gave him the thumbs up. He didn't mind his parents drinking tonight. They deserved it. They deserved so much.

"You betcha dad!"

He looked down at his phone. It was a minute till midnight. He was already typing out his message to the girl he loved. Sure, she had shattered his heart a bit at the Christmas party, but it was never her intention to do so. They were both just tired and needed sleep. The next time he told her, he would make sure she understood his feelings.

He smiled as the message on his phone was complete.

The countdown had finally begun.

_**-O-**_

It was only seconds when until the past became the past and the future were amongst them.

10- Hayama and Sana had finally cleansed the air between the two and became friends.

9- Hitorashi Ayumi weighs the errors of her ways on her shoulders.

8- Tsuyoshi and Aya share their first kiss as they embark on a New Year together.

7- Kurata Sana is confident in her signing skills but is completely inexperience on the subject of Hayama Akito.

6- Hayama Akito ponders on his new revelation and the mission that is still out in front of him.

5- Kamura Naozumi watches the fireworks in the sky burst into beautiful colors like his future.

4- Sasaki Tsuyoshi smiles as the opportunity he had been blessed with is right in front of him.

3- Kurata Misako watches as her daughter smiles to the world, but knows that underneath, she is torn with different emotions.

2- Nonoko waits on the metamorphosis her best friend will encounter.

1- Oshido Ituko chuckles darkly as he cuts into another victim's throat and the stench of blood fills the air.

**A/N: And I am DONE! WOW, this chapter was long. I'm sorry for such a long wait. But I hope you enjoyed it. I put a lot together in one chapter and honestly, I felt like I should have put it in two, but I left it long because you deserved it. **

**A lot of different things are happening here and I hope you can see the turning point of the story. Characters are changing; new and old feelings are being resurfaced, and past are being revealed. I hope you like what I did with Naozumi's past. I kind of wanted to tie in his young self from the manga and add in a bit of my own medicine and test out his character. Sorry if there was any OOCness coming from any of the characters though!**

**Akito's and Sana's scene to me seem the most important because it's a turning point in their relationship as you all can see but that will be another discussion for another time. Again, sorry for the lateness, the length, the time, JUST EVERYTHING. I promise I won't do it again! I fear this is how I'm losing my readers.**

**Anyway, despite the length and the grammar and spelling and syntactical and whatever else errors, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please **_**review **_**and tell me what you think! And as always, the preview for the next chapter!**

**Till next time! (Which won't be long!)  
-Dark Waffle**

_**Preview:  
**__Winter break is over and that means that school is back in session! Is Hitorashi Ayumi done terrorizing? Or was she ignorant to everything she had learned over the break. Also, Naozumi's life is about to turn a full 180 when he receives news that could affect his relationship with his friends, family, and his all-time crush: Kurata Sana. And there is an awkward, uncomfortable aura shrouding the mysterious blonde haired boy and everybody's favorite singer. But that's only half it right? Because high school is never easy._

**Next time on Two Worlds Collide: **

_**Book 1: A New World: Chapter 15: New Year, No Problem?**_


	17. Book 1: Chapter 16: New Year, No Problem

** A/N: Hey guys! I'm back with the next chapter! I know what you're thinking! Finally! I really want to finish this book by the end of the summer. I've officially graduated from high school and will start college in the fall! I'm so excited! Hopefully, that means that I will have more time to write more! Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!**

**I don't own Kodocha or any of its content ****J**

_'Thoughts'_  
"Speech"  
_"Flashback/Dream"_

**_Two Worlds Collide: Book I: A New World: Chapter 16: New Year, No Problem?_**

**_-O-_**

_"There's something in him that I simply didn't see."  
**-Belle, Beauty and The Beast**_

**_-O-_**

"You got offered WHAT?!"

"Sana, this is the fifth time I told you." Tsuyoshi dead panned as he placed his drink on the table. Sana, Tsuyoshi and Aya decided to meet up at the local café. The spring session of school was going to start in three days and they had to finish any last minute work they did not get done, meaning Sana still had tons of homework to get done.

"But Tsuyoshi! That's amazing!" The auburn haired teenager exclaimed with enthusiasm! A bright grin stretched across her soft, pale face.

Tsuyoshi scratched the back of his head in proud embarrassment with a blush forming on his cheeks. Aya grabbed onto his arm and snuggled closer to him.

"He was so late on New Year's! I thought something terrible happened to him!" Aya added in, her cheeks tainted with a light red.

"Did you ever see that man and his daughter again?" Sana questioned as she stuffed a muffin into her mouth.

The brown haired teenager shook his head. "No. But I know that the father is okay because they were taken to Tokyo University Hospital so Dr. Asuhara notified me of his condition."

"That's great news!" Sana stated. "I'm happy that he's alright!"

"Yeah me too! It makes me feel a bit better." Though Tsuyoshi was talking about something else entirely. He was happy his medical skills were still intact, but upset that he was not as confident as he had been in his own skills.

"By the way Tsuyoshi, how did you know what was wrong with him? And what to do so he wouldn't have died?" Sana questioned as she set her homework aside.

"Oh yes! I've been meaning to ask you the same question Tsuyoshi-kun." Both girls looked Tsuyoshi with questioning eyes, wondering how he was knowledgeable in medicine at such a young age.

The young medic looked down at his lap, his fingers entwined nervously. He fidgeted slightly, nervous at how to answer Sana's question. He had to make sure everything he said, matched with Akito's story. Or else, the blonde haired captain would hang him.

"Well you see, back in our hometown, we had this old doctor. He was wise and very smart, especially in medicine." Which was not completely a lie, "and one day, I asked him if he could teach me how to wrap wrist and ankles, since my little sister and her friends and my friends were constantly getting hurt."

Both the girls gaped at the mention of a little sister. But before any of them could ask, Tsuyoshi continued on with his story. "So after that, the old doctor said he thought it was really kind of me to help others so he offered to teach me everything he knew!"

It wasn't entirely false. This 'old doctor' was Dr. Yume. He wasn't old, but he was a knowledgably, good doctor. He was very kind and taught Tsuyoshi many skills and helped him learn everything he knew about medicine. He took on his legacy and began to work around the country, helping all those in need. Eventually, he ended up being the personal medic for the Royal Knights.

"What an opportunity! Only very few actually get the chance to train under Dr. Asuhara! You should be very grateful Tsuyoshi-kun." The chocolate haired teenager said as she sipped on her tea. He smiled, shaking his head vigorously.

"I didn't know you were the smart Tsuyoshi!" Stars of hope gleamed in the bright eyes of Sana. Tsuyoshi gave her a confused stare. "Now you can help me with all this work!" she gestured with a lopsided grin.

"Oh Sana-chan." Aya commented with a giggle.

"So Tsuyoshi! You have a little sister?" Sana's eyes gleamed and her face brightened up quickly. She absolutely _loved _children! She was patient with them, and acted as one of them whenever they were around.

"That's right; I didn't know you had a little sister Tsuyoshi-kun?" Aya said

Tsuyoshi chuckled nervously. He scratched the back of his head and said "Yeah, I have a six year old sister named Aono Sasaki."

"_HOW CUTE!_" Sana squealed as she clasped her hands together and her eyes gleamed with a certain sparkle. "I just love kids! I hope I get to meet her one day!"

"Well she certainly is a handful, but she is my little sister and I love her to death. I would hurt anyone that hurt her." Tsuyoshi's voice change at the mention of his sister. He seemed more confident, but Aya could see that he was just acting like the overprotective brother he should be.

"So she lives with your parent's right?" Sana pressed on with the questions, which Tsuyoshi had no problem answering. Though he knew he had to be careful with how he answered them.

"Well, just my mom. My dad left a couple years ago. Things didn't really work out with him." His tone died down a bit. Aya could have sworn there was even a bit of bitterness underlined in his words.

"Well, that makes you the man of the house huh?" Sana pounded on the table, scaring both teenagers. The brown haired boy chuckled embarrassingly.

"I guess so."

Aya watched silently as Sana and Tsuyoshi continued with the conversation. It was at that moment that she realized she knew nothing about Tsuyoshi. She didn't know anything about his family, his past, where he lived, etc. She still didn't know the reason he and Hayama had come to Tokyo in the first place. She thought she knew the boy in front of her, but he ended up being a complete stranger to her. She really only knew who Tsuyoshi wanted her to know.

"Aya? You alright?"

Aya broke out of her trance and shifted her gaze between her two friends. They both were staring at her with concern. She blushed a bit and spoke softly.

"Oh yes! Sorry, I was just lost in my own thoughts for a bit."

Sana waved it off, telling her that she shouldn't catch onto her habits. But Tsuyoshi bit his lip, fearing that her thoughts were focused on him.

As his relationship with Aya grew and his friendship with Sana tightened, his urge to remain quiet about his past had become far more difficult. He felt guilty constantly having to push Aya away; Hayama had far more expertise at this than him. Aya once told him that he didn't have to open up to him, that she would wait till he was ready to share, but how long would that be? Surely, it would only be until he left back to his own world. But until then, how long would she wait? Aya was patient and kind, but he doubted that she would wait so long when there were others who could treat her far better. He wanted so badly to tell her the truth, to show her who he really was. But for the sake and dire importance of this mission, he could only reveal so much about himself and his past.

"When I was younger, I use to break down a lot over my parent's divorce and even though I knew that I had to be the man of the house, I couldn't handle the pressure. I would leave my house and go to the riverside and cry." The brown haired medic admitted as he turned bright pink.

Aya, slightly surprised at the reveal of his past, giggled slightly. She grabbed onto his hand and squeezed it softly. Sana on the other hand seemed too interested in his story to even react.

"Then one day, Akito came up to me, hit me across my head pretty hard if you ask me, and told me something I will probably _never_ forget."

At the mention of _his _name, Sana went rigid. Her mind raced back to Christmas, the party, him rescuing her, them _actually _conversing, her running around after him, and the _kiss._ She still hadn't truly dealt with the aftermath of that kiss. He had stolen her first kiss underneath her nose so sly and quick. Yet, he acted like it wasn't that big of a deal. He trusted her enough to show a side of himself that he hadn't shown anyone. He opened himself up to her and only her.

Oblivious to the auburn haired girl's reaction, Aya asked, "And what did he say to you?"

Tsuyoshi laughed, somewhat embarrassed. "He said 'Only crybabies cry. You're the man of the house now, so act like one baka.'" He impersonated in his best, 'Hayama voice.'

Both teenage girls gaped at the comment. While Aya took it by surprise at how insensitive Hayama had been, Sana soaked in the situation entirely different. Suddenly, any conflicted emotions she had for the blonde haired boy disappeared and a sudden urge of rage encased her body. Her grin had split in half and a frown had now emerged on her light pink lips. Her brows furrowed together and she gritted her teeth together.

"That _bastard_!" She gritted, leaving both Tsuyoshi and Aya in shock.

"W-what?" Tsuyoshi asked in disbelief. Sana had informed him of their reunion the night of the Christmas party and how they had 'sealed the hatchet', where he was confident the catch phrase was 'buried the hatchet', not that the subject mattered. Nonetheless, he was joyous to learn that they had looked past their differences and agreed to be friends.

"Why would he tell you something so _insensitive!_ Does he not know the pain you must have felt? I knew that sleaze was a jerk, but I didn't cut him out to be a pretentious jerk." She huffed in her rant. She crossed her arms in front of her chest and pouted.

_'A sleaze? Wow, Sana really feels that strongly about Hayama huh?' _Tsuyoshi inwardly chuckled as he coughed suddenly.

"I'm tellin' ya Tsuyoshi! That jerk is a real pain in the ass! He acts so high and mighty, pushing people away! Then he acts like the world is only imminent for misery and there is no such thing as happiness! Maybe if he actually presented himself nicer and _attempted _to socialize with others, people wouldn't have such a low opinion of the damn pervert."

Aya was shocked with Sana's rant, wondering why she had suddenly ignited. Then again, it did not surprise her to see the auburn haired girl get so worked up when the name Hayama was mentioned. Tsuyoshi on the other hand could not stop himself from laughing. He hadn't heard anyone bad mouth his friend in a while and he found it funny how she wasn't scared of him and continued to insult him.

"Now Sana-"

"Don't even get me started on his broody nature! He closes himself off from everyone, not letting anyone get the chance to even get to know him, yet befriend him. He is just a lone wolf I tell yah! Always scurried away from the pack, hunting, sleeping, playing on his own!"

Through Sana's insults, her tone had changed slightly. Worked up by her own infuriation towards the golden eyed boy, when mentioning the loneliness he intentionally puts himself through, her heart felt nothing but sadness for the boy.

Tsuyoshi was taken aback once again. He remembered when he first arrived; Sana had referred to him as the _lone wolf_. Fitting for him, if you asked him. It was true that the young captain had isolated himself for a majority of his life, but he had his reasons, his secrets. But Sana's sudden burst had been correct, all the points she had made, were true. But there was something more to her words, almost like an underlining to her words. He felt that was releasing pent up emotions not based on Hayama's previous actions, but maybe something _else_ he had done to her.

"Sana, he really isn't that bad-"

"-yet his actions prove otherwise." She pressed on.

"Well Sana, I'm sure that whatever Hayama-san does, he does it for a reason. Right Tsuyoshi-kun?" Aya had chimed into the conversation now, Tsuyoshi staggering to answer the question.

"Of course. Everyone has their reasons."

Sana narrowed her eyes at the boy. "And what reasons may those be hmm?"

The teenage boy gulped. "Uhh, that I cannot tell you. Hayama is very, umm how should I say it? _Protective _of his past. Don't take his broodiness too personal Sana. He is like that with everyone. I've only seen Akito really open up too, like _really_, open up to one person."

This caused Sana to retreat her venomous gaze. Hayama had opened up to someone? Someone other than the boy in front of her?

Tsuyoshi paled at his sudden words. This was bad, extremely bad. He had slipped, said too much.

"Is this person broody like him?" Sana asked, her anger seeming to have vanquished.

To this question, the boy burst into a fit of laughter. Memories of his childhood and teenage hood had come across his mind. This one individual could lighten up any mood and anyone's day.

Sana and Aya looked at each other in confusion. "Why are you laughing?"

"Be-because this person is the e_xact _opposite of him!" Sana gaped at that comment.

"Wha-what?" She asked in disbelief.

"This person never fails to have a smile on his face. And man does he love to tease Akito! I swear, he bumps head with Akito every day! And man, does he annoy the crap out of Akito! He is really loud and constantly nagging at Akito, telling him to lighten up every once in a while!"

"You know Tsuyoshi-kun, the person you described, sounds just like-"

"-Sana. I know! The striking resemblance in personality caused me to think twice about Sana. For a second, I thought that he was Sana in disguise!"

Sana blinked in confusion. This person was like her huh? A grin stretched out onto her lips. A surge of confidence electrified through her body.

"So you say I'm like this person right? What's his name?" she continued with this mini interrogation.

"Uh- Well you see, I can't really tell you. Akito would hang me!" He said with uneasiness. He fidgeted with his fingers and turned away.

"Aww c_ome on Tsuyoshi._" Sana rolled it off her tongue, trying to get him to confess.

Aya felt slightly uncomfortable with the scene in front of her. She knew Sana was only trying to have Tsuyoshi reveal the name, but maybe Tsuyoshi really didn't want to share the name of this friend. Besides, Sana seemed to be taking it too far for her liking.

Tsuyoshi gulped as Sana crept closer to her, wriggling her brows at him.

"Sana-chan. I think we should just leave Tsuyoshi alone. If he doesn't want to share, then we can't force him too. We are not like Hitorashi-san." Ana defended, shocking the remaining teenagers. The brown haired medic blushed as he admired Aya's sudden surge of confidence and Sana gaped.

"I was just being curious." Sana grumbled as she sat back in her seat, arms crossed above her chest.

"I'm sorry Sana. I wish I could tell you more." Tsuyoshi apologized.

A grin split on the auburn haired girl's face. "It's okay Tsuyoshi! Don't worry, I'll get that baka to open up! Just you watch!" She winked at her friends and gave them the thumbs up. Aya giggled and wrapped her arm around Tsuyoshi while he smiled genuinely at the carefree, boisterous girl in front of him.

_'I believe you can Sana, I really do.'_

**_-O-_**

Too much noise.

Way to much noise.

He scowled at the boisterous bunch of teenage girls standing a mere ten feet from him. They were giggling and goggling at him, as always. He had come to the mall because he heard there was a small katana shop that sold katana's and other various weapons. Also, he heard that the owner was a katana master, which sparked his curiosity. But he couldn't possibly continue his search with all these _distractions._ After all, his mind was already preoccupied up with a certain loud mouth, noisy, know it all, auburn haired girl.

"-never seen him before-"

"-probably a model-"

"Tch." He muttered as he grudgingly walked away, trying to avoid the horrible ogling eyes of these hormonal teenage girls.

He walked aimlessly through the crowd, though they were not many people. Though, he did keep his eyes open for _her_, the reason he was in this world in the first place.

_The princess_.

It had been three months since he arrived and there had been no lead. Not to mention, he had no way of knowing who the princess was entirely. Yes, he was searching based off the description and details his king had given him, but how good would that do? The king scarcely had time with his daughter, yet he thought that he would know what she would grow up to look like? She could have changed over the years. She could have dyed her hair, or put in different colored contacts, or cut her hair, or she could have moved out of the city, state, even the damn country! He was in over his head. He thought he could do this, thought he could return her back home. But this mission was impossible. Any of these girls could be her. Even if he was to '_discover_' the princess, how would he know that it was certainly her? The day of the princess' birth, the kingdom had already been attacked, so there was no time for the sacred ritual of the royal insignia placement.

Hayama Akito sighed in defeat.

For the first time in his entire career as the Captain of the 6 Royal Knights of Alagasean, there was a mission that he could **_not _**complete.

"Hayama?"

Called boy shifted his gaze towards the voice that voiced out to him. He was slightly shocked to see the person standing next to him.

"Hitorashi?" he muttered quietly. A smirk replaced the questioning countenance she earlier displayed.

"Early school shopping?" Her smirk never faltered, her smile was as sly and cunning as ever, Akito thought. She didn't appear to be any different than the night of the disastrous Christmas Party.

"Tch. Wouldn't you like to know?" he spit back sharply.

Hitorashi Ayumi laughed as she flipped her hair with her newly manicured nails. She didn't take offense to his malicious remark. There was a rather _malevolence _history between them. They both had a haughty temper, ones that shouldn't cross with each other. And his hostile personality didn't match quite right with her hollier-than-thou personality.

"Easy now Hayama-_kun_. I mean you no ill harm here." she said as she waved her hand.

"You expect me to believe that?" He sneered over at her, not trusting a single word she said.

"I can see why you wouldn't, though, I do say, you're being a bit unreasonable."

Hayama narrowed his eyes at the blonde haired girl. Something seemed… different about her. That pretentious air she had around her had somehow vanished. Her eyes were not as spiteful and wicked as they had been since he met the girl.

"Unreasonable? I think I have every reason to not believe anything that comes out of your mouth."

The grey haired girl rolled her eyes. "Now we're just running around in circles. Come now Hayama, were both intelligent beings, you know this conversation is getting us nowhere. "

"Then I think we're done here." He said as he turned away. Ayumi Hitorashi grabbed onto his arm and brought him close to her face. She scowled at him as she sneered.

"Look you idiot. I'm trying to apologize to you but you're making that impossible for me!"

He blinked. She was trying to apologize?

_The Ayumi Hitorashi _was trying to _apologize._ Now when did that ever happen?

"What?" She rolled her eyes once more.

"Why are all men the same? They don't seem to listen to anything we say the first time." She pinched the bridge of her nose, annoyed with the blonde she clutched onto. She released him of her grip and stood back, away from the boy.

He turned away, irritated with her mere presence. But there was definitely something different about her. She had changed and even though he hated to admit it, it was for the better.

The blonde haired heiress sighed and gritted her teeth. "I _apologize_ for the inconvenience I have caused." It was almost as if she _forced_ it out.

"Some apology." The golden eyed boy scoffed.

"_Look, _I'm trying something out here where I don't sound like a complete bitch but you're making it extremely difficult for me." She growled at him. He was taken aback.

He turned away from her and looked up towards the sky, since this was an outside mall.

"We really are not compatible for each other, are we Hayama?" She asked as she turned the opposite way of him, looking ahead.

He merely shook his head, not verbally answering her question. But she knew. She smiled and laughed. She took out her blush and applied some to her cheeks, which were missing their rosiness.

"Well then I guess this is goodbye Hayama." She said as she began to walk away.

"Hitorashi." She stopped, not looking back at him.

"If you truly are apologetic for your sly ways, then an apology to the loud mouth idiot would be more reasonable."

She clenched her fist and gritted her teeth. She knew, but she was too prideful, to egotistic to just surrender to the auburn haired girl. But at least she was willing to admit it. Her hatred for Sana was more than just pure hate. But maybe her pride was to be blamed, but she didn't care.

"That is, if you're ego and pride allow it."

She merely laughed almost cynically at his comment. "That's the thing with pride Hayama. Every single human has it, some more than others. But some are far more wrapped in their egos that pride is all that they have left to cling too. And _you_ certainly don't fetch to far from me love."

She winked at him and left, the clicking of her heels trailing not too far behind her. No doubt that woman was cunning, evil or not, she still managed to wrap herself in your mind and twist the thoughts dwelling within. He knew he shouldn't dwell on her words, but she was right. He was one to talk about pride when he held the most. He couldn't even muster any apology. His pride had been shot down quite a lot since his arrival to this world, thanks to a certain auburn haired girl. Just like the blonde haired witch, Kurata Sana managed to dwell within all parts of his mind and she never left his mind, not once. And that frustrated him.

_"This contest is almost coming to its end, right?"_

_"Yes it is! On the 21st of this month!"_

_"I'm so excited! There are some truly talented people out there!"_

_"Well, the producers and the president himself are going to have to pick the top ten themselves!"_

_"Wow! The competition is going to be extremely difficult!"_

_"You can say that again!"_

Hayama furrowed his eyes as he walked closer to the T.V. standing outside the electronics store. The details of the contest were scrolling through the program, along with the reward. He wasn't the least bit interested, not caring for the pettiness of the music world. The only reason he was reading through was because he remembered when the idiot was blabbering on about a contest of some sort before the vacation started.

"Whatever." He mumbled to himself and continued walking along the shops and stores.

After a few minutes of walking along the stores aimlessly, he had finally found the small shop. He walked in, noticing how dark it had become. The smell had changed to an antique, old wood smell. There were different types of katana's hanging within the walls of the small shop. Not only were there katana's but there was also other types of weapons, like small knives, tanto's, fist blades, swords, Spanish style rapiers, etc. He was so enthralled by the work that he couldn't lay his eyes off the delicate works.

His eyes met the wall of katana's and he fell in love. He ogled all the delicate, pure blades that hang at ease. He scanned through the different katana's, a red blade that he assumed was once silver that was dyed with a red paint. The black hilt was carved with a dark emblem that he assumed was a diamond. He continued moving slowly, until his eyes caught onto something shimmering in the dullness of the store.

It was a wakizashi.

The blade was dipped in the purest white metal, as white as the moon. The hilt was the darkest black leather. It released a glow that called out to him. He analyzed the sword, the delicate curve, the shimmering light, the carefully designed hilt, everything amazed him.

"They say only the purest souls could wield the power of the moon spirit."

Akito turned quickly to come face to face with an elder man. He was at least 3-4 inches shorter than he and was hairless from his scalp. He had a mustache that reached to the end of his chin. He wore a grey monk traditional robe and blue beads hung around his neck.

"The moon spirit protects the earth at its darkest hours, providing a light for those who are trapped in their dullest hours. It is said that the shadows had tried to consume the light the moon spirit spreads, but the power of the moon was too strong." The older man walked closer towards Hayama, towards the blade, "But the shadows knew that the light could be tainted with hatred. So they consumed the purest of the souls, even the bearer of the moon spirit himself. The world was in darkness, elapsing, suffering from the fear and hatred. But, all was not lost, for there was one who rose against the shadows. One who resisted the temptation of the shadows, one whose soul was pure as white. The shadows had vanquished and the moon had brought light to the even the darkest shadows once more."

"As long as there is good in this world, evil will rise to be its biggest and most challenging adversary."

Hayama listened intently to the words the old man was speaking to him. He watched the light emitting from the blade.

"And what do you think about this blade son?" he asked as both looked over at the wakizashi.

"If this blade can only be weld by the purest soul, then this blade will forever be confined in between these four walls." The older man cocked an eye, enlightened by his words.

"You don't believe there is a single soul in this world with a pure soul?" Hayama shook his head.

"Not even yourself?"

"There is not a soul who is free of sin. Each soul is tainted with a form of evil, even the lesser evils. A pure soul does not exist. My soul is tainted. I have sinned and made mistakes that I do not regret. I have done things that have deemed me heartless and cold. I am no bearer of this purity."

"Even so, those who have suffered have built character. Those who have suffered know the difficulties; know that the path of life is not an easy one."

Hayama scoffed. He was tempted to roll his eyes at the cliché of the old man's words.

"You have suffered, haven't you?"

His eyes grew wide. He looked over at the man who now looked up at him.

"What?"

"Your eyes are not those of a child your age. Your eyes show great pain. You have lived a tiresome and arduous life. You have struggled and endured, and because of these endeavors, you assume you're damaged. And most damaged people think they are dangerous."

He clenched his fist tightly, closing his eyes. Damaged, he thought. If damaged was what he was, then so be it. He knew how to survive; damaged people always knew how to survive.

"A damaged soul is a surviving soul, old man. Nothing more to it."

The older man chuckled. "Maybe so, but there is always an underlining to a damaged soul. That is why only the purest of souls can hold the power of the moon spirit. As intellectual and persistent an injured soul is there is always a hidden agenda."

His eyes widened. _'A hidden agenda?'_

"An old lover, a tormenting secret, an arduous past, an extraneous failure, or perhaps… the worst of all…" His voice trailed off, "vengeance."

That struck a nerve. Hayama Akito resisted the urge to growl. He bit down on his lip, fury coursing through his veins.

"A personal vendetta is the most contemptuous of these hidden agendas. Vengeance only creates greater suffering, greater pain, and greater torment. The cycle of hate never ceases to exist. As long as there is hate, the world will know pain."

"Maybe that is all a broken soul can hold onto. Maybe, the only path left for this soul is one of agony and a clouded future." The blonde haired captain responded, turning away from the purity in front of him.

"Perhaps, but perhaps, a damaged soul can be repaired. And maybe, a repaired soul serves justice as much as the purest soul."

Hayama looked back at the old man, who was now giving him a gentle smile. This smile was of comfort, reassurance. He scoffed, turning away, looking at the other blades in the shop.

"If that is all, I hope you will come by again, young man." His voice was comforting, welcoming. He offered only kindness, kindness he didn't deserve.

"Yeah." He trotted back to the way he came in, still observing the features of the store.

"And bring that katana of yours by, if you don't mind son?"

Hayama whipped his head back, eyes wide as saucers. The old man was standing with his arms in his sleeves, smiling at him. But how did he know, Hayama thought.

"H-how?" he asked, exasperated.

The older man chuckled slightly. "Your thumbs. Only swordsmen have an indent on the pads of their thumbs from constantly pulling and placing the blade from its sheath."

With that statement, he stammered his way back to the back of his shop, leaving a dumbfound Hayama. He quickly looked down at his thumbs and nearly went goggle eyed at the indents in his thumbs. He replaced his astonished countenance with his normal stoic face.

As he walked out of the shop, a cold breeze hit him, to which he shivered slightly too. As he made his way back home, a smirk formed from the thin line he had on his face.

_'Foolish old man.'_

**_-O-_**

The cold winter air felt nice, she decided. Though the winter was still harsh, the chilly air was soothing. She looked down at her notepad and looked at the lyrics she had scattered together. Song writing was easy. You could put together a bunch of words and still write a successful song! But hers needed to be different. It needed to demonstrate the type of person she was, what her personality was. But she was having a hard time doing that. With her mind trailing off to other things, her inspiration had gone away. Rei had chastised her, reminding her that the deadline was in a few weeks. It was her fault for not working at it, but the life of a teenage girl was hard.

She sighed as she leaned back into the window door, frustrated. She thumped the back of her head multiple times, her eyes closed. She needed inspiration, a spark.

"I know! I'll rap!" A playful grin stretched on her pale lips. She dove under her bed and pulled out an old recording toy she use to use when she was younger. She would record something and it would repeat it back with a beat. She pressed the button and the machine light up, Sana's face glowing with the excitement of a child.

_'Alright, here we go!' _She pressed the button and put the microphone next to her mouth.

"Sana's all riled up and she can't dance!"

_'Sana's all riled up and she can't dance!'_

"I'm lost and confused, don't know what to write next! It seems it's no use, when I can't connect! What a fail I'll be, if I can't even compete! But I know I can! If I just use this pan! Chaaaaaa!" She rapped as she jumped on her bed, singing loudly for all to hear.

But the thought just dawned on her, how did she end up with a frying pan in her hand? She chuckled as she sat down, chucking the pan somewhere on the floor. She slumped down, lying completely on her bed. She stared up at the ceiling, several thoughts running through her mind.

The most infuriating one being that Hayama had kissed her.

A blush crept onto her mind as she thought back to almost two weeks ago. The scoundrel had kissed her and didn't even give her an explanation for it. She wanted to punch him, maybe even leave a mark so he knew not to mess with Kurata Sana anymore! A triumphant smile dawned on her lips. If only she could do that right now, it could even give her inspiration!

"I'll just rap that out too!"

She stood up and pulled her toy out, turning it back on. The beat began and she played the button.

"Boys are stupid and I don't know why!"

_"Boys are stupid and I don't know why!"_

"Hayama, my nemesis, always doing things to get my interested! Always broody and moody, never doing anything to be happy or merry! Kisses me then disses me right after! Gots my mind being crazy and never knowing what to do forever!"

And with that, the lame rap she made for Hayama was over. She sat back down and sighed with frustration. Stupid boy always had her confused and frustrated.

_*Knock* *Knock*_

"Come in!" The auburn haired teenager called out as she sighed in bed.

The door opened, and in walked in her mother, the award winning author, Kurata Misako.

"Oh hey mama!" She sat up and gave her mother a childish grin.

The author smiled at her daughter, walking over to her in strides, sitting down softly on the mattress. There had been things she had wanted to discuss with her daughter, things that could not wait.

"Daughter, I see you are making use of your last night of freedom?" Sana blushed scratching the back of her head. She knew full well school was starting back again tomorrow. She knew few well that she would have to face Hitorashi Ayumi and Hayama Akito once again. But she wasn't sure she was too ready to do it.

"Well what better way than to sing your feelings right? Hehe." She giggled as she crossed her legs and grabbed onto her feet, rocking back and forth.

"Something you've always done as a child." The older woman commented, smiling over at her daughter. For a brief second, she saw the five year old version of Kurata Sana smiling back at her. She remembered when she first began to sing, her first cover of a simple song that was forgotten years ago. It was amazing at how fast time had gone by and how much her little girl had grown. From holding her in her arms when she was born, to watching over her over the years, maturing as the years went by.

"Well I'm good at it!" She winked, her confidence shining.

"That you are." The older Kurata smiled down at her daughter.

"Hey mama."

"Yes?"

"What does it mean when a boy kisses you?" Sana asked, with the most innocent voice, feeling utterly confused.

Misako went dumbstruck. Did she really just ask her what it meant to be kissed?

"Now daughter, why would you ask such a question?"

Sana immediately blushed. At that moment, it dawned on Misako why her daughter would ask such a question. A sly smile appeared on the author's face, causing Sana to shy away from her mother.

"My my, has my daughter finally been kissed?" Sana turned brighter red at those words, "On the lips too?" At the moment, Sana exploded with embarrassment, sputtering nonsense while Misako wriggled her eyebrows.

"Wh-what?! N-no! Of course not!" she defended, clutching tightly onto her pillow.

"Oh ho ho! That's not what your face says!" The author waved her hand, with a smile spread on her pale lips, "Really daughter, if you're going to lie, first become better at it."

The auburn haired girl's face flushed. "N-no one kissed me! I wa-was just wondering because some girls at school were talking about it!"

"Of course, of course! But Sana," Misako locked eyes with her daughter, "you don't simply just ask your mother what it means to be kissed unless there is an alternative motive to it. Now, who kissed you?"

"Wh-why do you keep saying that! I WASN'T kissed!" she continued to argue, not knowing her mother would actually delve into this topic.

"I have kept you away from the norm that is teenage hood for far too long. How is it that my daughter would ask such a question and not even answer the question?" Misako asked as she pulled out her fan and placed it in front of her mouth, trying to hide the devil smirk on her face.

"Wh-what!?"

"I wonder…" the author whispered to herself, "was it our dear Naozumi-san?"

Sana went wide eyed and abruptly stood up from where she was sitting in her bed, mouth still hanging wide.

"EHH!?" She screeched.

Misako merely cocked an eyebrow. If not Naozumi, then who?

"_MAMA!_ Why would you even suggest him!? Nao is my _best friend_! He would never kiss me!"

The brown haired woman sighed, rubbing her temples with her hands. _'Poor Naozumi-san. I am very sorry Naozumi. My daughter's dense nature is my fault. I have sheltered her for far too long.'_

"But someone did kiss you?"

Sana froze, face still as red and hot as a tomato. "**_NO!_**"

"You're a terrible liar. Your face is burning up _and~_" she sang, "your heart is beating abnormally fast for someone who is _not _lying."

Sana quickly put her hand over her heart to try and stop the uncontrollable beating in her chest. How did her mama know her so well?

"He shouldn't have been my first kiss!" Sana blurted out, quickly covering her mouth, eyes wide.

Misako grinned as soon as the words escaped her daughter's mouth.

_'Ah, that boy.'_

"How bold of dear Hayama to kiss you so innocently~!" she said in a sing song voice, her arms clasped together, a devious smile plastered to her face.

Sana's face heated up. "Ho-how'd you know!? And it wasn't innocently! This pervert kissed me out of nowhere!" she scrunched her eyes together, flailing her arms and legs up and down, while pouting.

"I was only guessing, but you just confirmed my suspicions." Her eyes wriggling at her daughter, who now stood dumbstruck.

"MAMA! You rotten cheater!" the auburn haired girl cried out as she flailed her arms and legs once again.

Misako laughed at that moment, but quickly composed herself, pulled her fan out, and her face became completely stoic.

"Now, tell me what happened."

Sana sighed and sat on the bed. It was then that she told her the events of the Christmas party that she had _not _told her, which included her conversation with Naozumi and Hayama, the kiss, her chasing him around, and his stay at the Kurata household, but of course, she kept the groping part out of the conversation.

"-and there you have it." She sighed roughly, as if she had been holding her breath for far too long.

Misako sat, contemplating the events that had occurred. First, her daughter had rejected sweet Naozumi and sent him deep into the lagoon that was known as the friend zone. Second, Hayama had kissed her daughter. Thirdly, he _willingly _walked out into a harsh, cold, night.

"Mama? Hello! Is anybody in there?" Sana asked as she waved her hand in front of the author's eyes, then yelled into her ear, causing Misako too move away from her daughter.

"Sana, did you ever think that maybe he might_ interested_ in you?"

Sana blinked, her eyes turning into small dots.

_'Interested?'_

Memories and images of the past few months with her newly acquainted friends flashed through her mind. Most of the images were of him insulting her, nagging her, degrading her. But then, there were those subtle and small moments of him being nice. She shook her head.

"_Him? Interested_ in _me_!" She began laughing at this, making Kurata Misako gaze at her daughter in confusion. Sana began to laugh so hard that she had to sit down and clutch onto her stomach for laughing so hard.

While mimicking his personalities, she said "Mama! This guy is so _broody _and _moody_, not to mention, _BIPOLAR_! I don't think someone like him is capable of being _interested_ in anyone matter of fact." She ranted, trying to defend her position.

"Don't you think you're being a bit harsh, Sana?"

Sana pouted, crossing her arms in front of her chest. She knew she was being a bit unfair, but when it concerned Hayama, no one ever knew what that boy's actions would be next. She dropped her pout and it was replaced with a thin line on her pale lips. She was better than to judge him so harshly, especially after recoiling not so long ago.

"I-I just don't understand. I'm confused by his actions. I thought he hated me, didn't want anything to do with me, but all of a sudden… he just kisses me and acts like it's the most natural thing in the world." Sana's voice trailed off and she sat in contemplation.

"It could be that young Hayama finds it difficult to express what he is feeling, so he uses different actions to relay his thoughts." Misako advised. She watched as her daughter sat and bit her lip.

"So than what does his kiss mean?"

"Why don't you ask him and find out?" Misako smiled.

The auburn haired teenager turned red, not knowing how exactly that conversation would turn out. School was starting tomorrow and there was enough going on with the whole Ayumi situation. Besides, it wasn't like she was going to go up to Hayama and say "Hey! Why did you kiss me you idiot!" Well, maybe she could, but she couldn't do it in front of other people.

"Do not worry yourself too much over this situation; after all, there are other more important things that you must focus on."

With that, Misako stood up and trotted her way out of her daughter's room. Before closing the door for the night, she took one last look at her. She was now laid back on her bed, arm covering her eyes while the other was laid across her stomach. She hadn't seen her daughter so troubled. Sure, she had poke fun at her daughter, pestering her with harmless jokes. But she was beyond curious.

_'I wonder, what exactly do you want from my daughter, Hayama.'_

**_-O-_**

Night turned into day as the morning sun hit the dark skies of Tokyo, Japan. The morning had been a chilly one with a frosty, winter breeze that chilled everyone to the bone. There was less snow than the earlier months, but it still fell, once a week at the most. Despite the cold winter air, life blossomed in Tokyo. And that included the students who were now returning to school.

As always, Jinbou High School was bustling with activity, the school being one of the biggest in the county. Students poured in, talking loudly about their adventures during their vacations. They talked about how they spent their holidays, where they traveled, different activities they did, and so on. But there was one topic that overpowered all: Kurata Sana's Christmas Party. It was the hottest trend for a few days and then it died down, not many talking about it. But once school was only days away, the topic was once again circling around the gossip circle and remained hot.

And Hitorashi Ayumi was ready for whatever came her way.

She walked, with her head held high, through the gates of Jinbou High School. She completely ignored all the stares, the whispers, and the gossip that was rolling though the school. So many thought she would cave, she would disappear, or she would transfer, not being able to handle the utter embarrassment she had experienced.

But she was Hitorashi Ayumi, dammit! She was the daughter of one of the strongest, most powerful, and wealthiest CEO's of all Japan. If there was something that her father did teach her, it was to never let loose of your pride. He always barked at her whenever she showed weakness and vulnerability. He never allowed her to show such pettiness. She always kept her head high, never faltering and always, always masking her emotions. There was no such thing as emotions in her world. Pride was always held high in her world, especially in her household. Her father was the most arrogant man and she realized just how much she took after him.

Even so, her pride was just as high as his, and she wouldn't she cowardice to her schoolmates.

"Did you hear?"

"Oh my god! I know! I couldn't believe it!"

"-she was completely drenched-"

"-who would have known huh-"

"-how the mighty have fallen-"

People whispered, gossiping about how she had been brought to her knees, saying how she deserved it and that Kurata Sana should not have shown her such mercy. She had just reached her locker when that comment was made. She turned sharply towards the group of girls that had been whispering about her.

"If I remember correctly, just a few weeks ago, you were all worshipping the ground I walked on." The girls looked astonished, not thinking that Ayumi would actually fight back.

"We-well that was back before you were finally stood up too! Yo-you don't scare us anymore Ayumi!" one girl fought back.

"Really? Then why are you trembling?"

The girl bit her lip and stepped back. "I-I'm not trembling!"

Ayumi inwardly chuckled. All these people could do was talk behind her back. When it came to face to face, they would shy away, sputtering utter nonsense.

"Face it, even when I'm at my lowest, I am still higher than most of you."

"Ayumi?"

Called girl turned around to come face to face with her worst enemy since back when they were toddlers: Kurata Sana. That's when the whispers started. A circle had begun to gather around the two teenagers as they watched the girls.

Hitorashi locked her cunning grey eyes with her sworn enemy's confident hazel ones. She stood there, her auburn hair cascading gently down her shoulders and back. Her eyes were determined, strong, and hopeful. She clutched onto her bag, her lips at a thin line. Behind her, stood her best friend Sugita Aya. The timid girl clutched onto her bag as well, but in a more nervous state.

The tension was high in the air, neither girls breaking the silence. Hitorashi Ayumi watched her foe, observing for any sign of weakness, but it seemed like there wasn't any. And Kurata wasn't glaring at her; rather she could have sworn she saw a smile. This girl didn't scorn her for her past. She forgave her.

Sana stood, gazing towards the blonde beauty. Her eyes were still sharp and cunning as ever. Her pride was still there, probably as high as ever. She would not let herself fall after something like this. It wasn't in her nature. Sana would be disappointed if she did, she admitted. She inwardly grinned. Ayumi was much stronger than that.

But question was, was she done being the enemy? She walked in the school with wandering eyes following her and harsh whispers following her trail. Some came up to her and thanked her for standing up the blonde while others thought there would be repercussions for her actions. But everything was on Ayumi and how she would handle it.

So when Sana saw her arguing with a group of girls, she couldn't say she was not the bit disappointed. What if she was still going to terrorize others? What if she was wrong?

_"I think she had a change of heart tonight." He scoffed, shaking his head slightly as he pulled away from her._

_"You're being ridiculous." He refuted, "No one changes over night."_

_"That may be true, but I think it's safe to say that Ayumi won't terrorize people anymore." She smirked, reassuring her answer._

_"And if you're wrong?" he inquired, "What will you do then? Will you continue to cower to her? Or will you stand against her?"_

_'I won't let her continue hurting others.'_

Sana gave her a cheeky, confident grin, one that made Ayumi befuddled.

"Good morning, Ayumi!" It was the angelic smile that everyone fell for, the one that melted any cold heart. The bone beauty wanted nothing more than to yell at her naiveté, her silliness. She wanted to tell her how much she hated her and that stupid smile, to tell her how no matter how many times she tried; she wasn't going to be her friend.

But she couldn't. Because even though she envied Kurata Sana, she couldn't bring herself to hate her.

"Tch." The grey haired girl turned away and began to walk to her designated class, with the circle of people opening up a path for her.

But before doing so, she turned to the group of girls. "And don't think that I surrendered. You are just insolence that I don't wish to deal with so early in the morning."

With that, she turned away for good, but not before locking eyes with her sworn enemy. They engaged in their own private battle, not of words, but rather the eyes. Grey eyes held their own as hazel eyes stood proud with assurance. Sana's eyes were bright, like the sun, full of energy and life. Her eyes shined with a bright radiance, as if she was blinding the evil in her heart. Ayumi gazed sharply, her vicious gaze standing their own. Her pride would not falter, not after getting this far in life.

But the truth was, she had won many battles, but the war was won by someone else.

"And it's Hitorashi to you, Kurata." Finally, she walked away, with a proud smirk etched on her beautiful face, swaying her hips with confidence.

Maybe she hadn't won the war, but she won much more.

Sana merely chuckled as the blonde stunted away from them. _'Well, she wasn't going from devil to angel just over a few weeks.'_

The group of girls thanked Sana and praised her for her bravery. Sana quickly thanked them and escaped the crowd, with Aya high toe behind her. After they managed to change their shoes and escape anymore on lookers or admirers, they finally made it to their safe haven they called homeroom. Sana released a defeated sigh.

"I don't think I can take this anymore!" She admitted with defeat.

"Oh Sana-chan. There just admiring your bravery. They are right you know. Hitorashi-san was never stood up to before." Aya said as she comforted her friend.

"Well, someone's gotta do it!" she said with a fist pump to the air, her smile radiating high and proud!

"I guess I am a hero in some sort of way." She wriggled her eyebrows as she waved her hand, Aya giggling at her best friend's childish ways.

"By the way Aya, where's your boyfriend at? Huuuuuuuh?" The auburn haired teenager said as she cooed at her friend, who turned bright red.

"Tsuyoshi-kun! Oh! We-well he said he had something to do this morning, so he would just meet me here." She nervously played with her fingers, her face burning red. Sana laughed evilly to herself. She loved teasing Aya no doubt. It was always fun.

"SANA!" At that moment, Sana was greeted by her two longtime friends: Hisea and Mami. They were animate about the Ayumi situation, gossiping about the attest trend and saluting Sana for her strong upstanding against her.

The class began to fill up and though she was catching up with her classmates, her eyes were wondering off for a certain someone. He hadn't arrived yet and neither had Tsuyoshi, so she could only assume they were together.

She was ready, or so she thought. She put a lot of thought into what she would say or how she would react. She also put a lot of thought into how his reaction would be and what he would say. Though she knew, he wouldn't say much, considering how _talkative_ he was.

But she wouldn't falter to him. She was Kurata freakin Sana. She was the most unpredictable person that anyone had ever met. She was her own person. She was stubborn and hard headed, never letting others sway her way.

"Aya-chan!"

Aya raced towards her brown haired boyfriend, a smile etching on her soft face.

"Tsuyoshi-kun!" They ran at each other, lost in their own love. Some chuckled with others cringed in disgust at the sappiness of their love. Sana merely laughed as she sweat dropped at their love.

It was then that she saw _him_. He strolled in, walking with a cool stride. He looked the same as he did a few weeks ago, with his broad, strong shoulders, his stoic countenance, his wild, blond hair, his cool demeanor, and his cold eyes. His bag slung off his shoulder and both hands were in his pockets, a bored expression now on his face. Many girls ogled the young male, hearts in their eyes after watching his every move. Sana bit down on her lip as he came closer and closer. After all, his seat was next to hers.

Her eyes followed him and her heart began to beat rapidly. Her mind was spinning quickly and her breathing became rapid. She felt her heart constrict together. This was not normal? So why was it happening to her?

She tore her gaze away, trying to control her breathing. She placed her hand over her heart, taking a deep breath, trying to steady her heart beat. When she looked back up, hazel met gold.

It was like that night all over again. It was a sea of a dull gold. His eyes were so cold, so heartless. But even so, they were so captivating, that she could lose herself in his eyes. She was mesmerized, almost as if there was a force pulling her into him. She remember how she could see herself through his eyes and when she least expected it, he kissed her. The memory burned through her mind. She felt herself blush as the image replayed over and over.

But she wasn't going to let him win. She was going to show him just how strong she was; to show him that she was strong enough to be his friend.

She gave him the angelic smile, the one that everyone fell in love with. It took him a minute to realize what was going on. One second, they were locked, eye to eye, the next, she gave him that beau-genuine smile that she had been giving him since he had met her. His could have sworn his heart missed a beat. He gulped silently to himself.

"Good morning Hayama!" That angelic smile turned into her cheeky grin; the type of grin that stretched onto her entire face. He could see the small blush creeping onto her cheeks though. He mentally smirked. The kiss replayed in his mind and all of a sudden, his cheeks felt slightly hot.

He turned away, muttering something inaudible. He hid his eyes in his blonde bangs, walking to his desk. He plopped himself down, plugging his earphones into his ears and turning away from the class. Sana's grin dropped into a frown as he failed to greet her, but then she sighed, realizing that he too would not turn from jerk to nice guy overnight. She secretly casted a glance at him, watching as his bore expression never sufficed. How could someone be so… calm, she wondered. It wasn't until she locked eyes with him _again_, that she realized he had caught her staring. The blush crept to her cheeks once more as he gave her a devilish smirk.

_'Th-that pervert!'_

She turned away, crossing her arms, huffing in annoyance. _'Baka Hayama!'_

He let his smirk fall, but before returning his gaze towards the window, he let his eyes fall over to the empty seat that belonged to the girly boy, Kamura. He hadn't arrived yet, something that Hayama enjoyed. He wouldn't have a girly boy breathing down his neck all day.

"Alright class! Everyone in their seats!" The teacher said as he walked in. The students of class A-2 returned to their seats and prepared for the day.

Sana turned back slightly to realize that her best friend wasn't at school today. She frowned slightly, knowing that Naozumi didn't miss school much unless there was an important reason. She decided she would text him, but after class.

**_-O-_**

"Are you ready?"

"Yes."

"This is a big commitment. You do know that you might have to leave school and continue studies at home with a private tutor." He sighed, his thoughts lingering on a certain person.

"Yes dad."

"Honey, if this is what you want, we will gladly support you."

He smiled at his adopted mother. He clutched her hand and gave her a reassuring smile. His parents gave him the most support and always encouraged him to pursue his dreams. Now those dreams have become reality.

"I know mom. I'm going to do this." His crystal blue eyes radiated with his movie star smile. She cried tears of happiness and his father smiled at his family. He gave Naozumi a pat on the back.

"Have you told Sana-chan yet?"

His eyes went wide. Shisou and Komoya Kamura both looked at each other in worry. They both knew full well of their sons feelings for the auburn haired girl. This could affect their friendship and possible relationship.

"No… Not yet."

"When will you?" His mother asked.

"Before I leave, that's for sure." His eyes were hard with concentration. He seemed lost in his own thoughts. Shisou and Komoya both decided it would be best to leave their son to his own thoughts.

"Goodnight son." Shisou said as he closed the door behind him.

"Night dad." He muttered as he laid back against his bed.

His thoughts wandered off to different places. He knew that once he left, they would drift apart. He knew that she would be farther to reach. He knew that things would be different. He didn't want to leave her, but he had too. His concerns were mostly wrapped around one person: Hayama Akito.

He didn't know what he would do to her. He didn't know what would aspire between the two. He knew Sana was interested in him, not in the romantic way of course. She was a curious person. When she found something she was intrigue by, she did her best at figuring it out.

And that was what scared him the most.

But all he could now was believe in her and work his hardest to become the best.

**A/N: I'm sorry this took forever to come out! Basically, my computer broke down and it wasn't working so I had to get it fixed and the person who was fixing it took FOREVER so I didn't get it back till like a month. The worst part was when I got it back to continue the story, all my documents were WIPED OUT. Can you imagine how PISSED I was, especially since I had this half written and ready to release within two weeks! **

**Then I remembered that I had everything saved on my old thumb drive but I couldn't find my thumb drive -_-. So I started the chapter over and just began to write and then one day while I was cleaning my room, I found my thumb drive! I was happy and pissed because I had already began to write the chapter again yet I still had the old chapter. So I just combined both chapters a bit. **

**After, I went on vacation so I didn't really touch my computer and yeah. So there you have the story of why this update took so long! Im sorry ****L**

**Now thoughts on the chapter. I wrote a lot of scenes over and over, especially the scene with Misako and Sana and Ayumi and Sana. I felt like they had to be perfect. Everything had to be in character, especially with Misako's character; mostly because she's probably the only character that I can write the most in cannon haha. Excuse the sorry excuse of the songs Sana sang. I am a HORRIBLE song writer haha. But anyway, I feel really nervous for this chapter and how it came out. And if the end felt rushed, don't worry, it was. I needed to stop writing because it got way to long. I know there may be questions you might have, but they will be answered in due time. **

**I hope you like what I did to resolve Ayumi's character. And I hope that you liked the scene with Akito and the old man. I felt like being wide at that moment haha. Some of you may be thinking why I'm focusing on Nao's acting career while hardly anything has been mentioned with Sana's singing career. Well everything will be explained next chapter. As you can tell, our dear Naozumi is preparing for something huge. And we will move more into Akito and Tsuyoshi's world as the arc moves on. Just have patience please. **

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. This wasn't supposed to be long but because of all the mishaps, I added five more pages. The next chapter won't be as long… I think. Haha Anyway, let me know what you think! **

**Glossary:**

**Tanto- **The smallest version of a katana.

**Wakizashi- **A medium sized katana; about arm's length

**As always, here is the preview for the next chapter! Until next time!  
-Dark Waffle**

**_Preview:  
_**_A new session of school has started, which means that classes have begun! As Sana struggles with school, she also has a HUGE deadline she has to meet. Also, Naozumi has an important announcement that he has been keeping that could change the relationship between Sana and Naozumi forever. And since his arrival, Hayama Akito might have his first lead._

**Next time on Two Worlds Collide: **

**_Book 1: A New World: Chapter 17: Secrets_**


End file.
